I Shall Endure Book 2: In Plain Sight
by Melysande
Summary: Continuing the AU tale, Lys Cousland, disguising herself as Mel, sets off with her mabari to find Fergus at Ostagar. Faced with Howe's treachery & the Blight, Mel will need all the intelligence & strength she possesses to survive the coming year. Mel will face the challenges, as she joins friends, old & new, to battle Blight, Civil War & Orlesian threats.
1. Ch 0: Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**A/N:** If you _read I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moments_, you've already read this.

For new readers, welcome. If you're beginning Melysande's story with _Book 2: In Plain Sight_, this Prologue will provide context. I hope you enjoy Melysande's story.

* * *

**Chapter 0: PROLOGUE – TRAVELING **

Which explains how the Couslands came to be in Ferelden and provides an alternate view of Ferelden history. The Cousland history provides a backdrop and some twists to story related in the _I Shall Endure _series.

* * *

**2:35 Glory === Highever Village**

"Jadyn, can we do this? Travel to Thedas? Settle in Highever? I know Travelers often settle worlds more primitive than Areth, but this world is millenniums behind Areth. We'll be returning to the Dark Ages. It's, as you say, exciting, but daunting and frightening as well."

"Of course we can do this, Melys. It's what Travelers do. We've trained for this. We've visited Highever. And it's not as if we won't return to Areth for visits to family and guidance from the Travelers Council as we establish ourselves."

Melys reviewed the maps again. The Travel Portal stood near a small fishing port on the Waking Sea called Highever. A local warlord from the Elstan family, cousins to the Howe Banns of Amaranthine, ruled the Coastlands region. Jadyn and Melys would take up residence on a small farmhold west of the Elstan castle, which overlooked the port town.

"Melys Cousland, Melysande Cousland" Melys repeated. "At least we keep our given names. I know I'd mess up and call you Jadyn anyway, if we didn't. Jadyn Cousland. Must remember!"

"Well, we need some claim to the farmhold. We'll be distant cousins who claim the land. They'll just have no idea how distant." Jadyn laughed.

Of the two, Melys enjoyed learning the culture and history of her new home. Jadyn's interests focused on developing the skills needed to succeed as a farmer, herder, and sometime warrior. He would owe service to his Elstan lord when conflicts arose. The Areth Travelers Council encouraged couples to develop complimentary interests and talents. A breadth of experience ensured success when a couple settled in a newly linked world. Jadyn and Melys meshed perfectly.

Arethians developed interstellar travel a millennium ago. Originally, Travelers moved by space vehicle, but several centuries later Arethians developed Travel Portals. Portal technology enabled transport of people and objects. Arethian engineers had completed the Portal link between Areth and Thedas only ten years ago. This Portal would enable Melys and Jadyn to become the latest Travelers to settle in a new world and the first to settle in Thedas. Cleverly, disguised solar cells powered the Portal. A satellite, placed by starship, orbited the Thedosian planet to provide data communications. The mages of Thedas would be amazed at the achievements of Arethian science, had they known.

As Jadyn and Melys prepared to leave Areth, they reviewed the maps and documents provided by the Travelers Council. Arethian explorers had observed Thedas for decades prior to establishing the Highever Portal. Reports of Thedas from the original ship-based exploration team had intrigued the Travelers Council, which managed Travel for Areth's government. Humans, elves, dwarves and who knew what other intelligent creatures populated the planet. Even more intriguing, many kinds of magic were endemic in Thedas. Lacking it in their world, Arethians longed to understand the magic they saw in other places. Exploring a world peopled with mages and many intelligent species was irresistible.

Melys frowned as she reviewed the limited history the Council provided. "Highever seemed civilized enough, when we visited, but all this talk of tribes makes me wonder about the rest of the territory. The north and west of Thedas seem far more established."

"What, do you fear barbarians will swoop down upon us?"

"Well, maybe. The Alamarri tribes seem settled enough on the Coastlands and in the Central Ferelden Valley, although the Clayne appear more warlike. I suppose we should just avoid traveling to the Frostback Mountains to the west and the Frozen Wilds to the south. The Avvars in the mountains and the Chasind Wilders might not welcome curious intruders."

"We'll worry about exploring beyond the Coastlands and the Valley once we're established, love," Jadyn replied.

"It seems the Alamarri came from the west," Melys continued, "pushed out by more powerful tribes settling there. Once across the Frostbacks the Alamarri broke up into separate war bands. I suppose the easier life of the fertile valley and coast led the main Alamarri bands to settle down on farms. They still seem very warlike, however, over land and honor apparently. It's a good thing you learned how to use sword and bow. I wonder if they will find my use of a bow odd. This says that their women often become archers. I hope it's accurate."

"If nothing else, a more primitive region, near a seaport, should allow us to blend in more easily than we could in those more settled lands to the north and west," Jadyn assured her.

"Right. I guess in those lands the worry wouldn't be swooping barbarians, but haughty lords who would not believe our claim and shout _off with their heads_."

"Or freeze us with magic."

"And perhaps the lord would be an elf or a dwarf. Although, it seems the dwarves have their own kingdom, underground. Elves seem to be poorly treated, if not enslaved in some areas." Melys sighed. "Magic, elves, dwarves, slaves, warring tribes - it seems the stuff of fairy tales. I wonder if Areth had the same sort of society eons ago. Perhaps our fairy tales are grounded in ancient truths?"

"For a smart woman, Melys, you can go off on flights of fancy."

She grinned at him. "Well, we'll soon have the opportunity to explore those flights. Did you pack your journals? Just think, our Highever Journals will sit on the shelves of the Travelers Council along with those of all the storied Travelers who came before us."

"Yup. Journals packed; along with camera, power bands, music player earring, medicines, fake quill pens, clothing, coin...um I think that's it. It will be nice to have a few comforts from home, as long as we don't violate The Rule and avoid interfering with _the Natural Progress_ of the Theodosian civilizations."

"I guess we're ready to Travel tomorrow. Although I must admit, I worry less about interfering with things, than interfering with thoughts and beliefs. It will be hard not to impose our principals on these people."

A bureaucracy, The Travelers Council, grew to manage the Travelers, receive and record their experiences and provide rules and guidance. _The Rule _forbad the introduction of advanced ideas and technologies to the Travelers' worlds. The Travelers lived in their world as normal inhabitants, participating as appropriate for the rank and occupation they adopted. Very quickly, their linked planet became _Home_ and Areth became the Home World – the place they came from.

The Highever Portal rested in an underground passage carved out by the Portal Builders. To the north, the passage opened into a cave in the cliffs above the Waking Sea. To the south, the passage opened into a tunnel running from the ancient Elstan castle to the village. A secret door secured each end of the Portal passage. The door could only be opened with a recognized palm press and entry code. A storeroom in the Portal alcove housed supplies. Travelers had one option natives did not. When threatened with death they could escape to Areth, if they chose, or use the tunnel and supplies to escape to a safer location.

From the cave in the cliffs, a narrow path rose to the Coastland meadows not far from the farmhold Melys and Jadyn would claim as their own. Emerging from the cave and hoisting their packs, the two Travelers trudged up the path and through the grassy fields to their new home. Once settled, they would go to the castle of Bann Elstan to lay claim to their _cousin _Martyn Cousland's lands. In settling Thedas, they would follow in the footsteps of numerous other Arethian Travelers who settled permanently in distant worlds to expand Arethian knowledge of the universe.

_The Rule_ did not prevent Arethian values from informing the actions of Travelers within the political, social, and cultural context of the linked world. The Council understood that the society a Traveler joined would be influenced by the Traveler's presence. Nor did _The Rule_ prevent Travelers from using Arethian medicine, knowledge, and tools for themselves. The Rule discouraged Travelers from divulging their status to natives, but did not forbid it. Often, native spouses learned of or became Travelers. Travelers' children attended school in Areth. On becoming adults, Areth offered children the option of remaining Travelers, settling permanently Areth or abandoning Travel to live as natives in the linked world.

Arethian values included belief in the equality of all intelligent life forms and genders. Areth itself was a society based on individual responsibility; widely accessible education and healthcare; encouragement of both basic and applied scientific research; broad-based economic opportunities; respect for history and support of, culture, artisans, and artists. These core values informed Arethian's lives in their new linked worlds. All these values could be applied, in the context of a linked world's society, without violating _The Rule_.

For Jadyn and Melys, an immediate sore point in Thedas would be the treatment of elves and mages. Their first visit to Highever village provided a rude awakening to their more tolerant mindset. After visiting the Seneschal at the Elstan castle to prove their claim to Martyn Cousland's lands, Jadyn and Melys decided to visit the village. The castle sat on an outcrop overlooking a stretch of coastland, which extended north to the cliffs above the Waking Sea. The village and port stood less than a mile to the east.

A village on the verge of becoming a town, Highever had a modest earthen wall with a wooden gate structure. The gate stood open during daylight and no one obstructed Jadyn or Mely's entry into the town. They strolled down the main pathway noting the shops lining both sides of the path. The main path opened into a square containing market stalls. From the square, the path continued toward the dock area. Highever's main business was fishing, but a growing wool trade resulted in more merchant vessels from Kirkwall and Cumberland visiting the fine harbor.

"What's that area by the docks, I wonder, " Jadyn said. "It seems there are only elves on those streets. The housing looks rather rundown."

"That must be what is called an 'Alienage' or an area where only elves live."

"A ghetto?"

"Well, I guess that's what we would call it, at ho... in Areth." Melys hesitated, trying to recall her research. "Many dockworkers or fishing boat crew are elven, so I guess they choose to live close to where they work. Some women and men work as servants. It seems they aren't allowed to own businesses or hold other jobs. They're prohibited from carrying weapons, other than small utility knives. They can't even learn martial skills."

"There's a wall between one side of the Alienage and the rest of the village," Jadyn noticed. "I guess we just have to accept that kind of discrimination for now. That will be hard."

"Well, if we can ever afford it, I suppose we could hire elves and treat them well. One small step at a time, as an example to our children, when we have them."

"Any other unpleasant surprises I should know about?" Jadyn queried.

"That mages aren't treated any better, perhaps. They're taken from their families when their magic 'manifests' and put in a tower called Kinloch Hold to be trained by other mages. They call themselves The Circle of Magi. The Andrastian Chantry oversees their... imprisonment I guess, although I suppose that's not how it's termed here. Many of the mages never leave that tower. Our observers didn't discover much about what goes on in the Tower other than it was a kind of limited access institution for mages. There are many Towers scattered through Thedas.

"There are soldiers, called templars, who secure the tower and prevent entrance. The templars are part of the Chantry, a sort of military monk. Many take vows of chastity. Templars are considered a holy order of the Chantry. Some do not, but do not rise in rank. Common templars, I guess we would call them. Either type tracks escaped mages and returns them to the Tower. They also hunt mages who've managed to avoid the Tower. They call those mages apostates or hedge mages. Then, there are mages they call maleficars, but the observers weren't clear on how they differed from apostates. They thought, perhaps, that maleficars had committed some kind of crime with their magic. Apparently, the only 'crime' apostates commit is not being in the tower. The Andrastian Chantry interprets Andraste's precept " magic was made to serve man" quite strictly."

"Don't mages heal? Why wouldn't they use healing magic and have mages settled in every town?"

"They fear mages so they lock them up. Our observers' noted that some nobles have a healing mage in their household. They call them 'free' mages meaning they do not have a templar accompanying them. The rule, however, is that any mage out of the Tower must have a templar guardian with them at all times."

"That must be unbelievably creepy. A constant watcher."

Jadyn grabbed Melys' arm and pulled her back into the shadow of an alley. "That must be the Chantry over there. Look at those guards! They're more heavily armored than the Castle or Village Guards."

"They must be the templars. Templars also guard Chantries. Not sure why Chantries need guarding, but each one has its complement of templars. Maybe they watch for apostates or supplement the town Guard? Again, the observers couldn't discover much. Apparently, the Chantry and its Templars are quite secretive. Scary much?"

"Wicked scary." Jadyn chuckled. "Let's not visit the Chantry just yet."

"Sounds like a plan. How about visiting the market and shops."

Walking through the thriving market, Melys decided she liked this aspect of Highever. She particularly enjoyed the various wool and cloth merchants. Trade in wool provided a mainstay of Highever's economy, along with the tin and copper mined in the coastal mountains. A talented weaver herself, she looked forward to participating in the wool culture. The smithy's stall attracted Jadyn's attention, with its display of fine blades, shields, and metal arrowheads. He had noticed the actual blacksmith's workshop on the edge of town and guessed it served both town and castle. The number of foreign merchants surprised both Jadyn and Melys.

"The port of Highever must be growing to attract so many foreign merchants," Jadyn commented.

"And its population must be growing too," Melys added. "Someone must buy what they bring in."

"Seems like the Council chose the settlement location well," Jadyn said.

The descendants of Jadyn and Melys would succeed far beyond their expectations. Sarim Cousland, their great-great-great-grandson, would rise to become Bann of Highever when Conobar Elstan died. He held the lands in vassalage to the Arls of Amaranthine. With time, the Couslands would conduct a 30-year war to liberate Highever from Amaranthine's rule. After Mather and Haelia Cousland drove off the werewolves during a lycanthrope plague, Highever become a Teyrnir In a noteworthy reversal of power, the Teyrnir of Highever would eventually include the Arldom of Amaranthine as its vassal.

Elethia Cousland led Highever in opposition to Calenhad as he fought to unify Ferelden, but, when defeated, made peace and became part of Calenhad's Kingdom of Ferelden. Highever and House Cousland became staunch royalists supporting Calenhad's Theirin line. Eventually, House Cousland and Highever resisted the Orlesian Occupation alongside Maric Theirin and Loghain MacTir. The Couslands remained Travelers. The original Portal, near the town and port of Highever, connected through the underground tunnels to the ancient Elstan Castle, which became known as Castle Cousland.

While the Couslands called Highever home for generations, the family continued to move between worlds. Their ability to understand Arethian science & technology and alternative cultural and philosophical views informed the Couslands rule in Ferelden. Melysande Cousland, born in 9:10 Dragon, was educated in Areth, loved Arethian music and culture and made use of Arethian medicine and technology. The influence of and tools from Areth provided a foundation for Melysande's life, but Melysande was, first and foremost, a Fereldan and a Cousland of Highever.

Highever treated its elves, dwarves, and women more equitably thanks to the egalitarian views passed down to their descendants by Jadyn and Melys. The Couslands believed in educating their populace, providing training and apprenticeships, and ensuring no individual who was willing to work hard would lack the opportunity to succeed. These views provided an educated, entrepreneurial populace, which resulted in Highever's growing prosperity.

The egalitarian view extended, as much as it safely could under the Chantry, to mages. Throughout Highever, mages, particularly healers, could hide in plain sight with little fear of being reported to the Chantry by their neighbors. The Couslands always had at least one free mage household healer and a few free mages in the Teyrnir's Army and Guard. The Teyrn even proposed establishing 'Circles' in local Chantrys to train young children near their homes and families, rather than removing them to Kinloch Hold. While conceding the need for templar abilities, the Teyrn believed the functions could be integrated into the local Guard and Army. He quietly questioned the use of lyrium. His proposals had yet to be accepted by either the Landsmeet or the Chantry, but the Teyrn continued to champion them.

Ruled by the Couslands, Arethian ideals combined with Highever's natural riches and fortunate location made Highever the most advanced and prosperous region of Ferelden under King Maric's rule. The longevity of the Cousland family line assured their ascendance as the country's senior noble family. During Melysande Cousland's childhood, Ferelden became a thriving nation. Highever flourished as never before. Melysande knew only the brief happy period between Rebellion and Blight, happiness that would prove as fleeting as her childhood. It all ended one night in Drakonis when Arl Rendon Howe turned on his liege lord and attacked Castle Cousland..

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	2. Ch 00: BSM Redux - Final Chapter

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world. Stories sometimes incorporate game dialogue, although not always in its original context. Either way, that dialogue belongs to Bioware.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**A/N:** This is the final chapter of _I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moments_. New readers, welcome! This will give you some background. BSM readers, welcome back! For you, this chapter provides a quick review of BSM's ending.

The events mentioned here, Howe's treachery at Highever and Fereldan's defeat at Ostagar, will change the course of Fereldan history as the survivors fight the Blight and each other during the next year. Book 2 will tell that story.

******Chapter 00:**** FINAL CHAPTER OF **I SHALL ENDURE BOOK 1: BRIEF SHINING MOMENTS - **HER HEART WAS STRONG**

* * *

**9:30 Dragon 1 Cloudreach === North of Ostagar**

Taina Brosca and Daveth sat silently under an overhang on a rocky ledge. They looked back through the rain at the silhouette of the ruins to the south. The towers and arches flickered in and out of view as fires marched through the ample fuel on the ground. The wind-driven horizontal rain of the night before had diminished. In the early morning hours only occasional gusts disturbed the steady downpour to send drops sideways into their faces. A brighter grey rimmed the peaks of the mountains to east. Below them on the main road north, an army marched away from the field of battle. Wyverns of Gwaren, and mabari rampant of Maric's Shield showed on pauldrons and shields. There were no Amaranthine Bears or Redcliffe Motte and Castles. Neither Arl had arrived. Nor had Teyrn Cousland. Every other noble had fought in the valley with King Cailan and the Grey Wardens.

"I'm telling you Daveth, I saw a dragon. It flew over the Tower of Ishal and landed there below the beacon. Then it flew off again with something in its talons."

"Maybe it was a large bird."

Taina stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"A really large bird?"

"No, it was not a large bird. It wasn't the dragon I see in my dreams, the Archdemon, but it was a dragon."

Daveth sighed. "Fine, you saw a dragon. Why not, after everything else we saw last night."

Taina decided to ignore his sarcasm. "Should we go down and join the retreating troops?"

"I don't think so. Not sure why, but I think we should head north on our own. I don't see any wardens with those troops. All the wardens were in the valley with us. They might not take kindly to us retreating when the rest died."

Taina features scrunched into something more than a frown. "Yeah, you have a point there. Probably name us deserters for not dying." She looked toward the Tower where the beacon had flamed for an hour or more as they retreated from the rout in the valley. "I wonder if Alistair and Liam got out?"

"Maybe the dragon saved them. Maybe they were in the dragon's talons."

Taina punched Daveth on his arm, hard.

"Ow! Maker, Taina. They were in the Tower with the Teyrn's troops, not in the valley. They probably left when they saw the Teyrn retreat."

"Yeah, probably. Maybe we'll see them as we go north. They certainly won't be looking for us."

They went silent again, each recalling the horrors they had witnessed from their little corner of the battlefield. King Cailan's short speech and then his orders to attack.

Taina had no experience in battle, but she had been part of ambushes. _ You always waited until the enemy was close and then attacked with all you had. _

_That's not what we did. The archers loosed only one volley from too far away to do much damage. The hounds attacked too soon. The darkspawn had not reached the ramparts. That's where the bottleneck they were to defend began. Then King Cailan ordered the army out of the valley and into the open where the Horde surrounded it. Why? _

_"Why had Alistair and Liam been late with the beacon? When the beacon finally did burst from the Tower, why dud the flanking army, led by Teyrn Loghain, flee? _She hadn't said any of this to Daveth, but she suspected he had similar doubts about the conduct of the battle.

"It was lost Taina. I wouldn't have left if it wasn't."

"I know. They're all gone. The king, Duncan, the other wardens….maybe–"

"Don't think like that. Alistair and Liam are fine!"

"I wish we could have gone that way and checked."

"The trail I found up the back of the ravine only went north west, Taina."

Daveth had grabbed her arm after they watched Duncan slay the ogre. He had told her earlier of a narrow path up the steep rise at the end of the valley. _We can get out that way if it goes bad,_ he had told her. _No sense dying here, if we can live to fight another day, right?_ She and Daveth thought alike. They fled.

**9:30 Dragon 9 Drakonis === Castle Cousland, Highever**

Teyrn Bryce and Arl Howe went to Bryce's study after dinner rather than joining Lys, Denis, Oriana and the Teyrna in her solar. As the evening grew late, Bryce sent word saying not to wait up for him or the Arl. He would come to bed later. Lys and Denis excused themselves and bade Teyrn Eleanor and Oriana goodnight. On the way to Lys' apartment, they met Nyla going to her rooms.

"Good night, Nyla."

The mage smiled at Lys. "I hope it will be. I'm collecting my satchel. I'll be off later to help Goodwife Tranter in the city. It's her time."

"Oh. I do hope it goes well. Give her my best, Nyla. Tell her we'll come see her once the babe is born." The Goodwife, a master weaver, often worked with Lys on new fabric designs.

"I will Lys. It's her third and seems uncomplicated, but one never knows."

Once Denis and Lys reached her apartment, Sherpa, who had followed, lay down by the hearth in the sitting room. Lys began pacing in front of the fire.

"Lys, why so restless?" Denis asked. "You haven't sat still all evening."

"I don't know. I'm anxious for Papa I suppose. And for Fergus and our troops. And I always feel uncomfortable around Arl Howe. His troops should be here by now. It's unsettling."

Denis stepped behind her as she passed. He put his arms around her shoulders and pulled her to him. "Lys." He kissed her neck. "Sit with me. Have a glass of wine. I'd suggest we go spar, but you're exhausted. You hardly slept last night."

She leaned back against him. "I know. I am tired, I just can't relax."

"Come, sit on the window seat. I'll bring you wine. Looking out over the sea always makes you feel better." He walked to the window in the bedroom and opened the casement to let in the salty breeze. Lys sat on the stone seat, one leg curled under her, the other's toes resting on the floor. She leaned forward onto the sill and watched the sun sinking below the horizon.

"You're not relaxing." Denis set a cup of wine on the sill next to her. He sat beside her, running his hand along her back. She arched slightly into his hand

"I am," Lys said, "a little. I hate staying here."

"So do I, but it does make sense." He pulled her braid to one side and kissed her neck. As his lips moved forward towards her ear he pulled the tie on her gown's laces, loosening it.

"Yes, wouldn't want to delay the nuptials would we." Lys' breath hitched as she finished the sentence.

Denis flinched at her tone.

"I'm sorry, Denis, I don't mean that-"

"-personally?"

"Yes."

Denis closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against her hair. There was no good response to what had become an old discussion. Even if Lys did tolerate him, she did not like the idea of marrying an Orlesian and moving to Orlais. Marriage to the heir of the Duc de Lydes was a duty for her, one done to keep her family in favor with their King, Cailan Theirin.

Lys turned her head and found his lips. The kiss, tentative at first, deepened as their tongues found each other. He felt her smile and pulled away, puzzled.

"At least we know making up after our inevitable arguments will be fun."

He snorted. "Please tell me you won't argue just to make up."

"No, of course not. I suspect we'll find enough to disagree about, without manufacturing topics."

He almost said, not all Orlesians are terrible, but thought better of it. He had decided she would have to learn that for herself. Instead he slid his hand around her waist inside her gown. She felt every small movement as he massaged her torso always moving downward. His other hand loosened her gown further allowing him to reach in and massage a breast as he kissed her in a spot just below her ear. She moaned and put her head back on his shoulder baring more of her neck to him.

Denis trailed kisses down her neck while continuing to caress her. He ignored the simple chain with its locket, ring and pendant. She wore his ring on her finger. She would be his wife. He had been her first. _And we__'ll be each other'__s last, I hope._

Lately Lys had preferred lovemaking to talk. He was not sure if that was a good or bad sign, but he had gone along. They had made love after sparring that afternoon. He had learned to bring his clothing to her room so they would get to dinner on time. He suspected Lys thought, as he did, that things would sort themselves out once they arrived in Orlais. They would have plenty of time to talk there, as she experienced the reality of his home.

The fingers of one hand continued massaging her breast. The other moved slowly towards the space between her legs. She made quiet mewling noises in her throat as he kissed and stroked.

Denis stopped and stood, holding out a hand. "Come to bed."

Lys got up and followed, stopping to watch him remove his gown and pull the tunic over his head. He had a few scars on his torso. From patrolling with his father's guard, he had told her. His troop had often run into bandits. He was not just a tourney knight.

Denis cocked his head. "Enjoying the view?"

"It could be better," she replied, smirking and reaching out for the laces securing his breeches. She undid the tie and then let her hand slip onto the fabric stretched tautly over the bulge beneath.

Denis sharp intake of breath rewarded her effort.

"Could it?" As his breeches slipped to his ankles, he stepped out of them. He pushed Lys' gown off her shoulders and it fell to her feet. He pulled her tunic over her head. Her clothes joined his breeches on the floor as he undid her breast band.

Denis, breathing more heavily now, traced the narrow scar on her shoulder, the relic of a sharp edged shield bashing her. He began kissing her there and continued to her breast. One hand on the small of her back pulled her closer and the other slipped between her legs to gently massage among its damp curls. Lys felt Denis' own firm excitement against her stomach. He alternated suckling and nipping on her breasts before he began his slow descent to her center. When he reached the soft triangle of curls, her hips were already twitching.

"Denis, please."

He spread her legs, but did not dip down to taste her. Instead, he began at her knees, kissing and nipping his way upwards. His fingers finally outlined the lips, but did not touch the damp, engorged center.

"Denis."

He smiled. "Relaxed?"

"What! No. Yes. Please, Denis."

He bent and tasted. Her hips increased their rhythmic rising and falling. A finger, then two slipped easily inside her as she continued to writhe against him. He felt her tighten, shudder and reach her climax.

He slipped the fingers out and began an ascent to her mouth, retracing the path he had taken earlier. When he reached her mouth, she surprised him. The kiss was needy and greedy. She threw her arms around him and then pushed him over onto his back.

"My turn." She whispered as she sat astride his thighs and took him in hand.

He laughed. He had tried to please her and teach her how to please him. She had proven an apt pupil. Her clever fingers and mouth, moving over his torso and then covering his length proved she had learned the lessons well. As his self-control wavered she slipped him inside her and arched against his now bent legs. He reached between her curls to increase her pleasure and push her to her own peak. As they reached a climax together, her walls tightening around his length, he thought briefly how lucky he would be to marry this woman.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As she gathered her supplies, Nyla heard what sounded like a fight through her open window. She looked out, surprised to see Vigil's Shield soldiers battling Cousland troops on the wall walk above the barracks. She doused the lamp and put on her armored gown. Traveling around the country side as she did, the Teyrna had long ago insisted that she wear a robe with protective wards and armor insets across her back and around her torso. Grabbing her staff she entered the hallway, but all was quiet in the keep. Frowning, she walked towards the study where she saw a single Howe soldier leaving the solar next door. _Had the Teyrn and the Arl finished and gone to relax with the Teyrna?_ Seeing Nyla, the soldier, to Nyla's surprise, drew his sword and dagger rushed forward. _He's attacking me._ As he reached her, nicking her arm with his dagger she cast a paralyze spell. With the soldier immobilized, she ran her dagger across his throat, noting the surprise in his eyes.

Nyla shuddered._ Thank Andraste for the training I've done with the Teyrn'__s guard. _She looked at her arm. _Just a scratch. _

Continuing to the study, Nyla cracked open the door. No one was there. She moved on to the solar. Its door stood open. She heard Teyrn Cousland say, "Why?" She waited in the hall way, listening.

Howe laughed. "Because this Teynir is rightfully mine. Your family stole it from the Howe's generations ago. My father tried to get it back during the Occupation. I will succeed where he failed."

Nyla heard the Teyrn groan. Then Howe came into view wiping his blade clean of blood.

_I can't wait to hear more. If I can get to the Teyrn…. _Nyla hesitated, knowing a battle with Howe would likely deplete her mana and her ability to heal the Teyrn. _I'll immobilize the Arl and tie him up. Then heal the Teyrn. I should let the Teyrn decide if he dies_. Nyla entered the study and lifted her staff to cast.

Howe looked up, his calm demeanor turning to anger when he saw Nyla. "You! I sent a man to take care of you."

"As you can see, he did not succeed."

Howe chortled as he felt a weak spell wash over him. "Not losing your magic are you?"

Nyla's wide eyed look answered his question.

"Did Otho stab you?" His movements were slow, but he was not paralyzed.

"Magebane," she whispered.

"Not completely effective yet, but it will be." He shrugged. "No matter, there will be more soldiers where Otho came from. My Shield has already killed every Cousland soldier in the barracks." He smiled. "Most of them unarmed in their beds, at the gaming tables, in the armory or in the mess. My Shield is taking them quietly room by room. When the barracks is clear they will attack the guards on the battlements. Bryce so gratefully accepted my offer to provide additional troops to patrol with his. Every Cousland guard has a Howe partner tonight. The Shield at the Arl's keep are doing the same.

"My army, the one that is not two days away, has already put patrols in the city. We'll be in control of everything by morning." He looked at Bryce. "How could you believe it would take so long to march from Amaranthine? My whole army stands outside your gates."

The Teyrn groaned softly as a tremor shook his body. Howe watched him, a pleased smile on his lips. "Enjoy your last minutes, Bryce. Did you know your brother died of the same wound? Calling for you, but you never came. Not for him, not for Alex Burke and not for me. You weren't there to save us or bid us goodbye. You ran at White River. You left us to die. Just as the Arl and young Fergus have left their wives to die. Pity."

While Howe talked, Nyla had moved along the wall toward the Teyrn.

Howe laughed. "You won't save him, mage, but I won't stop you trying with whatever power you have left. I gut wounded him. It will take him time to die, but kill him it will despite your efforts. He can watch me kill the rest of his spawn while he lives. I'll bring each one to say good bye." With that Howe left the solar, leaving Nyla with Bryce.

"There are troops in the Great Hall, Nyla," Bryce whispered. "Warn them. Have them go to my family. Then, come back and help me to the larder. There's a tunnel. The others will try to get there too."

Nyla cast a healing spell, weak as it was. She suspected the small scratch had not delivered a full dose of the magebane. Even if she had her full powers she feared she could only delay the Teyrn's death, not prevent it. While she could heal the torn flesh, she could not repair the poisoning a gut wound generated.

She hurried to the Great Hall to alert the Teyrn's personal guard of the attack. The Hall was far enough away from the barracks and wall walk that no sound of battle carried to these troops. Thankfully, more than four score in full armor sat at the tables dicing, playing cards and eating. After making sure a group left for the family quarters, while the others prepared to defend the keep itself, Nyla rushed back to the Teyrn, fearing Howe had returned to finish the job. Howe was nowhere in sight.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys woke to Sherpa barking wildly. Denis had gotten out of their bed. Lys followed and heard what sounded like someone pounding on the door.

"Lys, don't open it," Denis reached out to grab her arm when she pushed ahead of him and started towards the hallway door.

"But I thought I heard screaming."

"So did I. We should dress first, _in our armor_." Denis pushed Lys toward her armor stand while he went to the chest where he had piled his leathers that afternoon. "Armor."

As they emerged from Lys' rooms, two men came out of Fergus' apartment wiping blood from their blades.

"No," Lys screamed rushing them. They had no time to defend themselves before her blades and Sherpa's teeth made an end to them.

Denis and Lys rushed into Fergus' apartment to find a dead soldier lying next to Oren. The boy was also dead. Oriana sprawled next to him, her nightdress ripped open, with blood on her legs and her throat slashed. Denis grabbed Lys' shoulders to steady her. She dropped to her knees by Oren, brushing his hair back.

"We should have come out right away." Lys snarled through clenched teeth.

"Then we'd all be dead, Lys. Think. Those two would have cut us down, if we weren't armored, even if we took them with us." Denis bent to close Oren and Oriana's eyes and cover them with a coverlet from the bed.

"Thank you, Denis." Lys murmured still staring. "Who did this? Who would kill a child?" Lys got up and turned over the dead man's shields. "They're Howe's men," she said, pointing to the Amaranthine Bear. "That bastard. He has his Shield inside our barracks. And inside the barracks at the Keep. He must have surprised our troops in their rooms before they could form a defense."

They hurried over to the Teyrn and Teyrna's apartment where they heard Sherpa barking. Making quick work of the three men trying to gain entry to her parent's rooms, they knocked on the door again.

"Mum, Papa, it's Lys. Mum are you there?"

Teyrna Eleanor opened the door and came out dressed in her armor and carrying her bow.

"I heard screaming and fighting. Are you alright? Who are they, Lys?"

"Howe's men. Being late must have been part of his plan." Her breath caught as she spoke, " Oren and Oriana, they killed them. They're not taking hostages, Mum. He must want the Teyrnir. He's leaving no heirs. Where's Papa?"

The Teyrna stopped shocked at Lys' words. "He hasn't come to bed. Maker, Lys, Howe plans to kill us all. We don't have enough troops to hold him off with Fergus gone. We need to get to the tunnel."

"Tunnel?" Denis asked.

"There's a tunnel leading under the wall. The entrance is in the larder behind the kitchens," Lys explained. "Mum, we should get what weapons we can. We'll need to fight our way through."

Teyrna Eleanor and Lys returned to their rooms gathering what they needed. Lys added some potions and poultices to the pouch on her belt. She grabbed her bow and put on her hip quiver filled with arrows. On her way out of her apartment to meet Denis and her mother, she grabbed an empty pack from a hook near the door.

"Let's go find, Papa."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Denis, we've come this far, let's check the chapel. Mother Mallol may be hiding. We can help her get away."

They fought their way past the entrance to the Hall. Teyrna Eleanor stayed to the rear with her bow targeting Howe's archers, while Lys, Denis and Sherpa attacked the melee fighters. At some points a servant or soldier would join them in their fight. So far they had been successful in defeating the attackers they met, but not in saving all the Cousland retainers. Too many friends and servants lay dead before they could reach them. They had succeeded in retrieving the Cousland Sword, other useful weapons, coin and armor from the Treasury. It felt like a Pyrrhic victory, however, as Lys would have preferred saving Aldous, Seneschal Mowry or the Treasury guards or anyone, really.

Upon reaching the chapel they found another skirmish in progress. Once Howe's soldiers fell, the Highever guard ran off to continue their fight. Lys looked for Mother Mallol, but she was not there.

"Perhaps she got away," Denis said.

"Is Howe taking prisoners?" Teyrna Eleanor wondered.

"Not for ransom." Lys replied, bitterly.

"Then…oh Maker, he can't plan to…use them? She's a priest."

Lys looked at her mother, "This is Howe. Of course he plans to use them. Now let's go. There's nothing more we can do here." She strode out of the chapel towards the Hall.

Denis and the Teyrna exchanged looks. "It's how she's managing," Denis said. "Let it go. She's doing her best."

The Teyrna nodded, then turned to follow her daughter.

Another battle was raging as they entered the Hall. Howe's mage was casting murderous spells.

"Focus on the mage," Lys instructed the archers. "Denis, protect the archers. Sherpa, with me."

Lys fought her way through to where the mage continued to cast, although the arrows from the archers succeeded in interrupting her and slowing the barrage of spells. The mage turned to cast at the source of the arrows before Lys could reach her. She focused on Teyrna Eleanor, but Denis noticed and jumped in front of the Teyrna. The spell fell on him. The Teyrna could only pull her daggers and fight off Howe's troops as Denis writhed in the crushing spell holding him paralyzed.

Lys and Sherpa, unaware of the spell's effect behind them, attacked the mage. The onslaught of arrows, a mabari and an enraged woman proved more than the mage could handle. Lys blades soon sliced through the mage's throat as Sherpa hamstrung her from behind. She fell. With the mage gone, the Highever guards could make quick work of the remaining Vigilant Shield troops in the Great Hall. How they would hold off the larger number massing outside the gates posed a different dilemma.

Once the last Howe soldier fell, Lys looked for her mother and Denis. She found the Teyrna kneeling on the floor by Denis who struggled to catch his breath.

"What happened? Where is he injured? There's no blood."

"The mage cast a spell. It paralyzed him. It seemed to crush him. Once you killed the mage, he just collapsed."

"I'll be fine," Denis whispered. "You…go on I'll assist here. I'll be up…soon. I'll follow when I can."

_We need to move._ She looked at Denis. She did not love him, but neither did she want her betrothal to end in this way. "Denis, come with us."

"No, someone needs to command here. I can do that and give you time to escape." He saw her skeptical frown. "Did I not mention that I'm a trained chevalier," he whispered. "I have led our Guard, Lys, much as Fergus does."

Lys felt spots of embarrassment on her cheeks.

"It's fine love." He struggled to sit up. "Better if I stand I think. Help me. Make breathing easier."

"Denis…."

Lys, I know we…feel differently about each other. It would make me happy if you go with your Mum. Find Bryce. Escape. I'll follow when I can."

"Denis I-

"-I know. For you it's duty. For me, it started out as duty, but its more than that. At least I can prove that not all Orlesian's are scoundrels or worse." He touched her cheek. "Go! Save you Mum, your Papa and yourself. Howe will keep me as a hostage, if I'm captured. I'm not a threat to his plans here. He doesn't need to kill me. Even as a witness, no one would believe an Orlesian. As an Orlesian, as my father's heir I'm worth too much to kill. I'll be home in a month."

She knew he might be right, if he survived the fighting. Howe's greed would make him spare the Seigneur de Rievaulx. "I tried so hard not to love you," she whispered almost to herself.

Tears slipped down her cheeks as she leaned in to kiss him. It was a quick, soft kiss. Nothing like the greedy kisses they had shared earlier that night. It was this kiss that she would remember later. They looked at each other, she touched his cheek and then she and the Teyrna were gone.

Denis faced the remaining guard. "Your Teyrn needs you to keep fighting. Will you let me lead you?" To his surprise the troops all cheered. "For Highever. For Lord de Rievaulx."

"Let's hold them back for as long as we can to allow the others to escape."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Howe sat at Bryce's desk. Captain Lowan came in to report.

"We succeeded in surprising the troops in the barracks as the slept, ate or gamed, but the troops on the battlements took longer. Nor did we expect such a large group in the main hall or chapel. The fighting has been fierce. Even some of the servants took up arms."

"No excuses, Lowan. I want them all dead or captured. Make sure the girl and the Orlesian live." Howe's mouth quirked up. "A duc's son will bring a tidy ransom. The girl will be for Thomas."

"I sent troops to the family quarters, My Lord. I instructed them to take care of the guests and the Antivan first. Do you still want the Teyrna?"

Howe nodded. "We can use her to get the girl to cooperate. Yes, the three of them. Bind them and bring them to me here. Make sure there are no other survivors. We don't need an heir running about. My agent will see that Fergus dies in the battle at Ostagar."

"Oh and Lowan, check on the Teyrn. He's in the solar down the hall. If he's still alive I want to show him our prizes."

Lowan saluted and left, but returned frowning.

"My Lord, the Teyrn isn't there."

"What." Howe stood, leaning both hands on Bryce's desk. "It's that damn healer. She must have healed him enough to move him. Find her and you will find him. Bind her too. Demetrius might have some use for another mage. Make sure you coat your blades and dose her with magebane. Whatever Otho did was not enough."

"Yes, My Lord."

Howe returned to rifling through Bryce's document coffers. Another man stepped out of the shadows after Lowan left.

"Should I stay with you My Lord?"

Rogier had been with Howe for years. He served as an assassin, a master poisoner and a ghost in the shadows to steal or plant contaminating document.

"Yes, for now."

Rogier had found Bryce's hidden wall compartment and the two coffers held within when Bryce and Howe had gone to the solar. He had evaded the mage's notice when she looked in. By the time Howe returned, the rogue had opened both coffers. He searched for any other hidden compartments in the wall, but found none. While he searched, Howe went through the papers, replacing several with ones from his own satchel. Documents that purported to show Bryce's deep involvement in a plan to bring in chevaliers through Higheverport and allow Orlais to secure the North and its wealth. The documents described how Bryce's new son-in-law would lead Orlais' forces. Once ensconced in the Coastlands, the Orlesians, aided by Highever troops would spread out to conquer Amaranthine, the Bannorn and Denerim. Cailan could remain king, if he cooperated, with Bryce as his Chancellor. The princess would make an extended visit to Orlais. No mention was made of the queen or her father. Howe believed that in itself would condemn Cousland.

_That plan should convince even Bryland that Bryce planned to betray Ferelden to Orlais. _Howe smiled to himself. _The Orlesian boy seems smitten by the Cousland chit. Perhaps I can use that to get him to confirm Bryce's plans. His testimony would work nicely. Then I can ransom him back to his papa._

Bryce's study overlooked the gardens. The study and Eleanor's solar across the hallway lay on a corridor connecting the main keep with its great hall and family quarters to the new wing which housed more guest quarters and where the senior servants, like Nyla and Mowry had their rooms. The fighting had not come in this direction, remaining in the keep, the kitchen and barracks ranges. Howe sat by the fire, sipping Bryce's whiskey and listening to the muffled sounds of battle outside the door. The rogue stayed, guarding his master. Howe waited for the prisoners to be delivered.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sherpa ran into the Larder ahead of Lys and Teyrna Eleanor. They had fought their way through more of Howe's troops to get here. Howe's elite Vigilant Shield, his personal guard, fought to the death. No one yielded in Castle Cousland that night. They had not seen Howe, but Lys felt sure he searched for them.

The Teyrn lay on the floor, barely conscious, in a pool of blood. Lys and Teyrna Eleanor rushed in and stopped. "Papa, is that all your blood?"

"We'll escape through the tunnels, get you to Areth," the Teyrna said.

"It's too late, Ellie. I won't…eh… survive the standing." He raised himself on one elbow, his other hand pressed against his torso. Nyla tried to heal me, but…wounds are too deep."

"Nyla is here?"

"No, I sent her…through the tunnel. I ordered her. Lys… go…get… get your mother away. You and Sherpa find Fergus." He sank back onto the stone floor exhausted from the effort speaking required. "Go. Now." His voice barely rose above a harsh whisper.

"Mum, Papa is right. We need to go. Arlessa Alys may already be in the tunnel. We need to go." Lys grabbed her mother's arm.

"You go ahead. I…I need to say goodbye to Bryce. I'll follow."

Lys turned to the already uncovered trap door. She made sure Sherpa got to the tunnel down the steep stairway. She turned to hug her father one last time. "I love you Papa."

"We love you, Lyssie. You make me…so proud. So right…about Howe. Find Fergus. See Howe get justice. Cailan… Anora …not stand for … treachery." His breath came in short, shallow bursts. The Teyrn fell back onto the stones.

"Papa." She watched in horror as his head fell to the side. She felt his neck for a heartbeat. "He's gone, Mum."

"No. No, Bryce." Her mother's breathing was ragged. She looked up at Lys. "Go ahead, my darling. I'm right behind you," Eleanor assured her turning to kiss Bryce one last time.

Lys waited. "Mum, _now_. I'm not leaving you here. Papa's dead. There's nothing you can do. Howe can't hurt him anymore." She grabbed her mother's arm and dragged her towards the tunnel as tears streamed down her face.

Lys closed the trap door and secured it. They hurried down the tunnel. They heard shouts above them and from the tunnel's other end. Lys pressed her hand to a palm plate on the wall and then pressed the rune like marks nearby. A hidden door slid open. She pushed Eleanor through. Sherpa followed. The door shut silently behind them.

Lys left Sherpa and her Mum standing by the door. She walked down the passageway to the storage room._ Thank the Maker, this place has everything we could ever need. _The tunnel split just beyond the doorway with one path heading to the Arl's keep and on to the Haris compound and the docks in Higheverport. The other path led northwest to a cave near the original Cousland homestead. The Portal to Areth was in a storage alcove just beyond the junction on the northwest path.

Lys grabbed healing potions and a few poultices and then rushed back to her Mum.

"Mum…Mum listen to me, you need a potion. Please, drink this."

During the fight through the castle, Eleanor had kept to the rear, using her bow. Sherpa, Lys and Denis had fought close in, using their blades. They had cuts, but nothing life-threatening. Lys took a cloth and bound it around her temple over a poultice. A slice above her right eye had split her eyebrow. It bled profusely, but her eye was fine. So far there was no sign of poisoning.

She and the Teyrna drank the potion, feeling its effect almost immediately. The healing warmth flowed through her. Lys then made Sherpa drink her portion.

"They can't get in here," she said aloud, as if to assure herself. She leaned against the cool stone of the wall. It was silent. It smelled of dampness and earth. There was no clang of steel on steel or shouts of fear and aggression. There was no smell of blood and burning.

Lys stood up, squaring her shoulders. "I should go to the Keep and see if I can help the Broughtens."

"It's too late, Lys," her Mum whispered. "You know the Arl kept only a few guards, so with Howe's Shield there…."

Lys nodded reluctantly. "Most of the Higheverport guard were patrolling the city. Arl Philip worried about drunken sailors not an attacking army. It's too late," she repeated. "We need to leave Highever."

Eleanor was in shock. Lys' composure wavered as she began to comprehend the depth of Howe's treachery "Mum, let's go to Areth now. You can stay with Aunt Liv. She can get word to Cousin Sam in Cumberland. He can send help. The Wrath. Some wardens. Fergus and I always meant to contact the Cumberland wardens. Duncan left a letter, but we never got it aboard ship. I promised I would once Papa left. You can keep that promise for me. Make sure Cousin Sam gets it. Then you can stay in Areth or go to Cumberland…Maker's Toenails I'm babbling aren't I?"

Teyrna Eleanor nodded. "I…I'm afraid nothing is making sense right now, Lys."

"Let's go to Areth, Mum. To Aunt Liv. We'll talk later."

The Teyrna nodded and let Lys lead her to the portal.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Lys ordered Sherpa to wait. Mabari were not Travelers. She pressed her palm on the palm plate and entered the coordinates for Revona City. Upon arriving, she and Eleanor showered, washing away the blood and smell of battle. The Travelers Hall in the Council building had a clinic. They stitched Lys's cut there, but warned her it would scar.

"We'll refer to you a surgeon who will make that scar disappear," the nurse said.

"No. No, it will be a reminder of what I lost tonight," Lys replied. "It's fine."

Her mother had nodded. "Let's just get to Liv's. She can see that you get more attention tomorrow. There are benefits to her being a doctor."

Lys had put on the flats, jeans and a sweater from her locker in the Travelers Hall. She reclaimed her mobile, wallet, purse and personal items. Eleanor put on her own slacks and sweater while Lys called her Mum's sister, Olivia Burke.

Lys' grandparents had sent Olivia, her mother's younger sister, to Areth during the Rebellion. She never returned to Ferelden. Eleanor had fought in the Rebellion with her brother Alex who had died at White River with Dougal Cousland. Eleanor escaped with a nobleman named Bryce Cousland, Alex's best friend. Lys needed to tell her Aunt Liv that Bryce had not escaped this time, but that her sister had and was en route to Cumberland. She pulled out her mobile.

"Hi, Aunt Liv, it's Lys."

"Yes, it's a surprise visit. Mum and I are here. We're on our way to the townhouse."

"I've been better, Aunt Liv. We'll explain when we get there. We're at the Council Building. We'll see you soon."

Lys and Eleanor arrived at the Burke townhouse thirty minutes later. Lys managed to get inside and greet her aunt, before the tears came. Suddenly, knowing her aunt would take charge, allowed all the pent up emotion to burst through.

"Papa's dead Aunt Liv. Papa, Oren, Oriana," she added at her aunt's horrified look. Lys gulped out words between sobs. She hugged herself almost bending over as she tried to regain control.

"It's true, Liv," Eleanor said. "They're all dead. Fergus is on his way to war, but there could be an ambush…."

Liv looked confused as she moved to put her arm around Lys, surprised that Eleanor remained so detached. "Is it this Blight you spoke of on your last visit?"

"Not exactly, Liv. Fergus went to fight with most of our troops." Eleanor spoke quietly, almost without emotion.

Liv's brow furrowed as she watched her sister. "Come sit, we can talk in the great room. I'll make tea." She put her other hand on Lys' arm to guide her to the couch. Lys' sobs had subsided. Her tears still streamed, but quietly.

"Another noble took advantage of the Muster," Eleanor continued after she sat down next to Lys. "He delayed his arrival until after Fergus left. He attacked us from within the castle. His troops were in our barracks. They surprised our troops and overwhelmed them. Arl Howe, himself, killed Bryce."

Lys spoke again. "We found Papa near the escape tunnel. He bled out on the floor there. He died in Mum's arms He told me to find Fergus and warn him."

"He wasn't thinking." Eleanor spoke sharply.

Liv would have been happy to see her exhibit some emotion if Lys hadn't recoiled at her mother's words.

"Of course he was thinking, Mum. Fergus needs to know."

Eleanor looked at Liv, "She plans on returning and going south alone."

"Not alone, with Sherpa."

"Stop." Liv ordered. "Both of you are in shock. I won't make you go to the hospital now, but I will insist you sit down and have some tea. Then when you're tired you will take naps since it's still early in the day here. We'll discuss next steps in some rationale manner later this evening or tomorrow."

Lys swallowed and wiped her eyes. "Perhaps you're right, Aunt Liv,."

"Of course I'm right Melysande Cousland."

Lys looked at her Mum trying hard not to cry again. Eleanor simply stared into space. Lys put her arms around her Mum.

"It all seems like a nightmare. I should wake up with Bryce next to me," Eleanor whispered.

Lys tightened her hug and felt her mother let go. She looked up at her aunt who just nodded.

Liv prepared a tray with apple slices, shortbread and lemon ginger cookies, lemon slices, honey, and half and half in a small pitcher. When the tea kettle whistled, she poured the water into the tea cups to warm them, then over loose tea in large strainer and left it to steep. She emptied the tea cups, added plates and mugs to the tray, which she took to living room. Returning to the kitchen, she put the tea strainer in the sink and returned to Lys and Eleanor with the teapot and a box of tissues.

Lys took a mug, poured cream into it and then added the tea. She took a sip then began to tell her Aunt the whole story starting with her betrothal, the Blight and finally the brutal details of Howe's arrival and treachery. Tears fell as she spoke and her voice faltered at times, but she told a coherent tale.

Throughout her narrative, Eleanor remained silent, sipping her tea.

"That's all, Aunt Liv. We got into the Portal tunnels and we were safe. We left everyone else there."

"Most of them were already dead, Lys or they had escaped." Eleanor said.

"So you couldn't have done any more?"

"No," Eleanor said. "Nothing."

Lys looked from her mother to her aunt and decided to leave them alone. She took her mug and went out through French doors to the large deck. _Aunt Liv and Mum can talk. I don't want to talk or think anymore._ _Or argue about whether or not I should return._ Her Aunt's long haired dachshund followed and curled up at Lys' feet. Talisker, better known as Tallie, attached herself to Lys whenever she visited. While not a mabari, Tallie could sense Lys' mood and adjusted to it.

Lys loved the house in the city. It had a long narrow yard that ended at an alley in the back. A great white oak tree provided shade from early afternoon to dusk. Lys considered the tree the Burke Vhenadahl. As a child she had climbed its branches, swung in the swing and lounged in its shade, reading. More than three hundred years earlier, it had been planted by the first Burkes to own this land. More recently, the Burkes purchased the adjoining town house and, as their clan grew, combined them. The tree, planted near what was now the center of the double yard, offered its protection to the entire space. She felt as much at home here as she did in Castle Cousland. It would be so easy to just stay.

Lys leaned her head against the back of the chair, closed her eyes, sipped the tea and scratched Tallie between her ears. She chuckled to herself. Tallie always snuggled closer, creeping up between Lys' legs, until she rested her head on Lys stomach. She must have dozed because the next thing she knew, she and Tallie were covered with a throw and the mug was gone. The sun had dipped behind the town houses on the next street. She could hear the murmur of conversation from inside the house.

_Maker, I could almost believe it was all a nightmare, if I weren't so sore. _Her head ached. Her shoulder had taken several hard hits from shields. Her left thigh had a bruise the poultice had not healed. She swung her feet to the floor eliciting a groan and a doggie frown from Tallie.

"Sorry, girl, but I need to get up."

Tallie stood and stretched, first her hind legs and then her front legs, ending with a yawn. She hopped off the lounge and headed inside.

From the tone of the conversation, her mother and Aunt Liv were, not exactly arguing, but certainly having a discussion.

"It's forbidden to use the Portals to transit in a single day from one city to another, Eleanor. You know that. You can't come here then immediately go on to Cumberland. Travel must proceed in a normal timeframe."

"This is an emergency. I thought perhaps an exception?"

"What would be the justification?"

"Help. Help from Hrothgar's Wrath and the Grey Wardens. There's a Blight. Howe took advantage of the Blight to do this. Lys and I could leave tomorrow."

"Mum, by the time you apply for an exception and get it two weeks will pass. You only need to stay for three. Take the time here with Aunt Liv." Lys stopped and bit her lip. "Maybe, if you give Aunt Liv time to get caught up in her work…maybe she could go with you for a while?"

Her aunt looked up, surprised, then nodded. "That might be possible. I have lots of vacation time I should use. You'll stay with us?"

"No."

"You're going back?" her Aunt said.

"Of course I am. I need to find Fergus as Papa asked. I'm going to Ostagar. Once I find Fergus, we can make a plan and I can return north."

"Lys, you can't go alone. You need to come to Cumberland with me. Come back with mercenaries from Hrothgar's Wrath."

"We have money, a mercenary company and access to the Grey Wardens in Nevarra and the Marches. While I'm finding Fergus, you can go to Cousin Samuel in Cumberland. Tell him what happened. Then talk with Commander Aleksi. Go with him and Cousin Samuel to the Wardens in Cumberland. Tell them about the Blight. He can send men from the Wrath to scout and bring some wardens with him. They work together all the time. They can come through Waking Sea. Cousin Alfstanna will help, I'm sure. Papa wanted justice. I must go back."

Liv sighed. "Of course you must. You're a Cousland." She shook her head. "You'll do your duty. Oh Lys, I can't make you stay here, but I wish you would. I know you think you're a Fereldan, but it's a harsh, nasty place."

"I know. It's also home."

"I know. It is for both of you."

"At least go to Cumberland with us," Eleanor repeated. "Return with the Wrath and these wardens. You can take some of them to find Fergus."

"No. I'm going right back to Highever, Mum. I don't have to wait to do that. I need to find Fergus and warn him. I promised Papa."

"I'll never change your mind will I? I wish Bryce had never asked you to go."

"I'd go anyway Mum."

Eleanor sighed. "Liv, you have contacts. She'll need the latest in medicines, armor and weapons. Enough to last for a long time, I think." Eleanor looked at Lys. "You will wait and let Liv get you supplies."

"Yes. Yes, that makes sense. Since I'm going back to Highever, I can return only minutes after I left. Sherpa's there Mum, I have to get back to her too."

Eleanor shook her head. "I'll get us something for dinner while Liv is calling."

Lys began to protest.

"We have to eat, darling. Just a salad or soup, nothing heavy. I need to do something. Then we should try to get a good night's sleep."

Olivia got up and placed a call on her mobile. "This is Doctor Burke. I need to speak with Steve Morris, is he in? Good." Liv paced up and down in front of the island in the kitchen. "Steve, I have an emergency order to place for a Traveler returning to her homeland. Yes, Ferelden in Thedas. There's war and Blight. She's returning to fight. Can you coordinate? Yes, my niece. Good I'll send you the list." Olivia ended the call and began typing on her device.

"I'm ordering Blight medicine, contraceptives, antibiotics, any other medicines on the list for Ferelden. Most will be pills, so not heavy to carry. You'll have potions and poultices there. I hope you'll have access to healing magic. Healing magic should cure anything except death and Blight sickness. The Blight medication will cure the Blight sickness." Liv smiled slightly. "So just don't get dead!"

"I'll do my best, Aunt Liv. You know I had the contraceptive shot in Guardian."

"I know. The shot should last a year, but you need to be careful after 10 months. Particularly with your first one, as we may need to adjust the dose. Normally we would check, but you may not be able to get back. So use the pills beginning in… Haring."

"Thanks Aunt Liv. For the help and for not nagging me to stay. I know you had to ask. I'll be careful. I've gotten careful in my old age. See I can even make a joke." Lys managed a small grin.

"The supplies won't be ready until tomorrow. Eleanor and I will go with you back to the Council building. I'll make sure you get everything you need.

"I requested the new arming clothes – leggings, gambeson and cowl – a cloak and new boots. We can get one set for you and one for Fergus, if you can carry it. It's light, if we leave out his boots. The say it will stop bullets, so it should help with swords and arrows. You should take some techno gear as well. A real looking _parchment_ journal and a _quill_ pen, solar belts, music player, what else? A camera - the Council will kill for pictures of Darkspawn you know.

"As will I," Lys quipped.

Her aunt chuckled, "At least the Cousland humor survives."

"It might keep me sane, Liv."

"Oh, we have sovereigns, too. We can give you as many as you want given the circumstances. You can't carry enough to break the bank of Ferelden."

"Along with the medicines and arming clothes that should be enough." Lys confirmed. "The storage room is well stocked. I can get everything else I need there. You know what we can do here, before I go? We can get my hair cut. Maybe change the color. I'd also like a facial tattoo."

Eleanor and Liv looked at her with identically raised eyebrows.

Lys smiled. "You two look so alike when you do that. I need to look as different as possible, you know that, Mum. Lady Cousland is very vain about her lovely, long, thick hair. It needs to change. Where's the edgiest hairdresser you know, Aunt Liv? They'll probably know where I can get a temporary tattoo." She looked from her aunt to her mum. "It's a tattoo that will last weeks or months and wear off gradually. Getting supplies to refresh it would be even better."

"Temporary," Eleanor echoed.

"If I wanted a facial tattoo, Mum, I'd have a vallaslin."

"Oh, I didn't know you could have one."

"The Rasiae offered, I declined, not being Dalish."

"I…see. Yes, it makes sense, Lys."

"I'm going to freshen up. I still feel groggy from my nap."

Eleanor watched her daughter leave. "She'll not give herself time to mourn or adjust."

"Did you during the Rebellion?"

"I wasn't alone, Liv. I was with Bryce after Alex and Dougal died, but no, we didn't mourn until later."

"She'll find Fergus and then she won't be alone either."

"Will you come with me to Cumberland?"

"Yes. I'll come and help you and Sam. We'll need to get those troops to Highever quickly won't we?"

"And get more wardens to Ferelden. We had a letter from the Warden Commander requesting aid from the Cumberland wardens. It was never sent. I'll need to take the message personally."

"Where will troops land?"

"In Waking Sea. The islands are too remote for Howe to patrol. He doesn't have any ships. We can send word to Alfstanna." Eleanor squared her shoulders. "It feels good to have a plan."

"We'll get this bastard, Ellie. I may hate Ferelden, but I will defend my family. It was easy to stay here in good times, but I won't desert you again when hardship comes."

"Liv-"

"-I know, I was a child. Nevertheless, not again."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Can't sleep Lys?"

"Woke up and couldn't get back."

Liv sat on the deck with Lys as they watched the sun light reach the top of the great oak tree.

"It's so peaceful."

"Lys, I'm not saying don't go, but have you thought it through?"

"Yes. I understand Mum has lost everything but me. That she wants me with her to protect me. She doesn't believe Fergus is alive, I think. Or she's afraid to. I believe. He's alive. I'll find him." She had been sipping coffee and looked up at her aunt from her mug. "Foolish, perhaps, but Papa believed too. I need to honor that."

"Good. You're a sensible young woman. Too sensible sometimes, I think."

"Thank you. For trusting me. For going with Mum. I'll feel better knowing you're there. I've never seen…Mum will…."

"It will take time Lys. but having something to do to help you will help her." Olivia smiled, "Even if she worries about you every moment. Sam will calm her too. Cumberland will be familiar, without too many memories. Your Mum will be fine."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Let's check on the orders and then get something to eat. Everything should be ready when we finish." She looked at her niece. "At least one more good meal with us before you go. We'll see how the folks here react to your tat."

Lys nodded. "Better than you and Mum I hope."

Eleanor looked at her daughter. Her dark brown hair had been cut to just above her shoulder blades and braided. They weren't exactly cornrows, being more loosely braided and thicker, but there were multiple, braids that radiated out from the center of her head. They could be pulled back or left hanging free to partially cover her face. They were flat enough to allow cowl and helmet to fit over them, a requirement that had amused the hairdresser. The tattoo swirled across her forehead and down under one eye and across that cheek. Its color was a purplish grey, which emphasized her green eyes. The finishing touch was the hair color. Her brown hair now had large streaks of auburn and dark blond.

"It serves its purpose Lys. A tattoo is not something Howe could imagine you acquiring in such a short time. That and the hair color will confuse searchers going on a simple description." Eleanor put an arm around her girl. "I am relieved sweetling that it will wear off and your hair will grow out."

Lys slipped her arm around Eleanor's waist. "Me too, Mum I'm not sure I'd want to look like this forever. Maybe it's just the reason I had to do it that is making me feel this way." She smirked. "I was tempted when the Rasiae offered the vallaslin. I even had one designed. Then I decided it was more affectation than anything. For Kai, it's different. She's adopting their ways. It fits."

"I'm glad she's happy there but, although it's selfish, I wish Kai was going with you."

Lys took a deep breath. "I do too Mum, but I'm glad she's safe."

"Could you go to the Rasiae?"

"No. I'd be afraid that, if Howe's troops did track me, I'd lead them to the clan's camp. I can't do that."

"No, no of course you can't."

"It's just me and Sherpa, Mum, but we'll be fine. I know all the trails that Howe's men don't. I know hidden caves and safe camp sites. I'll take one of the smaller, higher passes. They won't find me."

Lys returned to the Council quarters to pick up her supplies. She donned the arming clothes. They told her the fabric would stop bullets; she hoped it worked as well on blades. She clipped on the ear cuff, which was also a music player. A small pack sufficed for her other items. She looked in the mirror. Braids, streaked with blond and auburn could hide her face or be pulled back. With the arming cowl added, even Kai might not recognize her. And there was always the Nevarran battle mask which only showed her eyes and mouth.

"Well, Mum, Aunt Liv, meet Mel, a sell sword from the Coastlands. Think I'll fool anyone?"

"It's quite a change Lys, I mean Mel. I think you'll hide very well in plain sight. Just remember, the meds can't cure dead. Take care." Liv hugged her niece.

"Mum, good luck in Cumberland. It will be at least five or six weeks before troops can get to Waking Sea. I'll be in touch with Alfstanna in six weeks. Seven at the most. I'll join the Wrath and we can start harrying Howe's troops on the Coastlands."

Eleanor hugged Lys tightly for a long time. "Keep safe, Lyssie. Find Fergus, but keep safe."

Lys stepped back from her Mum's embrace, hefted her pack and stepped into the Portal. _For Highever,_ she thought.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sherpa sat waiting in the storage room. She cocked her head as Lys came from the Portal.

"Yes, Sherpa, I look different. Guess the smell's still the same?"

Sherpa wagged her tail and butted Lys' leg. "Sherpa, we need to change your name too. I'm called Mel now. You need to answer to Shepherd or Shep. Can you do that?"

Sherpa, huffed.

"I know, it will be hard, but we must make ourselves difficult to recognize. We're going to find Fergus. Howe's men will be looking for us. He'll be looking for a noble girl, her mother and her mabari, Sherpa, not a free company mercenary with wild hair, a tattooed face and a mabari called Shep."

Lys sank down next to Sherpa and leaned against the wall. "I miss Kai so much, Sherpa." She ran her hand through the Sherpa's fur. "I'm so glad she wasn't here tonight. If Howe caught her….I'd like to warn the Rasiae, but I'm afraid we'd only lead Howe to the clan. We'll have to hope they see the danger and move on. Which is what we need to do girl."

Sherpa huffed again and settled back on her haunches. "Thanks, Sherpa. It's Shepherd or Shep once we leave here." Lys looked at her hound thoughtfully. I think I'll need a story for you too. I guess we'll say we met on the road south and you adopted me."

Lys grabbed a large pack and began to fill it with everything she would need. A small shelter and bedroll; flints and steel; lockpick kit; honing stone, cloth and oil; candles; flasks; potions and poultices; her medicines and supplies from Areth; throwing and boot knives; quills and ink powder; the new cloaks and arming clothes from Areth for her and Fergus; both linen and fine wool leggings and tunics; a simple wool dress and plain shoes; fur hat; her chainmail mask and helmet; rope; more sovereigns; Arethian techno gear; and cooking pot, utensils and dried food. The Cousland shield hung across the back with its Crest covered and the family sword slipped into a sheath beneath it. The pack had sheaths for her own blades on its sides. She lashed the bow on as well. It would be heavy, but this is all she had of home.

_And of Denis. _She twisted the emerald ring she wore_. I should put this on my chain to hide it too._ The emerald laurel branch necklace lay in her room.

Fortunately, her best armor had been in her room when Denis insisted she wear it. She needed to remove the Cousland and Highever crests, but otherwise it would do. She wore her new boots, fitted with daggers, but chose her old gambeson and well-worn dark, oiled cloak. _No need to look to prosperous._ _I'll need to scuff up this armor. I can say I got it used._ _Then I start to tell them about the body I took it from…that should stop further questions_. She added her hip quiver filled with arrows. Her solar bands, slung across her chest, held extra sovereigns and her throwing knives. She wore the new cowl, which covered her hair, shielded her face and provided some warmth and water repellence in the cold Fereldan spring. Her cloak's hood would cover its new shininess. Drakonis promised warmer weather, but often provided cold rain or even sleet. It would be weeks before dependable warmth came to the Coastlands. Even longer the farther south she traveled.

"It's time Sherpa, let's go out to the cave exit and see if it's clear to leave."

Lys and Sherpa walked through the secure tunnel to the cave in the Cliffs of Conobar. A panel provided a limited view into the cave, but gave her the chance to see or hear if anyone moved about. Hearing and seeing nothing, she opened the door. Lys motioned for Sherpa to scout the cave entrance and cliff path. Sherpa walked to the entrance, fell on her stomach, and crept to the opening. Her wagging stump indicated that she sensed no one nearby. It was still dark. Ignoring the time spent in Areth, it had only been four hours ago that I woke to the sound of fighting? _Papa still lived then. It seemed like a lifetime ago._

Lys crept up beside Sherpa and checked the path herself. The only sound was the surf slamming upon the beach below.

"Lys and Sherpa died back there in the castle Shepherd. Now Mel and Shep will go to Ostagar to find Fergus. We should get a good start while it's still dark and Howe's troops remain preoccupied with the castle and city." She looked east toward the castle where the flames lit the sky. "Is it odd that I hope Denis is a hostage? He's right, Howe is greedy. Perhaps he will be home in a few weeks. Mum is safe with Aunt Liv. Fergus may…no...is alive too." She looked out over the Waking Sea, where there was only water, sky and stars. Although it had held sadness and disappointment, the twenty years since her birth had been, for the most part, a string of brief shining moments of happiness. There had been sadness too. King Maric's disappearance. Not helping Alistair. Being betrothed to an Orlesian. Nothing, however, had prepared her for this night. She thought of a verse Mother Mallol had favored in difficult times.

_Though stung with a hundred arrows,_

_Though suffering from ailments both great and small,_

_Her Heart was strong, and she moved on._

"I'll keep a strong heart, Shep. We'll move on. We'll find Fergus and we'll find justice for Highever." She scratched Shepherd behind her ears. "I have to believe that Shep."

The young woman and her mabari started along the cliff path her ancestors Jadyn and Melys had traveled so many ages ago. Like them, she traveled alone. Like them, she would endure.

_**A/N:**__ I hope you enjoyed Lys' pre-Blight story. It's been quite a ride for me. I learned a lot. I'm thankful for Kira's beta efforts, which saved the story several times over, and your reviews and support. __**Thank you for reading.**_

_Lys'__—__ooops Mel__'s story will continue in a week with _**I Shall Endure Book 2: In Plain Sight**_. As you have probably surmised by now, __Lys__ Mel is not a warden. I hope to have fun with magic, as Liam and Alistair lead the wardens against the Blight. You'll have to read on to find out whether Taina Brosca and Daveth, both wardens who survivied Ostagar, find Alistair, what Eleanor decides to do, if __Lys__ Mel and Ali meet again and what happens during the Blight year to Fergus, Anora, Elin, Delilah, Kai and the rest. As always, major canon events will occur, but outcomes may be quite different. If you're following me you'll get a notice when the first chapter posts. If not, please check on either or AO3. I'll continue to post on both sites. _

_If you have time, reviews, short or long, are always welcome!_

_Huge thanks to my wonderful beta __**Kira Tamarion**__ for her sharp eyes and thoughts. She helped me enormously during this journey. Her astute comments improved every post. Any errors are all mine. _

_Thanks to those who Favorited, offered Kudos, Subscribed and/or Followed. Special thanks to those who reviewed or commented: __**Arsinoe de Blassenville,**__**Mike3207**__, __**ElyssaCousland,**__**dustywalker**__,__** Caraine**__ and __**SnowHelm**__. You inspire me and make me think. I appreciate the continuing thoughtful feedback. I hope you continue to read and enjoy _**Book 2, In Plain Sight.**


	3. Ch 1: The Absence of Light

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 1: THE ABSENCE OF LIGHT**

* * *

_In the absence of light, shadows thrive._

-Threnodies 8:21

**9:30 Dragon 10 Drakonis****=== Highever, Ferelden**

After leaving the Portal tunnels, Mel, and her mabari, kept to the narrow path on a ledge, well above the beach. The route led to Star River passing a number of caves which could hide them both, if Howe's men came searching. Even at a good pace, walking took much longer than she expected. Mel had had always ridden from her home to Star River and its source, Star Lake. She stopped when she passed the almost invisible entrance to a cave, its opening concealed by grass and shrub.

"We need to rest until dark, Sherpa…Shep." Mel shook her head. "I need to remember our new names don't I, girl? I'm no longer Lys Cousland, I'm Mel. I'm a member of a free mercenary company based in the Free Marches. When Howe attacked, I was in Highever visiting my family, but I missed my brother who left with Lord Fergus' troops. You're no longer Sherpa, you're Shepherd. I found you on the road and you befriended me."

The mabari looked up at her, head cocked.

"Well, Shep for short."

Shep snorted her agreement.

"I should recite that every morning to remind us." Her chin quivered. _I will not cry. _

"We can't travel in daylight until we're further from the castle." Looking behind her, the glow of fires burning in Higheverport still lit the sky, even as the sun's first light rimmed the horizon. She hoped that most of the light came from fires in Castle Cousland and the Arl of Higheverport's keep. Even Howe wouldn't be so foolish as to burn the city and destroy its guilds, dye yards, and workshops. Higheverport thrived on wool and ore. Amaranthine traded in fish, furs, and the grain and produce from its farmlands. Highever's wealth would add to Amaranthine's, not compete with it. _If Howe had this planned, he'll have some story to tell the guilds and merchants to bring them around._ _He's too greedy to destroy the city's commerce._

Following Shepherd, Mel squeezed through the cave's narrow opening, being careful not to break any branches or crush any grass. Empty of inhabitants, the shallow cave offered shelter and cover. Shep offered warmth. The crash of the waves on the beach below lulled them to sleep. Hours later, Mel woke. She listened, but heard no unnatural sounds. Birdsong told her evening approached. The birds would not be so noisy in the middle of the day. She signaled to Shep, who inched to the cave's mouth and looked for humans. Her wagging stub indicated they were alone. If Howe's men had searched here, they were gone. The sun would soon sink below the horizon. Mel knew these lands well. They would travel through the night.

Once Mel and Shep reached Star River, they turned inland towards its source, Star Lake. They walked south for some time along the stony river bank to a ford, crossed the river, and continued on to the lake. Once they realized both she and her mother had escaped, Howe's men would search for them. Mel doubted Howe's search would search this far right away. _They'll think Mum and our wounds will slow me down. They won't give me credit for knowing the land and how to hide from them._

Mel trudged along Star Lake's heavily forested west shore. Trees and understory extended to the water's edge, offering welcome cover. She thought of going to the Rasiae camp, a day's walk to the west, but feared leaving traces for Howe's scouts to track_._ _I can take that high pass through the Coast Range, west of Elstan Notch. Howe may not even know of it. It should be the safest._

Sparsely settled, the section of the Coast Range south and west of Star Lake held no mines or wealthy farmholds. Hunting offered the only reason to travel in the forested uplands, unless you were Dalish. Leaving the lake behind, Mel began the climb up the first mountains of the Coast Range to a campsite she knew. She and Fergus had camped here when hunting. Shep recognized it, and ran through a thicket towards the rock face that sheltered the spring and its pool.

The rock face curved around the pool, screening it from the narrow deer track they had followed. A lean-to made of branches stood against the low cliff in a grassy area. It was not waterproof, but it "offered a semblance of shelter for Mel's bedroll. A wood pile provided fuel for a fire in the fire pit. The pit was deep and would shield the flames and coals from sight. Mel considered risking a small fire as dawn broke, but decided the smell of wood smoke would give away her hidden campsite.

She emptied the pack, searching for the food sack._ You would think I had never packed before. I'll have to repack this so I can find what I need. _Using several empty sacks she had stuffed in at the last moment, she soon had her items grouped and stowed in a more organized manner. After a light meal of cold tea, cheese, dried fruit, and nuts, she took the opportunity to clean the blood from her armor. She used sand and stones to both scrub it clean and scuff it. A mercenary from a free company like Hrothgar's Wrath might have good used armor, but not well polished drakescale. The mercenary might also remove any arms markings incised on the leather. She would remove the laurel and teardrop arms stamped on the left pauldron next. Eye lids drooping, Mel set aside her armor and again fell asleep quickly in the familiar camp, the only sound the susurration of the leaves in the breeze.

Mel woke disoriented. Her dreams had been of her family and happy times. She looked around, expecting to see her room in Castle Cousland, and then realized she was in the old hunting camp. As Shep stirred beside her, she remembered why and a wave of pain and loss washed over her. She had managed to push the tears and memories away the day before, but today depression overwhelmed her.

Forcing herself to move, she got up, filled her water skins, shouldered her pack, and headed up the mountain to Fronner Notch and the path to the Bannorn. The sun had disappeared behind the peak above her. The old deer track would exit the forest soon. Even at night, with only a waning moon, she would see well enough to climb through the rocks to the high pass.

**Drakonis === Royal Place, Denerim**

Bann Reginalda arranged her gown carefully as she sat on a bench in a palace anteroom. She had requested an audience with the Queen. Normally, one would request a private audience well in advance, but she had news requiring the Queen's immediate attention. She hoped the Queen's curiosity would override her annoyance at this unannounced visit from a mere Bann.

Reginalda did not know Anora well. The King and Queen attended her salons on occasion, but she had no personal relationship with either monarch. A servant brought the Bann some tea and a plate of lemon and apple cakes, but before she could take more than a few sips, an elven woman entered the room.

"My Lady, Queen Anora asks that you join her."

Reginalda looked up, surprised at the quick response. "Of course." Rising, she followed the elf down the hallway to Queen Anora's study.

Ahead of them, a dark haired young woman and a golden haired toddler made their way towards the other end of the corridor. The child giggled when the young woman said something to her.

_Ah, the little princess._

"Here, My Lady." The elf indicated a partially open door.

Reginalda entered the large sunny room. Anora sat behind her desk. The Bann curtsied.

"Thank you for seeing me, Your Majesty. I'm sorry for the intrusion, arriving unannounced, but I've had disturbing news which I think you should hear." Reginalda glanced at the elf, who had remained in the room. "It's a lovely day. Perhaps we could walk in your gardens while we talk?"

Anora's eyes narrowed slightly. "It is lovely, Bann Reginalda. Yes…we could take a walk." She got up and took the shawl the elf handed to her. "Thank you, Erlina. You need not accompany us, but send out some refreshments."

"Yes, My Lady." Erlina knew that meant follow at a distance and observe, but not listen.

The two women made their silent way to the gardens, which were in full spring blooms. Once they had walked several paces down a pebbled path, Reginalda spoke.

"I have a rather extensive intelligence network, Your Majesty. My salons may be known more for their petty gossip than for substantive conversation, but that is by design. As a frivolous, eccentric old woman, I can glean more knowledge than many interrogators."

"And you have some intelligence you think I should know about?"

"I do. What have you heard from the North?"

Anora stopped and stared at the bann, head tilted. "The North? Nothing. Why would I hear from the North? All our attention is focused on Ostagar."

Bann Reginalda lips pressed together. "So Rendon must have hoped."

"Rendon? Arl Howe?"

"Many of my informants and messengers are elves, Your Majesty." She motioned to some benches a few paces ahead. "Perhaps we could sit by that pool."

Once seated, she continued, "Two young people arrived in White River a few days ago. They had traveled cross-country, avoiding patrols who would seek to stop them. They report that the whole of Highever - the Coastlands, the city, the Arl's Keep, and Castle Cousland - have been overrun by Arl Howe's troops. Many are dead."

The color drained from Anora's cheeks. She stared at the bann. "I can't…why? Who is dead?"

The bann reached out to put her hand on Anora's forearm. "The reports the elves heard said all the Couslands and Broughtens, save Lord Fergus and Arl Philip, who had left for Ostagar, and-"

"-and Pippa. Maker, Pippa is here with me."

"Yes."

"All the Couslands? Eleanor? Lys? Oriana and Oren?"

"From what the elves heard, yes. Some servants managed to escape the castle. All who did say one thing: no one who remained in the castle or keep survived. A great pyre was seen in the bailies of the castle and the keep after the attack. On the other hand, only the Teyrn's head was seen over the gates."

Anora put her face into her hands. She stayed that way for some time, while Bann Reginalda sat quietly waiting for her to compose herself. Finally, she looked up. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

"And Higheverport?"

"Howe holds it with his soldiers. It seems he chose not to send any troops to Ostagar. The city is intact, for the most part."

"Defying the order to muster and report to Ostagar? That alone is treason."

"Yes, but I fear Howe will argue he had cause. He's claiming he acted to forestall an Orlesian plot led by Teyrn Cousland. He gathered the Council, the Mayor, and the Guildmasters once he subdued the city. One of the two elves, Aemilia, a master weaver, heard the speech from a hidden gallery in the Guildhall. Howe spoke to the gathered notables there. She reports that all were shocked by the death of their Teyrn, but Howe's ruthlessness frightened them into silence. Some did not favor the Orlesian marriages of the Teyrn and Arl's daughters. Others disliked the mining agreements with Orlais. Most feared losing their businesses, if not their lives. No one spoke against Howe."

Bann Reginalda took a deep breath. "It's fortunate Aemilia heard Howe's speech. Nothing about the explanation sounded right to her. Aemilia knew Lady Melysande and the Teyrna. She escaped from slavery in Tevinter. She met Lys Cousland in Nevarra and came to work in Higheverport with Lady Melysande's help. Howe's troops had begun to surround the Alienage and question elves going about their business. As a former slave, she is, perhaps, more sensitive, but she found the troops actions disturbing.

"Worried by Howe's speech, she slipped out and made her way to the smithy outside the wall where her husband worked. The smithy had survived the attack – possibly because it will be of use to Howe. It's seems his destruction was selective. His troops did not fire the stables and saved much of the barracks at Castle Cousland.

"Aemilia convinced her husband, Nelaros to flee. The two made their way south, hiding with friends, in barns and in the woods. As a former slave, she told me she always has a way out planned. Nelaros grew up in Higheverport and hunted in the forests. Between them they had the skills to avoid capture."

The Bann sipped her tea, which had been delivered silently by a servant who quickly disappeared back into the palace. "I'm avoiding the meat of Howe's argument, however, so let me continue. He claims to have discovered Bryce Cousland plotting with Orlais to overthrow you and Cailan, using the distraction of the Blight to hide his actions. Howe said the Teyrn planned to take the throne as a vassal of the Empress. To avoid suspicion, Teyrn Cousland sent Lord Fergus ahead with most of the Highever troops in compliance with the muster. Howe claims the real reason for sending Lord Fergus and Arl Broughten ahead was that the Teyrn did not trust his own troops to accept the Orlesian invasion. Howe's delayed arrival disrupted the Teyrn's plans. He waited for Howe, rather than ride with Fergus, to ensure Howe moved on quickly.

"Howe claimed he confronted the Teyrn, with the intent of returning him to Denerim to face a Landsmeet, but the castle forces resisted, led by Lady Melysande's Orlesian betrothed, Teyrna Eleanor, and Lady Melysande, herself. He admitted that innocents likely died at the hands of both sides in the heat of battle. He made a great show of remorse for those who got caught up in, as he called it, the Teyrn's rebellion.

"After he subdued the castle, he invited several leading townsfolk to witness a search for incriminating documents. His agent searched, while the townsfolk observed. They had already found a hidden compartment in the Teyrn's study. They made a great show of breaking into the locked compartment. Inside, they found correspondence between the Teyrn and Orlais. The documents confirmed Howe's suspicions. He promised he would bring the evidence to Denerim to prove the Teyrn's treachery.

"Howe contends that he could not leave the Teyrnir unprotected, given these conditions. He expected an Orlesian fleet to appear at any time, looking for a signal from Castle Cousland indicating they should land. Since no signal would appear, he believed the invasion could be averted, but he could not be sure. He billeted his troops in the castle and keep to occupy the city and patrol the Coastlands. He assured the gathered town notables that he would personally hurry to Denerim to present his evidence and explain his failure to arrive at Ostagar. He encouraged them to continue with their businesses. While he would impose a curfew, no other impediments would be put in their way. Apparently, those guarantees only applied to humans. Far more burdensome restrictions have been placed on elves.

"Aemilia and Nelaros have no reason to lie. They had a good life in Higheverport. They would not have fled unless that life was threatened. I have no reason to doubt their story."

"Bryce a traitor. That's ridiculous. Cailan said he was the voice of reason during the Orlesian visit, balancing Eamon's…well, demands. Eamon rarely suggests." Anora rubber forehead, between her eyebrows and then stared into the pool. Finally she continued. "As for Lys' betrothal, that was Cailan's work and she was not happy about it." She twisted her ring. "I suspect Howe planted those documents in Bryce's study before those townsfolk arrived."

Bann Reginalda nodded. "He had the time. His agent, one Rogier, has the skills. Breaking the locks on that compartment was pure show."

"I hope we can prove that. Nothing he presents will convince me." Her brow furrowed. "Father, I'm not sure of…if it's an Orlesian plot, he may assume it's true. And Cailan…I hope this doesn't raise his old fears and resentments. It took him so long to forgive Bryce for opposing him…even though it wasn't Bryce's doing." Her fingers intertwined and then released. "We have darkspawn in the South and now possible civil war in the North."

"You think the North will rise against Howe?"

"Cailan will not believe Howe…I don't think. Fergus is at Ostagar with Arl Broughten. He's fighting the darkspawn. Even Father may not believe Fergus capable of treason and may support him. Cailan certainly won't think he is. As long as Fergus is alive…."

Bann Reginalda, frowning, captured her gaze. Anora's eyes grew wide as she realized the implications of that statement. "You think Howe has plans to see Fergus dead too?"

"He must. He killed Fergus' son, so there would be no heir. If he wants the Teyrnir, he'll certainly kill Fergus to end the Cousland line."

"Of course he will." Anora's fingers twisted around each other and her ring as she stared at the ground.

"There's another problem. Lady Cousland's betrothed may be dead as well. He was there. According to Howe, he fought beside Eleanor and Melysande."

"Makers Breath, we will have Orlais across our borders if that is true." Anora closed her eyes and winced as if in pain. She looked up at the Bann. "But perhaps that's what Howe intended. He can claim an attack to retaliate for Lord de Rievaulx's death as the planned invasion. Seigneur Denis de Rievaulx is the son and heir of the Duc de Lydes."

"Perhaps Howe took him captive. He would be worth a hefty ransom. We can hope that's the case. Orlais may pay the ransom rather than mount a rescue."

Anora had not stopped playing with her ring. "Or Howe will let Orlais attack to prove his point, and then offer Lord de Rievaulx to end the hostilities and gain the ransom."

"You have a devious mind, Your Majesty. Putting yourself into your opponents mind. A useful talent."

Anora's mouth quirked, "One I learned from Father, although he only uses it against opposing generals." She held the Bann's gaze for several moments.

"You're wondering if I have an ulterior motive in telling you." Reginalda blinked as she spoke. "I have many acquaintances among the nobility and Bannorn, Your Majesty, but few friends. Eleanor Cousland was a friend. If Rendon Howe stood before me at this moment, I would slice him from his vile grin to his groin. I've never liked the man, but I did not think him capable of such villainy. Then again, he is his father's son. Tarleton Howe was an avaricious traitor who denied his country to gain what was not his – Highever. He failed, and died for his treachery. Rendon follows in his footsteps. One can only hope he meets the same end."

"But Rendon fought with the Rebellion."

"Because he saw how his father failed at Harper's Ford. He only hates Orlais because Orlais did not deliver Highever to Tarleton. He maintains close ties with his mother's Tevinter relations. He has a magister at Vigil's Keep and a Tevinter notary advising him. He's not as close to the family of his late wife. Julia Howe resented her marriage to a Fereldan barbarian, despite his maternal family's standing in Perivantium. There are rumors that he trades with Tevinter in elves…in slaves, but I've never been able to confirm it. His actions in Higheverport are worrying."

"You seem to have a wide network, Bann Reginalda."

"I do. Wider, I think, than yours."

"Possibly. My network, as you call it, works best in Denerim. Perhaps we should exchange information."

"I don't think an exchange is necessary, Your Majesty."

Anora frowned and then raised an eyebrow.

Before Anora could speak, Bann Reginalda explained herself. "What I mean is, I don't think you need to give me information. If you wish, we can meet and I will tell you what I have learned. You may share if you wish, or not. The news of Howe's attack will spread quickly, Your Majesty. People will understand if you're upset. It would make sense that an old friend of Eleanor's would give you comfort."

"Do you provide information to others?"

"A few. The Warden-Commander, Duncan, sometimes. I used to see your father, but not since he returned from his travels. He has seemed troubled when I see him at Landsmeets. Not himself."

"He has been…changing. I don't understand it myself. He's more obsessed with the Orlesian threat than ever. Perhaps King Maric held him in check? I can't, although he seemed better at Satinalia in Highever. Perhaps it's Fergus' influence. He did not favor the Orlesian marriages. Before he left for Ostagar he seemed to believe that even the darkspawn incursion is somehow part of an Orlesian conspiracy. He and Howe have become…cronies."

"Cronies! So he listens to Rendon and is betrothed to his daughter. They came together over opposition to Orlesian marriages?"

"In part. Delilah, however, is not her father. I supported that match. She will be happy to escape Howe. I hope she will influence my father against him. Until she does, he may well believe Howe, if Howe's evidence is persuasive." Anora stood.

"Oh, I suspect it will be most persuasive. Howe has a liaison with a wealthy widow, called Violante Marchand. I begin to suspect she is an Orlesian bard called Marjolaine, who was active in Denerim several years ago. It seems she has returned, but I have not confirmed it. If Violante is indeed Marjolaine, he will have access to master forgers. He already has a talented rogue in his employ. Rogier can pick any lock and disappear into the shadows so quickly you will wonder if you saw him at all."

"Each new thing you tell me creates more concern. Howe…he tried to gain my friendship when I was younger, but so much he said rang falsely." She sniffed and wiped her cheek. "My father, who now befriends him, helped me see his flaws, but I never believed him a monster."

"None of us did, Your Majesty. If we had, he would not have been successful in his plans."

"I have things I need to put in motion, Bann Reginalda. I thank you for coming to me." _I have no reason to disbelieve this woman. I know she and Eleanor were friends. I need to think. What benefit could she get from making this up? Sweet Andraste, if this is true…what will Howe do next? Does Delilah know? I can't believe she does, but…. And Pippa. She'll need to get away. _Anora put her hand on her forehead and took a deep breath.

Bann Reginalda gently touched Anora's shoulder. "I know this is too much to take in at one time. Please, see that Philippa Broughten gets away. Howe must have planned something for her too. I don't ask what you plan, but you must plan. I will come if you need me. Just send word. You are a strong woman, Your Majesty, but I think what comes next may test that strength."

"Thank you, Bann Reginalda. I will send for you. I do need time." She dropped her hand to her side. "I can't imagine a world without Lys and Eleanor. Without Bryce. Without Oriana." She surprised Reginalda when her mouth quirked up. "Perhaps Oriana's parents will send the Crows after Howe. Even his magister won't protect him if they seek him out."

Reginalda thin lips twitched. "'That, Your Majesty, is almost a happy thought."

What might have been a laugh, came out as a croak. "Happy. I wonder if we'll ever be happy again, Bann Reginalda."

This time the Bann did smile. "We thought that during the Occupation and Rebellion, Your Majesty. It passed. This will too, but not without great horror and pain. Keep a bit of hope in your heart."

The Bann stood to leave, but Anora restrained her with a word.

"Wait, please." Anora raised her hand. Erlina appeared from behind a row of rhododendrons and walked towards them.

"I see you kept us under observation," Reginalda said. "I approve."

Anora nodded as Erlina stopped in front of them. "Erlina, please ask Lady Philippa to join us."

Erlina curtsied and left.

"Will you stay while I speak with Pippa? She will have questions. She may want to speak with your informants. If this woman is a weaver, Pippa might know her."

"Of course, Your Majesty. Just one request. I don't want to know your plans for her…escape. The fewer that know, the better."

"I agree. We'll only discuss the news you brought. "

Pippa's steps slowed as she approached the Queen. _Is that Bann Reginalda? I've never seen her with the Queen before. _Anora looked more grim than Pippa had ever seen her._ Maker's_ _Nails, did she bring bad news from Ostagar?_

"Your Majesty." Pippa curtsied. "Bann Reginalda."

"Pippa, please sit."

Pippa sat next to the Queen on a bench beside the small fountain and pool. The three women made a pretty picture against the purple, pink and white rhododendron blossoms behind them.

"I don't quite know how to say this." Anora hands twisted in her lap. "There's been an attack in Highever. Bann Reginalda had a report from two elves who escaped."

"Escaped?"

"A blacksmith and his wife-"

"-what are their names?"

"Nelaros and Aemilia," Bann Reginalda said.

Pippa's eyes grew wide. "Nel and Aemi?"

"You know them?"

"Of course. Nel is, as Bann Reginalda said, a blacksmith. His father owns the smithy just outside the wall on the road to the castle. Aemi is an escaped Tevinter slave and a master weaver. Lys sent her to us. She lived with Myfa's family until she and Nel married."

"So you trust them."

"Yes, yes of course."

"Should I continue, Your Majesty?" Bann Reginalda asked.

Anora nodded. Pippa's words confirmed the veracity of the informants. _She knew them._ The shadow of doubt Anora had clung to dissipated. _The Couslands and Arlessa Alys were dead_.

"Lady Philippa, from what Nelaros and Aemilia report, your father and Lord Fergus left with most of Highever's army before Arl Howe arrived with his troops. Teyrn Cousland stayed behind to wait for Howe. At some point, Howe's troops attacked Castle Cousland, your family's keep, and Higheverport, and captured them."

Pippa sat stiffly, but she raised her hand to cover her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as Bann Reginalda spoke.

"I'm sorry, dear, but it seems everyone perished in the fighting."

"You mean my mother."

"No, dear, everyone in Castle Cousland too."

"Lys? Oriana? Oren?" Pippa's head was shaking from side to side as she spoke. "Teyrna Eleanor? Denis? Denis was there too."

Anora took a deep breath. "They reported seeing only the Teyrn's…head…outside the gates, Pippa, but Howe claims they all died."

"No. It's can't be true. Lys would…."

"Fight to the death to protect her home?" Anora asked gently.

"Yes," Pippa whispered. _They might have gotten to the Portal. Maker, please let them be in Areth. _She looked from Anora to the Bann.

"I'm so sorry, my dear." Bann Reginalda stood.

"Wait, can I see Nel and Aemi?'

"Yes of course. Should I have them come here?"

Anora answered. "Yes, and perhaps they should stay here. At least for now. We can find something for them." She motioned to Erlina. "Erlina go with Bann Reginalda and take four guards to escort you. There are two elves I want brought to me. I would like you to escort them. They must be kept safe."

"I'll arrange it, Your Majesty," Erlina said.

"I'll see they have simple clothes and cloaks befitting servants." Bann Reginalda added. She left, and Erlina followed.

"Pippa, I have no words. I can hardly take it all in. I can't imagine what you feel."

"Your Majesty, I put you I danger if I stay."

"You don't put me in danger, but I agree you should leave. Do you have an idea where you might go and be safe?"

"Cumberland. There's a Haris ship in the harbor. It leaves tomorrow on the afternoon tide. I can go to the Haris compound tonight. They can get me to the ship secretly." She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Good. I think you should take Nelaros and Aemilia with you. Just in case. And Myfa, of course."

"I will."

"Pippa, I want four other passengers on that ship."

Pippa tilted her head, brow furrowed. She swiped her cheeks again and wiped her nose.

"I don't know what Howe plans. I do know he has far too much influence over Father. We have no news from Ostagar. I can only believe this will all get much worse, before we see a dawn. I want Elin out of Ferelden. I want her location kept secret. I trust you to keep her safe. You may be the only person I would trust with her now."

"Send her away? But Your Majesty-"

"-it's not unusual to send young royals away, Pippa."

"In Orlais, perhaps, but not in Ferelden."

"With the darkspawn threat, I have justification. The Landsmeet may not be happy with me, but they will see the sense in it."

Please, I understand why, but you adore her. It will break her heart and yours."

"Yes, it will hurt. It will make me more determined to defeat my enemies. The sooner I do so, the sooner she can return."

Pippa frowned. "You're sure Howe is _your_ enemy? If he wants Highever….the Landsmeet will have to agree, not just you and the King."

"He'll expect me to oppose him. He knows the Couslands were my friends. He'll see me as an enemy. I think my daughter is safest with you outside of Ferelden." Anora expected more argument, but instead Pippa provided a plan.

"Let's do this then. I'll go to House Haris with Myfa this afternoon, but she'll return to the palace alone. I'll spend the night, as I sometimes do when a shipment comes in and Lys isn't here. When Myfa returns for me in the morning, send her in a covered cart. Nelaros can drive. Myfa can sit with him. Have Nurse Elspeth, Princess Elin, Eadwyna and Aemilia go along inside the cart. Nelaros can return with the goods ordered for the palace. It will all seem quite normal, if anyone is watching. If anyone asks, I am staying at House Haris for one more night, and Myfa is with me.

"We can all get to the ship from House Haris. Their warehouse has covered docks. No one will see us get into the lighter when they ferry us to the ship. Captain Milwich is most trustworthy.

"When Nelaros returns the cart to the stables, he and Eadwyn can meet. They can make their way to the Haris dock with some sort of delivery, and get to the ship from there. Perhaps Erlina can help them."

Anora's lips quirked as an eyebrow rose.

"Your Majesty, we all know Denerim is riddled with tunnels. Lys…" her breath hitched, then she composed herself. "Lys had a map of them. We closed off four entrances in our townhouse after we checked it. I suspect Erlina knows of tunnels out of the palace. Perhaps Nelaros and Eadwyn can use them to reach the docks unseen." She sat quietly for a moment. "Once we're aboard the _Green Dragon,_ we're safe. It will leave with the tide before nightfall tomorrow."

"That sounds most sensible, Pippa. I'm impressed."_Perhaps I don__'__t give her enough credit. After all, she and Lys grew up together. She must have learned a few things from Lys' inventive mind._

Pippa almost smiled. "I did learn a few things growing up with Lys, Your Majesty. We played pranks on Fergus and…well, others, fairly frequently. We weren't as close once she started traveling, but we were still like sisters. I'll miss her more than I can say." Pippa's chin wavered. "I will make sure Princess Elin is safe. I know Cousin Sam will do all he can. We can communicate through House Haris. Erlina can retrieve and send messages when she places orders for you." Pippa twisted a gold ring with a pale blue stone. "Until this is all resolved, Your Majesty, I will stay in hiding with the Princess. I won't contact Guy or his family. No one will know where I am." _No point really. They won't want an orphaned girl with no lands. _"I'm pledged to you, and will remain so."

The two women stood. Pippa reached out to touch Anora's arm, but Anora stepped forward, pulling her into a hug. "I trust you Pippa. I know you will keep her safe."

The separated, both holding back tears, and walked back to the palace.

**Drakonis === Somewhere in the Bannorn, Ferelden**

Mel curled up next to Shep. The farmers in the open field worked their land in the Ferelden spring. She and Shep remained hidden in the copse bordering the farmhold, waiting for the farmers to finish. Mel did not want to be seen as she made her way south to Ostagar.

"Stay alert, Shep. I'm going to nap while they work."

Shep huffed in response, as Mel tried not to think and failed.

One week ago, Lys Cousland died in Highever. It seemed like yesterday. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It seemed like a nightmare. _I want to wake up to Oren asking his mother, Oriana, about griffons. I want Oriana to show me a new poison recipe. I want Fergus, to waylay me with a prank. I want Mum to insist we speak of wedding plans Denis. I want Papa to cheer me on as I spar and call me "Pup", even though I hate to be called pup. I want to find Starfall and Hitch in their stalls, safe and eager to ride out. Maker, I want Denis to hold me as she slept. _She wanted her life as a Cousland of Highever, even if it meant marrying an Orlesian and living in Lydes. Suddenly all her angst over an Orlesian wedding seemed like the whining of a spoiled child.

Was it only one week? One week since she and her Mum had passed through the Portal to safety in Areth. Her Mum would still be with Aunt Liv. The Arethian Traveler's Council did not allow Travelers to use the portals for quick travel. Because a ship from Higheverport to Cumberland would take three weeks, Eleanor must wait three weeks in Areth before she could use the Cumberland portal. Once the time was up, Eleanor and Olivia would go to Cumberland and seek the help of Hrothgar's Wrath and the Cumberland Grey Wardens.

Mel settled next to Shep, but sleep refused to come. One week since Mel, a Free Marcher mercenary, came to life in the tunnels under Higheverport. One week since Sherpa, Melysande's mabari, became Shepherd_. One week since I left Castle Cousland to find Fergus, now the rightful Teyrn of Highever. One week since Papa, Oriana, Oren, our friends and retainers died under the treacherous swords of the Arl of Amaranthine and his troops._ She buried her head in Shepherd's fur. _One week of walking and of hiding from the patrols Howe sent searching for me._ It had been one week, but it seemed like yesterday, and that horrible night haunted her dreams whenever she slept.

**Drakonis === Rasiae Clan Camp, Western Highever**

"What do you mean, the night sky lit up in the east?" Kai asked. "What would cause that?" Sarien, Lys' Dalish friend stood beside Kai.

Keeper Lilia, brow furrowed, answered. "Only a huge fire could cause such light in the night."

"The forest is so wet right now," Ariel, Sarien's mother, said. "How could it support a great fire?"

"Perhaps it is not the forest," Fenriel, the lead hunter, replied. "The light we saw from our camp was not due east in the foothills, but more to the northeast towards the human settlements."

"Higheverport? No, it can't be.' But Kai knew it could. The Alienage in Denerim had burned at least once in her lifetime, as had other parts of the city. Any city, even one built of stone, could burn.

"There's more," Fenriel said. "We stayed at that camp to hunt the next day. The winds came out of the northwest, blowing southeast so we did not smell the fires, but we could see the smoke. Later in the day we heard riders. We retreated farther into the forest and hid. The riders stopped not far from us and conversed, before turning back."

"Go on, Fenriel. You understand the common tongue well enough. What was said?" Keeper Lilia encouraged him.

"They kept saying the girl and her mother could not have gotten this far. We were just west of Star Lake at the time. One of the soldiers said that they must be wounded after the battle. He suggested searching for mages in every farmhold on their way back to the castle. Since mages could live freely in Highever, they could be anywhere. He thought they would find the women being healed by free mages and hidden by farmholders.

"Only one soldier wanted to keep on searching to the south. The others said they should return for new orders, but search the farmholds on their route back. They said the fires would burn down enough to search the castle by the next day. The soldier thought perhaps they would find the girl and her mother there, dead."

No one looked at Kai, but Ariel put her arm around Kai and her own daughter, Sarien. Both young women leaned into her.

Suddenly Kai's head snapped up. "The soldiers, did they carry shields? What arms were on the shields?"

"A bear," one of the hunters replied.

"Howe."

"How?"

"No, Arl Rendon Howe. He attacked Highever and Castle Cousland. I don't know why, but that's who did this." She looked at Sari and Ariel. "If anyone could survive, Lys and her Mum could. We should search. I know Lys. She won't come here. She'd fear leading Howe's troops to us. We should look for her."

Keeper Lilia tilted her head, thinking. "You're right, Kai. We should search as far as Star Lake, both south and north, but stay clear of any of this…Howe's soldiers. We don't want them here. Fenriel, can you organize the search?"

"Yes, of course keeper."

"While you search, we will prepare to move. If this Howe has conquered Highever, this camp may no longer be safe. We'll move west into Bann Alfstanna's lands when you return. If you find Lys, she can come with us."

Fenriel nodded agreement "Kai, come with me. If Lys went south, I know the pass she would use. You and I can search there, while I send the others north. I also doubt we will find a trace of her. She'll know better than to build fires or travel in daylight."

Kai's mouth quirked. "But will she remember to bury her mabari's poop?"

Fenriel smiled. "Her own, perhaps, but the dog, maybe not. You're sure the mabari is with her?"

"Unless Sherpa is dead, she is with Lys."

"Good thought. We'll make sure we look carefully, as hunters must."

"Kai," her workmate, Darae ran up. "Let me join you and Fenriel. I know her too."

Fenriel and Kai nodded.

"Get your bows, while I send the rest of the hunters in other directions."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Stay back, I'm warning you."

Kai looked at the bedraggled girl huddled against the rock face by the spring. "We won't hurt you. We're elves, just like you."

"You're Dalish. I may not know much of the world, but I do know you don't welcome…what do you call us? Flat ears?"

"I, yes, but…that's not true. I grew up in Denerim, but I've been accepted by the Dalish. We will help you." Kai reached out a hand but stepped no closer. Fenriel and Darae stayed farther back. "We're searching for a friend who might have passed by here. Have you seen any humans?"

"No."

"Look, we have food. We'll leave you some. We won't make you come with us, but there are human soldiers in the area. They hunt a human woman. I fear they won't treat you kindly if they find you."

"I can defend myself."

Kai's eyebrows rose, as she noticed the staff and realized what the young woman meant.

"You're a mage? Trying to get to Highever and be safe?"

"Yes. And I will cast if you come closer."

Kai held up her hands. "I won't come closer. I'll leave the food and a word of warning. We saw fire on the horizon a few days ago. We saw soldiers the next day. We believe Highever has been overrun by enemies of the ruler, Teyrn Cousland. Highever was a safe haven for mages under the Couslands, but it may not be as safe now. Be careful."

"Thank you." The mages reply stared at Kai, the shook her head, as if to clear it. "I can heal. Healers are always useful, yes? Anything would be better than returning to the Circle." The mage lowered her hood, revealing long, tangled, white blond hair. "I'll make myself useful."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. Welcome back to readers from Book 1. Welcome new readers. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all follows, favorites, kudos and comments. I've tried to include enough back story from Book 1 to allow new readers to enjoy this book without reading the earlier one. _

_Thanks to my wonderful betas _**_Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland _**_whose help continues to benefit the story. Any remaining errors are mine alone._


	4. Ch 2: Wandering the Drifting Roads

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 2: WANDERING THE DRIFTING ROADS **

* * *

_Though all before me is shadow…  
__I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Beyond._

**Trials 1:16**

**Drakonis === Castle Cousland, Highever**

"I need you to stay, Rogier. Watch him. Repair his mistakes, if you cannot prevent them. Allow him the illusion of being in control. Thomas needs to learn how to lead, but not at the risk of our foothold here." Howe stood still and jaw clenched. "Keep him sober. He has his mother's weakness for drink."

Rogier inclined his head slightly to acknowledge Arl Howe's instructions. Having served the Howe family all his life, he knew the Arl well. Rogier's mother, Selma, had been lady's maid to Arl Howe's mother, Livia, in the days when the Howe family bent knee to Orlais. The Arlessa had taken a liking to her maidservant's boy, and had him educated and trained to serve her son. Arl Tarleton had not objected. The boy's father Tarleton him well as a sergeant in his Vigilant Guard. Honoré Sancherre, an Orlesian, who had fled to Ferelden for reasons he did not disclose, had special skills Arl Tarleton valued. The old Arl suspected Honoré had trained as a bard, but had fallen out of favor with his master. The confusion of Occupied Ferelden provided an escape. Honoré proved useful and, as far as Arl Tarleton knew, loyal. Honoré passed on those skills of stealth, lock picking and, particularly, poisons to his son, Rogier. Since Arl Rendon's return from the Rebellion, Rogier had served him as a personal guard, performing whatever duties Howe might assign.

"And what of Tobias?" Rogier asked.

"Lieutenant Tobias understands you represent me. He will consult you, if he questions an order from Thomas." Howe's eyes narrowed. He stared at the rogue in fine, if worn, dragon scale armor. "You must persuade Thomas of the correct course of action, Rogier, if Tobias cannot. It's why you will stay with him. We must begin to profit from Highever. The mines, dye yards and cloth manufactories must continue to produce. The sheep must go to summer pastures, the colts must be trained and sold, and the farmholds, salt pans and fisheries must continue their growth. I may seek to create industry in lumber and charcoal. Gwaren may have more forests to support such trade, but fewer ships and a longer voyage. Highever is already the richest province in Ferelden. I intend to make it, and me, even wealthier." Howe paced in front of the hearth as he spoke. "We cannot move too quickly against the elves and mages. Cousland allowed the elves to participate in the businesses here. We must bring in others to take over the elven businesses. The elves will provide labor for our new ventures or be sent to Amaranthine to…um serve there. The Chantry will help with the mages, when I consent to discard the ancient agreement."

"Ancient agreement?" Rogier asked.

"Allowing Highever to have free mages. The Couslands, the Highever Chantry and their templars have expanded it over the centuries to make the Coastlands a haven for free mages from the Circle and for apostates. Both practice with little or no Chantry supervision." Howe smiled. "I admit, I used it to my benefit when I brought in my Tevinter friends. Demetrius qualified as a free mage at Vigil's Keep. Now, we'll find the most talented mages and apostates, and, after I have my pick, my Tevinter friends will take them away – at some profit to me. The least talented ones, we'll give to the Chantry, to do with as they will. I assume the apostates will become Tranquil and produce an income through their work with enchantments. The Harrowed mages will return to a Circle, although not to their friends at Kinloch Hold. Kirkwall, being the closest Circle in the Marches, may take them. The Chantry will find other assignments for the Highever clergy and templars. I think Grand Cleric Elemena will enjoy bringing Highever into line."

"I see. So elves and talented mages to Tevinter, except for those you choose to keep? The other mages to a Circle of Magi? All businesses in the hands of your friends? And the Chantry brings Highever back into the traditional fold."

"Like sheep to their shearing. As for the businesses, Lady Violante Marchand and Bann Esmerelle are ready to step in at my word to expand their holdings into Higheverport." Howe and Rogier smirked at each other, when Howe mentioned Marjolaine's alias. Rogier had discovered the bard's identity some years ago. His father had bequeathed him a few trusted contacts in Orlais. From them, he discovered the bard master's identity. It amused Howe to play her game and counter with his, while he pretended to believe her pose as a wealthy widow and merchant. Both he and Rogier suspected she knew, but that just made the game more fun. For now, it benefitted both Howe and Marjolaine. When it no longer did, well…things would change.

Howe continued reviewing his plans aloud. Rogier did not interrupt. "Some of the merchants and Guildmasters seem…flexible, as you've seen. When all has been ordered to my liking, the House Haris compound will shut down, even if that means favoring the Orlesians. I want no interference from Burke or Cousland relations in Nevarra. I agree with the late Teyrn Cousland. I support trade with Orlais if it benefits my people…and me. I don't support the mining agreement, helping Orlais develop its mines, or the marriages. I see no issue with trade."

Rendon Howe sat down at Teyrn Bryce Cousland's desk in the late Teyrn's study, which had been untouched by the blaze that rage through much of the castle. A sturdy coffer stood open. Howe sorted through documents and correspondence and placed selected items in the coffer. He smiled. "These will do nicely. It will appear that Bryce is making a pretense of representing Cailan's policies, while he makes secret agreements opening the North to Orlais and her chevaliers." He looked up and smiled at Rogier.

"That show of discovering and opening the hidden compartment you put on impressed the Higheverport Council, Mayor and Guildmasters." He chuckled. "Pretending you needed to force the door convinced them you had just found the hideaway." _The fools think they watched us discover the documents proving Bryce a traitor. In truth, Rogier found it, picked the lock and removed the documents we found. Then we planted the forged documents incriminating Bryce and closed it up again. _

_How fortunate for us the Orlesian alliances had already disturbed some of the merchants. Fools are ever ready to confirm their worst fears. The guilds have ties to Nevarra and the Marches. They want nothing to do with Orlais. As long as they use other trading houses, they can continue to sell where they will. The miners think they were creating competition by teaching the Orlesians. They'll support us when we convince the Landsmeet to repudiate that treaty. With Bryce gone as a voice of moderation, Eamon Guerrin will show himself to be an Orlesian tool. Even King Cailan will distance himself from his uncle."_

Rogier saw Howe smiling.

_"__Of course, if we can find a mage to teach the Guerrin brat and take care of Eamon, that would be all the sweeter."_

Rogier continued to tap the wainscoting on the wall opposite Bryce's desk.

"You still believe there's another compartment?" Howe sounded annoyed.

"There must be. The room dimensions don't match the dimensions of this wing."

"Maybe it's just a quirk in the construction."

"Perhaps. I can find no access here, in the hallway or in the storeroom next door."

Howe stood, closed the coffer and locked it. "With the letters from the Higheverport's Guildmasters, Mayor and Council attesting to our _discoveries,_ and the forged documents proving an Orlesian conspiracy, Loghain and even the Queen should be convinced of Cousland's treason. King Cailan will look inept, a fool tricked by his own Foreign Minister. He'll be angry, he'll recall Bryce's past opposition and believe the worst." Howe patted the coffer lid. "Rogier, you have no idea how satisfying this is. Bryce's head by the gate for all to see. Some of his own people accepting that he betrayed them and Ferelden. After 600 years, Highever is back in Howe hands where it belongs."

Rogier smiled, a rare occurrence. "Our fathers would be proud, My Lord."

Howe frowned. "Now if only we can find the girl and her mother. I still don't understand how they escaped. I thought we had the tunnel blocked." Leaning back in the chair, Howe put his interlaced fingers behind his neck. "You're sure there's no other passage off the main tunnel?"

"No. A few runes which seem to have no use, but no passage."

Howe stared at the ceiling for some time before looking back at Rogier. "I've wanted Eleanor Burke for a long time, but she will provide only personal pleasure. She spurned me for Cousland." His lips twitched into a sneer. "I will teach her the consequences of that mistake. The girl…she will solidify our claim when she bears Howe children. Having her with us, married to Thomas, will convince the Landsmeet to confirm my title. "

"You'll marry her to Thomas? I suppose that's the best way, but she's quite the little fighter, no?"

Howe sniffed. "She fancies herself a swordsm…well not man. Girl? Obviously the Highever guard indulge her. Yes, as a formality, I will see her married to him in Amaranthine. Although it hardly matters which of us gets her with child. It will be a Howe either way." He laughed. _I'll let Eleanor watch, before I take her too. I may even let her live to see her __grandchildren__._

Captain Lowan knocked and entered when Howe said, come. "Still no word from Ostagar, Your Grace."

"No? Well, not surprising. They did not complete the muster until the 25th day of Drakonis. Probably still waiting for Bryce and me and wondering why we're late. We'll leave for the Vigil in the morning, Lowan. The Vigilant Shield will accompany us. Half the army will remain here to…um, pacify the Coastlands. Lieutenant Tobias has his orders?"

"Yes. He'll secure the surrounding area, now that the castle, keep and city are secure. He has patrols out searching for the girl and her mother. He's found some locals familiar with the trails, hunting camps and hideaways to the south and west."

"Good, good. I expect results soon."

"Your Grace." Lowan saluted and left.

"You expect to be in Denerim before the King and Teyrn Loghain return from Ostagar?"

"Yes. I have to decide what to do about Lady Philippa. She's of little import. I may let her live if she rejects the Orlesian marriage. The Queen will protect her and I've no wish to confront her just yet. Perhaps I'll convince the King to make me her guardian. She and Delilah are friends, after all. She can remain as one of Anora's ladies."

"Her father will fall at Ostagar?"

Howe looked up from the desk. "I expect so. Pity. He and Lord Fergus both dead on the field."

"Leaving nothing to chance. I like that..." Rogier's mouth quirked. "Your Grace."

**Drakonis === On the Road in the Bannorn**

Every Maker Damned day since she left the old hunting camp repeated the day before. Get up and eat, walk and cry, eat and cry, sleep a few hours, watch and cry, sleep a few more hours, wake up, cry and begin again. She tried not to think beyond the moment. She tried not to remember good times or bad. She tried not to worry about Fergus at Ostagar. She managed not to sob, but the tears flowed, unbidden, as she walked. She wondered if she would simply shrivel up and die as the salty flow continued unabated. _Death by tears._ She gave a hoarse laugh. Getting her sense of humor back, no matter how dark, should be a good sign.

The fertile Bannorn, with its farmsteads, pastures and orchards, provided only scattered cover in woodlots and forestland. Most villages stood in open country. Mel avoided open lands whenever possible, traveling through fields at night to get from one woodlot or forest patch to the next as she moved south. She sometimes found herself traveling east or west to maintain cover. Her caution slowed her progress.

Yesterday she and Shepherd remained trapped in a copse, while a farmer worked his field until dusk. The grey sky promised rain. _He wants to get his planting done before it starts._ Finally, he plowed the last row and turned his oxen towards home. As darkness fell, they walked across the furrows to the forest bordering its far side. This forest seemed to continue for some time. Frustrated, Mel stopped again to wait for dawn. Under the heavy cloud cover, no light penetrated the dense canopy. If she lost her bearings, they would lose time getting back on track. Not for the first time she wished for a compass that functioned in Thedas. For some reason, no Traveler had ever calibrated one. Waiting for first light was the sensible option. Used to moving with Highever Guard patrols at a brisk march, or even more quickly on horseback, she found this stealthy slog through the Bannorn disheartening. She wanted to get to Ostagar and find Fergus. She settled at the base of a tree, covering herself with her old waxed cloak, and tried to sleep.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The repetitive days of trekking through the Bannorn continued. They did not provide the distraction necessary to keep her tears at bay. Too often, she sat with time to think, as she had in the copse while the farmer worked. A few days later, she decided to venture into the next village for supplies. The rain had stopped, although clouds still pocked the sky. The dryer air allowed smoke haze to gather, providing evidence of something larger than a farmhold ahead. She hoped that the focus required to enter a village would divert her mind from its grim thoughts. When she came upon the village nestled into a stretch of forest along a back road, she decided to risk a visit. She hoped to enter quickly, make her purchases, and melt into the surrounding trees before anyone thinks to question her.

Mel watched the road entering the village from the south. She remained hidden at the edge of the trees. Shep and Mel had approached the village from the north, but continued past, staying under the cover of the forest. Anyone searching would expect look for her on the road from the north.

She shed her large pack, with its weapons and shield and now wore a smaller pack. Her cowl hung low over her forehead. Her braids, however, she pulled away from her face. The Lys that Howe knew did not have a facial tattoo. Mel did. She might as well show it. She thought it unlikely every bannorn village would have a description of her, but better to play it safe. Carrying only a bow and quiver, she would pose as a hunter who had strayed too far from her farmhold. She told Shep to stay and guard their gear. When a group of travelers passed by heading north, she crept out onto the road and followed them into the village.

If there were watchers here they would be searching for a girl, an older woman, and a mabari heading south. The girl, called Lys, would have long hair, a noble accent and proper manners. Mel, the free company mercenary, had messy braided hair streaked with blond, a Coastlands accent, a facial tattoo, and rough manners. She would trust her disguise to keep her undiscovered.

The people walking ahead of her appeared to be a family group. They all wore packs or carried large satchels. _Fleeing the darkspawn in the south?_ They split up on entering the village. The older man, perhaps the grandfather, walked on to the smithy, which stood at the far end of the village, while the two women, possibly a grandmother and her daughter with a baby, went to a shop selling general goods. Two younger men entered the inn, which stood on the opposite side of the road next to a bakery. A wind mill, sails turning in the breeze, stood above the village on the bare hilltop. A few other townsfolk walked between shops. Several men sat on a bench outside the inn, dozing in the sun.

Not wanting to enter the shop with the other women, Mel followed her nose to the bake shop next to the inn. She realized bread would go stale after a few days, but even stale bread could thicken a stew. She did not expect to enter a village again until she reached Lothering. After buying several loaves, she looked longingly at the honey cakes, but selected some spiced cakes instead. Lys would buy honey cakes; Mel preferred spice. Finished, she headed to the store. As she hoped, the two women from the other group had completed their purchases. She passed them going toward the inn as she left the bakery.

Mel selected goodly amounts of dried fruit, nuts and jerky, adding some dried herbs and root vegetables for stews. She purchased a generous length of linen cloth. _A piece of linen could be cut up to serve as a towel, bandages, a breast band, smalls, protection against a hot pot handle, a…well, the uses were myriad._ Adding a length of flax line to make new bowstrings, some thread and a bar of scented soap, she piled the goods on the counter. She requested a large chunk of cheese from the wheel on the shelf, and had an empty skin filled with sweet cider. Counting out silvers and coppers from her coin pouch, she paid the storekeeper, stuffed the purchases in her pack, and left.

Hungry for fresh stew, Mel walked to the small inn. She planned to leave by a rear door to evade any watchers. It was still early in the day, and only a few patrons sat at the five tables scattered across the wooden floor strewn with rushes. A fire burned in a small hearth to her right, opposite the bar. Stairs to an upper floor rose along the rear wall. A doorway, probably to a kitchen shed, stood at the base of the stairs beyond the bar. Several of the men drinking at the bar appeared to be villagers conversing about planting and the persistent rain. The other two men were members of the group she had followed into town. She guessed they had taken rooms upstairs. She sighed. A room and a bath sounded wonderful, but too risky. She checked the notice board by the entry, but saw no broadside offering a reward for a girl, a woman and dog. Mel headed toward the far doorway, which did indeed lead to the kitchen.

"Hello," she greeted the cook. "May I purchase some stew to take along with me? I have a pot if you will fill it."

"I can do that, gladly. Give me your pot." Mel handed over a round clay pot with a tightly fitted cork lid. The cook considered the pot's size. "Tell the barkeep its 4 coppers. You can pay him while I fill it." Savory smells came from the pot when she took it back. It would be enough to feed her and Shep as well. Thanking the cook, Mel left by the rear door and headed north, walking through the shadows at the edge of the forest, in case any eyes were watching. Only when the parallel road rounded a bend and was out of sight of the village did she head further into the forest and turn back south.

She returned to Shepherd well past mid-day. "Sorry for the long wait, girl, but we needed food. I don't think Howe's men watched in that village, but we need to keep vigilant. Thank you for guarding the pack and arms."

Shep barked softly and accepted the jerky Mel offered.

Mel decided to cross the road and head deeper into the forest on its eastern side. She put the small pack of newly purchased items on top of the other things in the larger one, hefted the load onto her back and checked the road for travelers. Seeing no one, she and Shep hurried across the road and into the forest. Once they penetrated farther into the trees and away from prying eyes on the road, Mel stopped in a clearing. A small stream rippled nearby. "Let's eat, Shep. I'm starving and this stew smells good."

She pulled the stew, a loaf of bread, her spoon, her cup and her map from the pack and then settled down on the ground. "Let me eat first. Then you can have your share. No sense dirtying two bowls, right? Here's some jerky for you to nibble on in the meantime."

Shepherd huffed quietly and nudged Mel's hand. Mel scratched her ears briefly and then ate, while Shep wolfed down the jerky.

"So much for nibbling, huh, pup?"

Putting down the pot with the remainder of the stew for Shep, Mel opened the map. Finally, she could figure out where they were. She felt confident they were headed south, but she would feel better if she knew their exact location. The village she had visited was called Melton.

"Ah, there we are Shep. And farther along than I expected. I guess we lost less time in the pass than we thought when we crossed the Coast Range. I know it made sense to use Fronner Notch, but I didn't expect so much snow. I should have realized a pass at that altitude would still have snow in Drakonis. It's been two weeks since we left. We should reach Lothering in another week, I think."

Mel leaned against Shepherd, who had settled behind her after finishing the stew. She decided they would remain here for the night. She wanted to clean up, wash some clothing, and use the linen to make a towel and some new small clothes. During the day when its light would go undetected and its smoke would mix with that of nearby farmholds or villages, they sometimes risked a fire. Since the stew from Melton was already heated, none was needed this day.

Once in the Bannorn, they could often travel in daylight through forested areas. To be safer, Shep and Mel usually took a daytime break to cook and eat. While she carefully put out and hid any traces of fire before they left, smells lingered and might draw searchers. She felt safer leaving their dinner spot behind them. After mid-day, they could travel many miles during the long hours of daylight Drakonis provided. When they stopped for the night, food would be eaten cold. No sense attracting man or beast while she slept. She knew men hunted her. She did not intend to be caught.

"This campsite will be safe for the night, Shep. We can stay if we don't build a fire."

The site was more open than she liked, no cliff or outcrop to guard her back, but it sat within the curve of a deep, swiftly flowing stream. She used her dagger to rip three strips of linen for a towel, smalls and a breast band. Pulling out the sewing kit, she threaded a needle. Stitching quickly, she soon had fresh smalls. Setting Shep to watch, she stripped off her armor and old arming clothes, removed her undergarments and washed herself, her undergarments and the arming clothes in the cold water of the stream where it eddied into a pool surrounded by bushes on three sides. The new scented soap seemed luxurious; once, she had taken such things for granted. She did not undo her loose braids, but did wash her hair, scrubbing at the roots with the new soap. She dried herself with the linen towel, and put on the fresh smalls and breast band. Not a warm bath, but definitely better than nothing. Hanging her wet clothes on branches to dry, she felt almost clean.

Shivering in a fresh breeze, as the sun sank lower behind the tree cover, she put on a linen tunic, her new Arethian arming clothes, and a loose wool over-tunic, hoping they would warm her. She appreciated the lighter weight, but greater warmth of the Arethian-made arming clothes. _I hope they repel arrows and blades as well as the Arethians claim._ She pulled the cider and spice cakes from her pack. Shepherd huffed happily and nudged her side. "You want a spice cake too, girl? Guess you deserve one today."

She nibbled at a second spice cake while she worked on removing the final traces of the Cousland and Highever arms from her pauldron. Since her stop at the spring in the Coastlands, she had scraped a bit of the markings off each day, trying to make it look like a repair to blade or arrow damage. She hoped to complete the work before she slept.

"Shep, please run a perimeter circuit and keep watch. I want to finish this."

Shep rose and walked into the forest to circle the camp.

As Mel worked, she realized she had not cried all day. _Great, maybe I'm done crying_. She realized keeping her mind occupied with more than walking helped. She glanced at her pack. She had a journal. Maybe writing would help too. _I'll try it tomorrow. I want to finish this tonight._

She slept for a few hours as dusk fell, and then woke to let Shep sleep. She slept again, and woke just after sun rise. The dawn light barely penetrated this deep into the forest. She listened intently, wondering what had awakened her. "Shep," she whispered. She heard the mabari come through the trees to her bedroll.

"All is well?" Shep huffed and sank down beside her, clearly at ease. "Fine, I must be getting used to rising at dawn." She smiled as she listened to the birdsong. _That's loud enough to wake anyone._ "Shep, why don't you take a nap while I pack up."

Shep settled her head on her paws and closed her eyes. Mel packed her bedroll and dry items, and then collected the still damp ones to put at the top of her pack. Her old waxed cloak, which she had used as a ground cover, now lay beneath the damp items, protecting the rest of her things. She wore her new cloak from Areth, but the old waxed one which had many other uses. She put some bread, dried fruit and nuts, a slice of cheese, some pieces of jerky and the last spice cake in a belt pouch. They could nibble their meal as they walked.

Scratching Shep's neck, she decided to divert herself with music. She pinched the ear cuff she had brought from Areth to start the tunes. _This is my favorite Arethian toy. Music, recorded music, is the one thing I would hate to give up completely._ She stood listening and adjusting the volume, making sure she could hear the forest around her. Dar Williams sang about _Iowa_, as she shouldered her pack. Her throwing knives and daggers found their normal places on her belts and in her boots.

"Shep, ready," she called softly. The two set off toward the south.

_…__.Tonight I went running through the screen doors of discretion  
For I woke up from a nightmare that I could not stand to see  
You were a-wandering out on the hills of Iowa  
And you were not thinking of me..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel and Shep approached the bridge through the forest soon after dark. The Trenter River ran fast and high here on its way to the River Dane.

"I know Shep, I don't like it either," Mel whispered. "A single bridge provided the only crossing for miles according to the map. With the river in full flood, the bridge provides a perfect ambush spot. We can't walk or swim across with packs. Let's scout this bank and then wait. Maybe anyone on the other side will get restless and show themselves."

Mel had already strung her bow and carried it at her side. Her ear cuff was silent. She dropped her pack, removed Shep's and put her blades in their sheaths on her back. Once they confirmed the north bank was clear, they sat in the shadow of the trees to wait. Mel watched the stars wheel through the night and decided enough time had passed. There was no moon.

"Shep, the bridge has walls. Your silhouette will not show. Can you sneak across and scout the other side?" Shep huffed quietly and fell to her stomach to creep across the bridge. Mel followed stealthily, stopping just below the top of the bridge's arc.

Henric and Hoskins stood in the forest on either side of the road at the southern bridgehead, bows at the ready. Refugees had been trickling north fleeing the darkspawn in the Wilds. The two men made a living divesting them of their valuables. The shop keeper in Melton often bought their _found_ goods. Sometimes he sold them back to the original owners as they passed through. Melton was a small town, with no Chantry or sheriff. The travelers could not complain.

Recently a better opportunity had opened. A patrol of Amaranthine troops had passed through and offered a bounty for the capture and return of two runaway noble women and their dog. Henric and Hoskins decided to keep an eye out for the group. A few days before, the two had visited the inn in Melton after selling more goods to the shopkeeper. From their table they noticed a girl. While she had not appeared noble, they learned she had bought a good deal of food. More suspiciously, she had left the inn by the rear door after purchasing stew.

"Perhaps she's not traveling alone," Henric had mused over his ale. "Let's get back to the bridge. If she's the girl traveling with an older woman the Amaranthine patrol sought, she would have to cross the Trenter Bridge to continue south."

"That patrol said they was looking fer an old lady, a dog and a girl."

"She probably left the others in the woods. If she got this far she knows not to show up in town with the old lady in tow."

If she was not the run away, then they could still divest her of her belongings. They decided to set up the ambush, expecting that she might try to cross at night.

Last night, no one had passed. On this second night, no one had approached the bridge in either direction. After several hours had passed, Hoskins got restless and walked toward the road,

"Henric," he whispered loudly. "She ain't coming tonight, if ever. For all we know, she headed north like the other refugees. Let's come back tomorrow."

"Get back, you fool," Henric hissed. "She'll see or hear you."

"You said she wouldn't scout us out, just walk across at night thinking it'd be safe."

"Just get back and wait."

As Hoskins turned, with his bow lowered, Shep attacked Henric. At the same time, an arrow found its home in Hoskin's neck. Mel dropped her bow and pulled out her blades as she rushed to the end of the bridge. She stopped and checked Hoskin's pulse. He was not quite dead, but unconscious and bleeding out quickly. Her arrow had been true, catching his jugular. She pulled it out to speed his death. He posed no threat.

Mel crossed the road to assist Shep with the second attacker. Henric had dropped his bow and fallen when Shep attacked. Lying on his back with Shep on his chest, he was unable to reach the blades on his back. He struggled to reach the dagger on his belt, while trying to push the mabari off his neck. Before he could pull the dagger, a boot stepped on his arm, a blade pointed at his throat, and the mabari grabbed his other wrist. His attacker removed the dagger from his belt.

"You'll bleed out very soon from those neck wounds. Your friend already has. Can I expect anyone else to attack me?"

"Stupid fool." Henric whispered. "We'd have succeeded if he hadn't shown himself."

"I doubt it. I fought my way through Howe's Vigilant Shield in Castle Cousland. We can take two brigands in an obvious ambush."

Henric groaned. "Finish it, then. There are no others. There's a price on your head. We planned to claim the reward."

"More likely claim your death. Howe won't want it known that I escaped." She ran her dagger across his throat.

Mel looted the bodies and dumped them in the river. The water would carry them far downstream, toward River Dane and Lake Calenhad, before they washed up on the riverbank. They had been older men, probably in their forties or fifties. She hoped they did not have families_. _Shaking her head, she reflected ruefully that she had become a ruthless, efficient fighter._ Needs must when the demons drive._ "I'm not sure I like who I am becoming, Shep_._"

The mabari whined.

"Let's get our gear and get across this Maker Blighted bridge," she muttered. Leaving her blades and loot under the trees, they hurried back to the north bank, picking up her bow from the bridge. Mel shouldered her pack and carried Shep's for now. The mabari would resume carrying her own pack once they divided the loot. She hesitated, thinking, _Shep's pack, my pack, blades, bow, yes, all accounted for_. She was certain things would get left behind at some point, but she wasn't ready to lose anything else just yet.

Once across, Mel grabbed the loot and her blades, and slipped further into the woods along the river. "We can't sleep here Shep. There's another town called Maspeth just down the road if that signpost is accurate. We need to get further away."

Using river water, she cleaned her blades, and then slipped them into the sheaths on her pack. She lashed the now unstrung bow across the top and the Cousland sword and shield onto the pack's face. Shep had gone into the river to clean off. Mel checked her, wiping Shep down with her hands. Everything cleaned, Mel checked the weapons she had taken from the two brigands. She did not want to leave them near the road. She kept the fine dagger, the coin and the arrows. The blades might have value, but she couldn't carry them all the way to Lothering. She decided to carry them into the woods, and leave them buried beneath a log or some leaves. She wanted no trace left of the fight at the Trenter Bridge.

She realized the brigands must have a camp, but she had no time to search for it. The camp would show no sign of fighting. Someone would find it, loot it, and probably say nothing, if no bodies or blood was discovered.

Not wanting to stay near the road, Mel hiked through the forest parallel to the river. "We'll get as far as we can by dawn, then head south again. Once we can no longer hear the river we'll stop, eat, and rest, girl," she assured Shep. "We've become efficient killers it seems."

She fed the mabari some jerky and nibbled on a few pieces herself. Dawn seemed a long time coming, but finally visibility improved, although the sky remained cloudy and the mist hung heavily over the forest. Slowly shades of grey became greens and browns and the two refugees turned south into the mixed pine and hardwood forest. The sound of the river receded, until Mel realized she could no longer hear it. She began looking for a clearing, preferably by a stream. She planned to risk a fire, stay until morning and allow the two of them to recover and sleep. They would lose a day, but she and Shep both needed the rest.

Mel shivered in the misty chill. She had fought and killed with impunity, first Howe's soldiers, and now the brigands. She knew she had no real choice, it was kill or die. What surprised her was her lack of remorse. If asked a month ago, she would have replied that any death diminished her. She had fought and killed before, but not without regret. With the death of her family and friends, and with her own life at risk, the philosophical approach no longer appealed. Reality clashed with abstraction, and reality won. She wondered if this darkness held any light.

**Drakonis === On Patrol in the Bannorn**

Rogier pulled the hood of his cloak forward. The trees dripped constantly as the patrol rode through the mist for the third day. _I wish it would just rain and get it over with. _ The mist permeated everything. Nothing stayed dry.

A few days after his father left Castle Cousland, Lord Thomas Howe decided to search for the Cousland women himself. All of Rogier's persuasive powers had not convinced the boy to let his soldiers do their jobs.

"Father underestimates her. She's probably miles away across the Coast Range by now. We should focus on the Bannorn, not the Coastlands."

The boy had been sober when he decided to hunt the Cousland heiress. _Or soon to be heiress, when Howe's man or the darkspawn took care of her brother._

Thomas was not stupid. Convincing him to wait in Highever proved futile when he was not confused by drink. He had remained sober all through the army's march from the Feravel Plains, their sacking of Castle Cousland and Keep Broughten, and their occupation of Higheverport. He had stayed with Captain Tobias, followed orders, and led a contingent into the Arl's Keep to help finish what the Vigilant Shield had begun. The absence of Lady Philippa had been the only disappointment. He hoped she had already returned from Denerim to prepare for her wedding. Once the area had been secured, his attentions had turned to the missing Teyrna and her daughter.

Rogier argued that patrols had been sent to the Bannorn, but that his father thought it more likely the girl and her mother would head for Long's Reach and a boat to Waking Sea. Ultimately, he expected the women would go to Nevarra. The girl alone, might head south, but with her mother along…Thomas had not been convinced.

"Her mother may still be hidden in the Coastlands, but Lys will go to find her brother. We can't let her warn him." He smirked. "Besides, I owe the bitch a beating and a bedding."

Rogier had pursed his lips, nodded, and told the boy he would go along. Now they rode wet, muddy trails. No one had seen a girl, an older woman and a mabari.

"I don't understand. She can't have any supplies. She has only the armor she wore that night and her weapons. How can she stay invisible?"

"Maybe because she did not come this way, My Lord."

Thomas gave Rogier a sidelong glare. "Of course she came this way. I tell you she's heading for Lothering and Ostagar, or for South Reach."

"That's-"

The lead horseman held up his had to halt the patrol and motioned for silence. The others smelled it too. A fire burned, off in the woods to their right. They dismounted. Rogier took the lead, silently moving towards the smell of smoke. He saw a bundled figure lying on the ground by the fire. Waving his companions forward, he approached and kicked the sleeping form. To his surprise, a bolt of lightning ripped through him. Before the mage could cast again, the other soldiers had him by his arms, binding his wrists behind him.

Rogier shook his head as the pain diminished. "Bring my pack. I have magebane. We'll make sure he doesn't cast again."

Thomas, standing beside Rogier, gave him a startled look. "You have magebane?"

"I have all sorts of potions and poisons, My Lord."

"Good to know," Thomas said thoughtfully. "We're nearer to South Reach than Lothering. We'll take him to the Chantry there. I know the Arl. I squired there. He'll let us rest and provide supplies. We can take the West Road back to Lothering. We won't lose that much time." Thomas walked back to his horse. "Probably should have headed straight for Lothering to begin with," he muttered, "instead of wasting time searching the Bannorn."

Rogier watched Thomas remount. _Explaining our presence to Arl Bryland may tax your powers of invention, Lord Howe. The mage may have other uses. Let's see if you come to your senses on your own. If not we'll have a long talk. _Rogier motioned to have the mage ride with one of the troops.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas _**_Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland _**_whose help always improves the story. Any remaining errors are mine alone._

_Thanks for the reivews! and comments. Caraine, Bladerunner89, ChaoticHarmony, SnowHelm, dustywalker, SagaMus, Augustus_Featherwing, KatDancer, mackillian and Mike3207. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	5. Ch 3: In The Wilds

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 3: IN THE WILDS**

* * *

**Drakonis === In the Wilds South of Ostagar**

The boggy terrain, even in the chill of Drakonis, had wet, spongy spots which the horse troopers avoided, but, to Fergus' pleased surprise, the Highever force rode at a trot through most of the Korcari Wilds. The understory had very little growth, so the troops could maintain a formation of sorts. Warden Petyr rode next to Fergus. Jadyn, Fergus' mabari, ran ahead. The reconnaissance mission had not attracted the attention of the full Horde. It had only elicited attacks from small darkspawn bands, which Fergus' large troop had easily handled. He did worry that the darkspawn raiding parties might waylay the messengers he sent back to Ostagar, but he believed at least some would get through. That they had not yet found the end of the Horde worried him far more.

"The Horde remains to our west, Lord Fergus. I didn't expect it to extend so far south. These are not stragglers, this is the full Horde. We need to continue south if we are to ride around them and return to Ostagar with our report."

"Andraste's Blazing Buttocks, it's the 28th of Drakonis, our second day out of Ostagar. We should be circling around the end of them by now." Fergus knew Loghain had envisioned a two or three day ride around the Horde to gauge their size and strength. "The Horde must number ten thousand or more."

Warden Petyr, a decade older than Fergus, and with twenty years as a Grey Warden behind him, shrugged. "I can't argue with that assessment, My Lord."

"Shouldn't we see this Archdemon, Petyr?"

"Not until it's ready to show itself, My Lord. I can sense it. It's out there. This may not be where it chooses to appear."

Fergus rubbed his chin, lips pursing. "We'll send another pair of messengers, although I begin to fear none will make it through. I only hope one has reached Ostagar to tell Loghain and King Cailan of the numbers they face. Perhaps, this time we should send a larger force to ensure their success. Suggestions, Warden Petyr? "

"Perhaps send four, either on foot or horse."

Fergus considered Petyr's suggestions. "Troops on foot might sneak through unnoticed. Four could defend themselves enough to allow one to escape if attacked, but it will take three days on foot." Fergus rode on. "Four riders might make it in two days. Unless we do both. Lieutenant Martyn," Fergus called, "you know our troops; pick four to ride back with minimal rest, and four to double time back on foot."

"Yes, Lord Fergus."

Daylight lingered this far south, which aided the Highever troops' progress as much as the bogs and forest impeded it. Before sunset, the ninety soldiers under Fergus' command stopped for the night, setting up a simple camp. The troops dug shallow earthworks by digging a trench and piling up the dirt in a mound behind it. The trench and low mound would slow attackers and provide cover for sentries. The earthworks formed a crescent with its center facing west. A bog anchored the southern end. The northern end made a right angle turn and extended due east for some distance to provide added protection against a flank attack from the northwest. They had seen no darkspawn activity to the east, so the Lieutenant ordered the horses picketed well east of the camp.

In addition to the sentries patrolling the perimeter outside the entrenchment, more troops stood guard behind the earthen wall, while their comrades laid their bedrolls farther back. A single fire warmed the last of the stew which the cook served with stale bread. Fergus had expected to be heading north back to Ostagar by now. Hardtack and jerky would provide future meals, unless they took an unplanned rest day to hunt and cook.

Fergus hoped at least one of the eight messengers would make it through to warn King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain about the size of the Horde. _Surely they won't engage the Horde until Da, Arl Howe and Arl Guerrin arrive with their troops. Even then, a victory will be a close thing._

The watch rotation continued as the rest of the troops settled onto their bedrolls. The cook banked the fire, so its light would not attract unwanted attention. Unfamiliar noises filled the night. In pairs, the watch patrolled the perimeter and stood guard behind the earthworks, with extra patrols guarding the horses. The Wardens took their turns at watch lending the ability to sense Darkspawn to the troopers' vigilance.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The foot messengers had left after dinner the night before. The mounted troops had grabbed a few hours' sleep while allowing their mounts to rest after the days march. As the four troopers readied their horses in the grey light of early morning, Warden Petyr called out an alarm. He sensed a large group of darkspawn, as many as fifty, heading in their direction from the west. The troopers heading to Ostagar left immediately, riding east. They would circle north once they put some distance between themselves and the approaching darkspawn. Another ten troops took the horses farther east to keep them out of the darkspawn attack. The remaining troops, numbering about sixty five prepared to face the enemy.

Fergus called his three lieutenants and their sergeants to his side, along with the wardens and mages. "Lieutenants Warin and Martyn, I want your troops defending the earthworks. Lieutenant Warin, you have command. I want your archers to send at least eight to ten mass flights from the top of the earthworks, more if possible, before the archers retreat behind the fighters. Start shooting as soon as you have clear sightlines through the trees. Understood?"

"Understood, My Lord. We'll try for ten. I'll get the troops moving now."

"Mages, I want you behind the melee line. Focus on healing, but cast debilitating spells when you can." He looked at the young mages. "Avoid hurting our own troops. Target those primal spells, unless you get an opportunity to cast a wider net with no damage to our troops."

The mages nodded somberly. They had learned from prior skirmishes what damage widely cast spells could do to their comrades.

"Lieutenant Martyn, you're with me and Warden Petyr. Bring Sergeant Koltz and five troops from your unit. They'll serve as messengers.

"Lieutenant Silven, you take your unit and go north a quarter mile. Once the darkspawn attack, we'll signal you to come in on the flank. We'll shoot three flaming arrows to the north as the signal.

"Warden Petyr, I'd like to send Warden Eryhn with Lieutenant Silven and have Warden Peryndel stand at the earthworks with Lieutenant Warin. Do you agree?"

"I do, My Lord. Eryhn, Pery, you heard Lord Fergus. Go to your posts."

The two Wardens nodded at Petyr and trotted off to join the Lieutenants. Fergus' officers understood that the wardens would both fight and offer counsel on tactics. They were advisors, not additional troops for the lieutenants to command.

At the earthworks, the archers arranged themselves at the top of the mound. They would send mass flights of arrows into the approaching darkspawn and then retreat behind the melee fighters to continue firing at will as long as they could. The depression in front of the earthworks should slow the advancing enemy slightly.

"Status, Warden Petyr?"

"The 'spawn continue in this direction, Lord Fergus. They're about a mile out. I still sense about fifty. The main Horde remains much farther to the west, perhaps five miles."

"Good. We should be able to defeat fifty spawn. Can you tell what kind?"

"They seem to be all genlocks and hurlocks, My Lord. It's difficult to tell those types apart, but I sense no ogres, emissaries or shrieks."

"Martyn, I want two troops ready to run north to Silven when the signal arrows fly. I want them to order the attack, should he fail to see the arrows. They can join with Lieutenant Silven's unit."

"As you wish, My Lord."

Fergus paced behind the line of troops. Jadyn sat near Petyr watching his human.

"Maker's Soggy Stockings, I hate this waiting." Fergus muttered.

"The darkspawn approach, My Lord. Perhaps the archers should be readied." Petyr frowned, concentrating on his sensing.

"Martyn, send one of your men to Lieutenant Warin with the order to ready the archers."

"My Lord." Lieutenant Martyn replied, fist to chest. "Benjie, go to Lieutenant Warin with the message. The enemy approaches, ready the archers."

"Thank you Petyr." Fergus frowned. He and his small staff stood about 30 yards behind the earthworks. "Do you want to stay with us or engage directly in the battle?"

"I'll stay here for the moment, My Lord. Wardens Eryhn and Peryndel can fight with the knights, soldiers and archers, but I can better sense any other groups of 'spawn if I'm not fighting."

The archers stood on the top of the earthworks, bows at the ready. They could hear the darkspawn crashing through the forest to their west. The sergeant began his chant: Ready your bows, Nock, Draw, Aim, Loose! A mass flight dropped on the advancing darkspawn. Immediately the chant repeated: Ready, Nock, Draw, Aim, Loose! Eleven mass flights completed before the darkspawn threatened to overwhelm the archers. The order came to withdraw behind the melee fighters and the archers loosed two more volleys over the heads of the knights and soldiers as the darkspawn reached the earthworks.

Three archers did not stop behind the soldiers, but continued to Fergus' location, as two messengers ran north to ensure the flank attack would begin as ordered.

"Fire the signal arrows," Fergus ordered. The three archers lit their arrows and sent them northward at Martyn's command.

The trench and the flights of arrows slowed the darkspawn, but the bulk of the attackers made it over the earthworks and began to engage the melee troops. Once the melee began, the archers could only target darkspawn on the fringes. They split, with half going to either side of the melee where sightlines to the monsters improved. They kept their blades at the ready to fight any darkspawn who made it past the melee fighters and threatened them or their commanders in the rear.

The darkspawn, a mix of genlocks and hurlocks, now numbered less than the fifty Petyr had predicted. So far, no more had been sensed. Lieutenant Silven's unit from the north hit the enemy on its flank and rear as planned. With the additional troops pinching the darkspawn between them and the troops already engaged, the Highever troops soon overcame the attack.

As the troops stacked the darkspawn for burning in front of the earthworks and took their wounded to a safe spot well behind the line for healing, Petyr yelled again.

"More darkspawn approaching, My Lord. About forty this time. They're three miles out."

"Warin," Fergus yelled, "get everyone spread along the earth works. Same drill, archers loose mass flights, retreat behind the melee fighters and mages cast from behind. That pile of 'dead spawn will divert the oncoming horde around it and at least slow them. See if we can get the pyre alight with arrows as the 'spawn attack."

"As you order, My Lord."

"Warden Petyr, let us know when they approach."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Martyn, see that the wounded and one healing mage are secured well behind us to the east."

"Yes, My Lord."

"Silven, head north again, but not so far – go about an eighth of a mile. We'll signal you to attack the flank.

Fergus counted his remaining troops. There were fifteen wounded badly enough to require care behind the lines. That left him with over fifty troops plus wardens and mages. If only forty 'spawn appeared they should handle them.

The waiting began again. Finally, Warden Petyr called out, "The darkspawn approach. Some, perhaps two, are ogres."

The archers sent ten mass flights into the approaching enemy and then lit the darkspawn pyre. After retreating behind the melee fighters, they loosed two more flights. At the same time, the mages cast fire, ice and lightening spells on the darkspawn clambering over the earthworks. The numbers seemed less than Warden Petyr had predicted. As the melee fighters engaged, more darkspawn appeared in the light of the pyre. This new group included three ogres.

"Mages and archers, concentrate on the ogres," Lieutenant Warin ordered. He pulled six strong knights from the melee and directed them to be ready to attack the ogres. "Attack their legs. Hamstring them. Bring them down, then you can kill them."

The battle raged as the ogres waded into the melee. Grabbing soldiers, squeezing and shaking them, and then tossing them aside like children's toys, two ogres moved through the melee toward the command group as the flanking troops attacked the mass of genlocks and hurlocks. The flank attack diverted the third ogre to focus on the new threat. The mages cast a variety of primal and entropic spells to slow or stop the ogres as the six knights attacked the two moving towards Fergus.

One ogre fell when a knight hamstrung him to bring him to his knees and the spells took their toll. Lieutenant Silven's attack occupied the second ogre. The third ogre continued toward Fergus and Petyr. While the melee raged, the archers targeted the ogres, while the mages divided their casting between healing the Highever troops and stopping the ogre. Three knights still battled the remaining two ogres.

The three men in the command group pulled their swords as the ogre approached.

"Maker," Fergus said, "I wouldn't think they could move so fast."

Petyr realized the young leader had not faced an ogre before. Without thinking, he took command. "Fergus and Martyn, get behind it and hamstring it if you can. Be careful, its backward kick is deadly, too. I'll attack it from the front."

Nodding to acknowledge Petyr's direction, Fergus slipped to his left and began to run around the ogre. Jadyn attacked it from the side. A knight ran to help, calling to the other two knights. Warden Petyr attempted a leap onto the ogre's chest as Fergus attacked from behind and Martyn and the knight sliced at the ogre's left leg. Warden Petyr hoped the other attacks would distract the ogre as he leaped onto its chest.

As Warden Petyr leaped, the ogre reached out and tried to grab him. It missed, but deflected Petyr's leap. Fergus saw the Warden's body fly by, as he sliced the back of the ogre's left knee, causing it to collapse to its left. He leaped onto the ogre's back and thrust his long sword through the ogre's neck, severing its spinal cord. Finally, he was able to slice the ogre's throat, killing it.

The melee continued. Fergus looked for the wardens and found Eryhn leaning over Petyr yelling for healing magic. As the final darkspawn fell, Fergus watched his troops begin their search for wounded comrades. Warden Peryndel was already organizing the gathering of darkspawn for another pyre. Fergus feared that this time there would need to be a separate pyre for his own troops. He knew the ogres had taken a toll on the Fereldan forces.

He walked over to the Eryhn. One of the mages concentrated on healing Petyr. Putting his hand on Eryhn's shoulder he said, "Warden, are you injured?"

"No, My Lord." Eryhn looked up at Fergus, disbelief still showing on her face. "Those creatures shock me every time, My Lord. It just batted him out of the way."

"I know. It's hard to believe how monstrous they are." Fergus held out his hand. "Come, Warden Eryhn, let's find out how we stand. The healers will take care of Warden Petyr for now."

Eryhn took his hand and stood as he pulled her up.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus met with the two Wardens and his two remaining Lieutenants. Lieutenant Warin had fallen to one of the ogres, and two sergeants had died in the melee along with ten knights and troopers. The three mages survived, fortunately, as they all had healing ability. Another nine Fereldans lay seriously injured, in addition to the original fifteen from the first battle. Fergus shook his head. Less than forty troops remained battle worthy. Ten more should be off to the east with their horses. Fergus gave his orders, left Lieutenant Silven in charge of the cleanup, and went to the infirmary area to check on the wounded with Lieutenant Martyn. Warden Petyr was awake, but still sore. Fergus assured him he would come back and include him in the planning.

Again, the healthy stacked the darkspawn corpses in piles, this time around the ogres who were too heavy to move. Fergus did not plan to remain camped here. They would light the darkspawn pyres as they left. If the fires drew unwanted interest, his troops would not be there to suffer. The troops worked quietly. The Wardens directed one group around the first ogre to fall. A surviving sergeant directed the second group around Fergus' ogre. The final ogre lay off to side where it had tried to battle the flanking troops. It would burn alone where it lay.

The wardens came to join Fergus in the infirmary area. "Lord Fergus, may I speak with you?" Eryhn asked, indicating she wished a private hearing.

"What is Eryhn?"

"My Lord, it's likely some of the injured, even those not badly injured, will contract Blight sickness."

"Right. And there is no cure, is that what you want to tell me?"

"Yes."

"So we do what?"

"Kill them, my Lord. I know it sounds brutal, but they will only become ghouls, the darkspawn will capture them and…well…even we're not sure what they do with them, I'm told."

"Eryhn, I want to get out of here and move east. Let's hold off on any drastic actions, until we have a safer camp to the east. Surely we can wait that long." _And I have to decide if I will use the Blight pills I have. I could tell our mages Nyla sent the pills to ward off infections. The wardens may find it odd if no one even gets Blight sickness, but it's better than trying to explain miraculous recoveries later. We'll need every trooper we have to make our way out of here. I want them to go home to their families._

"No more than a day, Lord Fergus. Let's meet with your lieutenants and sergeants as well, to explain the signs so they can watch for infected troops. As Wardens, it's our responsibility. Petyr will tell you the same. We will do what we must, but we can't run around camp slitting throats," she ended grimly.

"No. Point taken Eryhn. Let's get out of here, then we will meet and decide."

The healthy rigged stretchers, using saplings and bedrolls, for those too injured to walk. The group gathered their wounded and headed off to the east to meet up with their horses. A few troops remained behind to light the pyres for their own dead and the darkspawn.

Much to Fergus' surprise, they found the horses safely picketed two miles to the east. So much had gone wrong, he had fully expected the horses to be gone. He now had more than one hundred horses, forty some healthy troops, and twenty four wounded. More would surely die of wounds, but he still had three wardens and three mages.

Feeding everyone had become his greatest concern. He decided to set up a camp, and hunt for meat they could smoke before they tried to return to Ostagar – or elsewhere, if the Horde blocked their path. He feared what would befall the forces at Ostagar, but he had done his duty and sent his reports. Now his duty lay in saving what was left of his force. He knew his troops could not get back to Ostagar before the Horde attacked. Saving his troops to fight another day seemed the prudent course, even if that meant heading away from the King and his army.

Once the hospital tent had been set up and the wounded settled onto bedrolls, Fergus called his mages over. He handed out a packet of pills to each of them. "Mage Healer Nyla gave these to me before I left," he lied. "Give one to each wounded trooper, even the lightly wounded. Anyone with an open wound, even a scratch, should get a pill. We can't prevent Blight disease, but she tells me these will help with infections and allow quicker healing. We don't know what other diseases might lurk in the Wilds.

Nyla and our warden companions also advise that all wounded must be washed – all blood removed from them and their armor and weapons. That's true for all of us. I'll give the orders to clean up to our healthy troops."

"Yes, Lord Fergus. We'll give out the pills immediately."

Fergus ordered large pots of water to be heated. _I'll have the cleanest troops in Thedas. It's the only way to ensure no Blight disease strikes._ Warden Petyr approved Fergus' actions. When Eryhn and Pery expressed surprise at his knowledge, Fergus reminded them he had fought darkspawn before from Ostagar. He knew what precautions Maric's Shield had taken during the past year's actions. The two wardens nodded, but remained surprised when no Blight sickness overtook any of the Highever troopers.

Fergus felt some regret for not talking with Alistair before he left Ostagar, but there had simply been no time. Lys had asked Fergus to provide the young Warden with the Blight pills. They would not cure his Taint, she had told him, but would retard its progression. He had not had time between his arrival at Ostagar and mission into the Wilds. _Besides, my responsibility is to my troops. I may need all these pills before this Blight is over._

Once the troops had been treated and cleaned up, Fergus sent scouts to find a suitable location for a campsite near potable water. They returned within a day, describing a site to the southeast near water with no signs of other human, Dalish or darkspawn occupation. Recalling Loghain's stories from the Rebellion, Fergus had no desire to encroach upon a Chasind settlement or Dalish camp. The Highever troops packed up once more. At least this time, they had their horses and pack animals. The trek to the new campsite took the whole day, but it proved to be a good location. It promised good hunting, plentiful water, grazing for the horses and distance from the horde. Fergus hoped to give his worn out Highever unit the rest it deserved before starting on the long path that would take them north. With luck, he would find his way without encountering Chasind, Dalish, or witches of the wild.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

From a branch overlooking the camp, a raven preened. She had watched the battles, and seen that all three wardens and the noble leader survived. Following them to the new camp, she had waited to hear where this motley group of Fereldans would go next. Now that she knew, she could return home. _Mother shall be pleased. These humans head deeper into the Wilds, but away from danger for now. It seems their leader and the old Warden had some sense. _

**9:30 Dragon 1 Cloudreach === A Hut in the Wilds after the Battle at Ostagar**

Alistair awoke on a mattress on the floor. Rickety stairs climbed the wall to his right. He occupied an alcove with another wall to his left. Across an open space in front of him, a fire burned brightly in a hearth. A pot simmered, promising some sort of meal, although he could not identify the odors. A high window to his right provided light.

He sat up, emitting an involuntary groan. Every part of him hurt. He took inventory. His head hurt the worst; he must have hit it on the stone floor when he fell…. _The Tower! The Battle! How did I get here? It'__s so quiet. _Only some birdsong and the crackling of the flames disturbed the silence. _And Liam. I saw Liam hit when the darkspawn swarmed us. _

Throwing off the blanket covering him, he managed to stand, only to find he wore nothing but bandages. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. Searching the shadows, he saw no one in the small room. He also saw no armor or weapons. _Well, I can__'__t be a prisoner, darkspawn don't do that. I seem to be healed_….he looked around the hut again. _Healing means mages._ He walked into the main room leaning against the wall for support. Liam lay, sleeping or unconscious, in a bed on the opposite side of the wall from his own mattress. Staring at Liam's chest, he could see a slight rise and fall. _So Liam didn't heal me, but he is alive._ He sighed, relieved that his fellow Warden survived too.

Hanging on a line to the left of the fire he found his tunic and arming clothes cleaned and drying. He put them on in spite of their dampness. He rested a moment before searching for and finding his armor in a chest at the foot of Liam's bed. It needed cleaning, which would give him something to do. He left it in the chest and went to the door. _I should find out who rescued us and thank them._

Expecting an army camp, he stopped, surprised, as the door shut behind him, seeing no tents or other soldiers. Looking around, he quickly realized where he was. _The witches' hut. Morrigan and her mother must be nearby. Maker, I hoped I'd never see them again. _He did not see Morrigan, but he realized her mother stirred a pot over a small fire near the pond. She did not look up.

"You're feeling better, I see," the witch said.

"Yes, thank you. You must have healed us."

"I did. You're welcome." She met his gaze. "So polite this time. No smart remarks?"

"You saved our lives."

"I did."

"Liam, will he recover too? He looks very…ill."

"It was a close thing with him. An arrow near the heart, another through a lung and a bad head wound. I have him under a sleep spell. He needs rest now. It may be a few days before he wakes. If he wakes."

"I see." Alistair felt his stomach tighten. He would will Liam to live if he could. "Do you know what happened? How the battle ended?"

"In defeat for your army."

"Defeat? Did the King and the army in the valley retreat too?"

"Retreat? They died, boy. Every last one of them. The other army, the one on the ridge, _they_ retreated." the witch cackled. "That man's betrayals. Each time worse than the last. I warned them."

Alistair shook his head, confused. He closed his eyes. He had hoped his memory of Loghain quitting the field had been faulty. "Duncan died? All the wardens. My…King Cailan? All of them?"

"All of them, but you can ask Morrigan when she returns. I sent to observe. She'll know more than I."

Alistair closed his eyes. _My stupid, stupid brother. I told you not to play the hero, Cailan. And Loghain. How could he just desert Cailan? _

"What did you mean, each time worse than the last?"

"Nothing, boy. Nothing that concerns you now."

_How could Loghain have even let the battle take place? Was this his plan? Was he so angry at Cailan that he would leave him to die?_

The old woman cleared her throat.

"Right. Of course. I'll just get my armor. To clean it." He stopped. "My sword and shield. Liam's staff?"

"By the side of the hut, boy. They'll need cleaning too."

He went around the side of the hut, to find the weapons covered in blood, gore and who knew what else from the battle. Next to them he found the pack he had worn. _My penchant for carrying too much into battle pays off. I have most of my things._ He took the weapons and pack to the pond. Going back to the hut, he gathered his armor and took that to the pond too. He took a small rag and oil from his pack and used sand from the pond's edge to scrub the blood away.

It was warm and humid by the pond. He felt sweat run down his back as he scrubbed. The sweat coming off his brow mixed with tears.

The witch watched him, smiling. She recalled another sad young man who had visited her years ago. _This one may eventually prove his worth, too._ She chuckled. _With some prodding from others. The one inside the hut, however, now he would be a match for my Morrigan. The mage has yet to realize his full powers. When he does, these two Wardens will do what must be done. _

_And they may not be alone, if that young noble finds his way out of the Wilds. Now that survival I did not expect, but it's early yet. Even a force the size of his may not survive. If so they will do it on their own. They are not my concern. _

**Cloudreach === The Wilds Northwest of Ostagar**

"You're a short human and your legs are still too long!" Taina flopped to the ground and pulled out her water skin.

"It's not my legs botherin' ya. It's the hills. From what ya tell me, there are no hills in your deep roads."

"There are hills, just not this steep. I'm done for today. Sun's almost behind those mountains. I don't sense any darkspawn. We're not near a road. Any of your rules I'm missing?"

"Yeah, water."

"Listen. I hear water. Let's see if there's a clearing nearby." She struggled to her feet and gave him a grin. "Maybe it's got a cliff for our backs."

Daveth smirked. "Yer learnin' Taina. Better safe than sorry, me mum used ta say."

Both Taina and Daveth had worn their packs into battle. 'Never know when you might need ta run' had been Daveth's comment when she had not put hers on right away. She had to agree. Between what had been in the packs and what they had scavenged along the way, they were well supplied. Daveth looked around the site she had chosen.

"This is a good one. We should stay fer a day or two. I can set some snares ta night, since we stopped so early." He gave Taina a sidelong glance.

"Sounds like we'll benefit from stopping early if you're going to catch some food. You know, I can set snares too. We caught nugs that way."

"Nugs?"

"Rabbity sort of things we eat in Orzammar."

"So you want ta go out and set some snares?"

"Nope. Gonna build the fire, make some tea, and clean up a bit while you're gone. I'll set some in the morning though. We'll see who catches the most."

"You're challenging me?" Daveth's voice squeaked a bit, as his eyes widened.

"Sure. I was a good nug catcher. No reason the same shouldn't apply to rabbits or whatever other nuggy things live up here."

"Nuggy things?"

Taina tilted her head and raised her eyebrows.

"Fine, goin' now. Enjoy your…" he smiled, "bath." He ducked as a small stone sailed past his ear and left.

The two concocted a broth made from mushrooms, onion grass and some other greens Daveth had harvested, plus some snails he found in near the stream. Taina asked Daveth if he had a destination in mind.

"Lothering, I think. We've been traveling parallel ta the Imperial Highway. It's just over that rise a ways. We're going more slowly than Teyrn Loghain's soldiers, so they're long gone. That's why we don't hear nothin'."

"That's the town we came through on our way here?"

"That's it. Just a trading town on the Highway, about a week east of Redcliffe."

"We can resupply there?"

Daveth nodded. "Probably get jobs from the Chanter's board too. Earn some coin."

"Chanter's what? And since when do you earn?"

"A Chanter is a Chantry brother or sister recitin' the Chant. They post jobs on a board. Ya want one, ya take the paper. Best way to fool the sheriff. Earn some coin, make yerself look good and no one suspects ya of pickpocketin'." He laughed. "And don't stay in one place too long. That was my mistake in Denerim. I was known."

"So we rest here tomorrow, and then how long to this town?"

"We'll head northwest fer a bit. That'll let us meet up with the Imperial Highway comin' in from Redcliffe. We'll look like we're comin' from there and not Ostagar."

"I like that. You're smarter than you look, Daveth." Taina shivered. "Shouldn't a washed my hair so late."

"Daveth rooted around in his pack and pulled out a spare tunic. "Here, wrap it around yer head ta keep warm."

"It's your tunic."

"For coverin' yer clean hair. Get dirtier coverin' me."

Taina giggled. "You got that right, cloudhead. Come over here. There's room for both of us against the cliff. It's warmer. We can both sleep here."

Daveth moved his bedroll around the fire and laid it next to Taina's. "Come on, duster. You'll be warmer if we cozy together."

"Cozy together?"

"Me Mum again. We used ta all bunch up around the fireplace in winter when my Da was away. She would tell us stories until we went to sleep. She called it cozyin'."

Taina snuggled against him. "You are warm. Your mum sounds like a great lady."

Daveth remained quiet for some time. "She was," he finally said.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and Elyssa Cousland **__whose efforts make this a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. __**Pervinca, ChaoticHarmony,**__**SnowHelm,**__**SagaMus**__, __**clafount,**__**mackillian, dustywalker **__and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	6. Ch 4: Into Darkness and Despair

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 4: INTO DARKNESS AND DESPAIR**

* * *

_And down they fled into darkness and despair._

**-Threnodies 8:28**

**5 Cloudreach === Lothering, after Ostagar**

Lothering awoke to the sound of marching feet and shouted orders. Teryn Loghain Mac Tir's unbloodied troops flowed past the town and turned onto the West Road toward Denerim. The first troops must have arrived before sunrise. The men and women marched silently, exhibiting none of the exuberance one would expect of a victorious army. Curious, many townsfolk turned out to watch.

Mel followed the crowd. Her heart rose when she saw the soldiers marching by. _Fergus. Would he be here soon? Have I arrived just in time?_ She both dreaded and longed for the meeting with her brother. As the unsullied knights and troopers passed, Mel wondered at their crisp appearance. _Have Ferelden's armies been victorious without a battle?_ _Where are King Cailan and the rest of the army?_ _Where are the wardens?_ No Cousland Laurels or Highever Spears and Teardrop appeared. Only a few shields showed the varied arms of the Bannorn. She did not find Redcliff's Hill and Tower, South Reaches' Portcullis or even The Southern Bannorn's black on black lion passant with its over long tail and right front paw raised as if it were waving. _Where is the rest of the army?_

The army set up camp in the fields to the east of town, astride the West Road. Shields inscribed with the Wyvern of Gwaren and the twin Mabari of Maric's Shield predominated. The troops moved about their business in a professional manner, but quietly. They avoided the town and its curious residents. Most believed their General had rescued them with a timely retreat. Their fellow Fereldans lay dead behind them. They felt relief, guilt and anger, but no jubilation. They knew what they had escaped and spoke about it among themselves.

_From the ridge at Ostagar, through sheets of rain blown by gusting winds, the waiting troops could see the darkspawn Horde advance from the Wilds into the valley below. Buildings and shoulders of land blocked the view of the army baiting the trap behind the palisades. Couriers hurried between Teyrn Loghain's troops and those of the King and the Wardens in the valley. Even if the Gwaran and Royal troops could not witness the battle itself, they had heard it going badly. Battle cries of _For Ferelden_ had faded as the growls and shrieks of the darkspawn and the final screams of their dying comrades had grown louder. Some of the troops on the far end of the line had watched their brethren leave the confines of the palisade and charge into the open field at the edge of the Wilds, only to be surrounded. These soldiers reported that there had been no flank to attack, only a writhing melee consisting of more darkspawn than Fereldans. _

_In the cold rain of that night, the wind had blown the smells of burning flesh, of blood, of oiled metal and of damp leather up to the waiting army. Finally, they felt the ground shake as more ogres advanced. Soon after the ogres' arrived and much later than expected, the beacon had blazed above them from the Tower of Ishal. They had waited, but no order to _Charge _had come from their commander. Those closest to Teyrn Loghain and Ser Cauthrien had heard Loghain's voice ring out as the beacon flared, hesitating for perhaps a moment, before issuing the decisive command: _Sound…the retreat_. When Ser Cauthrien hesitated, Loghain had grabbed her wrist and spoken softly. She had jerked free and then given the order to move out. The army had marched from the field, leaving their comrades and King, dead or dying, in the valley below._

Most soldiers did not condemn Loghain for leaving the field. There had been so many darkspawn pouring out of the Wilds. The Horde outnumbered the army King Cailan had brought to Ostagar. Charging into that melee would have been suicidal. Their retreat meant Ferelden still had an army and could fight another day.

Once away from the battle, Loghain had ordered a quick march northward towards Lothering. He sent a company, totaling two hundred troops, to find survivors and set up a temporary field hospital. They had orders to move survivors north as soon as possible. While he had expected the battle plan to succeed, Loghain planned for surprises. North of Ostagar, just off the Highway, another mixed company of healers, quartermasters and transport troops waited. They would follow the main body of troops with any survivors. On the march north, Loghain allowed little rest for two days. When the troops reached Lothering, they were exhausted.

The army could not continue on little sleep and short rations. A camp in the open field beyond Lothering would provide a respite. He expected the survivors to catch up within a few days. If they did not, they would be lost to the darkspawn lingering in the south, despoiling the dead at Ostagar. The Horde would not move north for farmholds surrounding Lothering would provide food, before their inhabitants fled. Loghain and his army would regroup, reorganize and plan their next move.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The final units of the army marched into the camp east of Lothering as darkness fell. Late in the day, a patrol left the camp and entered Lothering town. These troops set up tents near the inn, Dane's Refuge. The patrol, consisting of a knight, a sergeant and half a dozen troopers established themselves inside the inn. They watched and waited as they sipped their ale. Mel, sipping her own ale, wondered if they sought recruits, deserters or some other persons. Or were they a press gang? She wanted to ask them for news, but hesitated fearing someone would recognize her as a Cousland or, worse, conscript her into Loghain's service. When the group at the next table rose to leave, she joined them, leaving a partially finished meal behind. _I haven't gotten this far to be captured the day after I arrive._ The attack at Castle Cousland, by Arl Howe, might have been the act of a rogue noble, but Mel could not be sure. _Do your duty and trust no one _had become her new motto. _No one _now included her one time friend Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir.

The Teyrn had been King Maric's boon companion and a friend to her father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland. Teyrn Loghain had encouraged her own martial training, often sparring with her and gifting her with fine armor on her Name Days. They both enjoyed history and shared a love of maps, sometimes boring her brother Fergus or his daughter Anora with endless discussions about minor happenings in Ferelden's past. Shepherd had been a gift from him for her fifteenth Name Day in 9:25 Dragon. His own mabari, Happenstance, was Shepherd's brother. Her childhood had been a happy time. Then, in the autumn of 9:25, King Maric had disappeared at sea and life in Ferelden changed.

A Landsmeet soon declared King Maric dead and his son Cailan king. The Funeral, Coronation and Royal Wedding that followed merged into one sad state event. Worse, her family, the Couslands, fell into disfavor. During the Landsmeet, a group of Banns had insisted on putting her father forward for King despite his reluctance. Although her father had lost the vote, the impression that he opposed King Cailan remained. Strained relations with the new King and Teyrn Loghain resulted.

Mel's father had shrugged off the Banns' actions. He assured his family that the long-standing good relations between the Couslands, staunch royalists for centuries, and Loghain, King Cailan and Queen Anora would see them through this rough patch. King Maric's firm hand would be missed, but Cailan would grow into a fine King under Loghain's guidance and with Anora's support.

Her father had been wrong. Loghain had not been there to guide Cailan and Anora. After the Royal Wedding he set off on a two year search for his friend, convinced Maric still lived. The new King did not restore the Couslands to favor. He resisted the advice of his advisors, Arls Eamon Guerrin and Rendon Howe, and often left governing to Queen Anora, who did her best to maintain a steady course. After his return, Loghain changed. He focused on the Orlesian threat and ignored all other issues. This engendered endless arguments with King Cailan and even disagreements with his daughter, Queen Anora.

After Loghain's return, Arls Guerrin and Howe continued to vie with each other and Teyrn Loghain for the ears of the monarchs. The breach between Teyrn Cousland and Loghain had healed, but without King Maric, it was not the same. King Cailan did not forgive the Couslands as quickly.

Gradually, the Couslands regained favor with King Cailan. Anora, more cognizant of Fereldan politics than her husband or father, had never cut off communications with the Couslands, even when she could not see them openly. She and Mel forged a friendship during these hard times. Queen Anora could not receive Mel, then called Lys, at Court or make her a Lady-in-Waiting, but they corresponded and met through Mel's affiliation with House Haris. Fergus was the first to return to King Cailan's inner circle of friends. He became close to Loghain as well.

The birth of Crown Princess Elin proved a turning point. Anora requested that Lady Melysande and Teyrna Eleanor attend her and bring their experienced mage healer Nyla to Court. Soon after Crown Princess Elin's birth, Melysande took her place, with Philippa Broughten and Delilah Howe, as one of Anora's Ladies. Finally, the Teyrn joined the King's advisors as Foreign Minister, but at a cost. At King Cailan's insistence Melysande had been betrothed to an Orlesian noble,. She feared if she refused, her family would suffer again, so she had acquiesced to the match with Seigneur Denis de Rievaulx, heir to the Duc de Lydes.

All that had ended for her at Castle Cousland when Howe attacked. Her father lay dead along with many loyal guards, friends and retainers. Denis, her Orlesian betrothed, was dead or Howe's hostage. Howe hunted her and Teyrna Eleanor. No Orlesian marriage would happen on Summerday or, most likely, ever.

Now, having escaped Howe and arrived in Lothering, she felt torn. Should she go to her old friend? She had gotten on well with Loghain at Court until recently when his Orlesian obsession blinded him to anything but her upcoming Orlesian marriage. Now that the marriage would never happen would Loghain's attitude change?. _No, I won't risk it._ One day, she would try to see Queen Anora. There she felt sure of a warm welcome.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Loghain sat in his campaign tent, elbows on his desk and head resting in his hands. Until now, there had been no time to think. With the army safe, second thoughts filled his head. _Ostagar. What have I done? What could I have done_? _And Cailan, the fool, insisting on leading from the front lines, then botching it royally. The damn wardens allowed Cailan to ignore the plan._ _He ordered one flight of arrows and sent that too soon. He wasted the hounds. Then he charged! He actually charged into the open against every plan we discussed. _ A_nd why was the beacon so late? How long does it take to climb a few stairs?_

Loghain leaned back in his chair and shivered. The rain had stopped but the tent remained damp with the braziers unlit. He had turned his adjutant and orderly away. _I'd forgotten what the aftermath of defeat felt like._ For the first time, he faced it alone. No Rowan or Maric to cheer him or berate him or take part of the blame. _Who would I have here if I could choose?_ Fergus Cousland, he thought, trying to be honest with himself. Fergus, who now likely lay dead in the Wilds rotting into a bog. Bryce Cousland had not arrived with his troops. Fergus claimed his father waited for a delayed Arl Howe.

_And where was Howe? What had happened in Highever? Had Howe decided to confront Bryce there? _He shook his head. Howe had confided his suspicions that Bryce plotted with Orlais. Loghain, recalling them, found the arguments flimsy._ If Howe had evidence we could have confronted Bryce with it, once they arrived at Ostagar with the Amaranthine troops. Could the fool have acted on his own? _

So many problems faced him. He knew the darkspawn incursion promised to move north, but he would have to cut his losses. The remainder of the Fereldan army could not defeat the darkspawn Horde he had seen at Ostagar. He must continue to secure the border at the passes to Orlais. He had already set more troops to the west. _I won't be diverted by these darkspawn into ignoring Orlais and the real threat._

He needed more troops, but before he could raise another army, a regency must be established to rule Ferelden in Crown Princess, now Queen Elin's, name. With King Cailan dead, he needed to return to Denerim, to Anora and to his granddaughter. Cailan's will and the document establishing a regency were lying in a document chest in the royal pavillion at Ostagar. Cailan had signed them just before leaving Denerim, after heated discussions with Anora. No one could retrieve them now except the ravaging darkspawn. As efficient as the Seneschal was, there were surely copies in Denerim, Loghain told himself. Seneschal Laurens would support us. He had probably witnessed Cailan's signing and affixed the seals. _I will have to make the Landsmeet honor the Regency based on testimony from Seneschal Laurens, Anora and me._

Then there were the nobles who had not been present at Ostagar. Nobles who, with one exception, still had their armies. Several bann's had failed to arrive. Arl Howe never appeared. At least Bryce Cousland had sent his forces, even he had remained in Highever. _And where were Eamon and Teagan Guerrin with Redcliffe's troops? Why had Eamon Guerrin withheld his Redcliffe forces? _Loghain's agents told him that the Guerrins hosted the Orlesian Warden, Riordan, and probably a few chevaliers. Duncan had stopped there on his way to Ostagar with the new mage Warden. That knowledge reinforced his belief in the wardens' allegiance to Orlais and their treachery at Ostagar. _And Ceorlic. The Southern Bannorn, one of the closest banns to Ostagar, and he fails to show up. He'll send his troops with me to Denerim or I'll have his head as Maric had his father's._

_Orlais is the true threat._ _The Orlesians and their warden allies stand on our borders. Eamon hosts them in his stronghold at Redcliffe. Bryce Cousland remains at Highever, possibly plotting with Orlais as well, if I can believe Howe. _Loghain recalled giving credence to Howe's accusations in Denerim. Now, reviewing Howe's rantings, he found the evidence thin. Bryce probably acted at Cailan's bidding_. The Couslands were not happy with Lys' betrothal. Cailan engineered that. Bryce feared losing favor, but that would not cause him to betray Cailan and Ferelden. _ That he had sent Fergus, Arl Broughten and his troops provided clear evidence of his loyalty to Loghain. _Amaranthine, not Highever, had failed to appear. Where in the Void were Howe and his force_? _Even if he did accuse Bryce, it would not take his whole army to escort one Teyrn to Denerim to face a Landsmeet._

_We'll rest here for two more days, and then push on to Denerim. I can't ride ahead._ _The army needs to see me, not think I've deserted them. Nor will I send a messenger to deliver this news to Anora. I'll deliver it myself. _He banged his fists on the table and stood._ Maker Preserve Me, I'm in no hurry to tell my daughter that her husband is dead. That I could not save him._

Brooding would not solve his problems or warm him, but his mind would not let him alone. At least, the traitorous Grey Wardens had died with Cailan. _That fact provides the only bright spot in this whole mess. If Duncan had supported me in the War Council and insisted Cailan stay with me or at a command post behind the lines, Cailan would be alive. _Loghain rubbed his neck and rolled his shoulders. Duncan had failed to keep Cailan to the plan. He had thought Duncan a decent fighter, but an ineffectual leader_. And he proved me right. Duncan could have convinced Cailan to follow the plan and allow my Captain to give the orders. No, the wardens encouraged him to fail. _

He got up and paced in front of the desk. Duncan had been used by Orlais. Whether knowingly or not no longer mattered. _He must have followed orders from Orlesian Wardens who serve Empress Celene._ _He met with that Orlesian Warden, Riordan at Redcliffe to get his orders._ _Why else would he let Cailan die and sacrifice himself and his own wardens? _ _With no wardens in Ferelden, the Empress must feel sure we'll welcome her help._ _Now we must be doubly vigilant._ He sighed_. What a mess. _

Loghain called for his adjutant.

"Your Grace." The adjutant saluted.

"Have all the assigned troops gone to reinforce the borders?"

"Yes, Your Grace. They'll take the imperial Highway and break off as they head north to reinforce each border post. The largest contingents will go to Sulcher's and Gherlan's passes, but the smaller routes will be covered too, as you ordered."

"Including the coast route to Jader."

"All of them, Your Grace."

"Good. I want regular reports relayed to Denerim. Make sure the outposts along the Imperial Highway and North Road are well stocked with horses. I want no Orlesian incursions. Send to Teyrn Cousland to provide additional mounts from Highever."

"Shall I tell Ser Cauthrien, Your Grace?"

"Yes. Make sure you and she go over the orders. I want no mistakes."

"Your Grace," the adjutant said and saluted.

Loghain sat in the folding chair next to the desk and stretched long legs in front of him. What he wanted now were the two Wardens who had failed to light the beacon on time. He's had reports that those two had survived and fled north. Not that it would have changed anything, but those two did not know that. In fact, their delay may have saved Loghain's army. By the time the beacon flared, it was clear a flank attack would fail.

_What possessed those two wardens to delay? Had the Mage Warden been in league with Orlais too? Duncan said he recruited him from the Fereldan Circle Tower, but who knew if that was true? That mage could have come from Orlais with Warden Riordan. He could have met Duncan at Redcliffe. _

_Why had Cailan insisted that Alistair light the beacon_? _Did Duncan suggest it or had it been Cailan's idea to protect the boy?_ He did not want to believe Alistair had plotted with the other traitors. _Perhaps, if the Mage Warden was the traitor, Alistair had been an unwitting assistant._

_Albeit one of use to Orlais._ _With Cailan dead the Orlesians could use Alistair to contest Queen Elin's regency and claim the throne with Eamon's support. Make him King in his own right, under an Orlesian Empress who would quash the Landsmeet, just as Meghren had. It made sense. They would claim the times were too troubled for a regency. With so many nobles dead they could claim a Landsmeet invalid and ignore it. Or they could make Alistair the regent for Queen Elin or..." _Loghain put both hands behind his head and rubbed his neck._ Maker this is Alistair I'm accusing. _He leaned back closing his eyes. _An Alistair I no longer know. A boy with Theirin blood who presents a threat._

_Maybe the boy was only a pawn, unaware of the plots._ Loghain snorted. _Alistair was not stupid or a fool, perhaps this was his revenge for years spent in the Chantry, unacknowledged despite all the promises. Could the boy I knew be that vindictive? How much had his time as a prisoner in the Denerim monastery affected him? No matter, he endangered Ferelden now. _ Loghain had sent the patrol and given the order to capture the remaining wardens, alive or dead. _Needs must._

Loghain leaned forward, forearms on his knees, as he stared at the ground. T_his is Alistair…can I believe he would betray Fereldan? _ Loghain sat up._ I can't order his death without speaking with him. I will order the patrol to capture him alive. He could wreak havoc as a tool of Orlais, but as my tool? The Theirin name means something in Ferelden, and the boy certainly looks like Maric. Anora could even marry him, as much as she would hate that. It would protect Queen Elin's future. I could talk with him. Find out what happened, what he thinks of all this._ He called to his adjutant.

"I have new orders for the patrol in Lothering. I want the wardens captured, not killed. Tell them to bring the two wardens to Denerim alive. I will deal with them there."

The adjutant saluted and left.

Loghain settled back into the chair._ I need to know which Fereldans, besides Eamon, plotted with the Orlesians to use this incursion._ _I know the Orlesians use a route through Orzammar. Alistair confirmed that when I spoke to him before the battle. The dwarves might allow a few chevaliers or wardens through, but not enough to threaten us. _He had a spy in Redcliffe Village, who sometimes worked in the Castle. What he needed now was someone in Orzammar to watch for infiltrators there. Loghain sat bolt upright. _Unless Eamon surrenders Redcliffe to the chevaliers staying there and swears allegiance to the Empress. Capturing Redcliffe Castle will not require an army, if taken from inside. Maker, what a blow that would be. It would only take a dozen or so chevaliers. How many have infiltrated so far? I need someone inside that castle._

Then there was Conner. Loghain's laugh came out as a bark. His mabari, Hap, stirred at his feet. _Pious, Orlesian Isolde with a mage son._ _The Maker does have a sense of humor._

Arl Rendon Howe had learned of Isoldes' search for an apostate to act as Conner Guerrin's tutor and teach him to hide his magic. He had shared the intelligence with Loghain. Howe suggested that while inside the castle, the apostate could administer a poison to incapacitate the Arl. Keeping Eamon incapacitated at Redcliffe was not a bad idea. It would keep Teagan busy administering Eamon's arling and distract Isolde from her plotting. _Perhaps it's best the Arl's troops had not left Redcliffe. Whatever Eamon might be planning, once he's ill, his knights and even Teagan would not give up the stronghold to Orlesians without a fight. Teagan Guerrin might be an obedient younger brother, but he was not a traitor. He did not seek power, influence or glory through Orlesian connections. _

While he harbored doubts about Howe's accusations of Bryce Cousland, Loghain knew Rendon's claims about Conner were true. Anora's network had provided her with the same intelligence. Once he confirmed Conner's _gift_, Loghain had agreed to abet Howe's plan. He suspected Isolde would not want her Orlesian family to know about Conner, any more than she wanted Eamon to know. This, he hoped, would provide leverage to bring her into line. Or at least that's what Anora hoped. He had not told Anora about the mage's other duty. _With so many looking, an apostate has to turn up soon. Then we'll have our spy inside the castle itself. _

Loghain also knew that Redcliffe, and its mage problem, were not Howe's primary concern. Howe focused his energy on proving Bryce Cousland a traitor. _I may have to begin searching on my own if Howe doesn't act soon._ Loghain believed that Howe, motivated by jealously, exaggerated Bryce's misdeeds, although for some reason Howe's arguments had seemed compelling in Denerim. _I must have been tired. I sleep so badly when I'm in the city._ _I wasn't thinking straight._ Loghain shook his head. His headaches had gone away soon after he arrived in Ostagar. Even now, after all that had happened, they had not returned. _Had they gone for good? Or would they come back when her returned to Denerim?_

Bryce had been Cailan's Foreign Minister. Cailan had been soft on Orlais before Bryce came back to Court, visiting Empress Celene's Court every summer with Arl Eamon Guerrin. Loghain had thought Bryce a huge improvement over Eamon's influence on Cailan, but Howe insisted Bryce conspired, behind Cailan's back, with both Empress Celene and the Divine. He intended to return Ferelden to Orlais as a province with himself as a duc.

_He convinced me that Bryce's actions should be questioned. He believed he would find incriminating letters if he searched Bryce's private papers. He claimed he had learned of personal communication with the empress and her ministers not sanctioned by Cailan. If Howe has challenged Bryce, I suspect Bryce will be censured in some way, but not be proved a traitor._ _Afterall, he did Cailan's bidding in most things._

Loghain crossed his legs at the ankle. At his word, the orderly entered and set a tray of food and a cup of ale on the desk beside him. Loghain nodded his thanks and sipped the ale.

_Howe needs to get this out of his system. He needs to see Bryce censured in a Landsmeet. Then he can declare his Arling a vassal of the Crown, freeing himself from Highever, and the Landsmeet will agree. Of course, a censured Bryce could not be one of three joint regents, which is what Cailan had prescribed. Howe will put himself forward when he learns of Cailan's death. He may be a better regent than Guerrin, but perhaps Bryland would be better yet. He's from the South and well respected. He did not accompany his troops and still lives. I'll speak with him when we get to South Reach. Yes, Bryland, to replace Bryce, Anora and I could form a regency for Elin._

_At least Bryce had sent Fergus to Ostagar. The man did his duty._ Once in the Wilds, Fergus had managed to send warnings telling of a Horde far greater in size than anyone had imagined. Even the wardens seemed surprised, despite their knowing comments and rumored warden sense. The foreknowledge simply had not mattered when Cailan failed to follow the plan. Fergus had been one of the best. He would mourn Fergus' loss when he had time, as would Anora.

Howe would probably meet him in Denerim with Cousland in tow_. But where are his troops? _Howe hadn't shirked battle during the Rebellion and had fought well when engaged. _The man is no coward? Why did Amaranthine not appear at Ostagar?_

He closed his eyes as he thought about Bryce. Teyrn Cousland had always equated what was good for Highever with what was good for Ferelden. Loghain did not believe that always held true. _Had Bryce carried Cailan's suggestions too far?_ _What have you done old friend? I hope all the Landsmeet does is send you home in disgrace. He would let Anora handle that. She could handle the politics and he would handle the battles. Perhaps we have no need of a third regent._

_Saving Ferelden came first and the past be damned. _ For once, he would keep the promise, made to Maric all those years ago after West Hill. He would save the country, not the monarch, no matter who that monarch was.

Loghain sat at his desk to review the paperwork his adjutant had delivered. His head felt more clear than it had in weeks. He hoped that would not change once he returned to Denerim. Should the headaches return and his nights become sleepless again, his usual ability to think clearly would fade. _What is it about Denerim that clouds my mind?_

* * *

_**A/N:**__Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas _**_Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. _**_They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone._

_Thanks for the reviews! and comments to __**SnowHelm,**__**clafount **__and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	7. Ch 5: Shades of Grey

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 5: SHADES OF GREY **

* * *

_Black and white is how it should be  
__But shades of grey are the colors I see  
_**-Billy Joel**

**Cloudreach === Lothering - Mel**

On Mel's fourth day in Lothering, no troops marched. A few soldiers bartered with shopkeepers, but most kept to the Teyrn's camp on the town's eastern edges. She saw farmers pass by driving carts loaded with wrinkled apples and root vegetables. Mel wrinkled her nose at the sight. _ Fresh_ _from winter storage._ She knew they hoped to sell their loads to the quartermaster, before fleeing their farmholds. Others drove livestock, hoping to gain what coin they could before heading north or east.

She still hoped to avoid the army's patrols. Rather than return to Shep at the mill where she had set up camp, Mel went to Dane's to purchase an hour in the bathhouse. Once clean, she found a seat in a corner of the inn. Minstrels played from the balcony. The barkeep dispensed rumors and local brew. Nursing a stout, she spent time writing in her journal and watching the crowd. She wore her leathers, but her blades and bow remained at the mill. Her cowl pooled around her neck. She kept her head bent and her braids loose, shielding her face. She regretted not wearing the simple dress she had in her pack, but rushing out now would only pique the interest of the Gwaren troops who had just come in and taken seats near the door. She had seen them, that morning, questioning townsfolk and refugees. The bathhouse had been a refuge. Dane's did not offer the same sanctuary. She quickly closed the octavo and slipped it into the pocket of her cloak as a Gwaren trooper approached. He stopped by her table. "You don't look like a local woman. What brings you here?" he asked.

"I was heading to Ostagar," she replied. "It seems I am too late. Is that true? Is the battle won?"

"Won!" the young soldier looked at her wide-eyed. "The king is dead, lured to battle in the vanguard by the Grey Wardens. Our king, most of Ferelden's nobility and a large part of our army died betrayed by the Grey Wardens. The Teyrn spoke to us telling us the truth of Ostagar. He said the Orlesians want to use the darkspawn threat to bring Orlesian Chevaliers back into Ferelden. The Orlesian wardens and their allies, the chevaliers, stand at our borders ready to invade. The Grey Wardens betrayed Ferelden. Our patrol waits here to capture any who might have survived the battle."

"The Ferelden Wardens led an Orlesian plot and betrayed the King?" Mel knew she sounded incredulous, but could not help letting the doubts she felt color her reply. That the Ferelden Grey Wardens would lend themselves to an Orlesian plot, lure the King into battle, see him dead, and then all die themselves seemed farfetched at best. Surely, Teyrn Loghain knew more about wardens and Blights than to suspect Orlais could influence darkspawn or an Archdemon. Of course, Arl Howe's slaughter of everyone at Castle Cousland and Highever Keep seemed equally implausible. Anything, it seemed, was possible in Ferelden now. She realized the trooper had continued speaking.

"…most so-called Ferelden Wardens came from Orlais," said the trooper. "Their Commander was Orlesian. Teyrn Loghain secured our borders, before Ostagar, to prevent any more Orlesian Wardens and their Chevaliers from crossing. Even though they could expect no aid, the Ferelden Wardens, led by their Orlesian Commander, furthered the plot, so committed were they to their treachery. They are traitors and murderers. On Teyrn Loghain's orders, we will capture any we find and take them to Denerim. Let us know if you see any in the town. There are rumors a soldier and a mage survived."

He moved on. Mel breathed a sigh of relief. The focus on the warden's alleged treachery had distracted the man from pursuing his questions about her.

_Could any of his statements be fact?_ _Not all Fereldan Wardens were native._ _Did he mean Duncan, when he referred to the Orlesian Commander? Or had Duncan died and some other Commander taken his place? The Duncan I know would not betray Ferelden or King Cailan unless they betrayed his Wardens first. If Cailan stood with them, clearly that had not happened. _

_So many half-truths and misperceptions amidst the fog and darkness of war,_ she thought. _Does anyone know… well not the truth, but at least the facts? _She decided it was time to leave the inn and blend in with the increasing number of refugees crowding into Lothering from the South. She had left Shepherd to guard their gear. She should get back to her.

Mel slipped out of the inn and pulled up the hood of her cloak. Her mabari, Shepherd, trotted out to join her as she approached the mill on the edge of town. She had made the mill her camp upon arriving in Lothering. Although its sail turned, the mill remained unused. The recently planted spring crops provided no grain for grinding. She had no problem picking the simple lock, entering and setting up camp in a safe, defensible, dry, if dusty, loft. The lock secured her things each time she left. Entering, Mel climbed the steep stairway feeling clean, warm and full for the first time since the night Lys died in Highever. She stretched out on her bedroll, hoping for sleep.

During the weeks spent traveling woodland paths through the Bannorn, Mel's exhaustion allowed her periods of uninterrupted sleep. Now, in Lothering, sleep came slowly, if at all. Nightmares woke her many times each night. Aiding refugees at the Chantry provided a distraction during the day, but no physical exhaustion. No jobs for a single sell sword appeared on the Chanter's Board. She did not need the coin, not yet at least, but she needed the distraction and exhaustion physical activity would provide.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

No Highever or House Cousland shields appeared in the town during the following days as more stragglers arrived. _Fergus must be gone too._ _No, I won't believe that._ Teyrn Loghain and the army had moved towards Denerim after a three-day respite. They took Bann Ceorlic and his guard along, leaving only a patrol behind to recruit more troops and capture the surviving wardens. She pondered her next move. Going south to search for Fergus seemed to risky. _I have no idea where he might be. _She could move against Arl Howe, but no plan came to mind, short of heading to Denerim to confront him. _Even I'm not that foolish. I might put Anora in danger if I tried to see her. I'll get there too late to warn Pippa. And Delilah? I don't believe she would betray Pippa or Anora, but she is a Howe…. No, I'll head to Waking Sea and meet the Wrath troops Mum will send from Cumberland. _ She decided she would wait a few more days. Who knew how long it might take stragglers to get this far north.

Struggling with tension, exhaustion and inability to sleep, Mel tossed restlessly that night. The relentless loneliness and frustration sapped her energy, but prevented rest. She sighed, getting up from her bedroll. The platform surrounding the structure offered a breeze, night sounds and a view of the sky. Dragging her bedroll out the door, she settled back down to watch the stars and perhaps to sleep.

The next morning, after a fitful night, Mel remained on the windmill platform. She pulled out her journal, determined to bring it up to the current day, 9 Cloudreach. She wanted to record as much as possible before she forgot. Fergus would want every detail when she found him. _And I will find him. _She was not sure she would be able to speak about the events of that night. Given the journal, Fergus could read and then ask questions. Shep lay beside her, as she wrote. She fed Shep jerky and herself the last spice cake to break their fast.

After eating, she put on her dress, to better blend in with the refugees now crowding the village. She wore her boots, complete with knives. Her belts, with throwing knives and dagger hung around her waist and across her chest. She may be wearing a dress, but she would not venture out unarmed. Fortunately, it was cloudy and cool, so her cowl and cloak did not seem out of place and concealed her weapons. As a mercenary her fading tattoo was unremarkable, but today, in a dress, she feared it would stand out. She pulled out some cream which would mask it. If she wanted to question the Ostagar stragglers, she could not be a soldier. Nor did she want to attract the attention of the Gwaren patrol.

_I need a story. I'll be a young woman searching for my brother Aengus. My father's ill. He wants news_. She left Shep to guard their belongings in the mill. She hoped to find someone who actually saw the battle and would provide an objective view. She might not trust Loghain, but she did not believe he had abandoned Cailan to die. Nor did she think Duncan's wardens had caused his death. _Knowing Cailan he did something gallant and stupid and a darkspawn killed him._

Avoiding the inn, where Loghain's watchers lurked, she walked over the bridge to the Chantry. Several Bannorn soldiers milled about the courtyard, some chatting with the templars. She approached one who looked to be older and possibly a sergeant. He sat on the edge of the Chantry porch sorting through his pack. She hoped her instincts did not fail her.

"Excuse me, ser, but I'm seeking information. My brother was with Bann Charleton's guard. I would find him or find out what happened to him and his companions. My father would know Aengus' fate, but is too ill to travel. Can you help me find news?" The man, probably in his thirties, looked up and said, "Charleton's guard? Maker, I'm sorry, Mistress. They were in the valley with the King."

She looked at him blankly. "I'm sorry, I've never been to Ostagar. Your tone promises sad news, but I don't know what _in the valley _means."

He stood and gestured towards the Chantry. "Perhaps we should sit. Come into the Chantry and I will tell you what I know. I'm Sergeant Tuder, by the way." He looked around and frowned. "Have you no attendants?"

"Oh, yes, but they are asking at the inn and in the refugee camps. We thought it safer for me to ask at the Chantry. I'm Melys." She forced what she hoped was a sad smile. "You are very kind. If it's not too difficult for you, I would appreciate whatever you can tell me."

"Come," he said and led her into the Chantry settling them both in pew. "I would hope others would do the same for a sister of mine."

He stared at the altar for a time, then began, "The battle, it did not go well. A third of our forces were in the valley with the King and Grey Wardens. The rest were with Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir on a rise on the King's right flank, his right side. Of course, the Teyrn, didn't think King Cailan should be in the valley at all, but he lost that argument at the War Council. The King insisted on being with the Grey Wardens." He shook his head. "That Warden-Commander, Duncan, he should have told the King to stay with Teyrn Loghain. Or maybe he did and the King didn't listen."

Mel bit her lip. _Knowing Cailan, he didn't listen and sought to be a hero. Then again, Fergus said Duncan often acquiesced to Cailan's demands and rarely disagreed with the king. _She realized Sergeant Tuder was still talking.

"…mander never opposed the king. Teyrn Loghain's plan was a good one. The Wardens, with a third of the army, were to draw the Darkspawn into the valley of Ostagar. The army was behind a palisade in a narrow section of the valley. Once the darkspawn were fully engaged, they were to raise a signal telling watchers to light the beacon in Ostagar's tallest tower, the Tower of Ishal. The lit beacon would signal the Teyrn to attack and take the darkspawn from the flank, the side," he elaborated, "and rear. We thought victory would be ours despite the numbers of 'spawn."

He fell silent. She touched his arm. "I take it things did not go as planned?" she asked.

"It all went wrong from the start," he began. "First, messengers from the reconnaissance force the Teyrn sent out, returned with news of a Horde far larger than any had imagined. Everything would have to go perfectly for the Teyrn's troops to succeed in their flank attack against such overwhelming numbers. In the battle, nothing did.

"First the King insisted on standing with the wardens and leading from the front. Instead of letting Loghain's Captain order the attacks, he gave the orders himself."

Mel shivered, clearly able to imagine Cailan taking charge with no idea what he was doing. _You poor brave idiot._ _Someone should have knocked you senseless and let the soldiers lead. Fergus might have done that, but he wasn't there. Which I hope bodes well for Fergus and his troops. _

"When the battle started, the King acted prematurely. He should have waited until the darkspawn approached the palisades and choke points. He did not. He had the archers send only one flight of arrows as the darkspawn approached. For some reason, there were no archers or mages on the ramparts above the valley. We only sent a single flight. The enemy was too far away for the flight to do much damage. Some archers continued to fire at will, but that does not have the effect of a massed flight. He should have ordered multiple flights as they approached the palisades and then had the archers move to the rear or side to allow the hounds to attack as the darkspawn entered the trap. King Cailan sent the hounds far too soon, forcing the archers to hold. It wasted the lives of those brave mabari.

"The king's worst mistake was charging out into the Wilds. Instead of waiting for the darkspawn to reach the palisade, bunch up and present a target for the flank attack, he ordered a charge. Our troops left the protection of the palisades, charging into the open. A furious melee ensued, with the darkspawn eventually surrounding the army in the valley.

"Then the beacon was late. I don't know what happened in that Tower. The wardens assigned to light the beacon should have been waiting for the King's signal, but they weren't. When the sign came, as the King charged, nothing happened. By the time the beacon flared, the darkspawn had surrounded King Cailan and his army. There was no flank for the Teyrn to attack. He could have attacked anyway, but he would have lost the rest of our army to overwhelming odds."

"He retreated with his remaining troops. I can't say it was a bad decision. He avoided a rout. He kept an army to fight another day. It was a good tactical move. If the King had been with the Teyrn…." Sergeant Tuder shook his head.

Mel sat stunned at the extent of the debacle. Cailan not following the agreed plan did not surprised her. He so resented the conflicting demands of his wife and advisors that he often broke his own path, sensible or not. This time his intransigence cost him and thousands of others their lives. She finally asked, "How many troops were with the King?"

"Thousands. I think the army numbered more than nine thousand, so three thousand or more died."

"All the wardens died with the King?"

"Most. Some wardens rode with the reconnaissance force and may have survived in the Wilds. Although given the size of the Horde that seems unlikely. Rumors say that the two Wardens in the tower survived. They call them traitors. Although, if the signal beacon had been lit on time and Teyrn Loghain had attacked, the whole army would have been lost. So perhaps, even if they didn't intend it, the two Wardens saved part of the army."

He hesitated, "I'm sorry if I've been too direct." He motioned toward her belts, visible beneath her open cloak. "You seemed able to take the truth."

"I am able, but it's a lot to take in. I can't imagine the horror you must have felt experiencing it. I appreciate your candor." She considered the thorough account the sergeant had provided. "How is it you have such a complete understanding of the battle? I don't mean that rudely, but it is unusual, is it not?"

"No, I understand. I'm a courier. I carried orders and messages between Teyrn Loghain and the King and Warden Commander, so I had a better understanding of the battle plan and its failure than most. I attended the War Council, as did the other staff. As I moved between the Teyrn and the King, I had a good view of the field." He sat quietly for a moment, but found he felt better as he told his tale to this quiet young woman. "My last message from Teyrn Loghain was an oral one. He advised the King to withdraw and save himself. I never delivered it. His Majesty fell before I could reach him. Warden Commander Duncan fell with him. I saw King Cailan fall to an ogre from a bridge above the valley. Duncan killed the ogre, but then fell as more darkspawn attacked. I returned to Teyrn Loghain with that news."

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yes. He…I've rarely seen him show strong emotion. It was brief, but the pain in his eyes…I can't describe it. I believe he said _Damn fool had to play at being a hero. The he said either Maker or Maric, I'm not sure, forgive me, I couldn't keep them safe._ Cailan was like a son to him I think. Leaving him, even just his body, had to be most difficult for the Teyrn, but he saved the army."

"So Ca…the King had fallen before Teyrn Loghain retreated? He couldn't have saved him?"

"I was not with the Teyrn when the retreat began. I caught up with him and delivered my news as they marched away from the ruins, but he could not have saved them. The beacon signal came too late. The king died just before it flared. As I said, had it been on time, the outcome would have been worse and the whole army would have been lost."

"How horrible to realize it's a lost cause, but continue to fight. Could they not retreat from the valley?"

"No, the Tevinters built up either side of the valley and a mountain rose at its back. If there were paths out, they were for goats, not soldiers."

They sat silently staring at the Andraste statue for some time. "He said he couldn't keep _them_ safe? What did that mean?"

"I don't know. I wondered at that myself. I can only assume_ them_ meant the army." He fell silent again, as the chanters droned on.

"May I ask one other question."

"Of course, miss."

"Why aren't you with the army?"

The courier smiled. "You think me a deserter?"

"No, I'm just overly curious I suppose. And trying not to think about what happened to Aengus. I'm sorry." Her eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"It's a fair question. I'm with the Gwaren troops, the Teyrn's own. He wants watchers, separate from the official patrols, to look for surviving wardens or others and see they are apprehended." He smiled wanly. "I'm quite sure you are not a warden, miss."

"Or an Orlesian. A trooper told us the Teyrn feared the Orlesians would use the darkspawn threat to invade."

"I know the Teyrn has said that. Before Ostagar, I might have agreed. Now, I believe that Horde is the important threat. A few of us saw a dragon just before the battle ended. I don't know if it was the Archdemon, but I have no doubt the Archdemon is out there. Not that the Orlesians won't use the threat. We must be vigilant at our borders, but we must unite against the darkspawn. The Horde poses the greater threat." He smiled again. "I hope I answered your questions. I'm sorry for you loss. Ostagar…I've never had a worse day. I fear we may see many more, however, once the darkspawn move north. The Horde is a terrible thing. Go home. Move your family north. Lothering will not be safe. Once it falls, neither will the Bannorn."

_Neither is Highever. There is no safety in Ferelden._

"You have my thanks, for your honesty, sergeant. At least I can tell my parents that Aengus and our friends did their best for Ferelden. I will pray for all of them. I'm sorry for friends you must have lost." She stood up, brushing a tear away. "If you'll excuse me, I will go find my companions. Thank you again for your kindness. May the Maker watch over you, Sergeant Tuder."

"Thank you, Mistress Melys, and over you."

Mel walked to the front of the Chantry and lit a candle. The chanters droned behind her. She tried to think of an appropriate verse from the Chant, but failed. In spite of that, the action calmed her. Finally, a verse from a song came to her.

_Shades of grey wherever I go_

_The more I find out the less that I know_

_Black and white is how it should be_

_But shades of grey are the colors I see.__**[1]**__[2]_

Of course, certain things were black and white. Howe deserved death. She had no reservations about him, but clearly each person she spoke with had a different version of Ostagar. She found she trusted Sergeant Tuder. His feelings had been for the people who died, not hatred for the wardens or the king or Loghain. She stood staring at the candles for a long time. I'm sorry Papa. I tried to find Fergus. I won't stop trying, but for the first time I'm not sure I'll succeed.

When she looked up Sergeant Tuder had gone. She walked out of the Chantry shivering in spite of the warm, sunny day. She pulled up her hood and wrapped her cloak around her. She had not come to terms with what she had been told. Cailan dead. All the wardens dead. Alistair must be dead, Arl Philipp and Ser Gilmore too. All the Highever troops who had marched with her brother and the Arl. Duncan and all the Ferelden Wardens must have been present. And Fergus…Maker even Fergus. Oblivious to her surroundings she stumbled into a helmeted soldier as she approached the bridge.

"Sorry," she mumbled, as he grasped her by the arms to steady her. She turned away, fearing any conversation would destroy her self-control. If she was going to cry, it would be in the solitude of the windmill. She hurried across the bridge.

The warrior looked after her curiously. "Attacking young women now, Templar?" the woman beside him said.

"What! No! Of course not, she ran into me. I just…steadied her"

"Ah yes, steadying. Well, perhaps you should watch where you put your hands when you _steady _a young woman."

"Maker, Morrigan, I only touched her arms, which were covered by her cloak, I might add."

"So you say. Clearly she thought otherwise."

The man groaned. "Right. I think she was already upset. For once, I doubt I was the cause."

"Perhaps."

Their third companion sighed. He had grown tired of the bickering between Morrigan and the warrior. "Let's just find the Chantry Board and see if we can earn some coin."

The woman and two men headed toward the Chantry.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel climbed the stairs to the loft and crept out on the balcony. She laughed bitterly, a tactical retreat, indeed. She remembered discussing tactical retreats with Teyrn Loghain and Alistair after one of Loghain's Rebellion stories. It had all seemed so exciting and interesting then. She blocked memories of Alistair's hazel, Fergus' brown or Cailan's blue eyes. What would Howe do in Denerim? Were Queen Anora, Pippa and even Delilah at risk? Everyone she loved in Ferelden, except her Mum and Kai, were dead or in danger. Her father, Oriana and Oren, Cousin Alys Broughten, Nan, Freya, Nyla, everyone in the Castle and the Arl's Keep. Arl Philipp must have died at Ostagar too. She suppressed her thoughts of those brief shining moments from another life, which she would treasure one day when she could think of them with less pain. _Maker, how many more would suffer before this Blight ended._

Maybe she and Shep should go to Eremon in Waking Sea now. She breathed deeply, no, she would wait a few more days to see if Fergus turned up. She would not give up on him. Perhaps she should go to South Reach first. What if Cousin Leonas was dead too? Or Alfstanna. _I don't know who was at Ostagar. I should have asked. But why would a minor Bann's daughter care?_

Redcliffe might be an option._ Eamon and Teagan oppose Howe, but I don't know what Howe intends now that he holds the North. Will Orlais use Howe's actions as an excuse to invade? What will Eamon think of Loghain's retreat? _ _Eamon and Teyrn Loghain have always been adversaries._

_With Cailan dead and Princess, no Queen, Elin a toddler, who would become Regent?_ _Will Eamon try to take control as Cailan's uncle? Did Cailan leave a will? Instructions of any kind? Anora, as Queen Consort, had no right to succeed, but she could become regent for her daughter. What would Teyrn Loghain do? A Landsmeet should be called. Maker, would the land divide and descend into Civil war?_ She raised her hands to cover her ears as if to silence her thoughts. _Sergeant Tuder is right. The days can only get darker._ Engulfed by the news and her musings, Mel curled up on her bedroll next to Shep and tried to sleep.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

**_Thanks for the_**_**reviews! and comments**__ to __**SnowHelm,**__**clafount, dustywalker, Pervinca T, SagaMus, ChaoticHarmony1991 **__and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks, also, to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._

* * *

[2]Shades of Grey, Billy Joel


	8. Ch 6: Whispers In the Night

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 5: WHISPERS IN THE NIGHT**

* * *

_With passion'd breath does the darkness creep.  
__It is the whisper in the night, the lie upon your sleep.  
_**Transfigurations 1:5**

**Cloudreach === South Reach**

Thomas Howe's patrol arrived in South Reach just as rumors of Ostagar began to trickle in. No official word had come from the King or Teyrn MacTir, but rumors slithered through the guard and the taverns whispering of a great defeat. These rumors joined the murmurs of rebellion in Highever. Hearing the tales, some fanciful and others all too accurate, Rogier persuaded Thomas to wait for more news before going to the Keep. Arl Bryland would ask questions, Rogier said, questions Thomas should not or could not answer about Highever, and about why he and his father had not been at Ostagar. He had, afterall, been called to Amaranthine to join his father's muster instead of remaining as a squire with Arl Bryland's troops. What kept them from the battle? Had it been a victory, Arl Howe's absence might have gone unremarked, but with a defeat, there would be questions.

Convincing the boy to stay at the inn had been surprisingly easy. Thomas had already begun having second thoughts about seeing Arl Bryland and explaining his presence. He had squired here, and knew the Arl well, but Arl Leonas and Teyrn Cousland had been close friends. The Arl might not believe Bryce Cousland a traitor. He most definitely would think he should have been judged by the Landsmeet. He would question the absence of the Amranthine troops at Ostagar. Better to wait and let his father explain, he had muttered when Rogier suggested they stay at an inn. Rogier could take care of the mage, while he enjoyed the diversions South Reach had to offer.

The brothels on Fondle Row recognized the young nobleman and welcomed him home, as it were. The best establishment, on the corner of Fondle Row and Hops Lane, had two buildings with connecting passages. One, facing Hops Lane, was an inn and brewery called the _Wayfarer__'__s Shield_. Rogier took two rooms there. The horses, he stabled nearby.

In theory Thomas roomed with Rogier at the _Shield_, but in reality he spent his nights in _The Damp Cavern_, the brothel next door. Once he started drinking, he did not stop. Rogier found himself saddled with a drunken boy, an apostate, and six dependable troopers.

_Just as well the boy is drunk. I'll get the mage off to Redcliffe and convince Thomas to return to Highever, now that he's given up on trying to see Arl Bryland. I just hope Tobias has everything under control in the North._

Jowan sat in the corner of Rogier's room, huddled against the wall on a bedroll. His ankles were loosely tied together, allowing him to hobble to the night soil bucket in the corner. When he brought food or allowed him to use the bucket, Rogier tied Jowan's hands loosely in front of him. Otherwise, his hands remained encased in a sack and tightly bound behind him. A steady dose of magebane kept his kept his mana depleted, but covering his hands added a second level of protection against casting and nimble fingers.

Rogier pulled up a chair and stared at the young mage. Jowan pushed himself farther into the corner. He did not look directly at Rogier, but at some spot across the room. Rogier sat facing the back of the chair, his arms crossed on top of the back rest.

"Could you teach a child to control and hide his magic?"

Jowan's brow furrowed as he tilted his head. "Me?" His eyes grew wide as he focused on Rogier.

"Do you see another mage here?" Rogier snapped. "Take care with your answer, boy. Lying will not benefit you. The truth might."

"You need to teach a child to hide their magic?"

"Just answer the question, mage."

Jowan sat quietly, chewing on his upper lip. Finally he shrugged. "I could, yes, up to a point. When a mage becomes very angry or afraid controlling magic is difficult for all but the most disciplined mages."

"And which are you?"

"Not particularly talented or disciplined, I'm afraid. Although, I'm better now than I was before I ran off." _Better not to mention the blood magic. Lucky he doesn't understand what the scars on my hands mean. _In the Tower, the scars from blood magic practice had been healed to cover up the evidence. He had not healed himself after escaping from the Tower; Reina had not offered. He wouldn't forget again, but the old scars remained.

"If the child is a noble and not likely to get unusually angry or afraid, would that make it easier?"

"A noble wants to hide their mage child?"

"Yes."

"You want me to teach it?" Jowan's voice almost squeaked.

"Possibly."

Jowan wrinkled his nose and stared at Rogier. "Why?"

"Why not? The Chantry either doesn't know about you or hasn't caught you. I suspect the latter, since your clothing appears to be the remnants of a Tower robe. That indicates, if not intelligence, a certain cleverness in avoiding the templars."

Jowan coughed to hide a smirk. _He doesn't need to know about the phylactery either. Let him think I'm smart._

"You can go to…his home, hide your own magic, and act as a tutor to the child. Mages have a good education, yes?"

"Better than most, I guess. I could teach reading, numbers, easy things. Is the child very young?"

"Ten, I think."

"A little young to manifest."

"Manifest? You mean show his magic?" Rogier asked.

Jowan nodded.

"Yet, manifest he has."

Jowan stared at Rogier, eyes narrowing. "What do I get? This masquerade will fail at some point. I don't want to be there when it does. And I can only teach him so much…you did say him?"

"Him, yes." Rogier shook his head. "I don't know. The idea is for him to hide his magic forever."

Jowan snorted. "Not likely. I can help for a few years. He'll need a real tutor at some point, won't he? That person will be Chantry trained, right? Hiding from them will be more difficult." Jowan continued chewing his lip. "If he's noble, does he get trained to fight?"

"Probably."

"That could trigger magic. His training should be done carefully."

"That can be arranged." Rogier stood and paced. _The mage makes some good points. The mother will need to be careful._

There's a second task we need from you."

"Besides tutoring the boy?"

"Yes. We need his father to fall ill."

"You want me to poison his father?" Jowan eyebrows raised and his voice came out unnaturally high.

"Yes, and then, later, administer the antidote."

"Just make him sick?"

"That's all. Keep him at home for a time."

"He'll recover?"

"After a couple of months, yes. We'll contact you when it's time to give him the antidote."

"Won't they suspect me when the father suddenly falls ill? What happens if he dies? I…I'm not a murderer. This man hasn't hurt me."

Rogier stared at the mage and then sighed. _He would have scruples._ "You won't kill him. He won't suddenly collapse. The poison acts slowly. He'll begin to feel ill within a day, but he won't fall into unconsciousness for several days."

"He'll be unconscious?"

"Yes, for a time. He will swallow gruel or porridge and water while in that condition. He shouldn't die if treated by a healer."

Jowan brow furrowed. His bottom teeth pulled on his upper lip. "I suppose…if he won't die. And I can help the boy."

_We'll need to promise something to get his cooperation. _Rogier turned back to the mage."What do you want? We will reward you for your service."

"Freedom. Not to return to the Circle. Send me to Tevinter or some big city where I can lose myself."

"That can be arranged. Say after six years."

Jowan frowned. _The boy would be sixteen._ "No, three years. When the boy is thirteen. That's long enough. You can find some other apostate to step in then. Maybe a battle mage, who can help with his training."

Rogier stared at the young mage for some time. "Look, I don't plan to tell young Lord Howe about this. I work for his father. We'll have to sneak you off to…well the boy's home."

Jowan stretched his legs out. "So we have a deal?" _I can hide my magic well enough. Some nobles keep would be the perfect place to hide from templars._

"Not yet. I want to think more about what you said." He looked at the mage. "I need to go out." He tightened the rope around Jowan's ankles, and looped the end around the heavy leg of the bed. Rogier left the room, locking the door behind him.

Jowan settled back into his corner. With the shutters closed and the heavy curtains pulled over the single window, he could not tell if it was night or day. It hardly mattered. He had learned to enjoy sleep, whenever it came without dreams. When the whispers began and the Fade intruded, he tried to wake himself. Most times he still could. He had not studied with Uldred's group long. He had only used his blood magic once outside of practice. He had not yet made a deal with demon, only with Uldred and his collaborators. _Once they rebel and free themselves, perhaps I can find them again._ _I don't like being alone._ He had been glad to see the last of Reina's glares and barbed remarks, but now he missed her. She had been his friend. _I'll find new friends once Uldred succeeds. In the meantime, a quiet life in a castle might be just the thing. _

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Most of South Reach's army had gone to Ostagar, but Arl Bryland had remained in South Reach with the rest, ready to defend his outlying farmholds from darkspawn raids. The Southron Hills and West Hills had suffered the most from raiding parties, but some darkspawn had raided along South Reach's western borders.

A favorite haunt of the Arl's guards, the _Foaming Tankard_, near the Keep's wall, filled each time the watch changed. As Rogier entered, several horsemen cantered through the keep's gate. They wore the livery of Gwaren, and appeared to have ridden hard. _News from Ostagar? I think I'll stay until the guards change and see what they know. The mage is secure, and Thomas' watchers won't let him do anything foolish._

Two of Rogier's troopers shadowed Thomas at all times. Truth be told, Thomas made it easy, rarely leaving the _Cavern_. _One of the troopers would come find me if I'm needed._ Two other troopers remained at the _Wayfarer__'__s Shield_, monitoring conversations in the common room and checking on the mage. Two more roamed through town, collecting what information they could. The five men and one woman had worked with him before. They would meet tonight at the _Shield _to discuss the intelligence they had collected_._ Well, all but the lucky one who had to stay with Thomas.

Rogier ordered ale and settled back for an afternoon of observing and listening. When two guards, newly relieved from duty, entered and sat near him, his vigil was rewarded.

"So those Gwaran messengers, they announced the Teyrn himself will arrive tomorrow or the next day. He's leading what's left of the army back to Denerim. He wants to speak privately with the Arl, so he's riding just ahead of his troops."

"Is the King with him?"

"No one said anything about the King."

The two South Reach guard looked around. The man in black at the table nearest them dozed, with an half empty cup in front of him. The guards whispered.

"One of the Gwaran troopers knows Samel. Kin of some sort. He said the King is dead. Teyrn MacTir retreated. Can you imagine? He's a hero of the Rebellion. It must have been bad if he left."

"Dead? Maker help us if that's true. The little princess is not even three."

"I guess we'll find out when the Teyrn arrives tomorrow. They're scurrying around in the keep getting rooms ready, Lara tells me."

Rogier waited until the two guards left before he sat up. _The King dead? Loghain here? _He took another deep draught from his cup. _Howe told Loghain about the Guerrin boy. Maybe I should try and speak with the Teyrn. _Rogier knewLoghain had promised to help._ A letter from him will go far to convince the Arlessa to accept the mage. The Teyrn should recognize me. I'll speak with him. Get his blessing. _Rogier smiled._Howe would like that. He could blame Loghain, when the inevitable happened._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Rogier sat on his horse in the middle of the West Road as Teyrn Loghain and his guard approached. An Amaranthine shield he had borrowed from one of his soldiers hung, clearly visible, from his saddle. He saluted as the Teyrn approached, flanked by his guards.

"Your Grace, I would speak with you if you would allow it. I represent my Lord, Arl Howe."

Loghain's guards surrounded him.

"I recognize you. Rogier, is it?" Loghain said.

"It is, Your Grace." Rogier rode towards Loghain. "My message should be delivered privately, Your Grace."

Loghain waved his guards aside. The scouts he had sent out had reported this stretch of road clear, except for an encampment a half mile ahead. The three men and one woman bore Amaranthine shields or tabards. The scouts had not deemed the group threatening. Having been warned of the Amaranthine encampment, Rogier's appearance did not surprise the Teyrn. Loghain rode ahead, motioning for Rogier to accompany him. "Alright, what's this about. Where is Howe?"

"Your Grace, Arl Howe was delayed at Highever. He will need to explain his actions there. I cannot speak for him in that matter. That is not why I approach you."

"Then what in the Void do you want?"

"I understand from Arl Howe that you know of Conner Guerrin's…affliction."

This was not a topic Loghain expected. "He's a mage."

"I have an apostate, Your Grace, captured in the forest north of here. The Chantry is not aware of him."

Loghain stared at the dark haired man. "I see. That is fortunate."

"I thought you might think so. I believe the sooner he gets to Redcliffe the better. He will need a recommendation, however, from someone the Arlessa trusts. That is not me. Rather than take the time to reach Arl Howe, I thought perhaps you could provide the letter. If not, I'll need to return to Amaranthine to get a letter from Arl Howe. That will delay our trip to Redcliffe by several weeks."

"It would. Your reasoning makes sense. And you think Arlessa Isolde will trust me?" Loghain almost smirked.

"In this, yes, if the letter is worded well. Say you understand, as a father and grandfather, her fears for Conner." Rogier mouth quirked in a lopsided smile that quickly disappeared. "She will most likely trust your word more than Arl Howe's."

Loghain pursed his lips and nodded. "Possibly so." Loghain considered Rogier's proposal. "She does love her son. She may even think I'd enjoy deceiving her husband."

"Would she be right, your Grace?"

Loghain did laugh softly this time. "Yes, she probably would. How will this mage get to Redcliffe?"

"I'll escort him myself. And provide the potion which I think you and the Arl discussed."

"To incapacitate the Arl for a time?"

Rogier sighed. Apparently there was no subtlety in the man. "Yes, your Grace. A potion and an antidote."

"How do I know you have a mage?"

"I can introduce you, Your Grace. I did not travel alone, but my companions are trustworthy. The mage is with them in a copse just off the road ahead, but there's something else we need to take care of."

"Why do I think this will not please me?" Loghain asked.

"A templar stopped us just after we left South Reach. We did not pass near the Chantry, but this one happened to see us as we rode through the town and followed us. The mage did nothing. He has been dosed with magebane since we captured him, but somehow this templar sensed him."

"Is he dead?"

"No. Nor is he a templar of the South Reach Chantry. So he will not be missed. I suggest you take him back to Denerim with you. Tell them you found him unconscious along the road…which will be true."

"Alright. Knock him unconscious and have him on the road ahead of us. We'll _rescue _him." Loghain turned to his guard. "Goronwy and Adaf come along with me. The rest of you follow at a distance. Just keep us in sight."

When they reached the copse, Rogier and Loghain dismounted. Loghain motioned for the guard to do the same, but stay with the horses. He followed Rogier into the trees. The soon emerged into a clearing where he could see a woman and two men standing, alerted by the noise from the road. The templar lay bound on the ground behind them.

"I wish you no harm, your Grace. It's only the three ahead, the unconscious templar and me."

"Do you read minds?"

"Only my own, your Grace."

Loghain snorted.

Rogier stopped. "Osen, you and Emry take the templar through to the road west of here, as we discussed. Make it quick."

The troopers lifted the templar and moved out.

"Jowan, come here," Rogier ordered.

The third man, wearing a torn, filthy robe, partially covered by a simple cloak, came forward, walking unevenly. Loghain saw that he was young, probably late teens. His ankles had been loosely bound, enabling him to hobble along. His held his arms behind him under his cloak. His hands were bound too, Loghain guessed.

"That's your apostate? You didn't think to put him in normal clothes? The robe alone gives him away."

Rogier gave Loghain a sidelong glance. _If he didn't wear the robe, how would _you _know he's a mage._ _We'll have to fix that now, though. _"Circle trained, as the robe indicates, torn and dirty though it may be. Smart enough to escape, _my Lord_," Rogier said, careful not to disclose Loghain's identity to the mage by using the honorific which was only a Teyrn's due.

"That sheds a different light." Loghain turned to Jowan. "You are willing to do this? Teach the boy to keep his magic hidden? Act as his tutor? Administer the…potion to his father?"

"I am, My Lord. I'm told I'll be allowed to leave Ferelden after, and disappear to a place of my choice."

"Don't the templars have a way to trace you? Is that how this templar noticed you?

"No, they can't track me." _I should tell them about the phylactery now, in case this lord knows._ "I destroyed my phylactery before I escaped. That's what lets the Chantry track a Circle mage."

"He won't be noticed at Redcliffe, My Lord, if the Chantry can't track him."

"Then, if you succeed, you will indeed be free to go where you will."

"It seems a fair bargain, as long as the father recovers. I don't want to kill anyone. I'll do my best, My Lord."

"Then go with these men. They'll give you what you need to appear qualified before the boy's mother."

"Thank you, My Lord."

"Jowan, go back to the fire." Rogier ordered.

The mage hobbled away.

"How do I know he's a mage?"

"You mean beyond the templar and the robe? You think I kidnapped a templar to convince you?"

"Anything is possible, Rogier."

"You want a demonstration? I'm sorry, but that is not possible due to the magebane."

"Binding his hands is not sufficient?"

"Not always. I prefer not to risk any incidents that might allow him to flee or attract templars."

Loghain stared at the rogue. _He's Howe's trusted agent. This solves one problem. I won't have to worry about Eamon when I get to Denerim. _ "I'll get a letter to you after I arrive at the Arl's keep. How do I reach you?"

"There's an inn on Hops Lane called the Dancing Wyvern." Rogier grinned. "Appropriate, yes, My Lord?"

Loghain snorted. "Probably Gwaran run."

"I'll be there tomorrow morning. We'll leave as soon as we have the letter."

"What's to stop me from writing a letter condemning you and the boy?"

"Nothing," Rogier shrugged, "but I assure you, if you do, the mage will be left at a Chantry."

"Howe claimed you were talented. Alright, understood. You will open, read and somehow reseal it."

Rogier smiled. "I don't need your signet. There are ways to keep a plain wax seal intact. Now if you plan to attach ribbons and multiple seals…that's more difficult. I don't have those tools with me."

"It would be easier to write it while you watch, but I don't want to see you in South Reach. I'll keep it simple." Loghain's eyes narrowed. "Or perhaps you can just create it yourself?"

"I'm not a forger, your Grace," Rogier said as they approached the road. "I'll need you to write the letter."

Loghain's reply sounded more like a grunt. "Be careful if you pass by Lothering. Darkspawn will be in that area by now. You may want to take a more northerly route and bypass the town. If you need supplies get them in South Reach before you leave. "

"I see."

"I doubt you do." Loghain turned on his heel and returned to his mount. He waved the main force to join him, and they proceeded to South Reach.

Rogier took a deep breath as the Teyrn rode away. _Success._ He reviewed the events of the past had used the information from the Arl's guards and Loghain's imminent arrival to convince a semi-sober Thomas to return to Highever with four of the troopers. Meeting with the Teyrn to explain his father's actions did not appeal to Thomas at all, particularly if Arl Bryland would also be present. _Good that he left._ _He will need to take charge in the North. He should be sober by the time they arrive. His father will surely go to Denerim to meet with the Teyrn._

After Thomas rode out with his men towards the North, Rogier, Jowan, and the other two troopers had left South Reach. The templar had caught up with them near where they planned to camp, insisting that the boy was a mage wanted by the Chantry. When he refused to leave them, they attacked and overpowered him. Jowan seemed to enjoy seeing the templar bound and drugged. _And why wouldn'__t he?_ They set up camp and waited for Loghain and the army. Now Loghain's troops would find the templar, unconscious and with a head wound which should mask the drugging.

As the army passed, Jowan, Osen and Emry remained in their camp, while Rogier returned to South Reach to receive Loghain's letter and gather supplies. He already had new clothes for Jowan, ones more fitting a tutor than a mage. Once Rogier returned to the camp, the Redcliffe bound group headed west on the main road for a while, then turned northwest into the Bannorn on smaller roads which would take them north of Lothering. Traveling west, they would come to a swampy area where the outlet of Lake Lothering drained into Lake Calenhad. A road traversed the swamp and met the Imperial Highway near Redcliffe Village. Even with this more northerly route, the four should be in Redcliffe in two weeks or just before Summerday. If they were lucky, the Summerday crowds would mask their arrival.

**Cloudreach === West of Lothering**

Sleeping in barns and sheds on abandoned farmholds became a habit as Taina and Daveth emerged from Wilds into settled lands. Their route had taken them west of Lothering. Now they turned back east toward the town.

Their emerging warden senses gave them an edge over the farmholders. They could sense a darkspawn raiding party some time before an attack and, often, avoid them. They thought it likely that the darkspawn could not yet sense them. The empty farmholds they came upon provided supplies. Most of the inhabitants had left so quickly, after learning of the defeat at Ostagar, that stocks of food and other goods filled their homes and outbuildings. Others had not been so lucky. They had killed several ghouls, and burned any dead they found, human, elf or darkspawn. It slowed their passage, but Taina in particular insisted.

"The taint will spread more slowly if we see them burned. Others may come upon them if we don't, and the infection could spread. We're wardens. Duncan would tell us to do this." She stared at Daveth. "I'm dwarva. I say do this."

Daveth acceded to her demands, knowing she had more knowledge of darkspawn then he did. They had burned bodies at a farmhold they passed earlier in the day. As the sun set they saw a barn not too far ahead.

"Good, I feared we would have to spend the night in the open." Taina said.

Daveth knew Taina still felt uncomfortable sleeping under a starry sky. It was just too much space for the dwarf to comprehend. In the forest, she was fine under the enclosing canopy, but in a field the spaciousness felt threatening. Not that he minded too much. When she got anxious, he would hold her. He had begun to enjoy that more than a friend should.

The two hurried to the barn and let themselves in. They did not check the house for inhabitants. No smoke came from the chimney. They could check in the morning for bodies and take care of them then. Having eaten a hot meal earlier, while they waited for the pyre to burn down, tonight they only had cheese, bread and dried fruit. Water, from a spring they had found on their route, had filled their water skins. Tired from the day's work and travel, sleep seemed more important than food. Daveth guessed they were only a day's journey from Lothering. If they started out early, they would get there tomorrow.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Is she a dwarf?" a voice whispered.

Daveth kept his eyes closed as he came awake, but his hand wrapped around the hilt of the dagger under his cloak.

"She might be. Can't tell, when she's lying there with a cloak over her." This second whisperer sounded male.

"Should we wake them? We could offer breakfast. They're probably more poor refugees."

"Bethy, we can't feed every person who comes through. As soon as Rori is back from selling the rest of the food and pigs to the army, we have to leave too."

"We can at least offer hot tea."

Daveth heard a sigh.

"Right. You planning on heating it? That should provide entertainment."

"No one has to see me," the girl hissed. "They don't have to come into the house and see we have no fire."

"Right, they won't notice there's no smoke from the chimney."

Daveth heard a thump and had to cover a chuckle. The soft grunt implied the girl had hit the man in frustration."

_An apostate? That's interesting._ _Explains why there'__s no smoke._ _Guess that guy's lucky she didn't do worse than punch him._ He kept breathing deeply and not moving.

"If we just let them alone, they'll wake up and leave, and never know we're here. Come on. Let's go back to the house."

Daveth heard two sets of feet walk away. The barn door squeaked as they opened and closed it. _That's what woke me. Good thing we came in the other door. _He risked opening his eyes. Taina stared back at him.

"I feel like an exhibit in the Shaperate," she whispered. "I thought I was dreaming."

Daveth stifled a laugh. "They were interested. Probably never saw a dwarf before. This area's pretty remote. We haven't seen many elves, even at the most prosperous farmholds."

Taina sniffed. "Let's get going. I don't want some nervous apostate frying me."

"You noticed that too?"

"Hot tea? No chimney smoke? Not hard to make the connection, cloudhead." She folded up her bedroll. "Smart. No smoke to attract the 'spawn or bandits."

They got up quietly and loaded their packs. Nibbling on jerky and dried fruit, they left by the other door, which faced away from the house and did not squeak. Circling through the woods to the east of the house they soon found themselves on a main road.

"This is it, the Imperial Highway from Redcliffe." Daveth grinned. "We'll be in Lothering fer dinner."

Sometime later, they saw a young woman coming towards them, twin blades on her back. She stared at Taina.

Taina sighed. "This will get annoying very quickly."

Daveth laughed as Taina addressed the other traveler.

"Yep, I'm a dwarf. You can touch me if you want to. See if I'm made of stone or not."

The woman had drawn even with them as Taina spoke. She broke out laughing.

"I'm so sorry. I was staring wasn't I? We don't see many dwarves hereabouts, but I shouldn't be so rude. Are you heading to Lothering?

"We are," Daveth replied.

"Stragglers from Ostagar?" The woman, girl really, saw the dwarf and human exchange a glance. "I am too. My brother and I fled at the end. No sense dying there."

Daveth and Taina nodded.

"Ya got that right," Daveth said.

"A warning. Teryn MacTir left a patrol in Lothering. They say they're looking for any wardens who survived, but they're also sending stragglers to Denerim. The army needs troops, and they're conscripting or pressing whenever they can." She pointed a thumb at her swords. "Once I sold the livestock and no longer looked like a farm lass, I had to hide those until I left town.

"Thank you." Taina held out her hand. "I'm Taina," she grinned and whispered, "the dwarf. And this is Daveth, a human."

The girl took her hand and shook. "I'm Rori. Rori Hawke. We have a farmhold just off the road ahead. We're leaving today, I hope. My mother has been slow about packing."

"You have a sister Bethy?" Daveth asked.

Rori took a step back, her eyes narrowing. "I do."

"They're fine," Taina quickly interjected. "We slept in your barn last night. We thought it was deserted when we saw no lights or smoke. All the farmholds south of here are empty or destroyed. Your sister and a man found us sleeping, this morning. They decided not to wake us, but your sister wanted to give us tea. The man said no."

Rori chuckled. "That sounds like Bethany and Carver. They're twins, and always at odds."

"Well, you should get out soon. Today if you can. We burned darkspawn at a farmhold not five miles from yours."

"We'll go." Rori wrinkled her nose. "As soon as Mum finishes packing. Thanks for the warning. Good luck to you too."

Rori moved past Daveth and Taina towards her farmhold.

"Think they'll get out in time?" Taina asked.

"I don't know. They're cuttin' it close. Nothin' we can do. Let's get ta Lothering and avoid Loghain's men while we're there. Meetin' her may have saved us from a run in with them."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine alone._

_Thanks for the reviews! **SnowHelm, Pervinca T, dustywalker, SagaMus, ChaoticHarmony1991, clafount**_

**_For those who might be interested - my thoughts on Arl Eamon and the Redcliffe / poisoning timeline:_**_The evidence for _when_ Arl Eamon becomes ill is contradictory. Jowan, in Redcliffe during that quest, claims he met with Loghain in Denerim. That leaves two options: (1) The whole mage recruiting sequence happened weeks before Ostagar, allowing an escaped Jowan to run, get captured and get taken to Denerim to meet Loghain _before _Loghain left for Ostagar. That meeting would have to take place four or more weeks before Ostagar. If he went straight to Redcliffe, it's possible that he could poison the Arl before the battle, thus causing his own troops not to appear._

_Problem is…what did Duncan and the mage do for those four or more weeks? It doesn't take that long to travel from the Tower, stop at Redcliffe (likely before the Arl falls ill given Duncan's comments to Cailan) and get to Ostagar. If the Arl falls ill immediately after a mage shows up, wouldn't Isolde get suspicious?_

_(2) He meets Loghain after Ostagar. If in Denerim, it would put that meeting at least 2 or more weeks after Ostagar. Getting Jowan to Redcliffe, from Denerim, would take another two weeks. One might assume poisoning the Arl wasn't his first act upon arrival, so at the earliest, Jowan could have poisoned the Arl about five or six weeks after Ostagar. _

_The wardens hear about Arl Eamon's illness in Lothering, where Ser Donal claims the Arl has been ill for weeks. With option 1, Ser Donal showing up in Lothering is possible. Option 2 would put the wardens in Lothering eight, ten or more weeks after Ostagar. That seems like a long time for the wardens to spend recuperating in the Wilds with Flemeth. And for the Darkspawn to spend at Ostagar before moving north._

_Duncan, on his arrival at Ostagar, gives Cailan a message from Arl Eamon, who must have still been healthy when Duncan visited. Duncan does not say, but one could infer that he visited Redcliffe on his way to Ostagar. Otherwise how would he get a message from Eamon to give to Cailan. Option 1's visit would have to be a month before Ostagar, while Option 2's visit would be a week or ten days before Ostagar. Redcliffe is more or less on the way from Highever and the Circle Tower by boat and from Orzammar on the Highway. It's out of the way from Denerim or the Brecilian (if that's where Marethari & Mahariel's clan is camped), but perhaps Duncan made the detour. _

_Why Arl Eamon's troops have not arrived by the time of battle is another question the game leaves unanswered. Option 1 implies the Arlessa had sent them in search of the Urn; Option 2 (which I tend to adopt) says he feared the Darkspawn would attack his Arling. He probably also thought Cailan would not fight without him – his hubris again. Cailan seems to think he's out for glory, but that may just be a projection on Cailan's part. Rowan and Rendorn weren't a glory hounds, but maybe it passed from Eamon to Cailan somehow!_


	9. Ch7: Crossing A Line

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 7: CROSSING A LINE **

* * *

_There's a line I've crossed somewhere  
I left the best of me back there  
Never thought I'd end up here  
Guess all the best things disappear  
_**One Good Reason, Lucy Kaplanski**

**Cloudreach === Lothering**

From her vantage point on the windmill's platform, Mel watched the refugees congregate in the field to the south near the Imperial Highway. _Why do they carry their farm tools like weapons?_ A small band of fighters had recently cleared the area around Lothering of bandits. There was no one to fight except the approaching darkspawn. Yet there they were, with staves, hoes, shovels, rakes, the odd dagger and two nasty scythes. Watching and waiting.

"What are they planning?" Mel spoke aloud to Shepherd. "Oh well, not our concern, Shep. Just stay away from them."

Walking around the platform that encircled the windmill, she leaned on the railing and looked north. _I should just leave for Eremon, but that means I've given up on Fergus. I can't do that yet. _She had realized just how alone she was when her fears prevented her from approaching Teyrn Loghain. _I've done an about face._ _From a brave little girl who had no fear of trusting her friends, to this fearful, wary creature suspicious of everyone and everything. I trust nothing and no one. I have no problem killing those that threaten me._ _When did I become this person? Lys Cousland died that night, but this Mel, the mercenary from the Free Marches, was there, waiting to come out when Howe attacked. She wasn't born that night. _She snorted. _Some might call my response wisdom, I suppose. Or growing up._ She stood up abruptly. _I need to do something._ Returning inside, she gathered her weapons and sharpening implements.

"Let's go outside, Shep. There's a nice breeze. I need to keep my hands and mind busy."

Mel sat facing towards the town and leaned her back against the windmill. Her blades, whetstone, and honing oil lay on the ground beside her. Her strung bow and quiver leaned against the wall. _I'll practice shooting, when I finish with my blades._ The long, narrow space behind the inn, between it and an abandoned field, was screened by bushes. She had dragged some bales of hay in to the space to create a sort of archery range.

The weather had finally cleared, but remained cool under a cloud studded sky. She wore her boots, her Cousland blue leggings and long-sleeved linen tunic. Over the tunic, she wore a loose leather jerkin, which laced down the front. Her solar belts soaked up the sun, recharging the ear cuff. She always wore the belts across her chest. Her sovereigns had been sewn between the leather bands. The long belts also had small sheaths for her throwing knives. Mel no longer went anywhere unarmed. Her cowl pooled around her neck, leaving her head uncovered, but hiding the link between the ear cuff and belt. She would pull it up if she decided to go into town. She squeezed her ear cuff and settled in to sharpen her blades. Appropriate she thought, as U2 played and Bono sang _Sunday, Bloody Sunday._ She sang along, quietly.

Hearing voices from near the cage holding a qunari prisoner, she looked up. A confessed and condemned murderer, according to Ser Bryant, a templar at the Chantry, the qunari would remain caged until he died. She had met both Qunari and Tal Vashoth in her travels. She found when she spoke with him, that he was in fact Qunari, which surprised her. This Qunari, who called himself Sten, turned down her offer to release him, claiming he would remain in the cage to seek his atonement in death for the murders he had committed. She watched, puzzled, as he spoke with the small band of fighters who had been completing Chantry Board tasks all week. To her surprise, they freed him using a key provided by a Chantry sister. The sister, in Chantry robes, incongruously carried a bow and quiver. From the bits of conversation she overheard, they freed him on the condition he join them. More conversation drifted up to her.

"No, Morrigan, I will not step into the cage." This from a helmeted warrior to a woman Mel would bet was an apostate.

"Alistair, 'twould be a kindness to all of us if you replaced Sten."

_Alistair? _Mel stared at the warrior. The other man was a mage_. _

"Right. I step in, you shut the gate, place a ward on the lock and _hey, presto_, the key no longer works."

_I can't recognize his voice. He hardly spoke at the tourney. I'd need to see his face. Could it be him?_ She shrugged._ It's a common enough name._

The other man, a Circle Mage, based on his robes, turned away, clearly stifling a laugh.

_A warrior and a mage survived the Gwaren guard said. Could they both be Wardens?_

"Sometimes, Alistair, your astuteness astounds me," the woman apostate said.

The warrior stalked away.

_It can't be. Stop getting your hopes up. Surely Loghain's patrol must have noticed that group and questioned them. If they were the Wardens, they would have been held and taken to Denerim. The bounty, posted at the inn, required the Wardens be delivered alive to Loghain'spatrol._

Mel watched the group straggle along after the warrior. They were an unlikely band: a warrior, a Circle mage, a mabari, a uniquely, or one might say sparsely, clad Chasind looking woman, possibly an apostate, and now a qunari murderer and, perhaps, a Chantry sister from the local Chantry. Mel had worked with the red haired Chantry sister providing aid to the refugees. She doubted the group was a mercenary band, they were too few and not organized. Sell-swords perhaps, but that did not explain the mages. _Perhaps survivors of Ostagar? But Loghain's patrol would have sent survivors to Denerim too. They had begun pressing any likely looking men into service. _She shrugged. Their purpose remained unclear, but it was not her concern.

"Maybe we should volunteer to work with them," she mused to Shepherd. "They seem to collect misfits. Could be interesting, if nothing else, to travel with such a bizarre group." Shepherd snorted, obviously not impressed with the suggestion.

"You have a better idea?" she queried. Shepherd put her head in Mel's lap and huffed. "I take that as a no. Well let's think about it. They've been around town for a number of days. Maybe we should at least talk to them. I met the Chantry sister when I helped with the refugees. The woman was annoying and Orlesian, but perhaps we won't hold that against her. Maybe you'd like the mabari – it's a he."

Shepherd huffed more loudly making her displeasure at the comment clear.

"Well, my habit of losing betrotheds shouldn't limit you." Shep had never met Alistair, but Mel knew she missed Denis.

The mabari whined and curled up to nap.

Still trailing after the warrior, the odd group, with the Qunari now carrying a broadsword, headed out toward the field beyond the mill towards the gathered refugees. One refugee spoke briefly to the warrior and the mage and then yelled _Attack! _

More refugees poured onto the field. Mel leaped to her feet and watched incredulously as the refugees surrounded the armed group. The group fought well, but the refugees were numerous enough to swarm them if they lost even one of their members, particularly one of the melee fighters. Clearly, the Chasind-looking woman was a mage. She and the male mage quickly dropped back and moved up the hill toward the windmill to cast. The Chantry sister followed with her bow, leaving the warrior, the Qunari, and the mabari to fight with their blades and teeth. The warriors tried to withdraw from the refugees, but continued to defend themselves as their attackers followed.

"Think they need some help girl?" Mel asked Shepherd. "Go on, help your brother mabari, but keep an eye on the archer. I'll join the mages with my bow, since I'm not armored."

Shepherd galloped off to join the melee. Mel slung her quiver around her waist, grabbed her bow and moved near the mages. She nocked an arrow and loosed it at one of several refugees trying to rush them. The Chantry sister saw her and nodded, acknowledging Mel's assistance and then continued picking off the rabble attacking the warriors. The two mages retreated farther up the hill as the battle surged to its base. Mel moved with them to allow space for casting. She killed the last two refugees climbing up toward the mages, and then moved lower to assist the Sister. The mages continued to heal and cast focused spells, avoiding injury to the warriors and the hounds.

A few refugees again broke off from the warriors and tried to rush the mages. The two warriors and the mabaris followed. Mel fell back and dropped her bow as the refugee fighters approached. She pulled out her dagger and a boot knife to defend the mages until the warriors and hounds reached them. She parried a blow from one attacker with the boot knife in her off hand and then deftly slit his throat with her dagger. The other refugee swung a scythe. She dropped and rolled downhill to avoid the curved blade, which whistled over her head. The Qunari took the scythe wielder down with a blow from behind. The other warrior took down the final attacker. He turned toward Mel as she stood up, catching her off balance and bashing hard on her left hip. She fell to the ground. Rolling quickly away, she avoided his blade as it pierced the space where her chest had been a moment before.

"Stop you idiot!" the female mage shouted casting a paralyzing spell and moving to stand beside Mel. Shepherd moved to attack the warrior.

"She's defending us! She's not attacking, you fool," the female mage snarled. The Chantry sister and other mage also yelled at him to stop. Shepherd moved again to attack. Sten impassively watched the new drama unfold.

Mel scrambled to her feet, trying to catch her breath, as she dropped her blades. "Yield, I yield." She yelled. "Shep, hold." She stood up, favoring her left leg and hip.

The warrior, shrugging as the spell wore off, stepped back, pulling his blade from the ground and lowering it. "I... sorry...um you're unarmored. I thought…Oh Maker, I'm an idiot," he mumbled, backing slowly away from Shepherd. "You were protecting them? The mabari is yours?"

"I was. She is. I sent her to help you. I tried to protect your mages. My name is Mel and this is Shepherd." Shep bowed, lowering her head and wagging her short tail in greeting to the surprised amusement of the group.

The Chasind mage she had protected, smiled. "You have my thanks, Mel. 'Twas indeed a bit difficult for a moment. My name is Morrigan. You and Shepherd provided much needed assistance." She glared at the warrior. "I, for one, am grateful. My thanks to you as well, Shepherd."

Mel almost smiled as Shepherd huffed and nodded her head in response. "Shepherd is a fine girl and a good friend."

Morrigan scowled as the other mage stepped forward, "Ah, now you'll meet our leader, his pet templar, and our new companions."

The other mage also smiled and offered his hand in greeting, "Liam Amell and you have my thanks as well, Mel. That attack was unexpected and your help was most welcome. The tongue-tied warrior who attacked you is Alistair. The other archer is called Leliana, and the Qunari is called Sten."

Mel acknowledged Liam's greeting, then turned to Sten and Leliana.

"Have you left the Chantry, Sister? I think we met feeding the refugees some days ago."

"Perhaps, there were so many…." She frowned staring at Mel. "You wore a dress I think and…I don't recall the tattoo."

Mel smiled. "I thought armor and a tattoo might frighten the refugees. I wore a dress and covered the tattoo."

Leliana smiled. "I see. It's…intriguing, but it fits you, no? You are a talented archer."

"Thank you. Those refugees were quite desperate. You fight well for a sister."

"I was not always a sister. I have other skills. I left the Chantry to join these Grey Wardens to fight the Blight," Leliana replied. "They do the Maker's work. I can help."

"I see." Mel looked up at Sten, "I was pleased to see you released from your cage, Sten. Fighting the Blight should provide a better use of your skills as you seek atonement."

"You are correct. Thank you."

Mel turned back to the mage, Liam. "Grey Wardens?"

"Alistair and I are. Morrigan, Sten and Leliana are companions fighting with us against the Blight."

Mel turned to the warrior, who had removed his helmet. He stared at her. Morrigan had said templar, and Liam said Alistair. The tall, dark blonde warrior had not spoken since their first exchange, but he was staring at her with no sign of recognition. _That's not a surprise. He didn't recognize me in Denerim when I looked like myself._

Alistair's eyes, staring at her, were more gray than hazel, which she knew happened when he was upset. She suspected they would become hazel again when he calmed down. His cheeks had flushed. He looked tired and tense. In another life, that look would mean Isolde was screeching at him again. The Warden before her was not the pleased young man she had seen leaving the templar tournament with Duncan, but there was no question that he was Alistair Theirin. _Now what do I do? At least he doesn't recognize me. Or maybe he does…he just doesn't want to acknowledge me. He didn't in Denerim. _

"Like what you see, Templar?" she challenged, to cover her confusion. She glared at Alistair, her childhood friend.

If possible, he blushed more deeply and stepped back as if struck. "Templar?" He ran his hand through hair damp with sweat. "Ah," he scowled at Morrigan, "my favorite apostate has already condemned me. I was never a templar, just an initiate."

"So, no vows, no lyrium?" Mel spoke aggressively. She needed to keep him at a distance. As far as she knew, he had not recognized her the two times she had seen him in Denerim. He would remember a girl of ten. She did not want him recognizing the woman of twenty she had become.

"How... how do you know about that? It's not exactly common knowledge." Alistair stuttered.

"… and your point?" Mel mocked. "I specialize in uncommon knowledge."

Recovering somewhat, Alistair responded. "No, no lyrium. Lucky me."

"I would think so," Mel said, crossing her arms. "Very lucky to escape to the Wardens." _Or it would seem so, if I didn't know about the Joining._

"Uh, actually yes, I was. " Alistair replied, more calmly. "I became a Grey Warden in time to avoid taking vows tying me to a life I didn't want."

"So tell me, how does a Chantry Boy become a Grey Warden? The Maker must favor you. You must have survived Ostagar? You have even, apparently, evaded Loghain's troops in town?" Mel continued staring at Alistair, her arms still crossed.

Alistair, scowling at her, did not answer right away.

"Yes we survived Ostagar, no thanks to Teyrn Loghain." Liam interjected grimly. "We met the Teyrn's men this morning at Dane's Refuge. They tried to arrest us. We defended ourselves. We left one alive to return to Denerim with our message."

Mel uncrossed her arms, eyes widening. "Message?"

"Yes," Liam replied, "that we know what he did and will see him punished for it."

"And what did he do?"

Alistair spoke up. "Ensured the death of every person in the Ostagar valley by his desertion and treachery. He caused the death of the King, the other Wardens and all the troops in that valley when he failed to respond to the beacon we lit."

Mel gazed at Alistair, re-crossing her arms, "You speak of Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, the Hero of River Dane, and the boon companion of King Maric? I heard the beacon signal came very late. That by the time it flared, the battle was already lost. How was that his fault? How could you think he would willingly abandon King Maric's son?"

"Quite easily, from what we saw." Apparently, these two wardens viewed Loghain's retreat quite differently than Sergeant Tuder, with whom she had spoken a few days ago in the Chantry. _Teyrn Loghain a traitor, killing Cailan? Did he know of Howe's work in Highever?_ She unknowingly echoed Loghain's assessment as she thought, _Maker, what a mess! It's a grey fog with only one certainty in sight: Howe needs to die._

"What do _you_ know of Loghain? Whatever he once was, he is traitor today." Alistair snarled. Mel sighed and rubbed her forehead. Alistair was clearly convinced of Loghain's guilt, in spite of what he knew of the man. _And he doesn't recognize me or he wouldn't ask me what I know of him._

She turned to Liam, "One of Teyrn Loghain's troopers told me that a warrior and a mage had escaped the defeat at Ostagar," she winced as she shifted her weight to her uninjured hip. Alistair's bash would leave bruises. "He meant you two? The King's armies were defeated, but you both survived?"

Noticing her pain, Liam cast a healing spell as she spoke.

"Did the idiot templar injure you?" Morrigan asked, turning to glare at the warrior.

"It's only a bruised hip. I've had worse bruises sparring, but thank you for the healing, Liam. I'll be fine now, I'm sure. You should probably see to your own wounds." She took a step towards the mill.

"We will." Liam responded, and then cocked his head. "You seem comfortable with healing magic."

Mel stopped. "I am, yes. I've been healed with magic before." She offered no further explanation.

Liam returned to her earlier question, answering with more civility than the almost templar, "Alistair and I were at Ostagar. It was a debacle. Everyone in the valley died: King Cailan, the other Grey Wardens, much of Ferelden's nobility and thousands of troops. Loghain's forces withdrew instead of attacking when we lit the signal beacon."

The mage pinched the bridge of his nose. "Admittedly, the beacon was late. Darkspawn overran the Tower of Ishal before we arrived. We sent soldiers to inform Loghain, the King, and Warden-Commander Duncan. Then we fought our way through the tower with two other surviving soldiers."

"They both died. We didn't even know their names." Alistair murmured.

Mel flinched at that. It reminded her of leaving Castle Cousland and people, whose names she did know, behind. She focused on Liam. "Do you know if the messengers reached any of them?" _Sergeant Tuder said nothing about fighting in the tower._

"No. It's quite possible they fell before they reached the King, Duncan or the Teyrn. It seemed the darkspawn had overrun every position."

"Except the Teyrn's."

Liam frowned at Alistair and sliced his hand through the air. Alistair crossed his arms, but kept silent.

"The Teyrn did not retreat until we lit the beacon," Liam continued. "It was as if he waited for the lit beacon to signal his withdrawal. His Gwaran troops, along with some others, including Maric's Shield, escaped intact and never engaged the enemy, leaving the rest to die."

_That explains the delay then. Four men against how many darkspawn?_ "How did you both survive?"

"Luck," Liam replied. "Darkspawn overwhelmed us after we lit the fire, but an apostate rescued and healed the two of us."

"Yes, lucky us," came Alistair's sarcastic response. "Luck seems to follow us no matter how we try to escape it. The other two died in the tower. We've a price on our heads now, thanks to Loghain. That refugee attack was about collecting the bounty, so they could feed their families. So lucky us, you came along and saved the day and those refugees all died. Now their families will surely starve …or worse. Perhaps, had you known we were Wardens, you would have helped capture us and collected the bounty yourself."

"I would not!" Mel stepped forward, hands clenched at her sides. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. A trick she had used since childhood to calm herself and gather her thoughts. "Those men attacked you and your companions. I would have aided anyone they attacked. It's sad it ended in their deaths, but they made a desperate choice and suffered the consequences. Luck had nothing to do with it.

"As for you being a Warden, I was raised to respect Wardens. We occasionally met them as they came through Highever to recruit. My father knew one called Duncan."

"You knew Duncan?" said Alistair, eyes widening slightly.

"I met him a few times, yes. He was Warden-Commander, right? He recruited a young knight, Ser Roderick Gilmore, from Castle Cousland a month ago. I heard Duncan left with him to go to the Circle Tower and Ostagar shortly before I arrived home. Did…did either of you know Ror…Ser Gilmore?"

Liam and Alistair exchanged an uncomfortable look. "I see," said Mel. "So he…died with his brothers in the Ostagar valley?

"Warden Rory died," Alistair said quietly.

Mel felt a new wave of sorrow wash over her. She closed her eyes and rubbed them. "Odd, isn't it. One death, when it's a person you know, is so much more affecting than the deaths of a thousand strangers. Not that I don't honor them, but it feels different. Ser Gilmore was a good man. I…my brother liked him."

"He was. I didn't know him long, but…he was." Liam replied, remembering the quiet knight.

"All the other Highever and House Cousland troops fought in the valley? I grew up with some of them." _How much should I say?_ "I come from a Coastlands family, although I left years ago for the Free Marches." _I think I need to be older than I am. Twenty five, perhaps, if they ask._ "I arrived home for a visit just after the troops left with Lord Fergus Cousland and Arl Broughten. My brother left with them as part of the Cousland Guard. I didn't see him to say good-bye." _Enough now._

"You didn't join the guard?

"No, I joined a free mercenary company in the Free Marches. I wanted to see more of the Thedas, but you didn't answer. Did they all die too?"

"Not all." Alistair said. "At least not at Ostagar. Lord Fergus Cousland took a large contingent of Highever troops and three wardens into the Korcari Wilds for a mounted reconnaissance around the Horde. They weren't in the battle, but given the size of the Horde, it's unlikely they survived in the Wilds. I knew Lord Fergus. He was…is, I hope… a good man who would do all he could to save his troops. I can only hope he and his troops escaped. If they did, they will have to find their way back from the Wilds. The rest of the Wardens died with Duncan and the King,"

Mel heart beat more quickly. _There is a chance Fergus and some others live?_ "Even a small hope is better than none these days. Perhaps a few Highever troops did make it out."

Alistair frowned, as if unsure, then nodded.

"Why does Teyrn Loghain blame the Wardens? His troops said they lured the King to his death, but that seems farfetched. Couldn't the Warden-Commander convince the King to stay back?"

Alistair looked at Liam, "You were at the War Council."

"I was. The Teyrn tried to keep the King from the vanguard. Duncan…he didn't say anything to deter the King." Liam shrugged. "I don't know why."

"That does seem odd." Mel bit her lower lip. "Still, Teyrn Loghain is no fool; he must know Wardens are needed to end the Blight."

"Must he? Why do you support Loghain?" Alistair snapped.

"I support Ferelden," Mel retorted. "And I know Loghain is a hero of the Rebellion. Why would he do anything to harm Ferelden?" _Of course, I've been asking myself that for six months. Why? Because he's obsessed with Orlais._ _But I can't say that and not give myself away._ "What do you support, if you used to be a templar? Do you have any allegiance beyond the Chantry?"

Liam placed a hand on Alistair's arm. "She is not our enemy, Alistair." He gave Mel a sidelong glance. "She seems to know we are necessary to end a Blight."

"Of course you are. Why else would the Grey Wardens exist? The First Blight lasted decades until the Grey Wardens came and ended it."

Alistair sighed, "No, no, you're right, of course, Liam."

He turned to Mel, "I apologize. And in answer, I too support Ferelden. As a Warden, however, I am also pledged to stop the Blight. I don't think the two are incompatible. Teryn Loghain…." He stopped. _That's not a connection I want to reveal. Why would I know the Teyrn?_ "What I am not, is a templar. I did not choose to become a templar initiate. I did not take vows. I don't answer to the Chantry." By the time he finished his voice had risen and his hands were clenched at his sides.

_I suppose I should have expected that reaction._ _Then again, the Lys he knew would never have made the comment._ Mel took another deep breath, "My apologies as well. I hoped to find my brother and join up in this emergency, but I arrived too late. I've seen no Highever or House Cousland shields among the survivors, so I assumed him, as well as other friends, lost. That small hope, that he is in the Wilds with Lord Fergus, is a pinpoint of light in all this darkness. I thank you for that. I'm sorry if I offended you with my other remarks."

Alistair studied her for a moment. _She has Lys' eyes, but the accent, the tattoo, the hair…they're all so different from that noble girl I saw in Denerim. Lys wasn't a mercenary either, she worked for a merchant house. Why would Lys Cousland look like this? Or call herself Mel, as if she were hiding. Why would she be here? Searching for Fergus? _Confused, he mumbled condolences for her losses, apologies for attacking her and moved off. Leliana walked beside him, touching his arm and murmuring softly to him. Sten followed. Morrigan and Liam stayed behind, along with the mabari, who appeared to be with Liam.

"So, you're alone here?" Liam asked softly.

"Well, Shepherd and I are, yes," she replied carefully.

"Perhaps you should join us, then. We can use another talented fighter, and," he looked at the apostate and grinned, "Morrigan seems to like you."

Morrigan glared back, "I do, at that. She is intelligent, talented, and courteous. Oh yes, did I mention intelligent? So unlike the rest of our companions. Excepting the mabari, of course, and perhaps, you, Liam."

Liam chuckled and turned back to Mel. "Well, if you think you can tolerate our motley group, I would welcome you."

Mel cocked her head and looked at Shepherd. Shepherd stared back and offered a quiet bark. "You think so Shep?" she asked. Shepherd barked twice. "Oh, you want to know the mabari's name first?"

Liam looked at her, surprised. "His name is Warden. Not very clever, I know, but it's all I could think of when he found us."

"Found you?"

"Yes. I helped a kennel master cure him of the taint before the battle. Warden's Ash Warrior had died and he was injured. The kennel master made a potion using a Wilds flower he had us bring back. As we were coming north after the battle, Warden found us. Apparently, he'd imprinted on me. He's a good boy, but we don't communicate nearly as well as you and Shepherd seem to."

Mel did smile then, "Best friend you'll ever have, Liam. The communication will come with time. Shep imprinted on me as a puppy. We've been together for five years."

"Good to know. So, will you join us?

"Shepherd and I will think about it tonight. I believe my answer will be yes, but give me until morning."

"Of course." He hesitated for a moment. "Mel, if Alistair is a concern, he will grow on you."

"Like fungus," Morrigan muttered.

"Oh, I hope not. I hate fungus," Mel replied.

Morrigan grinned. "I like you."

Liam gave Morrigan an annoyed look. "He's an outstanding warrior. He lost everyone important to him at Ostagar. His best friends left with Lord Cousland. The Wardens were his family. He's still mourning. He's a good man. I'm proud to call him brother.

"Bother? Yes, I would proudly call him bother as well."

"I promise he's never attacked a companion," he glanced at Morrigan, stifling a smile, "even when provoked."

_If they only knew my concerns about Alistair. Or what he really lost at Ostagar. Family indeed. _She managed the semblance of a smile. _Should I confess my identity to him? What if he gets angry with me? Or should I try to keep it secret? Wait and tell him later? _She shook her head and then realized Morrigan and Liam stared at her._ They need a response._

"Where's your camp? I'll come over in the morning, if I don't see you in the town."

"We're camped by the lake on the far side of that rise." Liam pointed to a low ridge visible to the north. "There was a bandit camp there. We made it our camp, after we took care of the bandit problem. Plenty of water, some privacy, but not too far from the town. I hope you say yes."

"As do I," Morrigan added. "'Twould be nice to have another intelligent creature in the camp."

Mel scratched Shep's ears and looked at Morrigan, a slight smirk appearing briefly, "Will I be welcome too?"

Morrigan frowned, "I meant both of you, of course." She sniffed, "I hope I do not come to regret it. One fool spouting bad jokes in the group is more than sufficient."

The witch and the mage walked toward their camp, as Mel watched.

"Apparently, Morrigan and Alistair do not get on, Shep," she said as they returned to the windmill to gather her things. "I like them. You could help Liam bond with Warden. I just don't know how to work with Alistair. I don't think he recognized me. The last time he saw me and knew who I was, I was ten, so that is not a surprise. He didn't recognize me when he saw me at the Tourney or in the Market. I know what he looks like now, so he was easy to recognize." She unstrung her bow, sheathed her blades and carried everything back inside the mill. "He would hardly expect Melysande Cousland to pop up in the middle of a fight in Lothering, looking as I do. He might even have heard the rumors from Highever and think me dead."

She put her gear away and went out onto the platform. "It all looks so peaceful at the moment. We can't see the refugee camp from here." She dug her hands into the fur on Shepherd's neck. "I'm scared to tell him who I am Shep. We made so many promises and kept none of them. He must have known I was right there in the Palace and wondered why I never visited. Fergus took…." She blinked back tears. "Fergus took Oren, why not me?

"I'm not sure what would be worse, anger or indifference?" She sank down onto the platform and leaned against the wall. Shepherd curled up beside her and rested her head in Mel's lap. "Then again, maybe we could be friends. I could tell him who I am and ask to be friends." Shepherd barked quietly. "You think that's best? We'll see. I think I'll just be Mel for a few days and then we'll see.

"Or maybe we should leave and not even answer." She chewed her lower lip. "Oh let's have dinner, Shep. My mind's a muddle."

Shepherd gave a sharp bark of agreement. Leaving her to guard their gear, Mel walked to Dane's Refuge for a bowl of stew. She hoped the inn still had food to serve. After filling her clay pot and an empty skin, she paid too much for stew and ale. _No matter,_ she thought, _it's better than spending half the day hunting, dressing and cooking a hare or game bird._ Heading back to the windmill with their supper, she turned her mind to dealing with Alistair.

Dreams woke Mel several times, but unlike the nightmares, she did not remember them very well. She knew Denis had been in one. Another had included Alistair and perhaps Loghain. It reminded her of hearing whispers from another room and believing she could understand what was said if she just listened harder. After trying to recapture the dream, she rolled over, adjusted the cloak she used as a pillow and willed herself back to sleep.

Waking early, Mel found her mind made up, although her dreams remained just out of reach. _I shouldn't have finished that whole skin of ale. _She would join the _Companions Against the Blight_, as she had named them. She liked Morrigan and Liam. She enjoyed fighting alongside mages. Having a healer was a boon. The qunari fought well. As annoying as the Chantry sister seemed, she had proved a fine archer during the refugee skirmish. Alistair…that problem she would confront later. She sighed and rose from her bedroll. She still had not decided if or when to reveal herself to him. Their initial encounter gave her reason to keep him at arm's length for now.

The price on the Wardens' heads already put the group at risk. Her presence would hardly increase their danger, but she would still keep her identity secret from the other companions, even if she did tell Alistair. They may not turn the Wardens in for the bounty, but they might betray her to Howe. At some point, she would have to leave them and travel north to Waking Sea, but for now they offered safer passage then she and Shep would have traveling alone. She could at least let the Nevarran Grey Wardens, whom she hoped her mother would send, know that two Fereldan Wardens still lived. If all went well, she would know where they could be found.

Uncertainty reigned in Ferelden. Bridges to the past needed burning. She would offer her talents, acquire a new purpose, and leave _Lys Cousland_ and all she represented dead in Highever.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Good Morning, Shep." She crept out of her bedroll and looked up at the clear blue Cloudreach sky from the platform surrounding the outside of the mill. "Let's pack up, girl. It looks like another beautiful day. I hope that bodes well for us."

Mel left her pack, weapons sheathed at its sides, just inside the door of the windmill, and told Shepherd to guard their gear from outside the closed door. She left some jerky and a bowl of water for her. Returning to the loft, she used the remaining water to wash up before she dressed in her arming clothes, cowl, boots and leathers.

The fake tattoo from Areth had lasted well. She had used the cover up cream a few times, when she thought the tattoo might draw more attention than she wanted. It covered more easily in its faded state. If it faded completely, she had several more transfer patches, but she would need heat to make them work. In the meantime, she decided to use the dye before meeting her new companions. It would be more noticeable if she darkened the tattoo after she joined them. Using her metal mirror and a brush, she set to work tracing the pattern with the dye.

The rest of the cider, some jerky, and bread composed her breakfast once she finished with the tattoo. It dried while she ate. She savored some final moments of solitude. Adele sang _Set Fire to the Rain _in her ear. Finishing her breakfast, she forced herself to get up and continue her day. _I can do this._

Opening the door, she heard a voice speaking quietly to Shep. _That's odd. Who can approach Shep so easily?_ Rounding the corner of the mill, she found Shep lying next to a seated Liam, as the mage scratched the mabari's neck. Warden stretched along his other side. Sensing her, Shep rolled over offering his tummy to scratch, grinning as only a mabari can. Liam looked up, as he scratched Shep's chest. She pinched off the music.

"Shepherd seems to like me." He looked slightly guilty.

"I see that." Mel frowned, tilting her head and looking questioningly at Shep. "It certainly speaks in your favor. "

"I hoped it might. I'm hoping you made you decision and the answer's yes. Alistair was worried you would reject us because of him almost skewering you."

Mel raised an eyebrow.

"His words, not mine."

"He won't be the reason. One, I've already decided to join your group." His look of relief was palpable. "Two, I told him yesterday, it was a natural mistake. I'm rather glad I didn't end up dead or wounded, but he protected his companions. I think that's a good thing. You're a formidable pair, Liam."

Mel's lips curved into a slight smile in spite of herself. _Liam must be a good man, if Shep takes to him like this. That he has a mabari helps, but Shep's never...not true, Shep did befriend another man once without my urging. I'm not going to think about Denis. _

"So, you're the leader?"

"Not exactly, we sort of share leadership, despite what Morrigan says." He noted her raised eyebrow. "Neither of us are leaders. I've lived in the Circle Tower most of my life, and Alistair spent years in the Chantry. Neither of us trained for leadership. Alistair says, and I have to agree from my experience in the Tower, that Templar training focuses on blind obedience. They develop templar skills and the mental discipline needed to perform them, but if they train leaders, it's after they take their vows. Alistair has read some books on strategy and tactics, but that doesn't make up for actual experience or live exercises. Nor are strategy and tactics leadership."

_Alistair has more experience than you think, Liam. He learned from the best strategist in Ferelden. _Mel smiled to herself._ A man who is also a good leader, it's just that King Maric overshadowed him in that respect. Teyrn Loghain taught Alistair well. _She felt her eyes filling. _I won't think about them. _Sighing, she realized Alistair posed a whole other set of problems. He made her think and remember.

"I've never led anyone, only taught," Liam continued. "It's different, particularly with volunteers." Liam stood, brushing off his robe. "Alistair says he led small patrols for Duncan, but only with very specific orders. It's a struggle," he admitted ruefully. "He's the senior Warden by six months, but neither of us knows how to be a Grey Warden, much less lead them. He says Duncan kept telling him there would be plenty of time to learn." He shook his head. "You seem experienced. Help would be appreciated."

"I'll do what I can. I do have some experience leading patrols."

"Warden and I will walk back to camp with you, if you don't mind company."

"Of course not. Shep would probably drag you both along anyway. Let me get my pack."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland **__whose help continues to benefit the story. Any remaining errors are mine alone._

**_Thanks for the_**_**reviews! and comments**__ to __**SnowHelm,clafount,SagaMus**__, __**mackillain**__ and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks, also, to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	10. Ch 8: We Complement Each OTher

**DISCLAIMER**: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS**: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 8: WE COMPLEMENT EACH OTHER**

* * *

**Cloudreach === Wardens' Camp, Lothering**

Mel, Liam, and the two mabari walked from the windmill to the companions' camp. The camp stood on a flat stretch of land between a ridge of land and the river, at a point where it widened into a small lake. Four shelters formed a semi-circle around a fire pit, while a fifth lay up against the ridge on its own. Mel's new companions congregated on logs and stumps around a pot hung from a tripod over the fire.

Alistair looked up with a smile, as Liam, Mel and the mabari approached. "I hope this means you decided to join us."

Mel gave what passed for a smile, a slight upward curve of her lips, "Yes, I think I can commit to fighting the Blight. Other things may threaten Ferelden, but if the Blight is not defeated, the rest won't matter."

"I wish more Fereldans had that attitude," Alistair said.

"Perhaps, after four hundred years, complacency tends to set in. Although after Ostagar—"

"—you would think the defeat would inspire Fereldans to fight, but with a price on our heads and the Orlesian Wardens held at the border, it's not the common view." Liam shook his head.

"Fortunately, Sten and Leliana agree with you, Mel." Alistair said. "And Morrigan too, I guess. Anyway, you're just in time for our meeting. I was about to provide everyone with a summary of our situation, as I see it anyway." His smile became a lopsided grin. "Maybe you can add your views." _Lys Cousland will have opinions. If Mel isn't Lys in disguise, I'm not a bastard. _

Morrigan sniffed, but remained sitting with the others. She, Leliana and Sten all sipped tea. From what Mel could see, the pot over the coals held hot water.

"A moment, Alistair, if you will," Liam interrupted. "I have a question for Mel. I should have asked on the walk from the mill. Can you cook?"

Morrigan burst out laughing at Mel's puzzled look.

"Alistair tries to kill us each time 'tis his turn to cook," Morrigan explained. "Really, if he were not a competent warrior, he would be of no use at all."

"Why, thank you Morrigan. What prompted that morsel of civility? It's not my Name Day or a Fest Day is it? "

Mel looked between the two, "You know, Alistair, you should have stopped at thank you. You do realize Morrigan tries to provoke you?"

Alistair frowned at the rebuke. Leliana, sitting next to him lightly touched his arm. Morrigan smirked.

_She's right, but she's a bit harsh on Alistair and too easy on Morrigan. Is she still upset about his attack yesterday?_ Liam realized Mel was answering his question.

"…Liam, yes, I can cook."

"Good, so can Leliana. Well, Morrigan, too, but she has other duties. Perhaps, with your help, we won't starve or die of food poisoning before we kill the Archdemon. I, by the way, cannot build a fire, much less boil water. Not skills necessary in the Tower."

Mel looked at Sten. "Can you cook, Sten?"

"Yes."

"Will you?"

"Of course. Food is necessary."

"Perhaps we can give lessons to those who can't," Mel replied sweetly, "then the task can be shared by us all."

"I like that idea," Leliana giggled.

"Wise suggestion," Sten agreed.

"Good, I'm sure there'll be tasks for all of us. Is that for tea?" Mel asked, pointing to the water.

When Leliana nodded, she pulled out her cup. "May I?"

"Of course," Liam said.

Mel ladled hot water into her cup, pulled a small linen pouch filled with herbs out of her pack and dropped it in to steep. She leaned her pack against an unoccupied stump and sat. She motioned for Shep to sit behind her. _Calm down. You don't need to offend Alistair. You're acting like a bully._

Liam sat next to Morrigan on a log and looked at the gathered comrades. Warden lay down in front of him. "All right, to more serious subjects. Alistair, please start."

"Um…start?"

"Some background, please."

"Ah. Right. I was about to recite." He smirked at Liam. "You weren't a teacher were you? Oh, right, you were. I feel like I'm reciting in Brother Wilber's class."

Liam gazed at him, eyes narrowed beneath a frown.

"Ah, even has the glare." He shuddered and grinned. "Well, children, King Maric allowed the Grey Wardens back into Ferelden in 9:10 Dragon, but recruiting proved difficult over the years. After the Grey Wardens two hundred year absence, Ferelden, unlike other nations in Thedas, had no tradition of respecting or joining the Wardens. The nobility did not find wardening…is that a word? …an honorable pursuit."

Liam pursed his lips.

"Right ser, serious now." Alistair schooled his expression, erasing the smirk. "Duncan and his predecessor found that, unlike the nobles elsewhere in Thedas, the more senior Fereldan nobles did not send their younger sons and daughters to become Grey Wardens. Without the nobles' lead, neither the bannorn nor the freefolk volunteered in any numbers. Duncan had barely two score wardens when we arrived at Ostagar." _I can't mention the two score or more who died during the Joining over the years._ "Most of the Fereldans were conscripted criminals. The other wardens came from elsewhere in Thedas. Now it's just Liam and me. Well, possibly three more who went into the Wilds with Lord Fergus Cousland, but there is faint hope that they survived.

"Duncan, the Warden-Commander, conscripted me from the Chantry six months ago. I joined with two others, who…well they were the ones who went with Lord Cousland along with Senior Warden Petyr, a Nevarran.

"Liam joined with two others as well. Taina and Daveth…." He sat quietly for some time. "They weren't as lucky as Liam and me that night."

Morrigan started to say something, but stopped when Liam touched her arm.

"Anyway, a few weeks before Ostagar, Duncan recruited Liam from the Circle of Magi at Kinloch Hold. Duncan knew we needed more wardens than he could recruit in such a short time, so he suggested to King Cailan that help be requested from Orlais."

"Only Orlais?" _Let's see if he knows that Duncan agreed to send to Nevarra. He should. Fergus told us he was Duncan's adjutant, but maybe Duncan only kept him back to protect him. Mum said Duncan and Fiona were good friends._

Alistair stopped to see who had asked the question. "Mel?" _Wouldn't Lys know about the request for help?_ _She was at court._ "They were closest," Alistair explained. " The Orlesian warden headquarters is at Montsimmard and there is an outpost at Jader. Apparently, the Orlesians wanted to send chevaliers as well, and that pushed Teyrn Loghain over the edge. Duncan said King Cailan and Teyrn Loghain argued. I don't understand why they didn't agree to let the wardens in and keep the chevaliers out, but they didn't. So now, it's just Liam and me, with no knowledge of how to make new wardens, kill the Archdemon or actually defeat a Blight. We suspect Teyrn Loghain will keep the border closed, so we expect no help.

"What we do hav—"

"—Alistair," Mel interrupted again, "If the Orlesian wardens refused to come without the chevaliers, I can understand Teyrn Loghain's reluctance. I wouldn't want scores of chevaliers in Ferelden either. Are there no other options?"

Alistair glanced at Mel, and then rubbed his hand through his hair. "I…Duncan didn't say. Just that Loghain blocked the Orlesian Grey Wardens at the border. And that there were wardens and chevaliers. I understand that no Fereldan would want scores of chevaliers, but perhaps a few to increase our forces?"

Mel's crossed arms and pursed lips indicated she did not agree.

_Wrong answer, Alistair._ He pinched the bridge of his nose. His head had started to ache. _ I seem to keep annoying her. Maybe we should remain strangers._

Mel spoke up. "Didn't anyone call for help from the Free Marches or Nevarra? They're closer than Montsimmard. Almost as close as Jader. Wardens can land easily at Eremon in Waking Sea, at Higheverport, or at Amaranthine. The voyages are not that long."

She stared back at Liam, who was studying her. She could not read his expression. Alistair, on the other hand, showed his discomfort, rubbing his hands through his hair and scowling.

"I don't know," he snapped. "As I said, I've been a warden for six months. I know almost nothing." He glanced at Morrigan who was starting to speak. "And don't Morrigan, just don't_." I should say that to Mel too. _

The young witch saw Liam shake his head and stopped again.

"If I may continue with what I _do_ know without further interruption?" Alistair asked.

Mel nodded. _A sore point? Duncan did try to contact Cumberland as agreed at the Landsmeet. Alistair must not know. If Duncan didn't ask for help, he won't either? He and Liam need to think for themselves. If Mum can convince the Nevarran Wardens to come __telling them of Duncan's letter__, they will make a difference. If they come with Hrothgar's Wrath, all the better. _

"Thank you." He rubbed his hand through his hair one more time. "What we _do_ have are ancient Treaties with the Dalish, the Dwarves of Orzammar, and the Templars and Mages at the Circle of Magi. These treaties require them to aid the Grey Wardens in case of a Blight. What we _don't_ have is support from the Fereldan monarchy, nobles and Bannorn. We, Liam and I, hope that if we get the Treaties honored and have an army of elves, dwarves, mages and templars, the humans of Ferelden will realize the importance of fighting the Blight and join us."

Alistair stopped again, but no one spoke. "I also think we can approach Arl Guerrin of Redcliffe or Teyrn Cousland of Highever to help us gain support from Fereldan nobility. Neither the Arl nor the Teyrn were at Ostagar. Arl Guerrin's troops did not arrive, so he still has his army. Highever and Cousland troops did fight, led by Arl Broughten and Lord Fergus Cousland, but we heard some remained in the North waiting for Arl Howe's forces. Neither Arl Howe or Teyrn Cousland arrived before the battle." He glanced at Mel, but she sat, arms crossed and jaw clenched, with an unreadable expression on her face. _If the rumors prove true…Maker I hope they are not true._ _But if false, why is she here and hiding her identity?_

Next to him Leliana murmured, "You're doing well, Alistair. Don't pay attention to Morrigan or the new person."

Mel almost spoke out to say her father was dead, but held back. _Either he hasn't heard the rumors or doesn't believe them._ _I'll tell him and Liam in private, not in front of the Wilds mage, Chantry sister, and qunari. _

Alistair impressed Mel with his concise summary. _His Dragon's Peak education might prove useful after all._ He understood the key issues, the tasks necessary to raise a force and the resources required to accomplish their goal. He flustered a bit too easily and didn't consider all the options, but given the limits of his templar training, he performed well. _I should tell him that. No, that's what Lys would do. I am not her._

Mel's brow furrowed as she thought through alternative actions._ Approaching Eamon might be problematic_. Mel didn't like the man. More important she did not trust him or his wife. She wished she could get to Queen Anora, but that would have to wait. _Perhaps I should have gone to Denerim instead of trying to find Fergus._ _But I would need to reveal myself to get to Anora. I don't know if I could trust Delilah, and Howe will try to capture me, even in the Palace. He must be in Denerim by now. I wouldn't know who to trust._ _I can assist here by helping Alistair and Liam understand the nuances of Fereldan politics._ _Well if I can get along with Alistair, I can. _ _At some point I need to go to Waking Sea, but this is important too. _ She focused her attention on the group again, as Leliana asked a question.

"So you were a brother?"

Alistair turned to look at the former sister sitting next to him. "No, I wasn't. Dragon's Peak is a Double Monastery, it has both men's and women's establishments, but the schools are open to lay persons, as well as those preparing to join the Chantry or the Templars. I was educated with the lay students and Chantry initiates until I was fourteen. At fourteen I became a templar initiate."

"So you volunteered as a templar?"

He sighed, "It really isn't important, Leliana, but no, I did not. I'm an orphan. My guardian sent me to the Chantry when I was ten. He designated me to be a templar, so I went to school with the other boys until I turned fourteen. At fourteen a boy or girl becomes a templar initiate instead of serving a noble as a squire. Several other boys designated for templar training also attended the Dragon's Peak school before they reached fourteen. We younger boys served as pages to the templar officers until we became initiates. The Chantry never suited me, but I had no choice. Duncan saved me from taking full vows as a templar. I'll always be grateful to him for that."

"So you failed your religious training, templar." Morrigan looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Maker's breathe, Morrigan, no I didn't." he stared up at the sky taking a few deep breaths and then continued. "I was about to be knighted." _Was I? Sounds good. I should have been_. _Although if I was about to be sent to Orlais as I suspected…._ He looked around and realized the others expected him to continue. "Following the ceremony of knighthood, I would have taken full templar vows of chastity, obedience and service. Duncan conscripted me a few months before that happened. Now, I am neither knight nor templar. I am a Grey Warden. If you need to call me anything, call me Warden."

"Warden, really? And how will we distinguish you from the hound?"

Alistair groaned. The rest either looked away or coughed to stifle their laughter.

"Oh, of course, the hound is the intelligent one." Morrigan answered her own question.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he shut his eyes for a moment, then scanned the group, choosing to ignore Morrigan's gibe for once. "Are there any questions relating to our mission?"

_Maybe I can offer a diversion._ Mel spoke out, "Where do you and Liam plan to go first?"

Alistair smiled at her, relieved at the change of subject. "We need to decide that. The nearest possibilities are the Circle Tower and Redcliffe. I tend to favor the Circle Tower. It should be simple and quick. Both visiting Orzammar and finding a Dalish clan will take longer. Liam, you have some thoughts?"

The attention shifted to the Circle mage. Before he could begin, Mel spoke again. "What magics do you specialize in, Liam?"

He looked surprised, "A mix of creation magic and spirit magic. I'm primarily a healer. My spells complement Morrigan's primal magic." He looked at Morrigan, "I think you have some entropic magic spells too, right?"

Morrigan nodded. "I do. We complement each other, Liam, 'tis true."

"One thought I've had," Liam added, "is that Morrigan should acquire a basic healing spell or two and I should learn a couple of primal spells. Setting fire to grease would be useful." He looked at Morrigan, "If Morrigan is agreeable, we can start training each other today?"

"I agree, Liam. 'Twould make us both more effective."

"I agree too," Alistair added. "Covering for each other makes for more effective battle tactics."

"Alistair, can you still use your templar talents?" Mel asked. She shrugged off a glare from Morrigan. "Against our enemies, Morrigan. Darkspawn have magic, do they not, Alistair?"

"They do have magic, and I can use templar skills. Duncan believed they would be useful against darkspawn emissaries, and they have been."

Liam smiled to himself. _He's talking about Duncan without hesitation. That's a good sign. _Liam and Alistair had discussed Duncan at length the night they arrived in Lothering and it had seemed to help the young Warden come to terms with their leader's death. For some reason, their newest companion seemed to energize him too.

"Humor me, I know my questions may seem foolish, but can you focus your templar….what, casting? I don't know what you call it."

"Focus? You mean avoid our mages and only hit the emissary with cleanses and smites?" Alistair smirked.

"Exactly."

"I…I don't know. It's a good question. I can try." He snorted. "It's not a skill your average templar needs. All mages are fair game." He forestalled Morrigan with a raised hand, adding, "I don't agree, Morrigan, I'm just stating a fact."

The witch sniffed, but kept silent.

Mel turned her attention to the qunari, "Sten, you fight with a great sword? Or was that the only weapon available to you yesterday?"

"I use a great sword."

"Thank you, Sten." Mel replied. "Leliana, you carry both bow and blades, as I do. I saw yesterday that you excel with the bow. Is that your preferred weapon?"

"Yes, I use blades adequately, but, as you say, I excel with the bow."

"Good to know. Do you make and fletch your own arrows?"

The red haired sister frowned, "I can, although I prefer to buy them when I can find a qualified supplier."

"We should complement each other then, as I prefer my blades. I can also make and fletch arrows. We should make sure we have fletching supplies. Have you other skills?"

Leliana looked confused.

"Lock picking for example? Stealth?" Mel clarified.

"Oh, no not really. A bit of lock picking perhaps, but nothing more." Leliana's eyes opened wide.

_Feigning innocence. She's probably as stealthy as I am_. Mel stared at the sister for a moment, a slight smirk on her lips, before addressing the witch. "Morrigan, I know a bit about plants. I can help you gather supplies. I also have some experience making basic healing potions and poultices. If you'll allow me, I can assist you."

Morrigan acknowledged her offer by a curt nod.

"Sorry to interrupt, Liam. Just satisfying my curiosity about our companions' skills."

"Thank you, Mel. We needed to understand those skills I think." He smiled. "You do take charge don't you?"

_"_I do at times, although I don't mean to take over."She flushed. "I'll..ummm…try to be more tactful_?" _

"No please…we can use the help of an experienced military person. Please speak out. I'm not proud. I'll take what help we can get. Alistair?

_"_Me too." He stared at Mel. "I welcome whatever you have to offer…Mel."_ At least now I'm sure she's Lys Cousland. She knows too much for a simple mercenary from the Free Marches, even for one who has family here. And she's too confident. She'll have us practicing mounted archery next. She convinced her father of its value and probably trained the Highever troops I saw with Fergus. He had a lot of mounted archers when he left for the Wilds. _"As Liam said, we're new to each other. We needed to know our skills."

"You do," Mel said._ Now let's see what you and Liam do with the knowledge. _

Sten surprised the group by asking a question. "What is the watch rotation?"

Alistair answered quickly. "We worked that out already, Sten. Morrigan will not stand watch, as she makes all our potions and poultices and collects the ingredients. She's also able to assist with setting traps and glyphs and scouting…while she's out gathering supplies." He glanced at Morrigan and Liam. _No need to explain Morrigan's more esoteric skills today._ "That leaves Liam and me, and the three of you to stand watch, assisted by the two mabari. Since Liam and I can sense darkspawn, we will stand watch each night, splitting the night between us. You three will rotate. That way one of you will get a full night's sleep every third night."

"Mel, Shep can watch with you, of course, but I'd like to ask her to do some perimeter circuits while we eat and clean up in the evening." Once Mel nodded that she agreed, he turned to the mabari. "Shep, would you do that?" Shep had walked into the circle as they discussed her. She huffed her assent.

"Warden can help Shep, and will watch with Liam," he added.

Shep butted Warden, who barked softly.

"Alistair, may I interrupt?" Mel spoke quietly.

He nodded.

"When Morrigan gathers plants, Shep or Warden should accompany her." Mel glanced at Morrigan. "If she agrees, of course. The hounds can hunt while they accompany her…catch our dinner."

Morrigan gave Mel a sidelong glance and then nodded. " 'Twill be acceptable as long as it is only one of them. The meat will be welcome. I can field dress any meat they kill and bring it back. At least they don't chatter."

Liam had been watching Morrigan as she spoke. He smiled at Mel when Morrigan finished.

Mel nodded back._ He quite fond of her I think. I wonder if she feels the same? A circle mage and an apostate. Now that will be interesting to watch._

"If we're done protecting Morrigan?"

Mel bit her lower lip and gave Alistair an annoyed stare. _Is it his templar training or do they just not get along?_

"Tonight," he continued, "the rotation will be Sten and Mel, for first and second watches. Liam will take first watch with Sten. I'll take second watch with Mel. Leliana, you get to sleep."

"But you won't get enough sleep, Alistair," Leliana said. As an after-thought she added. "Or you, Liam."

Liam smirked as Alistair frowned at the sister. "We'll manage, Leliana. Wardens need less sleep."

"Adequate," commented Sten.

"Thank you, Sten."

"That's one item off my list," Liam chuckled. "Let me tell you what the other items are and then you can tell me if I should add anything. First, we need to learn to fight together. Alistair mentioned this after our…misadventure…yesterday."

Alistair flushed and glanced at Mel. _Bright side. At least it brought her to us._

Liam continued. "Morrigan and I need to understand how you fight so we can cast without harming any of you. It's not something I learned at the Tower. I think we missed a few times yesterday. How should we approach that?"

Alistair snorted. He and Liam exchanged an amused glance. Not only had Morrigan almost hit Sten and Alistair with a few freezing and paralyzing spells, Liam had accidently healed a refugee. Then Alistair had attacked Mel.

"We weren't as effective as we wanted to be yesterday. We will always stay ranged. I assume you will too Leliana?" Liam asked.

She nodded.

"Sten, Alistair, Warden and Shepherd will fight in the melee when we're attacked." Liam turned to Mel. "I'm not sure where you fit in with your blades."

"On the edges of the melee, where I will support the warriors. My skills include stealth, quickness and use of poisons on my blades. Using a long sword and dagger provides good reach. I can take other light fighters or archers head on, but I'll leave the more heavily armored opponents to Sten and Alistair and attack from behind when I can. I can also keep an eye on our ranged members and shift to protecting them if necessary. I'll pull Shep with me if I need to."

Liam looked to Alistair and Sten, "Can that work for you?"

Alistair nodded and Sten simply said, "Yes."

"Perhaps we should spar, while Morrigan and Liam practice together. We can see how we work together in the melee," Alistair suggested to Sten and Mel. "Once we understand that, we can work with the mages and Leliana on incorporating their ranged attacks. After mid-day today? We should eat first or I might faint."

Mel and Leliana looked at him in disbelief.

"It's the warden appetite," Morrigan explained. "'Tis amazing how much Liam and Alistair eat." She scowled at Alistair. "'Tho' I doubt anyone is in danger of fainting."

_He and Liam work well together_. _Alistair is more capable of leading than he realizes._

Liam continued, "So, watch rotation, done. Alistair will remain in charge of that. He will also organize sparring…" he looked at Alistair for help.

"Group tactics," Alistair supplied. "We'll develop group tactics so we fight as a team."

Mel spoke up, "I think it should be made clear that Alistair is the leader when we engage an enemy. We can all suggest tactics when we're in camp, but in a fight, as a Warden, he's the leader."

Surprising Alistair, Sten nodded, "I agree. A Warden should lead us. Alistair seems to know more about battles than the mage."

Liam gave an astounded Alistair a nod, "Looks like you're the general, Warden Alistair."

"Right. I…right. Well, as my first order, sparring later. Now we eat."

Liam chuckled. "Speaking of food, we need to worry about supplies. Leliana, from conversation, I believe you like to shop." Leliana chuckled and nodded yes. "You are also one of our cooks. Can you organize keeping us supplied? Maybe you can do that while Alistair, Sten and Mel practice. You seemed to know what you were doing yesterday with your bow."

"I can do that," Leliana agreed.

"Good. If any of you need anything," Liam looked around the group, "coordinate with Leliana. She will create and keep a list of supplies." He looked at Leliana sternly. "Just remember we have to carry all supplies in our packs."

Leliana nodded, then asked, "Should we consider getting a pack horse?"

"If we had the funds," Liam replied, "perhaps. We don't. I hold the funds we do have, so Alistair and I will make a final decision with Leliana on the supplies list." He looked at each companion. "We've covered watch rotation, group tactics, supplies, cooks, healing and poultices, now we need to decide where we're going next."

"What about armor?" Mel interrupted. "Sorry," her mouth quirked into a quick smile, "interrupting again, but I noticed both Sten and Leliana have partial sets. I have an extra set of arming clothes I can offer Leliana, if she'll take them. They're used, but clean and of good quality. We should add armor to the shopping list."

Leliana looked up from her tea, suspicion and then surprise flickering across her features. "That is most generous. I accept."

"I also have some coin I can contribute, if that will help." She handed Liam three sovereigns. "I am well equipped. I need nothing at this time. I'm sure the favor will be returned in future, should I need anything."

"That's very generous. Umm…are you sure?" Liam replied.

Leliana murmured to Alistair, "She must work with a very successful mercenary company."

Alistair shrugged. _Or come from a wealthy noble family which may no longer exist, if the rumors are true. Between the arms, armor and coin, she managed to save a lot when she escaped. _He sighed._ If the rumors are true, how do I get her to talk to me? I barely functioned after Ostagar and Liam was with me. How can she, traveling alone? I'll try tonight when we're alone on watch._

Liam took the coin. "Leliana, include armor for you and Sten on your list." Liam looked at Sten and frowned. "Sten, you should stay away from the town, I think. Leliana, try to find armor to fit Sten. Alistair or I can pick it up later."

"I will work something out," Leliana said.

"Now, about our destination. I agree with Alistair. Our first stop should be the Circle Tower. Not that I want to return, but because it should be quick. It's just getting agreement to a Treaty, right?"

"What about Redcliffe?" Mel asked, with a quick glance at Alistair.

"We should go there after the Tower. Redcliffe is a village, where we can resupply. Resupplying at the Circle Tower will be more problematic. We can take a boat to Redcliffe from the Calenhad Docks. I think, by boat, it's only two days."

Alistair looked at the companions, pausing for a longer moment at Mel. "So the Circle Tower it is? Then north to the Docks for a boat to Redcliffe."

"We could use Redcliffe as a base, no?" Leliana looked at her companions. "There would be shops, supplies, other soldiers?"

Alistair remained quiet, staring at the ground.

Mel frowned. _Why would she suggest that? I need to find out more about our sweet Chantry sister, I think._

"We can see how the Arl and Arlessa welcome us. If they want to turn us into Teyrn Loghain, I think not." Alistair finally replied.

Leliana's lips pursed and her blue eyes narrowed, then she composed herself and smiled. "Of course, we do not know how they will greet us do we? I visited as a sister, and the Arlessa herself welcomed us. As Grey Wardens, perhaps it will be different."

Alistair caught Mel's eye when he looked up. He shrugged slightly. He could not be sure, but he thought her mouth quirked up just for a moment.

"We leave in the morning then," Liam concluded. "Leliana, please make sure we have supplies for a ten day march. I hope we do it in less, but let's over plan."

"Leliana," Mel added, "consider that we have three hunters: Shep, Warden and me."

"Four," Sten said.

Mel smiled at him. "Four. We should be able to provide meat every night."

Leliana nodded. "Good to know. We should plan stews then, no?"

Mel spoke up again. "I also have some good maps. It might be best if we don't travel the West Road. Loghain might have patrols there too." _And Howe._

"We'll make use of them. Thank you, Mel. We can set a route later, after we spar, perhaps?" Alistair looked at her for a response.

"Of course. As you wish, Warden Alistair."

Liam and Alistair looked around at their companions. No one offered any further opinions.

"I think you've done well, Wardens." Mel said to break the silence. "I've attended far more acrimonious war councils. Once Alistair whips us into shape as a fighting unit, we'll be quite formidable."

Alistair and Liam exchanged a look, full of regret and sadness. "War Council, hadn't thought to call our little meeting by such an authoritative name. I can't say I have fond memories of the last one I attended." Liam offered no further explanation before he suggested a break for dinner.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. _**_Pervinca,_**_**SnowHelm,**_**_SagaMus,_** **_clafount,_** _and _**_Mike3207_**_. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	11. Ch9 Missing Pieces

**DISCLAIMER**: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS**: I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 9: MISSING PIECES**

* * *

_I don't know where to go  
__To find our missing pieces  
__I sit and stare and wonder where to start  
__But then I look at you…  
__Some days I wonder how we'll walk this line  
__Some days I think I feel your heart in mine  
_**Almost, Cheryl Wheeler**

**Cloudreach === Warden's Camp, Lothering**

While Leliana and Sten prepared a meal, Mel hefted her pack and looked for a spot to set up her canvas shelter. Clouds gathered in the west, threatening to end the recent string of sunny days. If it stormed, she would need her tent tonight. The arc of four canvas shelters around the campfire offered no open space. Morrigan's shelter stood to the east against the rise. She walked over to the witch.

"Morrigan, do you mind if I set up my tent between yours and the others? I don't want to crowd you." Mel smiled slightly. "I'm quiet."

" 'Tis fine." Morrigan studied her for a moment. "You should know, however, that I come and go in the night. I should explain to Shepherd, if I may, so she does not attack me."

Mel tilted her head. "Could you explain to me too?"

Morrigan shifted, appearing uncomfortable. "I use magic to help scout."

"You scry?"

"Scry? No. You know of scrying?"

"I've never seen it done, but I know it's possible. What do you do?"

"I," she frowned. "I turn into a bird and fly around." Fully expecting Mel to laugh and ask what she really did, Mel surprised her.

"You shapeshift? Truly? That's marvelous. And so useful! Shep, don't you dare disturb Morrigan when she changes."

Morrigan's mouth dropped open. "Truly, Mel, you surprise me."

"I grew up with magic. Highever is different. Mages are accepted there. I've only heard old wives tales of shape shifting, though. It's ancient magic isn't it?" A smirk flashed before she resumed. "Can you imagine how easy escape from the Circle Tower would be if they could all turn into birds? Oh Maker, that would be truly wonderful."

Morrigan stared at her, speechless.

"Oh, that's not the reaction you expected, is it?"

"No, 'tis not at all the reaction I expected. You would want the country overrun with mages?"

"Overrun? Not bloodmages, of course. I would not want Ferelden to become Tevinter. I would like mages to live normal lives, have families and children. Even the more open-minded places in Thedas, outside of Tevinter, do not allow that. Neither my home or Nevarra allow marriage or children. The Chantry remains too powerful."

Morrigan focused her attention on the plants she had begun to sort. Mel could no longer see her face. "Liam and Alistair both know of my skill, but the others do not. I suppose you will suggest we tell them, so I can scout during our travels."

"Only if you agree. It would be useful, but I can understand if you want to wait and see if our companions can be trusted."

Morrigan looked up. "Thank you. Yes, I would prefer to wait."

"Then we wait. I won't say a word. Shep won't bother you."

Mel started to walk away, then turned. "What kind of bird?"

Morrigan smiled. "A raven."

"Good to know." She walked away to set up her shelter and unpack what she would need to spar. As she went through her pack, she found her poultices, potions and herbs. Keeping a few potions and poultices for her own use, she put the rest in a small sack and walked back to Morrigan. "I will give these to you, if you can use them. Nothing is more than a month old."

Morrigan sifted through the contents. "You do know your plants. This is a useful collection; you have my thanks. Did you make the potions?"

"Most, yes. A few came…from a friend, at home…well, in Highever."

"You had an apostate friend?"

"I did, actually, but the friend who made these was a free mage. There are such mages, although far too few in number."

Morrigan looked confused. "A free mage?"

"A mage allowed to reside outside the Circle with no templar oversight. In other words, a mage treated like any other person, as they should be treated. The Chantry says mages can't marry or have children. Some do anyway, but they risk losing their children if they're reported."

"Your views are most unique, Mel."

"You're not the first to tell me that, although at home it's a normal viewpoint."

"This home, Highever, it is in Ferelden?"

"Yes. Highever lies on the coast in the North. I grew up there. You're welcome, by the way. I'll continue to collect herbs if you wish."

"I do. As the group increases, I will need help to keep us properly supplied. I would welcome your help making potions, as well."

"Happily, Morrigan." She started to walk away, then turned. "I can provide you with a quill, ink and parchment. Perhaps a list of ingredients would help Leliana when she shops."

"I…thank you. A most helpful thought. I'll let you speak with the Sister?"

Mel smiled, a real smile. "No problem, Morrigan. I want some supplies to make poison coatings, so I'll be making a list as well. Maybe you can suggest some ingredients for those too? "

Morrigan smirked. "Perhaps. Any ingredients I think of will be on my list."

"She'll go into town while we spar and you and Liam exchange spells. She needs less practice than the rest of us, based on what I saw yesterday. We should give her our lists at dinner."

Reaching her shelter, Mel looked back at Morrigan, intent on her potion making. Shep lay stretched out next to her fire. _You'd think it was cold out, the way that dog likes fires._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Mel pulled out the old arming clothes she had promised to Leliana. She sheathed her blades on her back, and left for the sparring session fully armed with boot knives, throwing knives, long sword and dagger. Calling Shep, she walked toward the other tents carrying Leliana's bundle, and a second set of Arethian arming clothes, a cloak, a sword and a Cousland shield she had brought from Highever for Fergus. Dropping her old arming clothes by Leliana's tent, she stopped at Alistair's shelter and placed the second bundle on the ground. She suspected the Arethian arming clothes and cloak would fit him. The sword and shield would improve on the ones he now carried.

"Alistair," she called.

"Coming." He half crawled out of the low shelter opening. Seeing the bundle on the ground he asked, "What's this?"

"New arming clothes, a cloak, a sword and a shield for you, although you will want to obscure the Cousland crest."

He looked at her, confused.

"My brother's. It's newer equipment that I carried from Highever to give to him. I brought it when I came from the Marches to visit, but he was already gone. Even if he's alive, I can't get it to him. I think it will fit you. It's definitely better than what you wear and carry now."

"I can't take that."

"Of course you can. I'm contributing to the common supplies. The clothes won't fit Sten or me, and neither of us fights with sword and shield. They will fit you. Besides, I have similar new arming clothes and a cloak and perfectly good blades." She smiled, the first time he had seen her smile. "You, on the other hand, use a shield amazingly well, or so my hip still tells me." She started to reach out to touch his arm, as he looked pained, then stopped herself. "Don't Ali..istair, I'm teasing. I want you to have these. Aengus would want you to have these. It's either you keep them, or I sell them. I'd rather give them to you."

"I suppose if you put it that way." He felt Shep nudge him and then push the shield towards him. "I guess I can't oppose two determined females. Thank you, Mel. It's a beautiful shield. I hate to deface it. Your brother was in the Teyrn's guard?" His eyes got a faraway look.

"Alistair?"

"Sorry, a memory. I met them long ago." _There's your opening, Lys._

Mel took a deep breath before she asked, she hoped innocently, "Met whom?" _Not here. Not now._

"The Couslands. The Teyrn, Teyrna Eleanor, Melysande and Fergus." He pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breathe. He looked around, but none of their companions were nearby. "Lys had amazing green eyes, very much like yours."

Mel froze. Alistair had once written to her that he would always recognize her striking green eyes.

_Do I tell her that I know she's Lys Cousland? _They had heard rumors of some sort of attack at Highever. The bar keep at Dane's Refuge said Arl Howe had taken over the Teyrnir, claiming Teyrn Cousland was a traitor. He decided to wait until they could talk privately, just in case any of the rumors were true. He sighed. "Let's go spar, shall we?"

Mel relaxed_. It's just a coincidence, that green eyes comment._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

They walked over to the area Alistair had designated for sparring. "I thought," he began, "we would split up with Sten and Warden facing me and Shepherd. Mel, you can alternate each match. One match you'll be with Sten, the next with me." He looked at Mel and Sten, clearly seeking approval. "Do you agree?"

Sten nodded. Mel replied, "With whom do I begin?"

"With Sten."

The two men squared off with the mabaris at their sides. Mel drifted off to the side. In such a bright, open area, slipping into the shadows would prove difficult, but she could make herself inconspicuous. A broad sword, when wielded by a powerful qunari like Sten, did serious damage with each blow. For a sword and shield warrior like Alistair, moving beyond defense required an understanding of the timing between blows. During the windup phase of a broadsword attack, the wielder opened up to a shield or long sword attack. As the broad sword descended, the wielder's back and side opened to a quick rogue attack from a light fighter.

Of course, in this instance, Mel fought with Sten, so her attacks would be against Alistair. Distracting Alistair's attention as Sten drew his broadsword back was her job. Having to focus so fully on Sten's attacks, Alistair's sides and back would be vulnerable to her attacks. His mabari should protect him from those attacks, ignoring the broad swordsman.

Shep, being experienced with Mel's fighting style, knew exactly what she would do and consistently foiled her attempts to reach Alistair. Warden, with less experience fighting with any of the companions, alternated between attacking Shep and Alistair and getting in Sten's way. Finally, Alistair knocked Sten off balance; Warden did not move away quickly enough, and Sten fell over him. Alistair stepped on his sword arm as Shep grabbed the opposite arm and menaced Warden.

"So, do I move in here and take Alistair down? Like this?" she added, as she put her dagger to his throat. "Or, if Sten falls, is the match over?"

Shep growled and moved toward her menacingly.

"Fine, fine, you would then attack me," Mel conceded. "Whose mabari are you anyway?"

Shep wagged her stubby tail, but stayed by Alistair.

"Let's call this a draw and decide how to do this better," Alistair suggested. He stood quite still as Sten watched Mel, still with her dagger at Alistair's throat. Sten smiled.

"Am I making you nervous, Alistair?" Mel asked sweetly.

"A touch. Not fond of a dagger at my throat. Besides, Sten is smiling at me. That's really scary."

Mel snorted and stepped back, and Alistair moved aside, letting Sten get up.

"Good fight, Warden Alistair," Sten stated. He looked at Mel, "You move quickly."

"Good thing; I might be dead if I didn't."

Alistair groaned, "Maker, I thought you forgave me."

Mel forced a too sweet smile. "Oh I forgive you; I just don't forget."

"Right, so the…haras… uh, teasing goes on forever?"

"Maybe."

"Good to know. Anything I can do to convince you to forget? Shep forgave me since I promised to scratch her a thousand times." Shep bumped his hand for one of those scratches. Alistair responded, laughing. "At least Shep loves me."

"Well, I don't, and you're not scratching me."

Alistair reddened and turned away.

Mel knelt beside Shep, whispering, "That's one way to make him uncomfortable. Guess he is a bit of Chantry boy." Shep growled softly. "Yeah, I love him too. Keep him safe."

Shep butted her shoulder. "I will, just…not yet. I want to get to know him again, first."

Shep whined softly.

"Are you joining us?" Alistair called.

The three companions and two dogs squared off again to spar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sten stared at the armor piled in front of his shelter when he returned from sparring. _That is my armor._

Alistair had followed Sten into the camp. "That's fine armor, Sten."

"It is mine."

"Yes…oh! You mean yours, what you wore when you were captured?"

"It is."

Sten looked at Leliana, who smiled at him.

"You found my armor?"

"I knew where it had been stored in the Chantry. It was of no use to them. I…um…arranged to have it delivered here."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sten. We need you well protected, no?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Alistair and Mel settled near the fire after Sten woke her for second watch. Shep ran off on a perimeter check, which, at this campsite, consisted of creeping to the top of the rise and watching for anything approaching. Alistair sat down beside her, holding two cups of tea. He handed her one. _We'll be able to talk now that we're alone._ _She can explain the disguise. I hope the rumors about Arl Howe and Highever aren't true, but why else would she do this_?

"Did the arming clothes fit?"

"Yes, thank you. They are so light and comfortable. Do they have metal woven into them?"

"A kind of metal, yes. They're a new design. I managed to get two sets, but missed Fe…Aengus' by a few days. The cloak has some woven in as well. You'll find it light, warm and waterproof."

"You have my thanks. My cloak and arming clothes were a bit worn…," he noticed her amused look, "well, badly worn?"

"I'd say in tatters."

He laughed. "Have you returned to Ferelden to stay?"

"No, I was just visiting my family in Higheverport. I planned to stay through Summerday. It's usually a big holiday in Highever. I arrived just after the troops left for Ostagar, so I missed my brother. I didn't know about the muster and Blight threat."

Alistair rubbed his hands through his hair. _Here goes. Let's see if she'll talk._ "We heard the Teyrn kept a few troops back waiting for Arl Howe. Arl Howe's troops never arrived at Ostagar, nor did the Teyrn. Since those troops must still be intact, we hoped they might join us. Teyrn Cousland and Arl Howe would support us, I think."

"Do you?"

Alistair froze under the suddenly cold glare of the young woman. She sat rigidly, jaw stiff and eyes glistening.

_The rumors must be true. Andraste's Flames! I wish she would talk to me._ "I'm sorry, Mel. I've said something to offend you," he spoke quietly. "Is there something Liam and I should know about the Arl and the Teyrn?"

Mel took a deep breath, willing her tears away, before she spoke. In a flat voice she almost recited. "The Teyrn is dead. Howe attacked Castle Cousland and the Arl of Higheverport's Keep over a month ago. His troops slaughtered everyone in the Castle and Keep. The Teyrn and his family died. My own family is dead. The Arl of Higheverport's wife died. Howe's men continue to hunt survivors and their families, anyone who served the Teyrn or Arl. Since my family did, I was hunted. I traveled to Lothering through the Bannorn to avoid them; the trip took so long I didn't make it to Ostagar in time."

Alistair stared back stunned. "We'd heard rumors of an attack on Highever, but not this. All the Couslands are dead?" he finally repeated. "Maker, that's … I don't know what to say. I saw Lord Fergus, before the battle. I…I knew them, as I said. Years ago, but…they were good people," he said softly. "I visited Highever once. They were friends for a time." _You were my friend, Lys Cousland. Why are you hiding it from me? Should I tell you I know?_ _I think you need a friend right now._ _Will you run if I do? I remember how determined you can be_.

He stared, unseeing, for a long time, "Your family died, too, you said? Mel, I'm so sorry. Your loss is even greater than ours. Mine. I lost Duncan, my…mentor, friends, brothers of a sort. Liam was so new, he hadn't even met them all."

Mel's gaze softened. Her voice became less flat. "I lost family and friends that night, as you did at Ostagar. I was not in the Teyrn's army, but I hoped to join my brother and warn Lord Fergus, if he had not yet heard. Howe controls much of the North now. Communications may be cut off. I don't know if he has allies, but he surely wants Lord Fergus dead."

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. "It helped when Liam and I talked about Duncan and the other wardens."

_Part of me wants him to reach out and touch me. Part of me wants to say 'don't you know me?' I can't. I'm not ready to talk about it._ "Not really….at least not yet, but thank you for the offer. I keep a journal," she admitted. "I finally wrote it all out there, which helped." She hesitated, deciding what to share, "I spent the first weeks walking and crying. The tears just fell. Not sobbing, just a constant flow." She gave him a slight, wry smile, "Once I was sure my tears wouldn't blur everything, I began telling the story to my journal. It helped. I…if I start talking about it again, I'm afraid I'll lose what control I've managed to cobble together."

"Right. Understood. If you change your mind, though, I can actually keep quiet. I know it's hard to believe," he smiled, "but I can be a good listener."

"I'll remember," she promised. "I can return the favor, if you like. If you want to talk about Ostagar?"

_Not until we've admitted who we are._ "No, I feel the same as you. It's too recent a wound. It's something Liam and I share, which helps. Just knowing you understand how deep the hurt can be helps too. Some of our companions are less understanding."

Almost smiling again, Mel said, "So, we agree to not talk about the pain we've buried. Good. I, for one, would rather move on, defeat the Blight and see Howe brought to justice."

"I would add Teyrn Loghain to that list." He stopped, running his hand through his hair. "Do you think he and Howe are allies?"

"I…it's possible. I admit, I wondered when he brought his army through Lothering."

_So that's why you didn't try to see him._ _Lyssie, now would be the time to reveal yourself. I keep giving you openings, and you keep ignoring them. Should I just blurt it out?_

Mel looked around. "Maybe we should sit outside the camp. We can't see beyond the fire, if anyone approaches."

The moved beyond the camp's perimeter, and settled back against the bank which rose behind them. They remained quiet for some time.

_This may work out, _Lys thought._ Perhaps we can be friends. _She sighed. _It is comforting to be with him, but so is being with Liam and working with Morrigan. Purpose was what I needed. A Cousland always does her duty. My chance to bring Howe to justice will come and Fergus may…Fergus _will_ turn up. I need to get to Eremon, but I can help here first. We can all fight the Blight_.

"There's a lot of stars since those clouds moved off." Alistair glanced at the young woman beside him. _Let me try once more._ "I wish we had some cheese and apples." He grinned. "Warden appetite."

"I'm hungry too. All that sparring, I guess. I'd like a ho…spice cake."

Alistair's eyes narrowed. _Honey cake, you mean._ He did not say it out loud. Instead he asked, "Do you like watching the stars?"

Mel tensed as he spoke. "What's that?"

"What?"

"Over there, at the other end of the lake; there are two indistinct figures moving along the water's edge. Shep's circling around behind them."

"You're right."

"You stay here, Alistair. I'll join Shep. We'll attack from behind and then you can join us."

"No, wait." Mel was gone before he could say he sensed the figures creeping up the shore. He stood up. _Could it be…Taina and Daveth?_ The shorter one was too stocky to be Pery. _This should be good._ _I'll have to intervene before anyone gets hurt._

Mel slipped along in the shadow of the bank, until she could sneak across the open area and join Shep. The two of them moved up behind the pair. As Mel prepared to attack she saw Alistair had already moved across the open area in front of them.

_He's not even trying to hide. _Mel watched Alistair walk right up to them and smile.

"You're a sight for sore eyes."

Taina and Daveth grinned. "Hi, Ali, glad to see you made it out," Taina said.

"What! Why didn't you—" Mel emerged from the darkness behind them and scowled, hands on hips.

"—I tried, but you were off before I got two words out." He turned to Taina and Daveth. "And you two. Why not just walk into camp? Didn't you sense us?"

"We're not as good as you, Ser Templar."

Alistair groaned.

"We're not Ali. We thought we sensed wardens, but you could have been Orlesian."

"Or darkspawn," Daveth added. "I still can't tell the difference."

Mel stepped forward. "Orlesian Wardens? Have you seen Orlesians?"

"No, no, we're just sayin," Daveth said. "And who are you anyway? Not a Warden."

"We've collected some companions, Daveth. This is Mel and Shepherd. You'll meet the others in the morning." He turned to Mel. "This is Daveth and Taina. They joined with Liam."

"So you're both safe?" Taina asked, grin widening.

"Yes. Long story, but I suppose yours is too. We'll talk in the morning when Liam can join us. He just went to sleep. I don't want to wake him. You can put your bedrolls by the fire and get some rest. We were leaving in the morning, but I guess we'll wait a day."

"No. The darkspawn are close. We should go now and talk later," Taina said.

"We'll decide in the morning, once Liam is up," Alistair repeated. "Get some sleep now."

Daveth frowned. "Somebody die and leave you in-"

"-Daveth!" Taina snapped.

"Oh, right," Daveth stared at Alistair, "I guess you're the senior warden now. Got it…boss. We'll get our rest."

Taina smiled and winked at Alistair, patting his arm as she passed him on her way to the camp.

"Were they in the battle?"

"Yes."

"That's good news for you and Liam then. You thought them dead?"

He smiled. "It is. Taina…she's a good friend. Daveth I haven't known as long." His smiled broadened. "It's the best news."

She touched his arm. "I'm happy for you. They aren't the wardens you said-"

"-were with Fergus? No. Sorry, but no."

"There's still hope then, for Fe…Lord Fergus' force."

He nodded. "Taina and Daveth fought in the valley with the King and Duncan. They'll be able to tell us more about that battle. Daveth grew up just east of Ostagar. He knows the Wilds. My guess is he had an escape route planned in case the battle went badly. There are paths over the mountains from the north end of the valley. Not for an army, but for two wardens, quite passable. I've explored that area on my other visits to Ostagar. Neither of them would see any purpose in dying for a lost cause."

Mel looked at him. _Yet you condemn Loghain for doing the same? We need to talk about that. Not that I don't wonder about him too, but for other reasons. A retreat to save the army to fight another day is not a betrayal. We both know Cailan could be foolishly brave. _She sighed, watching as Alistair caught up to his fellow wardens. _ I guess I'm saying I need to tell him who I am. I will. Next time we're alone._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments,__**ChaoticHarmony,**__**SnowHelm,**__**SagaMus**__**,**__**clafount,**__**dustywalker **__**and **__**Mike3207**__**.**__ Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	12. Ch 10: More Slowly Than One Hoped

**DISCLAIMER**: I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 10: MORE SLOWLY THAN ONE HOPED**

* * *

**Cloudreach === Last Day in Lothering**

Leliana woke to the smell of porridge. She had risen early to recite the Chant, but indulged in the luxury of falling back to sleep afterwards. She peeked out of her shelter to find the new girl, Mel, and a dwarf chatting, sipping tea, and stirring a pot set next to the fire. _A dwarf? When did we acquire a dwarf? _ She pulled on leather britches under a plain tunic. She added a long leather vest, with slits running along the sides from her waist to the hem, which fell at mid-thigh. Pleased with the look and fit of her new clothing, she slipped on the leather soled, felted slippers she preferred for camp shoes. Her Chantry robe remained folded in the bottom of her knapsack. Her new used arming clothes and armor lay next to the pack, ready to wear when they left Lothering. After combing and rebraiding her hair, Leliana ventured out to the ring of seats near the fire.

"Good morning, Leliana," Mel said. She filled a cup with boiling water. "Do you have your own tea? Or would you like to try mine?"

"You have tea? Oh yes, you had some yesterday at our meeting, no?"

"Green tea mixed with herbs. Here, smell the aroma."

As Leliana leaned over to sniff delicately, and a pendant slipped out of the unlaced opening of her tunic. "Ahh, that is lovely, yes, I would like that very much."

Mel dropped a loosely woven linen pouch filled with the tea into the steaming cup. As she did, she studied the pendant. At first, the raised pattern looked like a simple wheel, but inside the wheel was a sun with an eye in the center. _That's an odd combination of symbols. It's probably a Chantry amulet. She was a sister, so that's not a surprise. The circle – perhaps infinity? Enduring love of the Maker? The sun is Andraste's symbol, but what is the eye?_

"Thank you, Mel."

The dwarf watched the exchange, while continuing to stir the porridge.

"Leliana, this is Taina, another grey warden. She and her companion, Daveth, found us last night during our watch."

Leliana's eyes widened. "A Warden! You escaped the battle?"

"Yes. Daveth," Taina nodded towards the lumpy bedroll to their left, "and I joined the Wardens with Liam. Daveth grew up in the Wilds. He found us a way out of the valley after the King and Duncan died. We figured we'd be better getting away to fight another day."

"Probably a wise thing to do," Leliana said, slipping the pendant inside her tunic as she spoke. "Two more wardens, that is a good thing, no?"

"Yes," Taina said.

"You must know Alistair too?"

"I do. Ali was with Duncan when he conscripted me in Orzammar. He's a good man, and a friend."

"In Orzammar?" Leliana's eyes grew wide over the top of her cup.

"Yeah. I'm no surfacer…or I wasn't. Guess I am now." Taina looked up from the pot. "Still not used to all that sky. I like the woods better."

Alistair joined them at the fire, and served himself a large bowl of porridge with dried fruit and nuts sprinkled over the top. He sat next to Taina, wrapping one arm around her shoulders in a hug.

"I can't tell you how happy you have made me by turning up."

"I'm kinda glad I turned up too." Taina grinned back.

Alistair's grin widened. "Well then, we'll both be happy. Daveth too." He sobered. "I guess we'll have to talk about the battle and how you got here, when Daveth and Liam wake up."

"Yeah. We should. Ali, we saw…well, I saw a dragon. It didn't seem that big. Not the one I see in dreams, but definitely a dragon on top of that Tower you and Liam climbed. It flew away with something in its talons."

Morrigan walked up to the fire as Taina spoke. Mel watched her eyes grow wide as Taina described the dragon. _That's odd too. It's a morning for odd glimpses of…what? Secrets? _

Morrigan served herself a bowl of porridge and returned to her camp, after offering Taina a brusque greeting.

Leliana's brow furrowed slightly. "It is the Dragon Age. Perhaps all the death attracts them. The Wilds contain strange creatures, no? There are so many stories of strange things, witches, Chasind barbarians, Dalish elves, and the dead of long ago battles. Why not dragons?"

Alistair looked up. "So it's told. We only saw darkspawn. I think we'd know if the Archdemon appeared, so maybe it was just a dragon."

Mel spit out her tea. "Do you realize what you just said, Alistair? _Just a dragon._ Only a Warden in a Blight could say that."

Taina laughed. "Good point, Mel." She elbowed Alistair.

"Ow! Taina, you haven't been here a day and already you're beating me up." He grinned.

"So, Alistair, do you recite the Chant every morning when you go off by yourself?" Leliana sipped her tea and nibbled on some dried fruit while her porridge cooled.

Alistair choked on his mouthful of porridge. "What? Recite the Chant, Leliana? Why would I do that?"

"Well, you studied at a monastery for all those years. You go off alone each morning, even when you have second watch and could sleep for an extra hour or two. I saw you when I woke to say the Chant at Prime."

"Prime?" Taina whispered to Mel.

"Two bells, just after sunrise."

"Oh, didn't know those bells had a name."

Leliana frowned at them.

"Guess only the sister is allowed to talk?" Taina murmured.

"To Alistair, at least. She's been giving him most of her attention, since I showed up, anyway."

"You're kidding. She won't get far. He scared of women. Been locked away with boys all his life."

Mel bit her cheek to keep from laughing. _I think I'm going to like Taina_.

"Does fine being friends with girls who can fight him. Me and Eryhn, the other girl Warden, in particular. No romance, though. He liked some girl as a kid. Never saw her after he went to the Chantry. I think he's still sweet on her."

"He obviously talks to you. Sounds like you're good friends." _Maybe he's not angry with me if he told Taina that? But why ignore me in Denerim?_

"We are. He took good care of us…me after we left Orzammar. The sky is scary." She grinned. "The Warden-Commander was a good person for a skyer, but he was our commander, not our friend. Alistair…he's just a good person and my friend."

Alistair answered Leliana's surprising question, ignoring the whispered conversation to his right. "Oh. No, I go to practice my forms. And temp…well, other things. Not to recite the Chant. I was never a brother, Leliana."

"So you have said, but still you studied at Dragon's Peak. The leading monastery school in Ferelden. That was an honor, no? You almost served Andraste as a templar."

"An honor? I suppose. Most of the students were noble. They were younger sons or daughters being dedicated to the Chantry or templars. There were a few of us who weren't noble." He shrugged. "I just didn't take to the Chantry very well. So no, I don't get up early to recite the Chant."

"I don't believe you can live in a monastery for ten years and not be affected by the Maker or Andraste. You don't need to be ashamed of it."

Liam, who had joined the group in time to hear Leliana's questions, chuckled.

"I don't get up to say the Chant, Leliana. Let's just leave it at that." Alistair frowned and focused on his bowl.

Liam, eyebrows raised when he saw Taina. "When-"

"-Of course you don't, Alistair." Leliana smiled, oblivious to Liam's surprise at seeing Taina. "I'll go along with whatever you say."

Taina shrugged and put a finger to her lips, nodding at the sister.

Leliana stood, brushing off her clothes. "Well, I am full. That porridge was delicious, Mel." She smiled serenely.

"You can thank Taina and me. Glad you liked it."

"I think I need a walk, since it seems we will move more slowly than planned yesterday. Will we leave this morning?"

"Take your walk Leliana," Alistair said waving his right hand. "We'll be here one more day to let Taina and Daveth get supplies." He watched her saunter off. "Take your time." _Maker, I hope she wasn't a mistake_.

"You can speak now, Liam. " Taina smiled. "Good to see you, too."

"You said Daveth? You're both safe?" Liam could not stop grinning at Taina. "You found us last night? Alistair, you should have woken me."

Mel coughed. Alistair gave her a sidelong glance. "Mel said that too, but I thought you needed your sleep, and that Taina and Daveth did too."

"We were tired," Taina admitted. "We snuck into town after dark to avoid the Loghain patrols we'd heard about.

"Loghain patrols?"

"Yeah. Patrols sent out by the Loghain person…the general. Anyway, we'd settled in by that old tree back there, but we kept getting the tingle and couldn't sleep, so we packed up and came looking."

"That snoring lump over there is Daveth?"

Taina chuckled. "It is. And I should go wake him." She stood up. "We can talk once he's up."

"What?" Alistair snapped as Liam stared at him. "Yes, you and Mel are right, I should have gotten everyone together for a reunion last night. Sorry."

"No, I think you were right. Taina seemed to think so too. I just thought you would find that exchange with our Chantry bird funny. Yet you don't seem amused…brother."

Alistair scowled at Liam. "Amused? Morrigan thinks I'm a templar. Leliana thinks I'm a brother. For once, I'd like someone to see me, not who they want me to be. I never wanted the Chantry. The education and training, yes, but not the Chantry."

"I see you. I think Taina and Daveth see you." He looked at Mel, who opened her mouth, but then closed it again and just shrugged.

Alistair followed his gaze. "What do you see, Liam?" he said as he stared at Mel.

She held his gaze for a moment; her mouth quirked upward and then she looked away.

Alistair returned his attention to Liam.

"I see a friend. A Grey Warden. A skilled warrior. An educated man who fears to show how smart he is, and often hides behind humor. Someone who has been given very few choices in life. A man who has lost everyone dear to him. A young man who lacks confidence in his talents and abilities."

Mel stared at Liam. _He's perceptive. I'll have to be careful. _She smiled._ But he__'s good for Alistair_.

"I suspect…no, I know there are things I'm missing, but I assure you I don't think of you as a templar or a brother – well not a Chantry brother. We wouldn't be having this conversation if I did. I _am_ a mage."

Alistair had returned to his breakfast as Liam spoke. He kept his head down, but he gave Liam a sideways glance as he finished his statement.

"I had noticed the mage thing. Otherwise, not a bad assessment. You didn't have choices either."

"No. Even what magic I studied was dictated by my inherent talents, not by my choice. And you're also good at diverting conversation away from yourself – through jokes or subject changes."

Alistair shrugged. "Why not? Nothing interesting about me." He shot Mel a quick glance. "People who have choices, even bad choices, can't understand what it's like. Being alone. Always adjusting."

Mel had been staring at him, but looked away when she realized he had noticed. _He knows. He was worried I'd say something about his past. Or else he was envying me for having too many choices. Or adjusting badly to my life now, when everything is gone. Or all three. Whichever, he knows who I am._

"Couldn't you have left? Joined a town guard or the like?" Liam asked.

"No. Leaving is not easy, unless you do fail at your training." He looked down, and mumbled, "Particularly, me."

Liam stopped eating and stared. "You had not taken vows. Why particularly you?"

"A story for another time, Liam." He glanced over at Taina, who was nudging Daveth, and at Mel who sat quietly eating, careful not to look at him again. "This isn't the place."

Liam saw the glance. "Understood. Look, if you want to go to Redcliffe first, we can. I know you said you were from there. If those memories are better." He watched Mel give Alistair a sidelong look. Her hand had risen, as if she meant to touch his arm, then clenched and dropped again.

"I don't _want_ to go to Redcliffe at all, but I do think we should see if the Arl can help. Our options to gain Fereldan noble support are limited." He glanced at Mel. "Going to the Tower first makes sense. It shouldn't take long. We can take the boat from the Docks to Redcliffe, as you said. I just…it's hanging over my head. Returning after ten years. I guess I just want to get it over with. Sorry if I seemed broody about it."

"Broody? You Alistair? I don't recall you being broody." Daveth joined the group, smiling at Liam and raising an eyebrow when he saw Mel.

"Good morning, Daveth."

"Hey Liam. Glad to see you two made it out." He sniffed the pot of porridge. "Smells lovely. Can I?" He grabbed a spoon, ignoring the ladle.

"Not from the pot, Daveth!" Taina slapped his wrist.

"No? Aw, Taina, why not? I'm the last one up, right? The rest is all mine." He grinned and walked off to get his own bowl and spoon. Returning, he served himself and settled on a stump.

"I'll leave you to discuss warden things," Mel said, standing. "Morrigan may need my help. She's already making more potions. Sten and the dogs went for a walk earlier, after they ate. Taina met him. I think he's practicing forms too." She looked at Alistair, smirking. "Didn't you see him when you were _reciting_?"

Alistair closed his eyes, sighing. When he opened them Mel had gone.

"Where did you find her?" Taina asked. "I like her. The other three are strange, but she's good people."

Alistair's mouth quirked. "Go ahead, Liam, tell them the story. Get it over with, and then we can tell each other how we escaped."

Liam chuckled. "Well, after Alistair bashed and almost skewered Mel when she was trying to help us and then Morrigan paralyzed him. As compensation for his attack, and because she's a talented fighter, Morrigan and I asked her to join us. In spite of Alistair, she said yes. She protected the two of us during a fight with…." He had Daveth and Taina's undivided attention for the rest of the story, while Alistair sat silently, trying to ignore the chuckles and remarks.

**Cloudreach === On the Road to Kinloch Hold**

The next day found the companions, now eight strong plus the two mabari, walking along the West Road towards Lake Calenhad. With Lake Lothering blocking the direct path, the West Road headed north for some miles, before turning west again around the lake. The group would take lesser roads once they found one heading west or northwest. In the meantime, they hoped no patrols would pass and give them trouble.

Mel strode along next to Morrigan in silence for a while, and then asked, "So, you don't dislike Liam?"

Morrigan looked at her askance, "Why would you ask such a question?"

"Curiosity. An apostate and a Circle Mage – now that's interesting," Mel grinned.

"Now you make me regret inviting you to join us," Morrigan grumbled.

"You didn't invite me, no matter your intentions. Liam did."

"No, I don't dislike him. Satisfied?"

Mel grinned. "It surprises you, I imagine. To like a Tower mage?"

Morrigan sighed loudly, "Of course it does. He is unexpected. He does not adhere mindlessly to Chantry rules."

"Many mages don't, Morrigan," Mel spoke more gently. "They do what they have to do to survive, as we all do. But they have it harder than most, being locked away as soon as they show any trace of magic. It's not as if they choose to be captured by templars and taken away. Most are young. Eleven, twelve or thirteen. Some even younger."

Morrigan stared at Mel. They spoke quietly, so as not to be overheard. The rest of the group had learned to give the apostate her space, rather than incur the bite of her sharp tongue. Only Mel, and occasionally Liam, walked with her.

"They incarcerate them when they are children? Where are their parents? Why do they not hide their magic? Or run away before the templars come? 'Tis easy enough to fool the dolts."

"Magic is feared. Even parents, when they find out, fear their children."

"They turn in their own children?"

"Sometimes. Some places are better than others, but nowhere is good. Mages do need training, but locking them away – most for life - is horrible."

Morrigan observed. "Why are you sympathetic to their plight? Do you have mages in your family?"

"No. No magic in my family that I know of. My family just thinks differently. We do not," she looked around, "we're not good Andrastians. We go to services, but we disagree with many things about the Chantry. We change what we can.

"You should ask Liam about the Tower. I suspect…well I won't put words in his mouth. He's not exactly a submissive moron adhering blindly to Chantry dictates."

"No, he is not. I thought him the rare exception. You're saying he is not?"

"He is not. As with any skill, I do believe training is necessary. I suspect you have been well trained."

"I have."

"The Dalish have mages, but they live within the clan, marry, and have children. I don't see why other mages can't live the same way. The Circle Tower, templars, Chantry control…. it's wrong, but dangerous to speak against. Perhaps Liam would agree, but our other companions might not. Although, Alistair seems to have been a reluctant templar initiate."

His letters, she recalled, had never stated his dissatisfaction outright, but she believed he hated the idea of being a templar. After Nyla healed him in Redcliffe, he spent hours asking her questions about magic. He had been truly unafraid and curious. She didn't believe he would want a life dedicated to controlling mages.

" 'Tis a good thing you ended your statement with that comment. Had you begun it that way you'd be frozen right now." Morrigan retorted. "Your views, however, do you credit. We shall get along if you think thusly. Your belief that all mages are not sheep blindly obeying Chantry bullies, however, may overstate the truth."

"Perhaps we'll see when we get to the Tower," Mel observed. "Although I doubt the templars will let us in beyond the entry hall, so maybe not. In fact, it might be best if you did not come with us. You are not a warden. Liam and Alistair may not be able to protect you. We should ask them."

Morrigan shrugged, "Possibly. It would not do to engage the templars in their own Tower."

Mel smiled, "No, assuredly not."

Their second night on the road out of Lothering remained clear, if cool. The threatened storms had not materialized. No patrols or darkspawn attacks interrupted their walking that day. As usual, most of the companions and all four Wardens set up camp around a common fire. Morrigan set up her own fire and shelter away from the rest. Mel occupied a space between Morrigan and other companions' shelters. The two mabari curled up near Mel.

With the four Wardens and three companions able to stand watch, Mel and Alistair were not paired that night. No private opportunity to talk presented itself. In fact, Leliana and Alistair stood watch followed by Taina and Sten, leaving Mel, Liam and Daveth to get a full night's sleep. Guessing Taina and the qunari might get along and sure that Taina and Leliana would not, Alistair paired himself with the former sister. To his surprise, she refrained from Chantry discussions and talked, instead, about her time as a minstrel. She even told him a tale. He found their time on watch passed quickly. The next day he found himself walking with Leliana for most of the day.

Taina walked with Mel and Daveth on their third day on the road. "Looks like Alistair has found a friend."

"Yeah, and not one I'd trust with a copper."

Mel glanced at Daveth. "Why?"

"I don't know. Can't put my finger on it. Just feel like she's not what she seems."

"Orlesian. Innocent. Not too clever," Mel said.

"Yeah, that's what she wants us to believe. Orlesian fer sure, unless she's fakin' that accent, but why would anyone do that in Ferelden? She's not an innocent or stupid."

"No, she's not naïve and she is clever," Taina agreed.

"Ya know, when I first got ta Denerim there was a huge scandal about a commander called Raleigh and some Orlesians they said were bards playin' a game. One Orlesian, a dwarf and an apostate were captured by Raleigh, but the Orlesian and apostate escaped." He looked at Taina. "Dwarf died, I heard. This Orlesian, a red head, helped some others escape from the Arl of Denerim's dungeons, including some friends of mine. That's how I heard. I saw her once. Looked a bit like our gentle sister."

"A bard?" Mel bit her bit her lower lip. "That makes sense Daveth. Her fighting skills. Her ability to act a part. Question is, why is she befriending Alistair? Is this part of the Game too?" She noticed Daveth's questioning look. "The Game is what Orlesian call their constant battle for power and influence, using intrigue, spies, poison, assassination…anything but real war."

"Some game!" Daveth snorted.

"Well, he's handsome." Taina said. Then noticing Daveth's frown, she added, "Not as cute as you, cloudhead. If I wanted to romance Alistair, I could have done it before you ever showed up."

Mel smiled. "Not your type, Taina?"

"Too awkward. And by the Stone, I'd need a ladder just to kiss him."

Mel tried not to laugh, but Taina punched her arm. "You know, you're allowed to laugh. I don't know what happened in your past, but whatever it was, you can be happy now."

Mel did laugh then. "You're right, Taina, I can. Thank you."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When they stopped on the third night, Mel found her frustration with Liam and Alistair increasing. Despite their good start in Lothering, the two were not becoming the strong leaders she thought the group needed. Watching her companions try to set up a campsite underscored her concerns. The four Wardens quickly set up their shelters or, in Taina and Daveth's case, laid out their bedrolls by the fire pit. Taina and Daveth then collected firewood and built a fire, but none of the Wardens took charge to ensure everyone completed all the necessary tasks. She understood their neglecting the camp set up and tear down tasks the first night out, but by now Alistair should have set up a duty roster. He should know what was needed.

The other companions set up their canvas shelters, but had no other assigned tasks. As a result, they duplicated some tasks, but neglected others. Everyone, it seemed, contributed a stack of firewood, but no one dug a waste trench, leaving each person to bury their own. No one checked the perimeter, set traps, or filled the water skins until the need became apparent. Everything eventually got done, but in a most haphazard fashion. _Perhaps my standards are too high? No!_ _It's just better when each person has a task and just gets it done._

Mel watched, deciding to see if Liam or Alistair would take the lead. Sten looked on disapprovingly, mumbling to himself, but made no move to suggest improvements. Instead, he quickly set up his shelter and went off with Warden to hunt. The dog would catch rabbits or hares, and Sten would field dress them, continuing until they had collected several for that night's meal.

Everything seemed to move more slowly than she would like. Mel had not made an opportunity to speak privately with Alistair, nor he with her. The confusion of setting up and taking down camp seemed to leave no time. Liam and Alistair hesitated to take charge of their companions. Having no duty roster made breakfast and taking down their camp as slow as evening set up. The resulting late starts every morning, slowed progress towards the Circle Tower. _Am I too impatient? Or just too used to serving with well-trained troops? No matter, I need to fix this if I can._

Morrigan set up her campsite quickly and efficiently. Before she had a chance to leave with Shepherd to collect plants, Mel joined her at her fire.

"I collected these today as we walked." Mel handed over a pouch filled with deathroot, a variety of mushrooms, elfroot, Gwaren tea, mint and yarrow. "I saved some edible mushrooms for dinner. Haven't felt the need to poison anyone yet, although I'm getting close."

"The sister? I agree she is annoying, but she keeps our templar occupied, so he doesn't bother the rest of us."

_I'm not sure that's a good thing, but I can't explain why to Morrigan._ "I hope these are useful."

"You learned about plants and herbs from your healer friend?"

"Yes, and from a Dalish clan that I visited when they camped in the forest west of where I lived."

"You are full of surprises," Morrigan said, startled. "The Dalish accepted you?"

"Yes, I rescued a young Dalish girl. She had become separated from her companions while hunting, and fell, breaking her leg. I found her, splinted it as best I could, and got her back to her clan to be healed. We became friends, and her clan eventually accepted me. I learned a lot from the girl's mother."

Morrigan chuckled at the tale. "Your help with plants and potions will be more welcome now that we are so many."

"What about lyrium?" Mel asked. "Should we mention to Liam to get a stock of lyrium dust while at the Circle Tower? Can you make potions, if we have a supply of dust?"

Morrigan nodded, "In fact, I can. A good thought. Will you ask him, or shall I?"

"You ask him. You'll be making the potions. You can answer any questions he might have." Mel paused.

"One other thing, Morrigan," Mel began hesitantly. "I grew up around troops. I served in a free company. I know how to organize a war band. Liam and Alistair are struggling. I want to help, but not in an obvious way, or in a way which undermines their authority."

"Say what you have to say, Mel," Morrigan snapped. "I do not need your diplomatic babble."

Mel smiled, "I will have conversations with Liam and Alistair, to help them understand what they need to do. I don't want to lead. I want to counsel them and get them to lead."

Morrigan snorted, "Liam I understand, but you want Alistair to lead?"

"I want one of them to lead and the other to be his second. Neither has been trained to do this. I can help them."

"Why announce this to me?"

"So you understand my next request to you. I ask that you temper your disdain for Alistair. He is neither simple nor stupid. I understand your contempt for templars, but he is not a templar. He did not choose his training. I'm not asking you to stop, just to pursue it less enthusiastically."

Mel held her breath waiting for Morrigan's reaction. "Much as I disagree with your assessment, I will do as you ask…for a time. Liam has asked something similar. I consider you both foolish. My continued restraint will depend on his response."

Mel heaved a sigh of relief. "Thank you, Morrigan. I will ask him to be more temperate as well. I value your good regard." She smiled. "I don't want to find myself banished to the group fire, sitting alone and insane from discussing Maker inspired dreams and satin shoes with Leliana. I will need your intelligent company and sage advice as we travel."

Morrigan sniffed, stifling a smile. "Fine, pursue your hopeless task. You shall still be welcome here. Perhaps you can sort and prepare these plants, while I search for more." She left to collect herbs before the rest had their fire started. Shep followed her.

**22 Drakonis === Cumberland, The Haris Compound**

Eleanor Cousland and Olivia Burke, Eleanor's sister, looked around the apartment they would share inside the Haris compound. They each had a bedroom, separated by a large common room. Smaller rooms off the bedrooms provided storage and sleeping space for servants, if they'd had servants. Windows and a door lined one wall. These led to an open gallery overlooking an interior courtyard. On the opposite wall, smaller, alabaster paned windows provided light and air when opened. A sturdy iron grill covered the openings. The lower floors, given over to warehouses, offices and meeting rooms had no windows on the external walls. On this, the fourth floor, windows had been allowed for light and ventilation.

After three weeks in Areth, Eleanor's grief had diminished to a constant ache. She tried to keep busy. Being in a place with few memories also helped, but with Fergus and Melysande both in Ferelden, she worried constantly. Howe and the Blight threatened both her children. She felt grateful for her sister's companionship.

Olivia, who had remained in Areth after being sent there as a child during the Rebellion, did not enjoy Thedas. Growing up in Areth, she had come to prefer the modern world and the opportunities it offered. Her loyalties lay with Areth, not Ferelden, but love for family transcended country. Liv loved her sister, and wanted to provide the support Eleanor needed.

Now that she had returned to Thedas, Eleanor wanted to send aid to Ferelden as soon as she possibly could. She also hoped to get a message to Queen Anora through the Haris Compound in Denerim. Part of her was sure Anora could be trusted. Another part said _trust no one_. _Bann Reginalda might help._ _She hated Howe, always had._ _Perhaps I can use her as a messenger._ Eleanor was sure Anora would hear of the attack and disbelieve any lies Howe might tell. Messages through the Bann of White River would be safest.

Neither woman had brought much from Areth. The Traveler's Council had provided them with a small basic wardrobe. Eleanor had assured Liv that they could do better acquiring clothing and whatever else they needed once they arrived in Cumberland. The Portal from Areth opened into the lower levels of the Haris compound. They had been able to alert their cousin Sieur Samuel Haris of their arrival and get to their rooms without risking detection.

They completed their unpacking quickly, and left to meet with Samuel, to discuss what had happened in Highever and what they should do next. Unfortunately, with Commander Aleksi at the mercenary base at the Haris Manor in the North, things might move more slowly than Eleanor wished. Everything, it seemed, moved more slowly than one hoped it would.

**18 Cloudreach === On the Waking Sea approaching Cumberland.**

Pippa stood at the rail, near the prow of the _Green Dragon. _Spray dampened her face, but she loved the feel of the sea and wind. Tomorrow they would weigh anchor in Cumberland harbor. Her companions would remain on board while the ship's boat carried her and Captain Milwich to see Cousin Samuel Haris. Arrangements would have to be made before Elspeth, Eadwyn, Eadwyna and Princess Elin came ashore. Only Myfanwy, her lady's maid, would accompany her. Aemilia and Nelaros would remain on board, continuing to masquerade as servants to Elspeth and Eadwyn. Surely Cousin Sam could arrange a safe refuge for them all. They all wanted to leave the two crowded cabins they had occupied for the past weeks. The _Green Dragon__'s_ passage had been slow, as the Captain decided to avoid suspicion and follow through with scheduled stops in Ostwick and Kirkwall.

She caught herself raising her hand to play with the long, honey blonde plait she always wore at sea. It no longer hung over her left shoulder. Instead, light brown curls covered her head. She and Myfa had decided to drastically alter her looks. As they could do nothing about her blue eyes or diminutive figure, they chose to cut and then darken her hair to a dull brown. _Hair grows back. I can't risk being recognized. I will do whatever is necessary to protect Princess Elin._

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. It might be going "more slowly than you hope", but I try to make the tale worth the pace. Ali and Mel do make a little progress each chapter. Thanks to __**SnowHelm,**__**Caraine,**__**ChaoticHarmony1991**__, __**dustywalker, **__**clafount,**__and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	13. Ch: 11 What! Lead? Me?

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 11: WHAT! lEAD? mE?**

_No, no, no. No leading. Bad things happen when I lead. We get lost, people die, and the next thing you know I'm stranded somewhere without any pants."_

— Alistair (Dragon Age Origins)

**On the Road to Kinloch Hold**

On the third day out, the companions abandoned the West Road and turned towards Lake Calenhad on a less traveled path. All day the little road had followed a stream, which provided a pleasant background of rushing water. Eyeing the cold spring run-off, Daveth suggested they stop early that evening so he could fish. He and Mel had walked together much of the morning exchanging stories about hunting, in the Southron Hills on the edge of the Wilds for Daveth, and in the Coast Range for Mel. She surprised Daveth with her knowledge of snares and tracking. Surprising herself, Mel found it easy to share happy memories with someone who did not know her.

Taina walked with Morrigan and Liam. The dwarf had developed a fascination with magic. Oddly, Morrigan seemed inclined to not only tolerate, but encourage Taina's questions. Taina noticed the witch's tolerance disappeared when Daveth joined them, so she had warned him off for the morning. She suspected Morrigan felt as if they traded information when Taina answered Morrigan's questions about lyrium mining.

Sten walked with the two mabari, just behind Daveth and Mel. Occasionally, they would turn to include him in their conversation, asking him about hunting in Par Vollen, but his monosyllabic answers discouraged them.

Leliana walked with Alistair. When any of the others approached, she made it quite clear, to them, if not to Alistair, that she did not welcome company.

"Alistair, you realize Mel has no authority over you."

Alistair had enjoyed the story Leliana had just finished. Her change of subject surprised him. "Of course she doesn't, but she has experience that Liam and I don't."

"Are you sure? She's very vague about her background. She won't even name her mercenary company."

"What's your point, Leliana? None of us talk about our pasts much. You seem to imply there's something wrong when Mel keeps silent."

"Think about it, Alistair. Why was she in Lothering? Alone? Teyrn Mac Tir has spies, no? Not just the patrols in Gwaren armor. What if she is one?"

"She's not Teyrn Loghain's spy. She came south to find her brother. I'm wearing his arming clothes, carrying his sword and shield."

"Why? Did he go to Ostagar without them?"

"No, they were new ones she brought with her from The Free Marches."

"Easy to say. Loghain could have gotten the armor from the Highever dead and given them to her. She seemed quite settled in that mill."

"I can tell new arming clothes from used, Leliana. Didn't she help feed the refugees while she stayed in Lothering looking for her brother.?"

"Yes. In a completely different disguise. No tattoo, a dress, hair mostly covered." Leliana's brow furrowed as she pouted slightly. "Alistair, I simply think you should be careful. She may not be what she says."

He leaned down and whispered. "You think she's a darkspawn infiltrator?"

"Oh, you!" Leliana punched his arm and then giggled. "Just be careful, please."

Daveth watched Mel frown as the former Chantry sister simpered and giggled, apparently teasing Alistair. The Warden seemed to enjoy her conversation. He could not interpret the looks crossing Mel's face. _Annoyance, anger, disbelief, hurt? I keep sayin' that Chantry bird needs watchin', but Mel's not all she seems either. If I had ta pick one or t'other I'd go with Mel._ He was pretty sure Taina would too.

Slightly after mid-day, Alistair suddenly halted.

"Darkspawn. To the South and moving this way. We'll need to fight them, I'm afraid. Let's find a defensible position."

The stream was wide but not deep along this stretch, and would only slow, not stop, a darkspawn attack. Across the stream, a scrubby forest provided cover right up to the stream's bank. To the north, the land rose sharply from a small copse of trees bordering the road. On one side of the trees a track led to the open meadows at the top of the rise. The crest offered a clear sightline to the road and stream.

"Let's make a stand on the rise. Morrigan, Liam, Daveth and Leliana can cast and shoot from open areas Liam please ask Warden to stay and protect all of you. Sten, Shepherd and I will draw the attack to us at the base of the path. Mel and Taina, cover us on either side, but drop back to protect our archers and mages if they're threatened."

The group dispersed to their positions. Sten, Alistair and the hounds stood where the road met the hillside path. Mel stayed off to the side, in the shadows as much as possible, away from the two warriors and Shep. Taina mirrored her on the other side of the two warriors, at the edge of the copse.

"They're close." Alistair shouted. "Get ready to shoot and cast as they approach. Remember, emissaries first. Always bring down the magic wielder first. I'll smite and cleanse when I get close enough for it to have an effect."

"On the darkspawn, I hope."

Alistair closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. "Yes, Morrigan, close enough to the emissary and far enough away from you and Liam. Now everyone, get in position."

Morrigan looked at Liam, who was frowning at her. "What?"

"Try to leave him alone when we're fighting, Morrigan. He's good. He'll lead us well in battle. Let him. Annoying distractions don't help anyone."

Morrigan stared at Liam, neither abashed nor angry. "'Tis true, the darkspawn mages wield strong magic. I will focus on defeating that."

The eight companions and two hounds did not have a long wait before a group of genlocks burst from the scrubby cover. Arrows from Leliana and Daveth wounded two as they slowed to cross the creek. Alistair and Shep then dispatched them as they scrambled up the bank and crossed the road.

"I thought darkspawn didn't like water," Daveth yelled to Liam.

"They do not swim," Morrigan announced. "Streams which they can ford do not deter them."

Morrigan cast freezing spells, enabling Sten to shatter two more genlocks as they crossed the road. Liam released stinging swarm spells in between heals and mana regeneration casts.

Mel stayed to the side. The stream had not slowed the short genlocks. As she watched, two more genlocks and three hurlocks burst from the shrub. As Alistair and Sten focused on the new threat, a genlock emissary appeared at the stream's edge, already gathering his mana to release a spell.

"Emissary," Mel yelled, grabbing her throwing knives and moving closer. The emissary cast before any of her companions reacted to her yell. Alistair found himself caught in a crushing hold.

"No," Mel screamed. She turned and threw, catching the emissary where its throat met its stubby neck, as an arrow found his chest and a lightning bolt rippled through him. His casting interrupted, Mel threw again, as Daveth's arrow found its mark. Mel crossed the stream and rushed the dying emissary, unsheathing her blades and swiftly beheaded him. She checked the bank for more darkspawn, but seeing none, she turned back to the main melee. Liam, she saw, had been healing Alistair during the spell's hold. The emissary's death had released the spell, and Liam continued healing. Fortunately, the healing had been successful, and Alistair was able to rejoin the fray.

Mel slipped behind the two hurlocks attacking Sten and hamstrung one, leaving him for Sten to dispatch, while reaching from behind to slit the throat of the other. The lead hurlock had bypassed the two warriors during the emissaries attack. Alistair rushed up the hill to attack it before it could reach the mages and archers. Taina and Warden joined Alistair's attack, while Leliana focused her arrows on the remaining genlocks, who headed toward Sten and Mel.

"Shep, we have this, go help Ali and protect Leliana."

Shep took off up the rise, as Sten and Mel engaged the genlocks.

Alistair, still weakened by the effects of the spell, struggled with what turned out to be an Alpha, but did divert him from his attack on Liam. Bashing him to the ground, Alistair managed to get above him on the hill before he rose again. Morrigan moved to the side to get a clear path for casting a freezing spell. Once she did, Alistair, Taina and Shep were able to shatter the Alpha and bring him down.

The six companions on the hill looked below to see Mel and Sten finishing off the last two genlocks. For a moment they all stood in place, recovering from the intensity of the brief fight.

Liam recovered first and began casting healing spells on Sten, Mel, Taina, Alistair, and the two mabari. Fortunately, there had been no archers and no ogre. Once the emissary fell, the other darkspawn could be taken down more easily with no harm to the two mages, Daveth or Leliana.

"Alistair, let me scan you. You may have injured ribs."

"He seemed to target you, Alistair. Do the darkspawn recognize Grey Wardens?" Leliana asked.

"They do. We attract them. So while we can sense them, they can sense us."

"So, you are a walking darkspawn attractor? You might have told us this," Leliana said, frowning.

"Right. Well, now you know. If you want to leave us at the next town, that is your choice."

"I thought the Maker wanted you to fight the darkspawn? Why would you be upset if they can find us? 'Tis better they find us than some poor farmer, yes?" Morrigan crossed her arms and tilted her head as she spoke.

"It…well…yes, Morrigan, that is true. I'm sorry, Alistair. It is better for us to fight then leave them to find the innocent." Leliana said.

Mel stood watching the discussion.

"Should we burn them?" she asked.

Alistair and Liam turned to her. "Yes, yes we should," Alistair agreed. "And none of you should touch them. Liam, Taina, Daveth and I will collect them and create the pyre. Mel, you, Sten and the mabari should all go to the stream and clean up. Clean everything! I don't want any of you getting the Blight sickness. You too Leliana, if any gore reached you." He turned to Morrigan. "Can you start the pyre, once we have them piled together?"

" T'would be a pleasure."

"Thank you, Morrigan. A favor?"

"Yes, Alistair?"

"Wait until I move away before you cast the fireball."

Morrigan almost smiled. "I'll consider it." She noticed Liam's frown. "Yes, yes. Alistair, I won't incinerate you today."

"Thank you, Morrigan. And be sure to clean off any gore that might have spattered you."

Mel stood by the stream. "I'll wait until you have finished, Sten. Just in case. We shouldn't all be washing up at the same time."

"A wise precaution. Shall I wash Warden?"

"Yes, please Sten, if he'll let you. Warden?"

The mabari barked softly and joined Sten in the stream.

"You come here," Mel called to Shepherd. "Good girl. You fought well." Mel scratched her under the chin and down her neck.

Shepherd butted Mel's leg.

"Go on in and join Warden. Let the water loosen that mess. I'll finish cleaning you when I come in."

"Do not worry. I will clean both mabari. They can dry while I stand guard."

"Thank you, Sten."

The qunari nodded. "Shepard is a fine warrior and Warden is learning from her. Now, we have finished. You should clean yourself. I will watch for you."

Finally cleaned, Sten, Mel, and the hounds joined their companions to watch the pyre burn while the Wardens cleaned themselves in the stream.

Liam was the first to join the others by the pyre. "Are you alright, Leliana? You haven't faced darkspawn before, have you?"

"No. They are awful. I keep thinking of the poor people in Lothering. If the darkspawn are here, they must be in Lothering by now as well."

"They may be. We could only warn them, Leliana. I hope the Revered Mother and Templars got most of them away. There are always those who won't leave."

"I know. I just didn't realize how hideous they are, or how well they fight. And magic… I had no idea they had magic."

"We'll talk more tonight. Alistair has more experience with them than I do. The emissary…we need to find a better way to fight them."

"Yes, Alistair is no more useful than any other templar." Morrigan scoffed. " Outsmarting them was never a problem."

"Morrigan, that emissary targeted Alistair before it emerged from the brush. He was already fighting the other darkspawn. He had no chance to smite or cleanse." Leliana chided.

"Leliana's right, Morrigan. The emissary was already gathering his mana to cast that spell when he came out of the scrub. He sensed Alistair before we saw him." Liam said.

"Can't you sense the type of darkspawn?" Morrigan asked.

"I can't," Liam replied. "I don't think Alistair can yet, either. He claims some of the older wardens could. Let's discuss it tonight with every one there. Mel seems to have good ideas and a lot of fighting experience."

The others nodded as Alistair joined them.

"Alright," Alistair said, once they had cleaned off the gore. "Let's grab our packs and move out. We can cover a few more miles before sunset."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As the sun set, the companions found themselves setting up yet another campsite. They had bypassed a small village to avoid running into Loghain or Howe's troops. The rest of the day passed uneventfully, but avoiding towns meant foregoing the comfort of a bed or use of a bathhouse. By evening, after a long day's walk, they were tired and hungry.

Mel joined Leliana and Alistair at the fire pit. The other companions were still milling about setting up shelters. She dropped the firewood she carried next to Alistair who was building a cook fire. He had already set up his shelter. He seemed to know what needed to be done, but only did it for himself. Sten mumbled something about lack of leadership as he went off to hunt with Warden. Leliana appeared to be putting together something for dinner, but had yet to set up her tent.

Mel sighed. _My hints haven't worked._ "Alistair," Mel began, "do we have assigned tasks for setting up our campsite?"

"You mean beyond the obvious?"

"Obvious?"

"Set up your shelter, gather firewood, start a fire, cook a meal…."

"Well, not all the shelters are set up. Does everyone need to collect firewood? Should one of us be on perimeter watch, while the rest are distracted? What about water? Will someone dig a waste pit?"

He stared at her, frustrated. "Right. Waste. Water. Watchers." He seemed stymied and annoyed.

"What did the templars do? How did they manage?"

"I didn't travel outside very often. Most exercises lasted a day on the monastery lands. When we marched to Kinloch Hold, we each had a task, assigned by the Templar-Sergeant," he mumbled. _That's not a trip I want to remember._ _As usual she's right we had a duty roster_. "What did your mercenary band do?"

She smiled, "We each had a task."

"So assign tasks; you seem good at that."

"I'm not a Warden or the leader."

"And I am?"

"Definitely a Warden. Certainly capable of leading. You've done this before, the other Wardens haven't."

"Right. Thank you for the prodding. In truth, I've only led small groups of three or four warden recruits."

Mel raised her eyebrows.

"Look, templars move about in groups of four or six. The Knight-Lieutenant and Templar-Sergeant assign tasks and the templars do as they are told. They don't think." He sighed, rubbed his temples. "You've brought wood and I believe Sten left to hunt. I'm building the fire. Daveth's fishing. Leliana is cooking, and I already agreed to put up her shelter while she makes dinner. Can you go to the stream for water? Maybe Shep can patrol the perimeter?" He looked around for Mel's mabari. "Or Warden, if Shep is with Morrigan. I'll ask Taina to take care of the waste trench. It seems our witch has already left to gather plants. The watch rotation is set for later. Have I forgotten anything My Lady I-am-not-the-leader?"

Mel winced at the once familiar My Lady comment. She restrained herself from giving him a quick kick in the posterior. Instead, she grabbed the water skins and went off to patrol the perimeter and get water, since the hounds had already left with Sten and Morrigan. Once she decided the area was safe, she returned.

"Here are the filled skins. Can I help you with that?"

Leliana looked up, "Only if your familiarity with a knife extends beyond stabbing people," she replied. "You are too hard on Alistair. He's young and inexperienced."

_Maker, they're all in foul moods._ "And the Senior Warden in this group." _And the same age as me._ "As for knives, I have all sorts of knife skills. I think I've only stabbed darkspawn, not people, today. I chop vegetables quite proficiently." Mel was miffed at the sister's attitude. Apparently, the chirpy, cheery Chantry sister act only went so far.

Leliana immediately reverted to her usual good humor. "Oh," she trilled in her sweetest voice, "I am so sorry. It's been such a long day, no? The battle, and then I didn't expect to cook. When Alistair offered, Liam turned pale and begged me to do it. So yes, I'd love some help, but there's not much here to put in a pot. I suppose I didn't estimate our needs very well."

Mel mouth quirked. "How could you know how much our Wardens eat? It's unnatural."

Leliana giggled. "Yes, I wish they had told me about warden appetites. Sten too, he's so big. Then with all the walking, even you, Morrigan and I eat a lot. And the dogs. I will need to go into the next village or town and replenish our food again."

"I think Sten and Warden went off to hunt. Daveth may have luck, fishing." _If we're lucky Shep and Morrigan will bring back some game as well_. "We can get the stew started. Some jerky and the vegetables will provide a good base. We can grill the fish and meat, and add it when Warden and Sten return."

Leliana looked at her speculatively, "So, you've been with mercenary bands before? You seem quite experienced."

Mel nodded, "I've been around soldiers all my life. Not always mercenaries though, my…father was in the army of Highever, as my brother is now."

"Ah yes," Leliana responded. "You did mention your brother was in the Teyrn's army at Ostagar, no?"

"I did," she replied.

Warden returned with two hares, which Mel readied for the pot. Morrigan and Shep provided two more, and Daveth had landed several trout. "It looks like you have everything you need, Leliana," she noted. "The water skins are low again. I'll go refill them. Shall I tell everyone we'll eat shortly?"

Leliana nodded. Mel circled the camp telling the others to go to fire circle for dinner, and then headed to the stream running nearby. The stream ran toward a small waterfall just below where she filled the skins. She looked over the edge of a small drop and saw that a pool formed at the base of falls before the stream narrowed and continued on its way to Lake Calenhad. _What a lovely spot. It's so quiet here, only birdsong. You could almost forget all the horror._ She filled the skins. Leliana was dishing out the stew as she returned. With the tripod empty, she hung a pot over the fire for tea and then took her bowl.

"Leliana, thank you for dinner. It was delicious." Mel said as the group finished their meal.

Leliana looked up, surprised. "You're welcome Mel. Thank you for your help."

Mel nodded. _She can be so pleasant, but there's an agenda there I want to understand, but not tonight. I have other unpleasant chores._ "Alistair. Liam. Can we talk? I have some questions." The two Wardens looked at each other. Liam smiled at Mel, "Sure, here?"

"I thought down by the stream. We can take the pots and clean up while we chat." Leliana gave her a grateful smile, having expected to be stuck with cleanup when Mel asked the two Wardens to talk.

"Sten, would you mind walking the perimeter with Shep? Once you do, Morrigan can set some protective glyphs, can't you Morrigan?"

"As you command, Mel."

Mel gave her an annoyed look as she gathered pots and dinner things to clean. "Alistair, please bring some of that hot water. Leave the rest for tea."

He raised an eyebrow. "As you command, my lady." Then he added, "Only Liam and me?"

Mel's composure weakened, as Daveth replied for her.

"If you and Liam want us to join you, just yell. We'll be right here."

Taina nodded, whispering to Daveth. "Is she going to ask one of them to lead?"

"I think so. I told her I thought it should Alistair and that you did too. Hope you don't mind."

"No, I do think that. She'd be a good leader, but a warden needs to lead us. That's not me," she grinned, "or you, salroka."

They watched Liam and Mel walk towards the creek, while Alistair, a rag covering the handle, lifted the cooking pot filled with hot water off the tripod.

"Leliana's a good cook," Liam said as they walked towards the water.

"Not such a good planner though. She's already low on supplies."

"I should have mentioned our appetite. And now there are four of us."

Mel smiled, "True. We should pass a good size town tomorrow. Perhaps she and Daveth can shop, while the rest of us bypass it."

"Our little Chantry bird seems to enjoy that responsibility."

"Too much, I think. That's why Daveth should go with her. I'd watch your little Chantry bird, Liam. Chantry girls don't learn to handle weapons as well as she does. Her skills are not self-taught. She's Orlesian. Her mother may have been Fereldan as she claims, but she is Orlesian through and through. She may be more Bard than Bird." Mel scrubbed the stew pot with sand and pebbles. "Towns have Chantries. If she is a bard or spy of some sort, she may be able to send messages from there."

Liam stopped and stared at Mel. "I hadn't thought…messages to whom?

"I don't know, Liam. Perhaps I'm too suspicious. At this point, better to verify than blindly trust.. Experience has taught me that Orlais and the Chantry are often the same."

"Perhaps you're right. Sending Daveth can't hurt."

They knelt by the edge of the stream where it eddied into a pool. Alistair arrived with the pot filled with hot water. Once the pots and bowls were scrubbed a hot water rinse would finish the job. They worked in silence. Mel's comments had disturbed Liam; he said little. Alistair had been quiet ever since the darkspawn attack.

"You're very quiet, Alistair." Mel rinsed the stew pot.

"Am I? Not feeling very chatty. I'm still sore. Not to mention, your talks usually mean I've messed up somehow. So go ahead. You had something to say? Tell me what I'm doing wrong."

She bit her lower lip as she looked at the two men. _Should I even bother?_ _They're both annoyed with me now._ _Alistair clearly knows who I am. He's doubly annoyed. So, one last try._ "You and Liam need to decide who will be leader and who will be the second."

Liam opened his mouth to speak, then closed it, shaking his head.

"One of you needs to be Warden-Commander and the other Warden Constable." She noticed Alistair's frown. "Oh, Alistair stop it. You know quite well I've read about wardens. I get it. You know me. I've been avoiding it. We need to talk, but that's not the topic now."

Alistair's eyes widened briefly and then he nodded. "Continue, My Lady of Secrets." Liam looked between them, puzzled.

Mel winced again at his my lady, but recovered. "What I know about the Grey Wardens is freely available if one looks. Warden secrets are only secrets because no one bothers to read the histories. Not that warden titles or hierarchy, which is the topic here, are ever secret.

"You can't both lead. It's not fair to the rest of us. We shouldn't have to wonder who's in charge. And aside from this group, how will you present yourselves to your allies and to the Fereldan nobles when the time comes? This is a military unit. One person commands, there is a second to support the commander, and there are troops who obey." She held up her hand to forestall the comments about to burst from both men. "I know, some of us are volunteers and you need our acquiescence. In camp, you can allow discussion and use persuasion, but at some point, one of you must make a choice and end the discussion. When you meet the dwarves, elves, and mages or templars to enforce the treaty, only one of you should be the leader."

"I tend to be the spokesman, Mel, but we make our decisions together. It's a joint command," Liam responded.

"No, it's not. It can't be. At some point you will disagree. What then? At that point, the one who is Warden-Commander will have to make the final choice, and the other must fall in line. You cannot both lead."

Liam groaned and Alistair adopted a defensive pout. Mel glared at him, "The pout is not attractive, Alistair. It might have been cute on a boy of eight or ten, but not so much on a handsome, talented warrior."

Alistair looked startled at the description; Liam snorted, stifling a laugh. "You have a point, Mel. The titles themselves will serve a purpose, won't they?"

"Yes. Introducing yourselves as the Warden-Commander and Warden-Constable will get more attention than as a simple Grey Warden. That's the first problem you need to solve," Mel said.

"What's the second?" Liam asked.

"A roster assigning duties for setting up and taking down camp. It's been disorganized since we left Lothering. We take too long to pack up in the morning, and too long to set up at night."

Liam shrugged, while Alistair looked annoyed. He spoke first, "You already made this point. With only three of us, it didn't seem necessary. Now that we are eight and two mabari, we should set up a roster. I guess I thought it might work itself out."

"Problems rarely do, when ignored, Alistair. Adding all of us complicates the process, I agree. You both have good instincts and common sense; neither of you are stupid. You need to face these issues head on. I'm sure you would eventually come up with much of what I suggest, but the Blight won't wait, will it?"

Alistair looked a bit confused. "Not stupid with good instincts and common sense, huh? Or did you mean Liam?"

"I meant both of you," Mel snapped.

Liam shook his head, "He has no self-confidence unless he's wielding sword and shield. Once the battle starts, he's shouting orders to everyone, as we saw today; when it ends, he turns into Ser Obsequious again, unless it's sparring practice. Don't let him fool you, by the way; he knows what that means. He's even better read than I am."

Alistair shrugged. "What can I say, Monasteries have good libraries. No one bothered you in the library, and you could rarely get into trouble by being there. I like to read. I'm naturally curious, but I never used the knowledge, at least not until now. Seriously, about all I've got going for me is I can fight in formation and I know the Chant of Light backwards and forwards."

"The Chant you never recite?" Liam smirked. "Alistair, I know you're familiar with strategy and tactics. You organized us in the Wilds when the darkspawn attacked. You got us through the Tower. You've been training us as a group. You got us through the battle today and on the road again afterwards. I suspect Sten would object if he thought you were not performing…adequately as a battle leader."

"As you said, Liam, I have some skills in battle, but I only led when Duncan gave me a goal ordered the wardens to follow me. You had no choice. This is different. No one made me the leader. Maybe we should move on with the evening's tasks instead of itemizing my personal deficiencies."

_He knows more than he's admitting. I know Teyrn Loghain trained him when he visited, but that's not a battle we can fight here, if he won't admit his skills._ Mel looked at him. "Fair request. What responsibilities do you still need to organize?"

"Maker, you're as bad as Liam. Were you a teacher too?"

Mel eyes narrowed.

"Fine. Camp setup and tear down responsibilities – a duty roster."

"Which are?"

Alistair rolled his eyes. "Who sets up the shelters, gets the water, digs the waste trench, and builds the cook fire, and a cooking & cleanup rotation. The reverse for leaving camp in the morning. We already have a watch rotation for overnight."

Liam stared. "You do a good imitation of a leader." He turned to Mel. "Did he miss anything?"

Mel smiled. "He hasn't so far. He just doesn't take the initiative. Of course, the devil is in the details, but that's a good start."

"Devil?" Alistair asked.

"Well, demon, then. Just means you need to pay attention to the details or the whole plan could go awry." Mel explained. "Alistair, you and Liam draw up the camp duty assignments. Then, given the voluntary nature of this group, I suggest we review the plans with everyone and get their input. The group meeting worked well in Lothering. The final decision on what we do, however, should be the Warden-Commander's, with the Warden-Constable's counsel. You two need to lead." She looked from one to the other. "Unless you think Taina and Daveth could take over?"

Both said _no_, simultaneously. Liam chuckled.

"I doubt Taina would want it," Alistair said. "Maker knows where we'd end up with Daveth." He gave her a thoughtful look. "Are you sure one of us should lead? You have more experience as a war band leader than both of us put together. And apparently, you know I know that."

Mel, speaking through clenched teeth, repeated her refusal. "I am not a Grey Warden, nor do I want to be one. A Warden should lead this group against the Blight. I'll be happy to advise, as I do have some training and knowledge. I will not lead, but I will help."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "You four wardens form a natural group, but you need the others to both respect you and be comfortable in your company. Sten, Leliana and Morrigan follow you voluntarily in a common cause; they do not owe you allegiance or obedience as Daveth and Taina do. You need to earn it. Setting up a command structure will help, especially with Sten, but with Leliana too." She grinned at Liam. "Morrigan, not so much, as I suspect you can manage her, Liam." His look of surprise followed by blushing confirmed her suspicions. "It's a fine line, but you'll need to learn to walk it. Now decide. Once you do, let the rest know."

Alistair mumbled that Liam already was the leader.

She turned to Alistair. "Alistair, I don't think it's already decided. You are perfectly capable and the Senior Warden, but it's up to the two of you. Play rock-paper-dagger; toss a coin and call mabari or Maric. Just decide. Joint leadership does not work in military units."

"Right, orders from the not leader person." Alistair saluted, fist to chest. "I never could say no when you glared at me."

Mel stared at the ground. "I may have her eyes, Alistair, but I'm not her. It's been ten years. So much has changed…for both of us." She looked up at him. "We can...we should talk later." She glanced at Liam and bit her lip. _I don't want to have this conversation in front of Liam._ "I didn't answer your question in Lothering, Alistair. I still like to star gaze and think about old friends. We have watch together tonight don't we? We can talk then." Mel gathered the pots and left.

"That was an odd reaction. What was that about star gazing and old friends? Do you know her? From before? She's from the North. How did you meet her in Redcliffe?" Liam studied Alistair.

Alistair ran his hand through his hair. "It's a long story for another time, but yes, we know each other. That's what she was admitting in her rather convoluted way. We haven't seen each in ten years, so we've both changed. We haven't spoken about it. She thought, at first, that I didn't recognize her. I didn't that first day." He looked at Liam. "I don't normally skewer friends."

Liam laughed. "That's a relief."

"Anyway, I caught on pretty quickly once she joined us in camp. I guess I've dropped enough hints since then, that she realized I do know who she is. It's difficult. She told us she lost her family, but…well if the rumors are true, it was horrific. That's her story to tell, not mine. I was…quite fond of her when we were kids. And Liam, don't mention that we knew each other. She's not told us her background for good reasons."

"That explains all the odd looks between you. I'll keep quiet. I like her. She's like a new mage at the Tower who has had training from other apostates. They come with skills. Their first months, they rely on what they know to avoid the pain they feel after being captured and torn from their home and family. The sternest ones usually saw others hurt or worse when the templars took them. Those mages lost everything from their past. It seems she's in that position too, she and her mabari."

Alistair sighed, "I think she is. I guess we'll talk tonight. It's fine. I'm just touchy on the subject."

"You're sure she knows who you are?"

"Quite sure. You heard her tell me how we've both changed. She knew me right away. I'm not using a different name. She knows the Warden-Commander conscripted me. She was at the Tourney."

Liam eyes widened in surprise at that. _A noble? Although I guess not everyone at a tourney is noble_.

"I'm not hiding, as she is. With good reason, by the way." He stared at Liam. "It's been years. She'd mostly forgotten all about me until I almost skewered her." _Just a stupid boy's fantasy; thinking me loving someone would matter or that someday I could be loved._

He straightened up and changed the subject, "So, plans? I'd prefer to have some answers for Lady Mel-Who-Is-Not-Our-Leader-but-Acts-Like-She-Is when we stand watch later. We'll have enough to talk about without discussing leadership again." He closed his eyes. "You have no idea how persistent and stubborn she can be."

Liam observed Alistair thoughtfully and then shocked Alistair by stating, "You should lead us."

"What! No…me? Liam, I've been told to step back, obey, don't think, most of my life. Yes, Duncan let me lead small patrols, but my orders were very clear. I didn't have to think. Remember me and my rude reactions to Morrigan and her mother? That's me leading."

"And yet you do step up, you do think for yourself, you do argue with my choices, you sometimes pout when you disagree, but you do make intelligent suggestions. You know more about fighting, tactics, strategy and managing a group than I do. I don't care if most of it's from books, you have the knowledge. You're the senior warden. I will be your second. Mel will advise us both. You won't be alone. Mel is right, one person needs to be in charge. That's you."

"No."

"Then we have a problem, because I won't. I won't make a fool of myself. One of us, a Warden, needs to lead. That means you. I believe you can do this. So does Mel. What's the worst that can happen? You already lead us in battle."

"We'll get lost. End up in Loghain's study dancing the Remigold in a dress. We'll die. I'll wander Thedas in my smalls frightening small children? Andraste's Flaming Buttocks, Liam, you're serious?"

Liam chuckled. "Your cursing gets quite descriptive when you're upset. I am serious, my friend. I would follow you into the Void itself….oh wait, I'm already doing that."

Alistair stared, gobsmacked, choking on a mixture of laughter and fear. "I…can only try. I make no promises."

Liam smiled, "That's all I ask, Alistair. It's all any of us can do. Let's tell the rest of them in the morning." He smiled widened. "You get to tell your friend tonight, though. I think she'll be happy. Maybe you can talk."

Groaning, Alistair rubbed his hand through his hair. "You have no idea how stubborn she is."

"You keep saying that."

"Because it's true! She'll talk when she's ready and not before." He looked off into the forest across the stream for quite some time. He spoke quietly, almost to himself. "Her family, they were wonderful people. I've always been alone. I'm used to adjusting. I can't imagine what she's been through, losing so much in such a short time."

"Alistair, how long have you known her?"

"Since we were six." He saw Liam surprise. "Not the answer you expected?"

"No. That's a long time, even if you have been separated." Liam's brow furrowed. "Maybe you're exactly what she needs. A friend in the present to anchor her to the past she's lost."

Alistair's mouth opened, but he shut it without speaking and nodded. _Good point about Mel._ _ Maybe we__'re both being stupid. I wonder if mages feel that way when they come to Tower…adrift and wishing for an anchor that won't ever appear. I wonder if he speaks from his own experience? Or if that's why he liked teaching and helping younger mages?_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to __**Pervinca T,SnowHelm,**__**SageMus,**__**clafount,**__and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	14. Ch12: Not His Father's Son

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**WARNING:** Changed rating to M. This chapter mentions an attack that occurred in I Shall Endure Book 1: Brief Shining Moment. Please scroll to the end for more information.

**CHAPTER 12: NOT HIS FATHER'S SON **

* * *

**Cloudreach === Cumberland, Nevarra**

Eleanor Cousland, Dowager Teyrna of Highever, sat trying to embroider in the common room which divided her bedroom from her sister Olivia's. No one here called her Teyrna, or Eleanor for that matter, but she liked to remind herself that she was, indeed, still Eleanor Burke Cousland. Oddly, Eleanor's constant worry about Melysande and Fergus provided her one point of hope. They still lived. Howe had not succeeded in wiping out her family. Although her husband, good daughter, grandson and so many other friends and retainers lay dead in a ruined castle and keep in HIghever, three Couslands lived and would see Rendon Howe accountable for his crimes.

Liv recognized the times when Eleanor sank into such deep mourning that she regretted not staying and dying with Bryce or felt guilty for not saving Oriana and Oren. At such times, Liv would bring her tea and the rosemary shortbread cookies she loved and simply sit with her, reading quietly or knitting. Eventually, Eleanor would talk, recall an anecdote or story. Such times always ended with the two of them laughing and crying at the same time. Most days, Eleanor's self-discipline ruled. She had a goal. While she could not regain what she and her children had lost, she could regain Highever and see Howe punished. Her son would rule his teyrnir.

Before Eleanor could put a plan into action, she had to become someone else, much as her daughter Lys had done. With Liv and their cousin Samuel Haris' assistance, Eleanor had concocted a completely fictitious persona to allow her to hide in Cumberland. Eleanor had decided to ground the story in truth. She was a widow. Samuel was her cousin, and he did handle some of the Cousland business affairs. Olivia was her sister. Based on those facts, Eleanor became Claire, a wealthy, widowed gentlewoman from Nevarra City. Claire's husband had died over a year ago, and the body had been interred in the family mausoleum in the necropolis outside Nevarra City. Claire Morrell née Haris would say she had grown tired of widowhood with its visits to the necropolis and solicitous friends. Since Cousin Samuel took care of her business affairs, her sister suggested a visit to Cumberland to consult with Samuel, see the sights and provide distraction. The widow had agreed.

No one in Ferelden remembered, if they had even known, that Eleanor Cousland had a sister, which helped perfect the cover story. Their parents had sent Liv away as a child during the Rebellion. She had chosen to remain in Areth. Now, anyone seeing Liv and Eleanor together would recognize their relationship. It would confuse any watchers.

Before she left Areth, Eleanor had followed Melysande's example and changed her appearance. Gone were her coiled braids and gray hair. Liv's stylist in Areth suggested a brown foil with auburn tints, similar, but lighter than Eleanor's original color, to compliment her green eyes and fair complexion. The foil would blend with her gray hair. It would not show a dye line and would last for several months. Liv's deep auburn hair lent credence to her sister's choice. Instead of the braids, she adopted a style suited to the hot, dry climate of Nevarra City, where sandstorms sometimes blanketed the town. Pulling her hair high on her head, she wrapped it into a soft bun, leaving shorter tendrils to curl across her forehead and around her cheeks. Also in the style of northern Nevarra, she covered her head with a scarf, leaving only the tendrils showing around her face. Liv did the same to cover her short hair.

The long flowing silk and cotton robes of Nevarra City aided in her disguise. Cinched at the waist or just below the bust, they were much looser than the clothes of Ferelden, and less revealing than the gowns of Antiva or Orlais. The Nevarran robes draped the entire body, only hinting at the shape beneath. Three inch patterns, worn over soft, flat leather shoes whenever she left the compound, completed the transformation. No disguise, short of plastic surgery – which she had considered and discarded – would be perfect. She felt confident that the new hair color, coupled with a new Nevarran matron's wardrobe, would hide her from all but the most detailed inspection.

Howe knew of the Cousland connection to House Haris and Nevarra, but Eleanor hoped the fact that no Nevarran ship had been in port that terrible night would eliminate Cumberland from immediate observation. Word had come that the Haris Highever Compound had been thoroughly searched. When Haris ships had put into Highever after the massacre, the ship itself and all outgoing cargo and passengers had been inspected. Nothing had been found. So far, no new observers had been seen around the Cumberland Compound. That Howe still searched at all encouraged Eleanor to believe that Melysande had escaped his patrols.

There were tunnels, of course, beneath Cumberland and the Haris Compound, as there were in every ancient Thedosian city. The Cumberland Portal was in one such tunnel, much like the one near Castle Cousland. Other tunnels led to the docks. Solid doors shut off access to tunnels leading elsewhere. Passages, hidden in walls, led to apartments like the one Eleanor occupied.

After meeting with Samuel and devising their new identities, Sam arranged for Liv and Eleanor to be taken to a small coastal ship via the secret ways. The coastal vessel took them to a small harbor west of Cumberland. From there, they circled around the city, the great golden dome of the College of Magi always visible, and joined a Haris caravan heading south. The caravan entered Cumberland through the North Gate. Traveling with the caravan, the sisters appeared to arrive from Nevarra City and Haris Manor. The open arrival of the two women at the Compound many days after their secret arrival from Areth completed their disguise and cover story.

The caravan from the North included the Commander of Hrothgar's Wrath, Aleksi, and a large troop of the Haris free company. Most of Hrothgar's Wrath camped outside the city near the permanent location of the Tourney Grounds. They joined another Haris troop camped there; one ready to head north to the Haris Manor for training. The mercenary troops trained at the Manor and served as guards at the Cumberland compound when not on active contracts. The stays in Cumberland and the Manor, near Nevarra City provided service to House Haris and diversion for the troops.

The Tourney Ground facilities offered safe, sanitary campsites to armed groups without allowing them inside the city walls. Carrying arms within the city was discouraged. Commander Aleksi left his captains in command of the troops and took up residence in his Compound quarters. Eleanor hoped to meet with him, privately, as she had not been able to do as part of the caravan, within days of their arrival.

Eleanor and Commander Aleksi had met several times in the past, but only briefly. He knew Melysande well, having supervised her training and involvement with Wrath patrols over the years. Fergus, too, had spent some time with the Wrath. Aleksi knew two women, under Samuel's protection, had joined the caravan just a few miles north of the city, but Samuel had told him nothing else. He showed no sign of recognition when Dame Olivia and her sister Dame Claire joined the men in Samuel's study three days after his arrival.

Aleksi claimed the Anderfels as home. Dame Claire remembered him as tall, blonde, and tanned, with a handsome weathered face and deep brown eyes. He had risen through the ranks with the Wrath, becoming Commander some fifteen or so years ago. He combined martial prowess with administrative skills and a good head for business. Working with Samuel, he had expanded the Wrath, accepting a variety of work. The Wrath supplemented town and noble guards, provided armed escort services to caravans and travelers, and engaged in traditional mercenary work, hiring out to help conduct wars between nobles and city states. Hrothgar's Wrath, under Aleksi's guidance, had become the largest free mercenary company in Thedas. It would have the resources to take Highever back.

The two men stood to greet Dame Claire and Olivia. Dame Claire let her head scarf slip down to rest on her shoulders. She reached out her right hand.

"Commander Aleksi, you know me as Eleanor Cousland."

Aleksi's eyes widened.

"Your Grace. You live! Please, accept my deepest sympathy." He bowed. "We heard of the terrible events in Highever."

Eleanor bit her lip. She found accepting condolences, no matter how heartfelt, difficult. Being Dame Claire was easier. "Thank you, Commander. I do indeed live, but my escape must remain secret." She motioned Liv forward. "This is my sister, Olivia Burke."

"My Lady." Aleksi bowed again. "I understand the need for secrecy, Your Grace. This Arl Howe, he betrayed your family with no warning?"

"He did. His personal guard were billeted with our troops inside the Castle and Keep. They attacked from inside, murdering our guards in their beds, at table and in their barracks. Once that was accomplished, they attacked the guards on the walls, before turning on...on my family and our retainers and servants. Needless to say, I am not in a trusting mood."

Aleksi realized the Teyrna wanted to act, not remember. "I understand. How can I help you?"

"Provide us with troops. I would regain my home. My son fights in the South, but I want him to return to a Teyrnir. I cannot replace his family or make Castle Cousland his home again, but he is the Teyrn now. I can tell you what I know of Howe's troops. I will trust you to decide how many troops to send with me and plan the campaign.'

"You plan to lead them?"

"Lead them? No. I am not my daughter. I may go to Eremon and stay with Bann Alfstanna. I ask your advice in contacting her safely. The troops can land on the middle Waking Sea Island in safety…at least, I think they can. We must confirm that. I don't think Howe has the strength to expand beyond Highever to West Hill or Waking Sea. Bann Alfstanna is an ally. She will support us."

"That makes the beginning of a plan. One of my lieu…captains knows Ferelden. I will bring him to meet you. I prefer that you agree to his leadership before we proceed."

"He is Fereldan?"

Aleksi smiled. "We do not always inquire too deeply into the backgrounds of our recruits. He came to us, almost three years ago, highly recommended by a colleague, the leader of a small free company in a Marcher city. This man worked for the company, but wished to move…elsewhere. He has proven himself to be both a skilled fighter and fine leader. His accent is somewhat Fereldan, overlaid with accents of the Free Marches. He does not speak of Ferelden as home, nor does he deny it."

"I should like to meet him, then."

"He's here today, with the quartermaster. Let me have him join us." Aleksi got up and opened the door. A muffled conversation followed. "He'll be up shortly, Your Grace."

"Aleksi, let's drop the Your Grace. I'm not here as myself. I'm using the name Claire."

Aleksi grinned. "Of course. My Lady?"

"No, I think simply, Dame Claire." She looked at her sister. "And Dame Olivia."

A knock sounded and Samuel said "Enter."

"Ah, Captain Geoffrey and Lieutenant Franz."

The two men saluted. "Commander Aleksi. Sieur Samuel."

Dame Claire stared at the tall, slender, serious, dark haired young man with an archer's broad shoulders, his mother's grey eyes and his father's nose.

"Nathaniel." Dame Claire drew on all her strength and experience to remain calm.

The young man stiffened imperceptibly on hearing her voice. He turned to face Eleanor. Samuel and Aleksi looked at her, puzzled. Dame Claire captured the young Captain's gaze and held it, as recognition began to dawn in his eyes.

"You must be as surprised to see me alive as I am to see you." Dame Claire said, her voice flat as she maintained her composure.

"I am pleased to find you alive, Your Grace." His voice had deepened. He spoke quietly.

"And when will I find your father's assassins in my rooms? Or will you do the deed yourself?"

Aleksi stepped forward, but Dame Claire shook her head, holding out her arm to stop him going forward. "I wish to hear what…Captain is it?"

Nathaniel nodded.

"What Captain Howe has to say."

Samuel's head snapped to his left to look at the young man, while Aleksi closed his eyes, wincing at the name.

"I…Your Grace, my father sent assassins to kill me almost three years ago. They succeeded in killing my cousin Felix and his family. Felix was the son of my great-uncle Byron Howe, a man my father claimed to love. Frederic, Franz now, and I weren't traveling with the family that day. The road from Markham to the manor was supposed to be a safe road. Only a few guards accompanied the family. The assassins overwhelmed the guard and murdered everyone. Franz and I were off with a mercenary company escorting a caravan. Cousin Felix thought it good training for us. I don't think my father realized the assassination had failed. We never heard of anyone searching for Franz and me. Everyone blamed bandits.

"The commander of the mercenary company, however, didn't believe that it was bandits, although he thought Cousin Felix had been the target. He sometimes ignored demands of the Felicisima Armada for protection. He worried about Franz's safety, but sent us both to Commander Aleksi. We've been with the Wrath ever since. I," he turned to Aleksi and shrugged apologetically, "always managed to avoid Lys and Fergus. Franz helped, since they didn't know him.

"I only heard about his attack on Highever, on your family and…Pipp… Arl Broughten's family when the Commander heard. If you're here to plan how to regain your lands, I would be proud to help you." He looked at his cousin. "Franz…Frederic would too. I would also understand if you want me gone. I can't prove my innocence, only that I haven't been in Ferelden for seven years."

Frederic, a ginger-haired, blue-eyed man with a dusting of freckles stepped forward. "Everything Geoff, well, Nathaniel, said is true. If the Arl knows either of us lives, he'll send assassins after us. He inherited my father's lands outside of Markham. My birthright. He enjoys a good income from those lands. He wouldn't want to lose it."

"That explains why he would want you dead, Frederic. Why would he want you dead, Nathaniel? You're his son." Dame Claire stared at Nathaniel, eyes narrowed. Her hands, which Nate could not see, clenched at her sides in the folds of her gown. _He was never his father's son. Fergus considered him a good friend. As did Lys._

"I disagreed with him. I didn't like the Tevinters. I suspected he traded in elven slaves with them. I was too friendly with Fergus. I accused him of poisoning my mother."

Eleanor's mouth dropped open. She quickly closed it, but that last accusation made sense to her. Julia Howe had been enigmatic: sometimes sociable and pleasant, and other times brusque and superior. After Thomas was born, she had disappeared into seclusion. Rendon claimed ill health after a difficult childbirth. _Certainly not impossible, but it was unusual for ill health, in a previously healthy young woman, to last so many years. Particularly with a mage healer, a Tevinter no less, in residence. Then, after Nate goes to the Free Marches and Thomas turns twelve, she dies._

Nate had continued. _"_So many things; take your pick. He had begun to find Thomas more biddable. He neither needed me nor trusted me."

Dame Claire rubbed her forehead. "I need to think, Nath…Geoffrey."

"If we're returning to Ferelden, Your Grace, it's Nathaniel. I won't return in secret. I'll reconquer Highever as a Howe to redeem my name. I will see my father held accountable for his crimes. I have no doubt he did everything we heard about…and possibly worse." He stared at the floor. "Regardless of what you decide, Your Grace, I would request one thing: news of my brother and sister. Thomas, I suspect, goes along with father, but Delilah…she was not so easily fooled. I heard she was a lady to Queen Anora. I'd hoped she had gotten free of him." He held up his hand. "Not here, Your Grace, just before you send me away." He bowed to Dame Claire and Olivia and left.

"Elea…Claire?"

"Captain Aleksi, you had no idea?" Dame Claire shook her head. "No, unless you are a consummate actor, your face showed as much shock as mine."

"I can send him North, where he can do no harm. I-?"

"-No. No, I believe him."

"Eleanor!"

"Olivia, I knew him. He has never been his father's son. He would have already joined his father, if he knew and supported Rendon's goals. His cousin would be dead and he would have taken his lands, not joined the Wrath and stayed in hiding. It's quite simple for someone to die in battle. Franz, or Frederic, is alive. More than that, he could easily have hurt Lys, or worse, when she rode with the Wrath, yet he avoided her. I believe him."

"I must agree with you, Dame Claire. He's a fine officer. Firm, but cares about his troops. "

Samuel had watched the scene unfold in silence. "We pay attention to who contacts our soldiers and agents. If Captain Geoffrey, er.. Nathaniel, or his cousin had communications with Howe, we would have known and questioned it."

"Let's meet tomorrow," Dame Claire replied, rising from her seat. She draped the scarf around her head and wound it around her neck and shoulders. She and Olivia returned to their apartment.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The next day a tired Dame Claire returned, alone, to Samuel's study.

"Liv doesn't agree with your decision?"

"No. She spent several hours trying to convince me of its folly."

"Do _you_ still agree with your decision?"

Dame Claire pursed her lips, then smiled briefly. "I do. More so since I had to defend it. He is not his father's son…or his mother's, for that matter. If Fergus had a best friend, it was Nate. Bryce wanted him to squire with us, but Rendon sent him to Leonas Bryland for a time. Leonas had nothing but good things to say. Rendon always found fault with him. Finally he sent him to the Free Marches. Then we heard he was dead."

"His father claimed he was dead?"

"Yes, which makes Nate's story ring even more true." She frowned. "I have no issue with you watching him, Sam, it only makes sense, but I'll assume him innocent unless you find something to prove him guilty."

"Fair enough. I'll send for them." He went to the door and spoke to an associate.

Dame Claire seated herself across from Samuel, who returned and sat behind his desk.

"Aleksi wanted to make sure you had not changed your mind. He, by the way, has only good things to say as well. He suspected a noble background, because of his skills and his mannerisms. He thought perhaps a bastard who had a falling out with a half sibling."

"No, a good son who had a falling out with an evil father."

Nathaniel and Aleksi joined them. A young man followed, carrying several scrolls and parchment which he put on the large table in the center of the room. He left, as Aleksi and Nathaniel seated themselves to Eleanor's left and right.

"Nathaniel, I have chosen to believe you."

He closed his eyes for just a moment then made eye contact with Eleanor. "Thank you, Your Grace. I will gain back the lands my father took from you. I'm only sorry I can't restore the people. He will stand accountable."

Dame Claire nodded her thanks. "Before we begin, Nathaniel, I did not see your brother that night in Castle Cousland. He has been squiring with Arl Bryland in South Reach. I don't know how involved he is with your father's plans.

"Delilah, on the other hand, does serve Queen Anora, and is betrothed to Teyrn Loghain."

Nate shook his head. "I'd heard that, but thought it was pure rumor."

"No, quite true. Another Summerday wedding that may not happen this year with Loghain leading the army at Ostagar. I have no reason to think Delilah knew of or participated in Rendon's plans, Nathaniel. She and Pippa have become close. Lys thought she walked a fine line between your father's demands for…information about the Queen and her loyalty to Anora. She suspected Delilah feared your father, but remained true to Anora."

Nate smiled wanly. "That sounds like Delilah." He frowned. "I'd heard Thomas got into some trouble a few years ago? That King Maric banned him from Denerim?"

"He did. He fell in with Vaughan Kendalls and they attacked some young women."

"Void take Vaughan. Father called Arl Kendalls a friend. He would have approved of Thomas befriending Vaughan. Poor Thomas. He always wanted to please Father. Never considered the costs." He compressed his lips. "Thank you, Your Grace, I appreciate your news."

Dame Claire bit her lower lip, but decided not to comment further about Thomas. She needed to maintain her composure, not slip into melancholy discussing Thomas' attack on Pippa. "You're welcome, Nathaniel. Shall we begin? I will be open with you as to my goals. First, I want to take my home back and resume governing the Teyrnir as we Couslands always have. Second, I want to provide any further support needed to fight the Blight that may be overtaking Ferelden as we speak. Third, to help us do the second, I want to contact the Grey Wardens here in Cumberland and discuss aid.

"If you are unaware, King Cailan called a muster of all forces during the Landsmeet in Guardian. He and the Fereldan Grey Wardens planned to stand against the Darkspawn attacking the old Tevinter fortress at Ostagar. The Warden-Commander says the attacks herald the start of a Blight. Duncan states that an Archdemon has risen. Fergus and Arl Broughten left with our Highever forces before your father arrived.

"The King and Warden-Commander agreed, at the Guardian Landsmeet, to request aid from other Warden outposts. Orlesian Wardens will not come without chevaliers. We cannot accept their aid with that condition. King Cailan asked Duncan to seek aid elsewhere. We lost the letter from Warden-Commander Duncan requesting immediate aid from the Cumberland Wardens, but I can relay his request in person. He also requested they send to the other Warden outposts in The Free Marches for aid. "

"I can deliver your message to the Nevarran Wardens right away." Samuel said.

"Yes, that would be best. They must enter Ferelden carefully, however. If Howe is watching the roads in the North, it may not be safe for wardens who do not know the country."

"May I make a suggestion?" Aleksi asked. "I know Warden-Commander Amaury quite well. We have supported his wardens on many missions. Let me deliver the message and talk with him. We can send enough troops to both travel with the wardens and take back Highever."

"Yes, I like that plan, Aleksi. Thank you." Dame Claire stared at the hands she had folded in front of her on the table. She hesitated, and then made a decision. "There is one other thing you should know. Lys, she's calling herself Mel now, is also alive. She took it upon herself to go to Ostagar to find Fergus."

Nate sat forward. "Alone?"

"With her mabari, so not quite alone." Dame Claire shook her head. "Bryce, as he...lay...dying, asked her to find Fergus and warn him. She took it as an order and would not be deterred. She promised to return to Waking Sea, to Eremon during Bloomingtide and meet with us. She will have current information."

Nathaniel stood and walked over to the table and began to unroll the scrolls. They were maps, quite detailed maps of the Coastlands, Amaranthine, and all of Ferelden. He felt rather than saw or heard Dame Claire walk up beside him.

Dame Claire touched his forearm. "Pippa was at the Palace, Nathaniel. I'm sure Queen Anora will keep her safe."

He stared at one of the maps then turned and smiled. "Thank you. She's to be married soon isn't she?"

"Yes. She missed you, but we all accepted that you had died."

"Good. That was my intent. Is he a good man?"

"He seems to be. She cares for him. Although now…well, there'll be no Summerday weddings this year in Higheverport."

"Of course not, but perhaps at Funalis? I'd heard Lys was to marry too."

"Yes. King Cailan wanted Orlesian alliances. Pippa and Lys were the right age and available. Lords Guy and Denis seemed liked good men."

"But Orlesian."

"Yes." She stared at the Coastlands map, rubbing her finger near Higheverport. "Denis stayed and led what was left of the defenders. We hope Howe let him live and held him hostage."

"Is he worth a great deal?"

"The heir to Lydes."

"I see…a very great deal then. I'd guess he's alive. Father will want the ransom."

"These are fine maps." She put her hand on his arm, changing the subject. "Do you have a plan?"

"I think so."

"Good, let's call the others over and you can present it."

**Cloudreach === Cumberland, Nevarra**

Over the next few days, Nate's plan had been discussed, dissected, modified and accepted by Commander Aleksi, his advisors, Samuel, and Eleanor. In the meantime, a response had come back from Warden-Commander Amaury. He wanted to meet with Aleksi and his Captain.

"I wish I could go with you, but we can't be sure of the Warden's loyalties. Teyrn Loghain feared the Orlesian wardens would arrive with scores of chevaliers. Loghain can be paranoid, but, in this, I would trust his instincts. Nate, you will have to present the case. More importantly, find out why no help has been sent already. We've had suspicions that Weisshaupt and the First Warden consider Ferelden an offshoot of Orlais and under Orlesian command. We in Ferelden believe the Wardens are an independent Ferelden post and should take orders directly from Weisshaupt.

"Is this Teyrn Mac Tir's belief?"

"Fergus' as well. He overhead some chevaliers talking last year at Ostagar. They had come into Ferelden with a warden, saying they needed no other permission. And Duncan, as good a man as he was, deferred to his Orlesian contacts. Probably the only contacts he knew."

"So not pure paranoia?"

Dame Claire smiled. "My children may be many things, but paranoid is not one of them. Perhaps…."

"…they should have been more afraid?"

"Nate."

"I should have figured out what he was up to. I thought he just hated me for disagreeing. I thought I disappointed him, that I wasn't worthy in his eyes." Nate looked stared at the floor for a long time before looking up and meeting the Teyrna's gaze. "Not sure it will help now, but we should talk about what he wanted me to do. I swear it had nothing to do with your family or Highever. I appreciate you not asking just now. I'll do my best with the Warden-Commander."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Aleksi, good to see you again. And…Captain Geoffrey. Is that a recent promotion?"

"It is, Warden-Commander. In preparation for my mission to Ferelden."

"Yes, Ferelden. You go to help combat the Blight?"

"Yes, Warden-Commander."

"We have ties to Ferelden, Amaury. We hope to help," Aleksi added.

"How many Wrath will you send with us, Aleksi?"

"A few patrols, not a full company, to begin with. We're not sure how we can assist at this point. We do know the Fereldans turned back Orlesian wardens because they were accompanied by chevaliers. We don't want the same to happen to us."

"Fool Orlesians. Nevarra would do the same if they sent wardens came with chevaliers attached. A free company is one thing, but chevaliers, agents of the Empress…pah. Warden Commander Baldewyn Montargis will do the bidding of the Empress. Sadly, Orlesian Wardens often act in concert with chevaliers."

Commander Aleksi, mouth quirked up on one side. "They have no large mercenary companies in Orlais."

Amaury chuckled. "No. Too many chevaliers though. So, a patrol or two? You won't be sending an army to retake what Samuel Haris' relatives lost in Highever?"

Aleksi smiled. "An army? We have not been invited, Amaury. As I noted, unlike Orlesians, I do not invade other countries unless asked. What happened at Highever saddens us all, but," he shrugged, "it's an internal matter to Ferelden. Whoever sits in Highever will need to trade. House Haris will trade."

Amaury's eyes narrowed as he regarded his old friend. "So patrols, led by a Captain."

"More for diplomatic purposes, Amaury. It will be a larger than two patrols. We will add scouts. Should Geoffrey have to meet with nobility, he will be accepted. A mere Lieutenant would not."

"I see. Yes, that makes sense." He continued to regard Aleksi for a few moments. "So, to the subject of our meeting. Warden-Commander Duncan puts me in an awkward position with his request."

"How so, Amaury?" Aleksi took a deep draught of the fine ale the Warden compound served.

"Weisshaupt considers Ferelden a subordinate post. They only allow the Fereldans to call their leader Warden Commander to cater to their independent spirit-"

"-subordinate to whom, Warden Commander Amaury?" Nathaniel spoke sharply.

"Orlais, I'm afraid. It's one reason that the Orlesian wardens stand at Ferelden's borders anxious to help. Now, they could fight their way through, but that would leave fewer to defeat the darkspawn. So they wait."

"For?" Aleksi asked.

"For the Fereldans to come to their senses. They cannot defeat a Blight on their own."

"Is it true the Orlesian wardens will not come alone? That they demand chevaliers accompany them?"

"Yes. As I said Warden Commander Montargis works in concert with chevaliers to augment his forces. Apolitical as we try to be, as Nevarran wardens, we understand Ferelden's reluctance to host their former conquerors. We would be equally reluctant. Ferelden ejected wardens in the past. We tried to make the First Warden understand that, but he can't believe a small, barbarous nation at the edge of the world would disobey, much less turn away, the Orlesians."

"Are you saying you won't help us?" Nate asked.

Warden Commander Amaury smiled. "Well, we have a close relationship with the Wrath. While I cannot respond to the Fereldann Warden Commander's request, I could perhaps send a half dozen wardens with our traditional ally, Hrothgar's Wrath." Amaury hunched his shoulders as he spoke. "Perhaps to scout the situation. Of course, we would report our findings to our brothers in Jader and Montsimmard…eventually."

"Ah, my friend, I knew I could count on you, but only six?"

"Well, should you need more and request them…I'm not sure I could refuse." Amaury had been smiling, but he suddenly grew serious. "The news we've had is not good. We know this is a Blight. That is not in question. We believe that a great Horde has broken out of the wild lands in the South. If the Fereldans tried to stop them, they have failed."

"Ferelden did send its army to hold the darkspawn at the old Tevinter fortress at Ostagar."

"Well, if our senses are true, they did not succeed."

"You can tell even at his distance?" Aleksi asked.

"We feel a change. Nothing specific. I can't tell you exactly where to find the Horde on a map, just that their numbers increase and that they move north." He looked at the young man. "You had friends in the Ferelden army?"

"I have not been home in six years, but I assume so."

"Well, I recommend you get your forces to Ferelden as soon as possible. And I suggest that force be greater than a few patrols. I'll select six wardens and send them to you. At the Haris compound or your camp outside of town?"

"The Haris compound," Aleksi said. "I'll arrange for billets there until we leave. The Captain's troops will be billeted there as well."

"I want two wardens in particular to go with you. They're on patrol at the moment. I'll have them with you by Summerday."

**19 Cloudreach === Cumberland, Nevarra**

A messenger interrupted Samuel Haris' breakfast with his guests.

He looked at the seal. "I need to see to this." When he finished, he looked up at Eleanor. "The Green Dragon came in on the last tide. She's anchored in the harbor, and apparently carrying refugees."

"Refugees? From where?"

"He doesn't say, only that he brought one with him and she would tell their story. The Green Dragon came from Denerim, via Ostwick and Kirkwall."

"I'm coming with you."

"Ele…Claire."

Dame Claire stood and stared at her cousin.

"Fine, I know better than to argue when you have that look."

"Good. I spent years perfecting this look. I'm glad it still works."

Liv covered her mouth to stifle a chuckle. "Oh it still works, sister."

Sam and Dame Claire entered his study to find a hooded figure seated by the window and Captain Milwich nervously twisting his ring in a chair by the desk. The captain stared at Eleanor. "You…"

"Hello, Horace. Good to see you. As you can see I am not-"

"-Teyrna Eleanor!" The figure by the window stood and threw back her hood. "We heard you all died."

"Pippa?" In three strides, Dame Claire was across the room and held Pippa in a hug. "No, Lys and I escaped." She hugged Pippa tighter. "I'm so sorry, sweetling. Your Mum…she did not make it to the tunnel."

"I expected that," Pippa whispered. "Not that it makes it easier to hear. We heard all of you died, so to find you here, and Lys?"

"No, Lys stayed and went to warn Fergus. But why are you here?"

"Queen Anora sent me away. Teyrna Eleanor, I am so happy to see you. I've been so afraid of failing the queen."

"Failing Anora? How could you fail her?"

"She sent the princess with me to keep her safe. I know Cousin Samuel will help us, but I will feel so much better with your help too."

"Princess Elin. Here? Keep her safe from what? The Blight?"

"Maybe. When I left we'd had no word from Ostagar. No, to keep her safe from whatever Arl Howe has planned. Bann Reginalda came to the Queen and told her of Howe's actions. Nelaros and Aemilia fled Higheverport. Howe started rounding up elves and taking their businesses. They went to Bann Reginalda and told their story. She went to Queen Anora. We left on the Green Dragon the next day. We're all here.

"All?" Sam asked.

"Myfanwy and me, Eadwyn, Eadwyna, Elspeth and Princess Elin, and Aemilia and Nelaros." Pippa smiled. "It's been a bit crowded in the cabins."

"I would think so," Dame Claire said. "They're all still aboard?" She looked from Pippa to the Captain.

"Yes, Your Grace, we've done our best to keep them anonymous. The crew is loyal. Only a few saw the passengers. Except for Lady Pippa, I'm the only one who knows their identity. We put the family in the larger cabin, with the two elves as their servants. Lady Pippa and her maid stayed in the other. Officially, that is. I hope it sufficed. I still worry that someone will speak indiscreetly."

"You did the best you could, Captain. I'm sure it did. We arrived separately, as well. Now we have to bring everyone ashore."

Samuel leaned against his desk. "I think, Captain, we need to discuss this amongst ourselves. We may still need your help, but it's best if you don't know our plans."

A look of relief flickered across the Captain's face. "I agree, Sieur Haris. I need to see the quartermaster. You'll know where to find me."

They waited until the door closed behind the Captain.

"I've given it a good deal of thought as we sailed," Pippa began. "I think Elspeth and her family could hide Elin easily, but not here in Cumberland." She turned to Samuel. "Eadwyn's a smith, but he has experience serving the stable master as well. Perhaps he could work at the Manor? They could live there safely. Even have guards. Elspeth can spin and sew. Aemilia is a master weaver and Nelaros a smith. I just hope Aemilia doesn't find it too close to Tevinter."

Sam raised his eyebrows.

"She's an escaped Tevinter slave, Sam," Dame Claire explained. "And a talented weaver. Nel's father owns the smithy by the Castle. They're elves. That could complicate matters here in Cumberland, but not at the Manor.

"Oh, I hadn't thought…" Pippa rubbed her forehead with the back of her hand.

"We'll find them something, Pippa, if they want to stay here. We have our own weavers and smiths here in the compound. If they're very good, I can find them something, but let's hope they all agree to the Manor."

"What do you plan, Pippa? Will you go to Guy?"

"You think he would have me without a dowry and lands?"

"You mean the Arling?"

"Yes. That was part of the deal, the Arling for our second born. Guy is fond of me, but not if I'm a destitute orphan who might bring problems. I don't think there'll be a wedding, Teyrna Eleanor."

Dame Claire put her arm around Pippa. "It might be for the best if you stay here for now." _I wonder how she will feel about finding Nate again? That's more news for later. _"Why don't you and Myfa stay with Liv and me as our lady's maids? You can help us plan our return."

"Return?"

"Of course. I do not intend to allow Howe to remain in control of the North, Pippa."

**_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_**

Aemilia and Nelaros left the Green Dragon openly and made their way to the Haris compound with others from the ship. No one would pay attention to, much less recognize, two elves. They met briefly with Dame Claire, who explained their options. To everyone's surprise, Aemilia insisted on staying with the Princess' party.

"The Manor you speak of is south of Nevarra City?"

"Yes."

"Then I will stay with Eadwyna. I can pass as a servant or weaver or both. Nel can work at the smithy you say is there. I am…observant, Your Grace. I can help keep the little Princess safe. Please. Bann Reginalda and the Queen did not have to help us. We want to repay their kindness and yours." She looked from Dame Claire to Pippa. "Please My Lady."

"Aemilia, I thought you might not want to be in the North, so close to Tevinter. If you want to go, then, yes, of course you may. We welcome your help." Pippa took Amelia's hands. "But you must continue weaving. There's a workshop at the Manor. They will welcome you there."

While not the worst place for elves in Thedas, Nevarra did not offer the freedoms and opportunities open to Highever elves. Nelaros could not open his own smithy outside the Alienage in Cumberland; Aemilia could not become a Master Weaver in the Cumberland Guild. Haris Manor, however, welcomed any talented person. They would honor her Higheverport Guild status. While elves and dwarves were few in number, they lived equally with their human colleagues, much as they did in Highever.

As he had in Denerim, Captain Milwich hid the Princess, Elspeth and her family on the ship's boat. His first mate brought them to the docks inside the Haris compound. From there, Princess Elin's party passed through the compound and joined the Wrath's camp outside of town. Aemilia had already prepared the tent allotted to them. She would pose as Elspeth's servant until they reached the Manor. Nelaros and Eadwyn would start working immediately; Nel with the smith, and Eadwyn with the Wrath's horses. They would leave with a large contingent of Wrath heading back to their base at the Manor soon after Summerday.

As much as she might want to join the group at the Manor, Pippa might attract attention. She was known in Cumberland. Even with her disguise and a mask, her arrival in Cumberland might be noted if any of the ship's crew or the Haris household talked. The risk that she could attract notice to Elin was too great. Myfanwy, too, was recognizable. She would stay with Pippa in Cumberland.

Olivia, however, was not known. Old enough to be Eadwyna's mother or aunt, she could travel with the unremarked. To Samuel and Dame Claire's surprise, she volunteered. Samuel, Dame Claire, Olivia and Philippa sat in the common room of Claire and Olivia's apartment.

"You're going to Ferelden, Ellie…Claire, if not right away then soon. You need to be here to receive news. Sam will be here, if you need him. Why shouldn't I go to the Manor? I enjoy it there. If necessary I can travel between the Manor and Cumberland. I'll accompany Elin and the family."

"Pippa, for now, I think you should remain in our rooms," Dame Claire said. "Liv and I often dine here, so that will not be unusual. Nor do we often venture out of the compound. Myfa can move about more freely and establish herself as our servant."

"We'll need some clothing, Teyrna…sorry…Dame Claire. Myfa and I only brought two changes from the Denerim Compound."

"We can remedy that easily, Pippa."

"I need to keep busy," Pippa whispered, her chin quivering.

Dame Claire pulled her into a hug. "I know Pippa. So do I, most of the time, but sometimes you just need to mourn. We'll be here for you, as Liv has been for me." Eleanor's brow furrowed. "Pippa, could you record what you know of the situation in Denerim? Which nobles went to Ostagar, which did not. Who was in Denerim when you left? What Anora was planning? Whatever you remember, no matter how trivial."

"I can."

"It will keep you busy, but it is not simple make work. It's information we can use. There's parchment, quills and ink in that desk. We brought a good supply from Areth. Now, I must leave for a time. I'll take Myfanwy with me to get those clothes. Perhaps she and Liv will go out. Liv may need things for her trip too. Will you be alright here?" _And I need to find Nathaniel. I'll speak with him and then tell Pippa he is here. She may choose to see him or not. I need to alert Olivia too. _

Pippa nodded.

Olivia had come to accept the young mercenary who had Dame Claire and Aleksi's confidence. She assured her sister that, if she found Nathaniel, she would tell him not to visit their rooms today.

After Dame Claire left, Pippa sat at the table near the window and began writing. She started with Bann Reginalda's visit to Anora, described their escape, and then described the day the troops left and who had ridden with King Cailan.

Finely woven, transparent curtains hung over the windows which faced the gallery and courtyard. With her head down, she only saw a shadow pass over the parchment. She looked up as a knock sounded at the door. _ Whoever that is saw me sitting here. I should answer._ Pippa rose and opened the door. Eyes widening, her hand flew to cover the scream that began. The caller seemed equally surprised. Seven years had passed and her short brown curls confused him, but he remembered the blue eyes.

"Pippa?" Nathaniel whispered eyes wide in disbelief.

"You…you're dead." She backed away from the door hands held up. "What do you want?"

"I came to see Dame Claire. I…Pippa I'm not dead, and I'm not an enemy. I'm so, so sorry." Nate's mouth opened and closed. "I'll come back with Dame Claire. I…Maker, I'm sorry." He backed away slowly and then turned and almost ran along the gallery.

Pippa stepped out from the doorway. "Wait." Thoughts raced through her mind. _He's in a Wrath tabard. The compound is secure. He couldn't just walk in. He's Delilah's brother, not Howe's son. He's Nate. _

Nate stopped, his back to her.

"You're working with Dame Claire?"

He turned. "Yes."

"She knew you were here?"

"No! No, we surprised each other. I've been with Hrothgar's Wrath for almost three years. My name is Geoffrey, by the way…Captain Geoffrey." He moved closer so he could speak more quietly. Once he did the words poured out of him. "Commander Aleksi picked me to lead the troops to Ferelden. I don't make it a secret that I was born there, so he thought I'd be a good choice. I agreed because I heard what happened and I want to…well not fix it, but hold him accountable. Atone for his deeds. I didn't know who I would serve. We heard everyone had died. Dame Claire… I surprised her, but she accepted me, once she heard my story." He stopped and stared at her. "I'll go."

"No, I think I see." Pippa took a deep breath calling on every ounce of Court training. "Please, come in and wait. I'm sure Dame Claire will be right back."

Nate entered the common room behind her. She turned to face him.

_I don't know where to start. _Pippa went to the table under the window. She fumbled with two cups and poured some watered wine into each from the carafe on the table. She handed him one.

Searching for something to say, Nate finally asked a question. "You arrived on the _Green Dragon_?"

Pippa nodded her head.

"You were in Denerim, then, not Highever."

She nodded again. _Andraste's Blood, I can do better than this._

"You heard about my father's treachery?"

"Yes. The Queen thought I should go before he arrived in Denerim."

"Pippa, I didn't know. I knew he wanted _me _dead, but I didn't know what he planned. I will lead the Wrath to Ferelden. We'll get Highever back. I'll see him held accountable. I promised Teyrna Eleanor, and I promise you."

"He wanted you dead? When he told everyone you'd died, he say it was a bandit attack."

"He thinks I am dead. My cousin, Frederic…Franz now…he and I weren't with his family when they were attacked. They meant it to look like bandits." Nate's teeth clenched. "I'm sure father had no idea I lived. He would have tried again." He frowned. "Pippa, I couldn't risk-"

"-no of course you couldn't. I…we weren't…there would be no reason-"

"-there were reasons, Pippa. To tell Fergus. To tell you. We were friends, if not more." He looked up, taking a deep breath. "I had nothing to offer you. So I kept silent. Fergus…I should have told Fergus. Perhaps it would have made him more suspicious."

"We all missed you. Then we heard you had been killed. It was only rumor for a long time. Lys and I would cry sometimes over our lost boys."

"Lys? What happened to Alistair? Was he never acknowledged? I spent most of my time patrolling along the Minanter or out towards the Blasted Hills – as far from home as possible."

"No, never. The Chantry blocked it, kept him inside the Denerim Monastery where no one could see him. Then the Grey Wardens conscripted him. He's a warden now."

"What! A warden!"

"He's at Ostagar with the King."

"Maker's Soggy Socks. So that's why Lys went along with her Orlesian marriage. We did hear about that."

"She liked Denis, but…going to Orlais concerned her." She turned away from his and sat in a chair in front of the empty hearth. "Nate, you know I'm betrothed to an Orlesian as well."

"Yes." He moved to stand at the end of the mantle.

"Guy. He's nice. I could have been quite content I think. I didn't have the same concerns as Lys, but I wasn't marrying the heir to a duchy. The Game, being in Val Royeaux, that would not have been as important for me." She looked up at him. "That marriage won't happen now. We're practically at war with Orlais, but you must know all that from Teyrna…Dame Claire."

Nate nodded.

"I want to go with you. To Ferelden. I'm a good archer. Queen Anora practiced almost every day and we went with her. Well, Lys went to spar most of the time, but Delilah joined the Queen and me." Pippa smiled, her eyes unfocused. "Delilah wasn't always happy about that. Queen Anora is quite proficient."

"My sister practicing archery?" He chuckled. "Father did_ not_ want her to learn and in that one thing she agreed with him."

"She's quite good though. She has an excellent eye and is quite steady. And she's a good friend. She's betrothed."

"So Teyrn…Dame Claire said. Father wanted Fergus for her. That marriage might have stopped all his plans. I can't believe he betrothed her to Loghain."

"She'll be a Teyrna, just not in Highever."

"Even so!"

Pippa grinned. "She's not unhappy. It takes her away from your father. And Loghain was quite pleased she could shoot. They went off together at Satinalia riding and shooting and got along quite well. I think she'll be a fine Teyrna."

Nate's eyebrows rose as his eyes widened. "Delilah? Did the Queen make her practice riding too?"

"Of course. We all rode."

Nate shook his head smiling. "I'd love to see that! And Thomas?"

"Sorry, Nate, but your brother is a vile, horrible young man. He tried to rape me, while Vaughan Kendalls beat and tried to rape Lys' friend Kai."

"Rape you!" Nathaniel stared, his mouth slightly open for a time. "_That's _the trouble he got himself into with Vaughan Kendalls?"

Pippa sat in a chair by the hearth. She carefully smoothed her skirt, keeping her head down and then looked up folding her hands in her lap. "Yes," she replied, composed again.

Nate began to speak and then thought better of it.

"This happened before King Maric died. The King required the fathers to squire both boys away from Denerim. Thomas and Vaughan were banned from Denerim and Highever. Vaughan went to Arl Wulff at West Hills, and Thomas to Arl Bryland in South Reach. Myfanwy brought Teyrn Loghain to help us, but Lys saved us. She had a knife at Vaughan's throat. Vaughan had her…friend Kai. I swear she would have killed him if Loghain hadn't arrived to stop Thomas. And then Prince Cailan spoke against the two of them at the trial."

Nate blinked. "Cailan did? Good for him?"

"It was. He surprised us…well, I wasn't there, but Lys was. The King was pleased, she said." She took a deep breathe. "I'm sorry Nate, but I don't think Thomas has changed – he's just more careful. When he's not drunk. I avoid him, as do most women.

"Kendalls, on the other hand, married Habren Bryland last year. She divides her time between South Reach, where Vaughan can visit, and Denerim now. Kendalls will finish his squiring at West Hills soon and they'll settle in Denerim when he does. She sometimes plays hostess for Arl Kendalls."

"Well, that sound like a perfect match," his mouth quirked.

Pippa dipped her head to hide a smile. _Nate hasn't changed either, but that's good._

_"_I knew Thomas was troubled, but…." He stared at the ceiling. "Pippa, I'll not say no to you accompanying us, but I'd like to see you shoot. Moving targets and battle are not like target shooting."

"I know that. I can still shoot from horseback. That should count for something."

He did smile now. "Did anything ever come of Lys' idea?"

"Oh yes. Highever has a large troop of mounted archers. I even helped Lys train the first ones."

"Nathaniel, you're here." They both looked up as Dame Claire entered. "Pippa, I'm sorry. I went to find Nathaniel and tell him you were here. I never meant for either of you to be surprised."

"It worked out, Dame Claire. We've been talking."

She looked from one to the other. "Good. There's no reason you shouldn't resume your friendship. Nate is not his father's son."

"No, he's not." She smiled at Nate. "Any more than Delilah is her father's daughter. You can thank your sister. I'm not sure I would have been so welcoming to you, if she had not become a good friend."

* * *

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine. _

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to _**_SnowHelm,_** **_clafount, ChaoticHarmony1991, dustywalker,_** _and _**_Mike3207_**_. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._

**_Warning:_**_This chapter mentions an attack and attempted rape on Pippa and Kailian by Thomas Howe and Vaughan Kendalls which occurred in Brief Shining Moments. _


	15. Ch 15: Blessed are the Peacekeepers

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 13: BLESSED ARE THE PEACEKEEPERS**

* * *

_Blessed are the peacekeepers, the champions of the just._

_**-Benedictions 4:10**_

_Today, the Chasind are considered largely peaceful, though their ways are still primitive compared to our own. In the Korcari Wilds they live in strange-looking huts built on stilts or even built into the great treetops. They paint their faces and are split into small tribes ruled by shamans like those amongst the Avvars. There are many tales of these shamans having learned their magic from the "Witches of the Wilds", witches that inspire as much terror as they do awe and gratitude even if there is no definitive proof they exist. In particular, the tale of __Flemeth__, the greatest witch of the wilds, is celebrated amongst all tribes._

_**From Ferelden: Folklore and History, by Sister Petrine, Chantry scholar**_

**Cloudreach === In the Wilds**

Stumbling into the Highever camp in the Korcari Wilds, the hunting party yelled for healers. Bandaged wounds showed on shoulders and chests. Seeking boar, the hunters had left Fergus' camp early that morning and headed east to a spot where tracks and scat had been found on the previous day's hunt. Darkness had fallen before they could pursue the boar. Clear weather allowed the hunters to re-discover the hoof prints and scat. Following the animal's trail, the Highever hunters turned south, and headed deeper into the Wilds. At mid-day, they entered a clearing hoping to corner the boar; instead they found themselves under attack by archers.

As they retreated, the archers continued to harry them, resulting in several wounded. Worse, even those wounded only slightly soon weakened. As they moved north, the attacks stopped. The Highever hunters halted to tend to their wounded. They realized the arrow heads had been poisoned. This presented a dilemma: leave poisoned arrowheads in the wound and allow the poison to spread, or pull the arrows and risk worsening the wound and allowing it to bleed unchecked. They decided to remove the arrows, but keep them. They allowed the wounds to bleed freely for a time, hoping to wash out some of the poison. After a while, they bound the wounds tightly. They hoped their mages might be able to identify the poison from the arrowheads and create an antidote.

On their return, the lead hunter explained all this to the mage healers, who assured the hunters they had done the right thing. Better to be weak from blood loss than allow the poison to continue to spread. While the mages treated the wounds, they asked the wardens to identify the arrows and, if possible, the poison.

Warden Petyr had the most experience in the Wilds, having been posted with the wardens at Ostagar for almost two years. Eryhn and Pery, with eight months at the ancient fortress, had some experience. Petyr examined the arrows, but could not identify the poison.

"Chasind. Not sure which tribe, but Chasind, not Dalish."

Fergus, Eryhn, Pery and the two lieutenants surrounded the Senior Warden as he looked at the fletching and sniffed the head.

"I can't place the poison. So many plants in the Wilds grow nowhere else. We don't know their properties."

The mages also shook their heads.

"Well let's stay away from the lands south of here," Fergus ordered. "Leave the Chasind, if the archers were Chasind and not Dalish, to their hunting grounds." Fergus looked at each of his officers. "Let everyone know. I don't want a battle with Chasind or Dalish before we head north. We need more smoked meat. We need to hunt. We're not dying of starvation after surviving the darkspawn, but we don't need to fight for food."

His two Lieutenants saluted, and with their sergeants, left to carry Fergus' message to the troops.

"Petyr," Fergus asked, a worried frown furrowing his brow, "can we assume they were Chasind?"

"I think so. Some of our hunters would be dead if Dalish had attacked. Their archers do not miss. The Chasind are peaceful folk, who fish and hunt, but also grow food and raise chickens and goats. They do not depend entirely on hunting, as most Dalish do. While they are skilled archers, they are not as good as the elves, nor do they hate us as much."

"Those Chasind must know we're here now. Do you think they'll attack?"'

The older warden stared into the forest over Fergus shoulder, before regaining eye contact with the young nobleman. "I don't know. It depends on the size of their tribe, how close we are to their lands and, honestly, how many young men they have who want to prove themselves. Or whether their Shaman wants their war band to get experience fighting. The tribes on the edges of the Wilds have some contact with Fereldans and may be more tolerant of us than those in the interior."

Pery snorted. "By that, Petyr means they would ask us to leave and only attack if we refused or took too long."

Petyr chuckled. "Well, yes. The more remote tribes may just attack. One good thing, they do respect wardens. We have had contact with them. Even had the odd Chasind warden join us over the years." His chin jutted out as he thought. "It's said, though I've never proven it, that some of their shamans can sense wardens. If this tribe does attack, we can hope their shaman senses us and will parlay."

"Do you speak their tongue, Petyr?"

"A little. Enough to yell a message. We bump into them when we scout from Ostagar. Usually they give us a wide berth. This is why I think it possible that their shamans can sense us."

"Do they honor a flag of truce? A white banner?"

"I don't know."

Fergus sighed. "I'd hoped we could gather food and march before we disturbed any Dalish or Chasind. Martyn, double the watch and warn the sentries to be alert. These Chasind might decide we've been here too long."

Three of the superficially wounded hunters began to heal, but the other two, with multiple wounds in the chest and shoulder, did not. They writhed in agony for several days before dying. No magic or potion had succeeded in curing the two hunters, although their wounds, while severe, should not have caused their death.

The troops continued to hunt to the east and north. They had also found the lake and streams in the area provided good fishing. As troops coming from the Coastlands, they could fish as well as they could hunt. Now salted strips of fish and boar smoked over coals or lay packed into the empty salt barrels. They had managed to build several makeshift barrels from other containers, now empty of arrows or armaments. They had stretched their three small salt kegs as much as possible while still ensuring the smoked boar and fish would be safe to eat. Fergus hoped to have enough smoked, salted fish and meat by the end of Bloomingtide.

_Thank the Maker for our horses and pack animals._

The troop had not been over burdened with supplies when they left Ostagar, but Fergus had been cautious. He did not take venturing into the Wilds lightly. Rather than load up on extra food, he brought kegs of salt, heavy but compact, to allow his troops to preserve food they caught or harvested. They benefitted from his planning.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Chasind scout slipped through the forest in the dark. The irregular borders of the deep blue rectangles painted on his cheeks and forehead, coupled with blue-black hair and dark breeches and tunic made him almost invisible, even in patches of moonlight. Unseen by the sentries, he had observed the camp for several days. The army had appeared out of the west when the second moon, known to the Fereldans as Satina, was new. Now the second moon had left the sky, leaving only its partner to traverse the heavens, but the second moon would begin its return in a few nights. The northerners had been here too long. They hunted, fished and smoked the meat. It seemed they planned to stay for some time. Perhaps they thought to escape the Horde that moved north out of the Wilds. Their hunters had not come south again after his tribe attacked their hunting party, but the tribe could not accept their presence here. The Shaman had decreed that if the northerners did not leave by the time the second moon returned, the tribe would drive them away.

On the last night of a single moon, the scout returned to his village south of the lake where Fergus' troops camped. The tribe had not gone to war for many years. The Shaman took pride when her people called her a peacekeeper. Now, however, the young warriors looked forward to defeating the northerners and driving them away. The scout reported the northerners showed no sign of leaving. Parties continued to hunt and fish every day. Their horses grazed on the grasslands to the east of the lake, fish and boar smoked over wood fires, shelters of wood and cloth stood along the lake shore in a semicircle around a fire ring and the troops fought each other in a cleared area between the grazing land and their camp. Worse, land had been cleared between their camp and the forest and the felled trees used to build palisades and barriers.

The Shaman did not want to go to war, but the northerners could not be allowed to live on their lands, even to escape a Blight. "In the morning," she announced, "we will march."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

As the second moon, a curved sliver in the sky, set, the Chasind scouts moved forward. Silently they overpowered and slew the sentries to the east of the camp and sent a few warriors to guard the northerner's animals. The Chasind to the north did not fare as well. The sentries detected them and blew their horns, warning the camp of attack.

Fergus had ordered his troops to sleep in their armor after the attack on the hunters. Smoke fires, which burned through the night, had been shielded to provide no silhouetted targets. Men and women grabbed their weapons and ran to the earthworks. Archers squinted into the darkness, looking for targets across the cleared field between the earthworks and the forest. Fergus, the wardens and his lieutenants had established their battle plan. Now they only need to follow it.

The Shaman followed her soldiers through the forest towards the northerner's camp. She regretted that the warning had been given and the camp alerted. From what the scout had told her, these northerners had fortified their camp against attack. Knowing the terrain, forested and pocked with lakes, ponds and bogs, she did not worry the northerners would use their horse to fight. They would make their stand behind their earthworks. Still, she had ensured her fighters would prevent any getting to their horses.

The Shaman frowned then and looked around. Somehow, in the shadows of the past, Chasind shamans had acquired the ability to sense darkspawn. She felt sure all the darkspawn had moved north, but she felt a faint tingle. The sensation did not feel like the darkspawn she had felt during the past months. _Could it be Grey Wardens? The Darkspawn fighters? Could this troop of northerners include those who fought the Blight?_ The tingle persisted. She had not met wardens in many years.

She considered stopping the attack, but decided not to. _All the wardens perished in the great battle to the north_. A messenger had come to the village at the second moon's fullness and told them of the northerners' great defeat at the old fortress at Ostagar. He had told of the wardens and the northern king all dying, while a northern noble fled with much of the army. Perhaps these were some of the soldiers who abandoned their king. There could be no wardens here, unless they had forsworn their duty and fled the battle too.

Fergus' troops waited. The Chasind waited. They had lost the element of surprise. Their archers needed light to see. With the enemies fires shielded, and the soldiers behind the earthworks, they had no targets. They would wait, let their archers do their worst, and then attack what remained.

Fergus, the wardens and his lieutenants walked along the dirt embankment the Coastlander troops had built.

"They're waiting for daylight, My Lord," Lieutenant Martyn said.

"As are we. No point wasting our arrows on foes we cannot see."

Warden Petyr walked with Fergus along the perimeter. "I sense no darkspawn, Fergus." Over the past weeks the two had come to use first names, rather than titles.

"I suppose that's good news, Petyr. Any suggestions on avoiding this battle?"

"You could see how they respond to a white flag, but this deep in the Wilds, they may not recognize northern customs or even speak the Common Tongue. They may think you plan to settle here, away from the dark spawns' northern push."

The two men continued around the defensive works, which curved around the encampment and anchored its ends on the lake to the southwest and the marsh and lake to the northwest. The main part of the line faced north and east, with open areas between the raised earthworks and the cover of the forest.

The Shaman moved up to the edge of the forest and halted. The tingling sensation intensified. She frowned. It was a feeling she had not felt for many years, but she must sense a warden or wardens. _Is there a Grey Warden in the human camp? Are they fighting dark spawn, not fleeing them?_ _Perhaps not all had died at the battle as reported?_ _Should I not speak to the warden first_? _I am assuming the worst based on reports from others._ As she pondered this information, daylight began to bring the camp into clearer focus. The Chasind commander silently signaled his archers to shoot.

Fergus and Petyr stood behind the earthworks out of view of the Chasind. No Chasind archer aimed at the armored noble, but he stood within range of their deadly arrows. The Chasind aimed to the soldiers on the earthworks, but also sent arrows deeper into the camp, hoping to find other targets. At the moment the arrows fell on the Highever defenders, Fergus raised an arm to signal his own lieutenants to shoot, and a Chasind arrow found its way into his unprotected underarm. His arm dropped to his side with the impact, the arrow pushed farther into his body, and he fell to his knees.

At the same time, the Shaman ordered her battle leader to cease. No further volleys followed the first.

As Petyr bent to support Fergus, he realized the seriousness of the young noble's injury. He yelled for a mage, and grabbed Fergus' left arm to prevent him from pushing the arrow in any farther.

"You need to lie back against me, Fergus, and keep your arm away from the shaft. The arrowhead lies too near your heart and lungs." Petyr supported Fergus against his thighs and chest until the mages arrived.

At the edge of the forest, the Shaman concentrated on her sensations. Shamans could differentiate between dark spawn and Grey Wardens. The drop of archdemon blood mixed with the lyrium made the warden taint resonate differently than the taint of darkspawn, or that of ghouls affected by blight disease. There were wardens in the human camp. She called her Chasind war leader to her side.

"We must signal the human camp. These troops do not settle here. They battle darkspawn. There are Grey Wardens among them."

The war leader frowned. "We heard they all died at the great battle."

"Sometimes what we hear is only partly true. Every Grey Warden is needed to fight this Blight. We cannot simply kill them without finding out why they are here."

The war leader did not argue with the Shaman. Her leadership had kept the tribe safe for many years.

"Stay vigilant. Do not retreat, but do not attack unless I signal you to do so." The Shaman moved to the edge of the forest and cast a protective spell over herself. "Grey Wardens," she called. "You have Grey Wardens in your camp. Send them to talk with me. We will not harm a Warden."

Petyr's head jerked up when the Shaman called.

"Go, Petyr," Fergus whispered. "Go, speak with them. Stop this battle if you can. Martyn, follow Petyr's orders."

Petyr looked at Lieutenant Martyn. who had arrived with two of the mages.

"I've got him, Warden Petyr. Let the mages do their work. You go."

"We'll need the antidote. Surely they shot poisoned arrows," Enchanter Wentlian said.

"We'll get it, Enchanter." Petyr said through clenched teeth and walked towards the embankment, as Eryhn and Peryndel joined him.

"Stay behind me, behind the earthworks. I'll go to the top to speak with her."

His two wardens nodded. Lieutenant Silven stood with the young wardens ready to give the order to shoot should Petyr signal.

"Shaman," Petyr called. "I am Senior Warden Petyr of the Grey Wardens. Why do you attack us?"

The Shaman's staff, it's base resting on the ground to her right, rose above her head ending a knob of glowing amber. Her face, below black hair streaked with gray, hid behind a half mask, blue paint and narrow braids adorned with beads. "You encroach on our territory, Warden."

"We battled darkspawn as we scouted the Horde from Ostagar. We often scout this far south."

"You have never stayed this long."

"We have never battled this hard or had so many to feed and heal. We need time to recover and gather food before we can move north again. We have no wish to disturb your settlement. We did not know it was so near - we found no trace of settlements within a league of this spot. When it appeared our hunters ventured too far south, we withdrew and hunted only to the east and north. How have we disturbed your settlement?"

"By remaining for so long, warden."

"I wish you had approached peacefully, Shaman. You can sense me, no?"

"Yes, but only when I approach your camp. There are more than one of you?"

"Yes."

"Did the volley injure some of your soldiers?"

"It did. And we have no antidote for your poisons. Two of the hunters from the last attack have already died of their wounds."

The Shaman, her half mask hiding her features, stood quietly. Petyr could see the shadows of her warriors moving restlessly behind her.

"We will give you the antidote. How many wounded?"

Petyr turned to Eryhn, standing below him.

"Ten."

"We have ten wounded, several severely. I cannot allow your warriors to come into our camp."

"No, of course not, Warden. Perhaps we can exchange hostages. I will come while you stand with my war band leader?" She heard the hiss of disapproval from her leader. "Hush, Einarr. They need my skills, not my death. Just as we need the warden's skills, not his death. We respect the Grey Wardens, we do not harm them."

"As you order, Shaman."

"Thank you, Einarr."

Petyr spoke to Eryhn and Pery before he stepped forward. "Stay with Lieutenant Martyn, the Shaman and the mages, Eryhn. Use your power on her if you must. Pery, stay with Lieutenant Silven here at the battlements. Respond if they attack, but do not attack first. She's the only one who can heal Fergus. Let his troops know that."

Eryhn and Pery nodded and walked towards their posts. The warden and shaman walked towards the opposite sides of the field separating the encampment from the forest.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Shaman walked to where Fergus lay, still leaning against Lieutenant Martyn. She saw a dribble of blood on the side of his mouth and the arrow shaft protruding from his left armpit. _Has it punctured his lung? This one needs the antidote quickly. _She looked for the other wounded.

"This one I need to treat here. We should not move him. Bring the others to a central place and I will come to them when I finish here." She looked at the man and woman in robes kneeling by the wounded soldier. "You are mages?"

"Yes," Enchanter Wentlian answered. "Healers, but your poison blocks our spells."

"Yes. It's meant to. It will prevent healing magic from repairing bone and tissue. The poison will spread through the blood as long as the arrow head remains." She opened the bag she had slung across her shoulder. Reaching in she brought out a skin pouch. "Hold his mouth open. I need to drop this potion onto his tongue. Then you must make him swallow. He will need ten drops. That will allow you to heal him, but the arrow will have to come out. You will need to widen the wound to remove the arrow head, healing him as you proceed."

The two mages nodded. "We understand, Shaman. As long as we can heal him, we can remove the arrow head, but what then?"

"Then we will give ten more drops, which will allow more healing and begin to stop the spread of the poison. He should heal, but if the lung is punctured, as I believe, healing will take time. Now you get to work, and I will look at the other wounded."

The shaman checked on the other ten wounded. All but two required only a few drops of the antidote to counteract the poison and allow normal healing. The third mage worked to heal these soldiers. The Shaman worked on the two badly wounded soldiers, but even these had less severe wounds than Fergus.

"You have a tent for the wounded?" The Shaman spoke to the mage.

"Yes, a hospital tent, but it's mostly empty now. The hunters injured by your…in the other attack have healed or died."

The Shaman frowned. "I'm sorry. We did not understand your purpose here. I did not sense the wardens from our village."

The mage stared back at her. "They were good troopers. They survived our battles with the darkspawn. We meant you no harm."

"No, you did not, but we assume the worst when northern forces come south. Now I will leave you to work here." The Shaman glanced up at the sky. "The injured need to be inside the tent before the rains come. I will check them again. I need to check on the other man…he is one of your leaders?"

"He's a soldier like the rest, Shaman."

She smiled. "You protect your people. That is good. I will speak with the Wardens."

The Shaman walked back to Fergus.

"We have removed the arrowhead, Shaman. It seems intact, but would you check? You will know if a piece might have broken off one of your own arrowheads better than we would." The mage held the arrow head in gloved hands.

The Shaman took the arrowhead barehanded. She smiled at the mages. "We take an antidote to our poisons. Most will not affect us. How did you get it out?"

"Bare handed, but with grease rubbed on our fingers. It eases our movement as we reach inside the incision, and protects us from the poison."

"I will give you a drop of the antidote to be sure, but let me inspect this first." She looked at the arrow, but found no chips missing. "You have done well. It is whole. Now we need to give him more antidote to counteract the poison and let him heal. Did he faint or did you put him under a sleep spell?"

"A sleep spell. Do you want him awakened?"

"No. Let him sleep. Move him to the tent for the wounded. Keep his chest raised. His lung is injured, and water will gather in it if he lies flat."

The mages looked at each other and Lieutenant Martyn. Eryhn spoke up. "You know where to take him, Lieutenant. Get some troops to help you." She looked at the mages. "One of you stay with Fergus, since he is the most gravely ill. The other can help with the rest of the wounded."

The Shaman smiled at the warden. _If she diverts my attention when they carry him away, I'll know he is their leader. He will have his own tent. If they take him to the common tent, then it will remain unclear. _As she watched, the soldiers carried the young man to the common tent. Her eyebrows rose in surprise. "Not what I expected, Warden. Now I must call your Senior Warden back and request that my war leader accompany him. We need to decide what we will do next."

The Shaman climbed to the top of the earthworks. "Einarr, come, and bring the Warden. It is quite safe. We will confer. Tell our people to withdraw and make camp. We will need more antidote. Send some to collect the Wilds Flower and the rest of the ingredients. Our arrows have done much damage. I must repair it. These folk mean us no harm. They will not stay. They only fight the darkspawn, not us."

Einarr frowned and then nodded his agreement. From behind the earthworks, the Highever troops saw the Chasind rise from their hiding places and retreat into the forest. The two wardens and two Lieutenants exchanged looks. They would do as Senior Warden Petyr ordered. It seemed the Shaman had begun to heal their wounded. Fergus had not died. They needed to trust her if they wanted the healing to proceed.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Petyr walked back to the encampment with Einarr, the Chasind war leader. While Einarr did not speak the Common Tongue well, he had enough to follow the conversation between Petyr and the Shaman. Eryhn and Lieutenant Martyn joined Petyr, while Pery and Lieutenant Silven stayed with the troops on the earthworks. The mages continued their healing in the hospital tent.

Peter and Einarr climbed over the earthworks and walked to the central fire circle, motioning for the others to join him. Eryhn began to fill cups with steaming tea as they sat on the logs and stumps surrounding the fire. She handed cups to the Shaman and Petyr first, then to Einarr and Lieutenant Martyn, and finally took one for herself.

"Shaman, I have given you my name. Would you give me yours?"

The Shaman looked surprised. "You understand the power of names, Warden?"

"I do. As I think you know, we give our names freely. Your war leader has given his name." He nodded at Einarr. "I think we need to know yours."

"Only if you give me your leader's name," the Shaman replied. "Your young warden revealed nothing, but I believe the young man we wounded is your leader and a noble in his own lands."

Petyr nodded. "I will give you the name of our leader after I hear your name, Shaman."

She smiled. "Shaman Æsa, the ninth of that name, in a long line of Shamans."

"That is not your birth name then? It is the name you take when you become Shaman?"

"Yes, the Shaman of our tribe, the Aesole, have the name Æsa."

"Our leader is Lord Fergus Cousland from Highever, a demesne in the north of Ferelden."

Shaman Æsa frowned. "Cousland. The same people who took the lands of Conobar, the husband of the Witch Flemeth?"

Petyr nodded. "You know of the Couslands?"

"Only that Flemeth fled the North after killing her husband Conobar, but left the Cousland alive. I do not know why. Most of The People avoid the Witch of the Wilds."

"The Witch of the Wilds. You speak of her as if she still lives."

"She does. The Dalish call her _Asha'__belannar_. We sometimes call her the Witch of the Wilds or, more often, The-One-We-Do-Not-Name. Do not doubt that she lives, or her power, Warden."

Eryhn and Lieutenant Silven exchanged looks. "You sound like you know her, Shaman." Eryhn said.

"I have met her. She sometimes teaches us."

Eryhn raised her eyebrows, but changed the subject. "You said _The People_?"

"It is what we call ourselves. You call us Chasind, which is what our word for _The People_ sounds like to your ears."

"So it is not an insult if we call you Chasind? Or should we say The People?" Petyr asked.

"Either. It does not bother us." The Shaman shrugged. "Now, let me tell you what must happen, Warden. Your young Cousland will require more care. The poison entered his lung when the arrow pierced it. It will have begun to spread throughout his body. The antidote must be given daily until the poison dissipates, then his lung must heal or he will be an invalid. Until all the poison is gone, he will not heal completely. Even after it dissipates, he will heal slowly. He should return with us to our village." She held up her hand to forestall comments by Lieutenant Silven. "I understand you want assurances. You may send all your wounded with the young Lord, and ten others including a mage and a warden. I will leave ten of our warriors with you. You may remain camped here, hunt to the east and north, and collect what food you can find. If you wish, we will help by showing you what is edible, as I'm sure you do not know all our plants. We can trade as well, if you need other goods. We have a smithy, a fletcher and a bowyer which you may use. I propose we ally with each other until your young lord heals." She held Petyr's gaze.

Petyr pursed his lips and nodded. "I agree. You propose a fair settlement." He looked to Einarr. "I know you must follow your Shaman, but I would know if you would speak."

"Einarr," the Shaman smiled, "speak your mind."

"You are a Grey Warden?"

"I am. I cannot prove it to you beyond my armor, but I believe Shaman Æsa can sense our taint."

The Shaman nodded.

"The armor. It shows a griffon. Warden armor?"

"It is."

"Teach us how you fight darkspawn. Perhaps we can learn new things."

"Yes, certainly. We wardens and the troops can share our experience with you and your warriors."

Einarr smiled, showing upper front teeth filed to a point. "That helps my people. Gives us knowledge." He looked at the Shaman and nodded. "I will not speak against this."

Petyr looked at Lieutenant Silven.

"I agree as well, Warden."

The Shaman looked around the group seated by the fire. "So we are agreed. You will remain here in your camp. We will remain in our village, a half day's journey to the south. Your wounded will stay with us until they heal. We will have ten soldiers here learning how to fight the darkspawn. We will open our village to you to repair your weapons and teach your mages our plant lore."

"We are agreed Shaman Æsa," Petyr replied.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

The Chasind remained camped nearby for several days until the wounded, including Fergus, had stabilized enough to move to the Chasind village. Ten Chasind troops remained with the Highever forces. As soldiers who no longer considered the others an enemy, they soon found common interests in weapons, sparring, food, drink and their common enemy—the darkspawn. They exchanged stories about battles fought, including those against darkspawn. The Chasind proved to be quiet, peaceful folk who only fought to keep their tribe and lands safe, not unlike the Highever troops. The Chasind had only encountered a few small darkspawn raiding parties crossing their lands. They had not sought battles with darkspawn. Petyr and Pery talked about the types of darkspawn and how to fight each. As soldiers do, they told stories and learned from each other.

Eryhn and one of the mages, Enchanter Wentlian, joined the wounded and ten healthy Coastland troops in the Chasind village. Shaman Æsa invited Wentlian to live with her apprentice. The Shaman lived separated from the rest of the village, in her own daub and wattle hut, raised on stilts above the flat ground beneath. The wattle, created by weaving together branches and twigs, could function as fencing or as the side wall of a hut. To make the hut weather proof, the Chasind covered the outside of the wattle with a mud mixture called daub. The hut took up two thirds of the platform, leaving an open area in front of the entry. The mud-covered wattle of the hut wall created a three foot tall water and wind proof base for the hut. A thatched roof rose from the wall almost to a point. A smoke hole cut off the top of the cone shaped roof. Eryhn saw a lake shimmering just beyond the edge of the village. _These lands flood. That's why they raise their huts._

A wattle fence, without the mud coating, surrounded the Shaman's compound. A smaller copy of the Shaman's hut provided shelter for her apprentice, Gudrun, and now, for Enchanter Wentlian, on a separate platform. A few chickens and goats wandered about the enclosure. A small garden extended across the back, separated from the animals by another fence.

The other villagers lived in huts similar to that of the Shaman. Some fenced enclosures held only one platform; other platforms stood inside their fence in groups of varying sized huts housing an extended family. Each had its animals – chickens, goats and sometimes sheep – corralled within its encircling fence at night. In the mornings, the shepherds would pass through the village collecting the sheep and taking them to the grazing land beyond the village. The chickens and goats foraged within the compound under the watchful eyes of the children. In the warm summer sun, the women wove on simple looms or spun on the open platform outside their huts. They baked bread in the communal oven in the morning, and cooked over an open central fire in the center of the compound. The fire in the center of the hut would be used when the cold weather came again in Solace. _I wonder how they prevent fires in those huts? They can't dig fire pits._

The ten Ferelden troops set up their camp at the edge of the village. Lieutenant Silven oversaw the encampment. After setting up her tent, Eryhn joined Wentlian, the Shaman and her apprentice, Gudrun, in the healing hut. This stood between the Shaman's compound and the rest of the village on the ground. No Chasind occupied it when the Highever group arrived, but their wounded soon filled it. Fergus had weathered the trip better than Eryhn expected. The group had traveled slowly. Most of the wounded had been able to ride, but Fergus and two others had been carried on stretchers rigged to pack horses at one end and carried by two troopers at the other. The stretchers, their ends placed on large flat-topped logs, now became their beds. Fergus' had been placed on an angle, to prevent more lung damage. He had been awake for longer periods of time each day, but sleep spells still ensured he got the rest he needed.

Eryhn had not revealed her templar skills to the mages in Fergus' company, nor did she reveal them now. She knew Petyr had sent her in case something went terribly wrong. The Shaman made no secret of her magic. Eryhn assumed her apprentice had magic as well. She would do what was necessary to keep Fergus and their other companions safe.

"Shaman Æsa, may I join Wentlian when you teach her? I am not mage, but I would like to learn what healing I can. I can help collect plants and prepare them."

The Shaman considered Eryhn.

_Andraste protect me, have I offended her?_

"I know you have powers beyond your taint, Warden. Do you plan to use them?"

Eryhn's eyes widened, then grew serious. "Not unless our people are threatened, Shaman."

"Your people? I thought Wardens had no affiliation beyond themselves."

"My duty drives me to fight darkspawn, Shaman, whatever the cost. It does not prevent me from feeling loyalty to my companions."

The Shaman smiled. "Well said, Warden. You have nothing to fear from us. Yes, you may join us."

Gudrun, Wentlian, and Eryhn set out early each morning to gather plants. Gudrun patiently explained the Chasind name and use for each of the plants. Her command of the Common Tongue surprised the two Fereldans.

"I spent a year with a tribe bordering your lands. They speak your tongue out of necessity. Shaman Æsa believed I should learn it and study with another Shaman. The apprentice from that tribe came here. It is our practice - it fosters understanding between our tribes. The warriors do the same. The women as well, to trade their weaving patterns and use of food and plants for cooking and dying.

"Every few years whole tribes meet together. At that time, bonding promises are made and bonding ceremonies take place. Such unions strengthen our tribes and keep peace among us."

When the three women returned to the Shaman's compound, Shaman Æsa sometimes joined them.

"This plant," she held up a plant Eryhn recognized from the area around Ostagar, "heals many diseases, including," she looked at Eryhn, "Blight sickness, if given immediately and continued for many days."

"Oh, that is the plant the kennel master gave to our mabari when the sickened. It works on people too?"

"It does. Have you not tried it?"

"As a warden, I wouldn't need it. I don't think the human healers at Ostagar knew of it."

"I don't," said Wentlian, "but it does not grow in the North."

"No, it is a Wilds Flower. It grows nowhere else. We know of it, as do the Dalish clans who live in the Wilds. Perhaps they share it with their sister clans to the north. I do not know."

"Do you have good relations with them? The Dalish?"

Shaman Æsa pursed her lips. "No. I do not think many have good relations with the Dalish. They distrust all humans, and with good reason. They do not attack us on sight, however. We respect them and they us. We avoid each other's camps. We do not exchange lore even though it might be beneficial to us both.

"Occasionally we work together to oppose invaders. Sometimes your Chantry sends its warriors to hunt us."

Eryhn closed her eyes as she felt blood rush to her cheeks. "I am sorry that happens, Shaman. I had my training in a place that does not fear mages. We do not hunt the Dalish who camp in our forests in Highever."

Wentlian looked at Eryhn, surprised. "You're a templar?"

"I am a Grey Warden. I was trained in templar skills before I became a warden. I never took vows."

"In Highever?"

"Yes, although I moved to Denerim."

Wentlian's shoulders relaxed. "But you come from Highever. Eryhn speaks truly, Shaman. I am a free mage in Highever. I serve the Teyrn in his army as a healer, but others serve as battlemages. Highever does not fear us, but believe we should be trained and then live and serve as our skills allow."

"That explains much. I had not seen mages serving in armies before. Only the Grey Wardens had mages. Now, let's talk more of this Wild's Flower. You must learn its preparation and uses."

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Fergus' eyes opened slowly. Every time he woke, he felt disoriented. He would look up at the sky showing through the open smoke hole in the thatched roof. Then he would turn his head and see others from his command being treated by women wearing the simple gowns of the Chasind. That he had been brought to the Chasind village to recover, he understood, but he had no sense of how much time had passed. _Have I been sleeping for a day or a year? _ He felt as weak as a new born mabari pup. Taking a deep breath hurt. Trying to sit up made him dizzy and caused one of the caregivers to rush over and press him back onto his bed. This time he did not try to sit up, but called to the woman nearest him.

"Mistress?"

The Chasind woman looked up. She went to get a water skin, walked to Fergus' bed and tipped it into this mouth. He drank, realizing just how thirsty he was.

"Foot?" she asked, miming a person putting something in her mouth.

Fergus smiled, in spite of himself, and nodded. _Better I keep quiet and not put _my_ foot in my mouth._

The woman left again, returning with a bowl of porridge and dried fruits. Shaking her head no when he motioned his wish to sit up, she proceeded to feed him.

_Hungry too._

When he finished he asked for the Shaman. He wanted to talk to someone who could answer his questions. After some time both the Shaman and Eryhn entered the hut.

"Shaman. Eryhn. I hope you'll allow me to stay awake for a while."

"Shaman Æsa smiled. "I think we can allow you to stay awake, Fergus. And ask a few questions."

He took a breath and started to cough.

"Don't breathe too deeply yet, your lung has not fully healed."

"So it was punctured?"

"More bruised, but with a poisoned arrow that entered under your arm."

"I will recover?"

"Yes, although it will take time to regain your strength. The injury to your skin, bones and muscle heals well, but the lung takes more time."

"We're in your village, I did figure that out. How long have we been here? Are Petyr-"

The Shaman held up a hand and interrupted. "You have been here three weeks. All your wounded came here. Eryhn, a mage, Wentlian, your Lieutenant Silven and ten of your soldiers also came with us. The soldiers' camp is just outside our village. The rest of your company remains in your camp with ten of our warriors. Warden Petyr is there. Our soldiers and yours work together and get on well. We send messengers between our groups each day. Your camp is a half days' journey northeast. All is well for now.

"Wentlian and Eryhn work with my apprentice learning some of our lore and healing skills. We have not wasted our time together."

Fergus grinned. "I can see that. When may I try to sit up?"

"Perhaps tomorrow. We'll see how you sleep tonight without a sleep spell. Are you in any pain?"

"No pain. My chest is…tight? As if I had a bad cold. As you say, my breathing works better if shallow, otherwise it hurts and I cough. My arm and side are stiff."

"That is all to be expected. No pain is good." She turned to Eryhn. "You may stay with him a while longer, but do not let him tire himself."

Eryhn got a stool and sat by Fergus' bed.

"Petyr worked out an agreement with her. Her war leader, Einarr, agreed. Both sides have abided by the agreement since. In fact, the troops seem to enjoy sparring and exchanging tips. I am learning about plants and healing."

"And keeping an eye on our Shaman?"

Eryhn smiled. "Well, yes, but she knows I'm a templar. I don't know how, but she does. She seemed surprised and impressed when Wentlian and I explained how Highever treats our mages. I think she worries about me less, particularly since Wentlian and I get along so well."

"Good." He smiled crookedly. "I guess we'll collect plenty of food for our journey north, then."

"Maker, you're as bad as Alistair. Him and his looking on the bright side." She bit her lip and swallowed.

"Tell me." Fergus commanded.

"Ostagar. Messengers from Chasind tribes to the north reported a great defeat. They said…they said that all the wardens died. That King Cailan and many nobles died. And that one of the nobles fled with a good part of the army. They reported seeing a dragon, but we don't know if it was the Archdemon. Although Petyr said no, that he would sense the Archdemon, so probably not. He travels between our camps every few days. He'll be happy to see you recovering." _Shut up Eryhn. Don't babble._

Fergus lay silent for a long time. "The noble who fled?"

"They said the fleeing troops carried shields showing the Twin Mabari of Maric's Shield and the Wyverns of Gwaren."

"The Shield? Gwaren? Loghain and Cauthrien fled?"

"It's what the Chasind said, Fergus. There must be more to it than that. You know Loghain. Would he flee?"

"No. No, but he might retreat if he had no hope of winning. I want to hear his story before I condemn him. I…you have my sympathy for you brothers, Eryhn."

"You knew Alistair, too."

"I did," he whispered. "I knew Alistair and Cailan. I called them both friend." He shook his head. "I…it's hard to imagine Ferelden without them." He lifted his right hand to rub his eyes.

"I should let you sleep."

"Would you sit for a while, Eryhn? We don't need to talk. I'd like company. I know Petyr and Pery aren't here. Maybe you do too?"

She nodded and took his hand. He squeezed it and closed his eyes.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all follows, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion **__and __**ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to __**SnowHelm,**__**clafount, ChaoticHarmony1991 **__and __**Mike3207**__. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


	16. Ch 16: On Blacken'd Wings

**DISCLAIMER:** I base my stories on Intellectual Property (IP) owned by BioWare ™ and EA™. I pretend to live in their world.

**SPOILERS:** I refer to information from the games, the novels and the comics. If you have not played or read, please beware.

**CHAPTER 13: ON BLACKEN'D WINGS **

* * *

_On blacken'd wings does deceit take flight,  
_**-Silence 3:6, Dissonant Verse**

**Cloudreach === Royal Palace, Denerim**

A few days after Bann Reginalda's first visit to Queen Anora in Drakonis, Delilah had returned from a stay at Amaranthine House and a courtesy visit to Habren Kendalls at Arl Kendalls' estate. Upon arriving, she found everything had changed. Pippa had disappeared with her lady's maid, Myfanwy. Princess Elin and her nurse had been sent away on a mysterious visit. Everyone assumed it was to visit Anora's family in Gwaren, but Delilah doubted that. Why send the Princess closer to the Darkspawn? When she had gone to the stables a few days later, she learned that the nurse's family, Eadwyn and Eadwynna, had accompanied Elspeth and Princess Elin. No one could, or would, say where Pippa or Elin had gone. Erlina, if she knew, said nothing. Anora would not speak of Pippa or Elin.

As the month of Cloudreach began, rumors of trouble in the North filled the city. Delilah heard in the market, and then from Habren, that Teyrn Cousland had hosted an Orlesian invasion, rebelled and been defeated by her father and his Amaranthine forces. Some rumors claimed all the Couslands were dead. Habren smugly announced to all who would listen that Pippa's disappearance meant she had conspired, too. All claimed that the Teyrn's head hung on the wall by the Castle Gate. Delilah did not know what to believe any more. Anora would not speak of the Couslands or Highever.

Later, in Cloudreach, rumors came from the South, whispering of a great defeat at Ostagar. Again, each rumor told a different tale. Most claimed that the Fereldan forces had been overwhelmed by a Darkspawn Horde. Some said King Cailan had died bravely leading a charge. Others claimed all the wardens had died after luring the King to his death.

Habren retreated into the Arl of Denerim's estate and Delilah, for once, had to coax her to talk.

"I fear my good father died at Ostagar, and Vaughan has disappeared. He should have arrived from West Hills weeks ago." For once, Habren did not feign her tears. "What will become of me?"

"You should return to your father, or to the South Reach estate," suggested Delilah. "His people will watch over you."

Habren had only stared out the window.

_Perhaps Vaughan encountered darkspawn. _Delilah gave a very unladylike snort at the thought._ More likely, he was dallying in every brothel on the road east. Or terrorizing some poor elf or farm girl._ _I should be more charitable, I suppose. Then again, this is Vaughan. He's worse than Thomas. _Delilah had not seen Habren since.

The rumors continued to fly. Many accused Teyrn Loghain of fleeing the field, leaving King Cailan and the wardens to their fate. Anora would not speak of Ostagar.

A few days ago, Delilah had gone to the gardens alone, too disturbed to be with the Queen. _If I had a place to go, I would. Though I prefer staying here to returning to Amaranthine House. Unless the Queen sends me away. What if my father did all those horrible things? _She started as the gravel crunched on the walk beside her.

"Please, Lady Delilah, it is only me," Erlina said. "It's getting late. I thought you might want a shawl."

"Erlina. Thank you. I've been here longer than I intended."

"Your maid, Mathilde, just returned from the market, but I offered to bring this to you. I think we should talk."

"About?" _Andraste's Song, did Anora send Erlina to ask me to leave?_

_"_My Lady. I ask that you not desert her. She is more upset than she shows."

"I know, but I can't help her. She barely speaks, and seems to want no company. Particularly me, with good reason, it seems. I… my father…I knew he resented the Couslands, but some of the rumors..." Delilah looked away breathing deeply and then pressed her lips together. "He can be cruel. My father might be part of the trouble in the North. He…his friendship for the Couslands was feigned these past years. He spoke harshly of Teyrn Cousland in private. He is not…Sweet Andraste, he is my father, but he is not a good man. Her Majesty must know this by now. I keep expecting her to send me away."

"He will ask you to harm her?"

"I don't know." She tilted her head, brow furrowed. "Why would he harm Her Majesty? I wouldn't obey, but if she thinks he means her harm, why would she trust me?"

"Because you have shown yourself trustworthy. You have been…selective…when you report to your father, no?"

"I," her laugh came too sharply, "yes, I have been careful." She looked at Erlina. "He frightens me, Erlina. He sent my brother away. Now Nate is dead. I don't know if he had Nate killed, but sometimes I believe he could kill his own son. He kept my mother locked in her rooms for years. He said she was ill, and she was, but sometimes I wonder if the illness was natural. His Tevinter Magister frightens me too. I hate going to Amaranthine House or the Vigil. "

"Then you must stay with the Queen. She does trust you. You would be gone if she did not."

"I will, if she will have me."

"Good. I will speak with her. She must talk to someone. Bann Reginalda comes sometimes, but you are her lady and know her well."

"Perhaps I remind her too much of better times."

"Perhaps, but she cannot make the past disappear, no? She sometimes forgets to feel when she focuses on being strong. She needs to remember that when one feels pain, one also can feel joy. "

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Your Majesty." Delilah curtsied as she entered Anora's solar. Erlina closed the chamber door and retreated to her stool by the cold hearth.

Once a warm gathering place for Anora's ladies, her daughter, and King Cailan, the room now had a cool, stark appearance. No stray toys hid behind the table, no blanket lay folded over a chair back, no lute leaned against the wall and no child sized chair and table stood by the desk. Indeed, the room's only two chairs stood beside the table by the window. Opposite the hearth, Anora's desk, like the table, lay empty of all decoration. Candles in wall sconces and on the desk and table provided light after sunset.

Behind the desk stood a large chest and, to either side of it, shelves holding books and two coffers. One held documents; the other held parchment, quills and ink. A stool, rather than a chair, offered seating behind the desk. Tapestries, the room's only ornamentation, hung on the walls to either side of the window and door. The curtains remained partially closed over the trio of mullioned windows. Only one window was open to let in the fragrant late spring breezes from the garden below. Soon after the Princess had gone away, Erlina had cleared the room of any reminders of Elin, Lys or Pippa.

Anora sat on a chair by the window, back straight, ankles crossed and feet on the floor in front of her, reading a leather bound book. A cup sat on the small table next to her. Delilah recognized Anora's favorite tea blend from the odor wafting across the room. Anora looked up, unsmiling, as Delilah rose from her curtsy.

"Delilah, I did not expect you this evening. I thought you planned to attend Bann Nicola's reception."

"I did, Your Majesty, but I received a letter this afternoon."

Anora raised an eyebrow. "Did Bann Nicola rescind her invitation then? Or, Maker forfend, cancel?"

Delilah's mouth quirked. "No, Your Majesty. I sent her a note pleading illness. The letter is from my father. He has returned to Denerim, and wants to see me."

Anora brow furrowed. "Will he attend Bann Nicola's reception?"

"I doubt it, Your Majesty. There would be too many questions. He prefers to control his audience. That would not be possible at Bann Nicola's." Delilah walked to Anora's side and held out two letters. "I wanted to bring you these."

Anora looked up at her, head tilted. "You want me to read them?"

"Yes. Both of them, please. The one he wants you to see, and the other, which he doesn't."

The first letter told a fanciful tale of the events at Highever. Orlesian ships sighted off shore, a band of chevaliers attending Lord de Rievaulx and a battle with the Couslands, their retainers and Orlesian allies after Howe confronted Teyrn Cousland accusing him of betraying Ferelden to Orlais.

_…__He wanted me to ride on to Ostagar immediately. _Howe wrote. _He tried very hard to convince me to leave without him, promising he would follow with his guard. After all these years, I am immune to his persuasions. We saw the Orlesian ships off the coast as we rode west to Higheverport. I feared betrayal by one I once considered friend. Sadly, my suspicions have proved all too valid._

_I have secured the North for Ferelden and ended the immediate threat from Orlais. The Orlesian ships have sailed away. Thomas and Lieutenant Tobias govern Highever from Castle Cousland and will root out any remaining traitors. My Amaranthine troops have secured the rest of the Coastlands, which left me unable to send any troops to Ostagar. Captain Lowan and I returned to Vigil's Keep once the situation seemed stable.. After a few days I left our prisoners there, in Captain Lowan and Seneschal Varel's care, and left for Denerim bringing proof of the Couslands' betrayals. Your loving father, Rendon Howe_

Anora handed the first parchment to Delilah, without commenting, and began the second letter.

_Daughter,_ it began, _your brother has proven his loyalty to me and our family through his actions in Highever. Now I need you to do the same. Share the first letter with the queen. She must trust you completely. It is time to show your loyalty, Delilah. Either you are my daughter, as Thomas is my son, or you are my enemy. Highever is mine, as it should be. R. H._

"I know, Your Majesty, this could be my ploy to gain your trust." Delilah knelt by Anora's seat, head bowed. "I am not my father's daughter; just as Nathaniel was not my father's son. I do not believe the Couslands betrayed Ferelden. My father covets their lands and their title, just as my grandfather did. Grandfather Tarleton betrayed King Brandel and Queen Moira and served the usurper, Meghren. My father only hates Orlais because they did not fulfill their promise to give grandfather Highever. Worse, in father's eyes, Meghren took no action when the older Teyrn Cousland hanged him at Harpers Ford."

Anora held the letter, letting it rest in her lap. "No ships approached the North from Orlais, Delilah. Denis de Rievaulx had one chevalier with him. He sent the other home months ago. What your father writes…it's preposterous. Your father betrayed Bryce Cousland, Delilah, not the reverse."

"I believe that, Your Majesty."

"I'm told they're all dead. Bryce, Lys, Eleanor, Oriana, Oren, probably Lord de Rievaulx…everyone in the castle the night your father attacked."

Delilah shut her eyes. A tear leaked and then another. "I can believe it of him." She raise her head, still kneeling. "I am pledged to you. I will do as you command, Your Majesty."

Anora touched her hair. "Look at me Delilah." The Queen captured Delilah's gaze. Her eyes glistened, but no tears fell. "Do as he asks. See him at Amaranthine House. Find out his plans. Do not put yourself at risk, but see what you can discover. Do this for as long as you feel safe. When you find it too risky, you will stay here in the palace and not return to his estate again. I will protect you."

Delilah nodded. _As she must have protected the others_. "While I'm doing this, Your Majesty, I don't want to know anything about Elin, Pippa, or anyone else. His notary here, a Tevinter called Nicephorus, he is a magister too. I'm not supposed to know that, but I saw him casting once. He may have ways to persuade me to tell him things. Nicephorus and Demetrius are both magisters and, I suspect, blood mages. If I know nothing, all I can do is repeat the rumors they can hear anywhere. If I know more, I may betray my friends."

"Lady Delilah speaks sensibly, My Lady," Erlina said.

"Yes. I agree." Anora stood and took Delilah's hands, pulling her to her feet. "I can help you in one way. I will encourage father to marry you as planned at month's end. It will be very quiet, but that should please your father. You can spend your time here and at Gwaren House. You will have no need to spend the night at Amaranthine House or travel to Vigil's Keep."

"My marriage should please him, although it's odd he doesn't mention it in this letter."

"Perhaps he's waiting for news from Ostagar, just as we are."

"You still want me to marry Teyrn Loghain, Your Majesty?"

Anora smiled. "Gwaren needs an heir, Delilah. You need a husband. It's a good match. For both of you. And perhaps you can find out what ails him when he comes to Denerim."

"Your Majesty?"

"He gets headaches and becomes irritable." Anora chuckled quietly at Delilah's confused look. "More irritable and cantankerous than normal, even for him."

"I'll try." Delilah smiled. "It's good to hear you laugh, Your Majesty, even if the subject is not happy."

"A wedding? It should be happy. Mine was far too solemn. I'm afraid yours will be too." Anora looked out the open window. "Come, it's still daylight and the breeze is soft. I haven't walked in the gardens for days. Perhaps we should gather some flowers. This room…it's become dreary."

Erlina smiled as she gathered two shawls from the chest and followed Anora and Delilah out of the room.

**21 Cloudreach === On the Road to Denerim**

Loghain had remained with his troops on the march to Denerim. He had ridden ahead once to meet with Arl Bryland and alert South Reach of his approaching forces and the results at Ostagar. He had not left them again, until they made camp less than a day's march from Denerim's West Gate.

Now, the army camped by the road to Dragon's Peak near the River Drakon. In this final camp, the troops would clean themselves, their armor, and their animals. Loghain wanted what was left of Fereldan's forces to march into Denerim smartly and in good order. He would not allow a foot-dragging, filthy troop of defeated soldiers to return to the capital. While the army prepared itself under Ser Cauthrien's leadership, Loghain left to enter Denerim quietly and face his daughter. It was only right he prepare her, before the army marched home and revealed the truth of their defeat.

Happenstance trotted alongside Caradoc. The mabari refused to be left behind, and Loghain wanted the comfort of his favorite mount on this ride. He wore leathers to better disguise his identity, although most of the Denerim Guard would recognize his horse and Hap. _And steer clear of us._ Caradoc often proved more irascible than his master. Without his Orlesian plate he could often pass unremarked, as long as he wore his helmet. Only a dozen Gwaran troops accompanied him, also wearing leathers. If the gate were crowded, he might just pass before anyone recognized him.

Loghain cantered past the turn off to Dragon's Peak. He did not want to remember happier times. He snorted to himself. _We didn't call them happier times then, but looking back, they seem carefree. Cailan alive. Maric alive. Alistair doing well. All of us believing in a future quite different than the one we have today. _He remembered the rumors Arl Bryland had heard of troubles in the north._ The Couslands…but no, even Howe could not wipe out a whole noble family. _Leonas had agreed that Howe would bring Bryce to Denerim and that Bryce, whom Leonas believed blameless, would come. _If any noble conspired with Orlais, it would be Eamon Guerrin, not Bryce Cousland, despite what Howe suspects. The Orlesian marriages had been agreed to at Cailan's insistence. Bryce had not engineered them. No, Bryce was not the conspirator, Eamon was. Eamon's conspiring will stop if the mage I sent does his work. But something must have happened in Highever to spark the rumors. Neither Bryce nor Rendon Howe or any of the expected troops had appeared at Ostagar, despite Fergus' assurances that both were on their way. _

He began to observe the countryside, always a good way to occupy his mind. However, what he saw disturbed him further. Some farmholds showed no activity. No animals in the yard. No children. No cook fires or smoke rising from chimneys or smoke holes. _Abandoned. Even here, some have fled. _He had seen empty farmholds scattered among the occupied ones, ever since South Reach. _Our effort to keep the news quiet seems to have failed. _He nudged Caradoc to a gallop. _Anora will have heard the rumors, then._

The next morning, Loghain sat at his desk staring at a stack of correspondence. Arriving late the previous afternoon, he had gone directly to Gwaren House, commanding his staff there not to reveal his arrival to anyone. The West gate had been crowded. His Gwaren troops had been waved through, with him in the middle of the group.

Upon arrival his escort stabled their horses and found places in the barracks above the stables. After cleaning up, he got what now passed for a good night's rest at Gwaren House. Early in the morning, he sent a message to the Palace requesting an audience with the Queen. She replied quickly, commanding him to appear before her that afternoon. Her tone had been brusque, although she welcomed him home and thanked the Maker for his safe return. _She's definitely heard the rumors._ Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir, General of Fereldan's army, would present his report to the now Dowager Queen, his daughter. She must hope that he would contradict the worst of the rumors. _But I won't. I will tell her a third of our army is gone and that her husband is dead along with many of our nobility._ He did not relish the task, but he would not allow anyone else to perform it for him.

**Cloudreach === Royal Palace, Denerim**

"Your Majesty." Loghain bowed. Anora had chosen to meet him in her study, not the throne room. He guessed that she chose to contain the news until she could manage the announcement.

"Father," the Queen replied. "I think you bring grave tidings? Please sit." Anora sat straight, but leaned her forearms on her desk. He noticed that her hands, which she had folded together, gripped each other tightly. She did not smile, only pressed her lips together in a thin line.

Loghain sat in the chair facing the desk. _No point in mincing words._ "Cailan died in the battle, Anora," he said quietly. "I suspect you've already heard as much."

Anora breathed in sharply, but had no other reaction.

"Cailan died bravely, Anora, if foolishly. He insisted on leading the vanguard with those traitorous wardens. I could not change his mind. If the warden, Duncan, tried, I did not hear him. If he tried to keep Cailan to the agreed battle plan, he failed. Cailan began the attack too early and charged into the open, allowing the darkspawn to overwhelm him and his forces. The troops Cauthrien and I led…had we attacked the melee once the signal came for us to join the battle, the darkspawn would have overwhelmed us too."

Anora bowed her head against her steepled hands. "He wanted glory. I suppose he died thinking he got it. And the army?"

"A third of the army was lost. Everyone in the Ostagar valley died with Cailan. That included many of our nobility, who, of course felt obligated to join the King. I ordered a retreat, rather than engage and lose the rest of the army trying to save a lost cause. Some accuse me of abandoning him. I did not. We could not have saved him – only lost ourselves."

Her head remained bowed. "If you tell me so, father, I believe you." She stood. "I would like to spend the rest of the day alone. We'll meet in the morning to discuss what happens next. I hope you understand. Cailan could be foolish, but he was my husband. I did care for him."

Loghain had risen with Anora. "I did too, Anora."

She nodded. "I know. You had your differences, but I know you did. He could be so stubborn." Her voice trailed off.

"If you need me, I'll be at Gwaren House." He hesitated. "Unless you want me here…."

"Thank you, Father, but no. I will need your counsel as father, general and advisor in the coming days, but I can reach you at the estate. We'll meet tomorrow and decide what needs to be done next. Perhaps just the two of us? At the mid-morning bells…at Sext?"

"At Sext. We will need to discuss the regency and presenting Cailan's wishes to the Landsmeet, Anora. Cailan's document chest was lost. I'm hoping Seneschal Laurens has a copy of the will declaring the King's wishes for the regency."

Anora had been staring at her desk, unseeing. She looked up. "He does. It names you, me and…" she sighed, "Teyrn Cousland as regents for Elin. I'll see he retrieves it."

As Queen Consort, Anora had become Dowager Queen on Cailan's death. Princess Elin became Queen presumptive, pending approval by the Landsmeet. Anora planned to rule in Elin's name with the other two regents.

"I take it from your tone that the rumors of troubles in Highever hold some truth? I stopped in South Reach on my way and spoke with Bryland. Leonas and I hoped they weren't true, but he had received disturbing reports from several sources."

"Too much truth I fear. I have not heard Arl Howe's…explanation, but it seems all the Couslands are dead, probably by his hand or order. I understand he recently returned to Denerim, but I have not summoned him." She looked away from Loghain. "I thought I would let him decide when to speak with me."

Loghain bowed his head, his hand rubbing his neck.

Anora returned her gave to Loghain, eyes narrowing. "You did not know of Howe's plans for the Couslands, did you, Father?"

Loghain's head snapped up. "No! Anora, I may be ruthless, but I do not condone murder. I know the marriages were Cailan's doing. Bryce and I might have disagreed, but he was no traitor. I won't believe that without hard evidence. Regardless of what Howe suspected, he should have been brought before a Landsmeet. Both Leonas and I believe he would have come, knowing he had committed no betrayal."

"Good, I'm glad you find Howe's deeds questionable." Anora walked over to the window, wrapping her arms around herself. "I don't know whether to mourn Cailan or be furious with him for playing the hero and leaving us in this mess. Odd. In death, my feelings for him mirror those I had for him alive. I need to think, Father. Please excuse me. We'll talk tomorrow. "

Loghain felt guilty, even though he had done what he believed to be right. He walked behind Anora and touched her shoulder. She leaned into him and he put his hands on her shoulders. She was a tall woman, taller than Celia had been, but the top of her head only came to his nose.

"Father. There is one other thing you should know."

He stiffened at her tone, but kept his voice even. "What is that, Anora?"

"I have sent Elin away with her nurse. For her safety."

Loghain did not move away from her, which she took as a good sign.

"I had reports of Howe's actions weeks ago. We heard nothing from Ostagar. With threats from the South and the North, I believed it the wisest course."

"Where?"

"A safe place, father."

"You won't tell me?" His voice rose slightly.

"No. I'm the only person in Denerim who knows."

"Anora, the Landsmeet will want to see their Queen. They won't grant a regency if we cannot present Elin to them."

"We don't know that, Father. The darkspawn spread north, and Howe stays at Amaranthine House. I won't have her here and in danger."

Loghain leaned his forehead against Anora's hair. "We'll discuss this tomorrow, Anora." He sighed and stepped away from her. "Send a messenger if you need me."

After the door closed, Erlina stepped out from the closet beside Anora's desk.

"That went well," Anora said, shaking her head. "It's terrible to trust no one, Erlina."

"He'll come around, My Lady. He needs time to think it through." Erlina poured hot water from a pot sitting on a brazier. "Here, some tea, My Lady. Shall I get Lady Delilah?"

"No. Later perhaps, but right now I would rather be alone. I knew…I knew Cailan was dead, but it seems more real when Father says it." She sat in a chair by the window and stared out, sipping her tea.

**Cloudreach === Gwaren House, Denerim**

Loghain shuffled through the correspondence stacked on his desk. His Seneschal, Deric, reviewed what had transpired in the city and in Gwaren since he left in Guardian, but it was nothing his retainers could not deal with. Everything of importance had taken place at Ostagar or in the North. No message waited from Redcliffe or Howe's man, Rogier, who was escorting the mage, Jowan, to Arlessa Isolde. _It's too soon. They would just be arriving._ Nothing from Howe. _He'll want to report in person with his evidence. How do I decide if it's real or forged? Could Bryce have conspired with the Orlesians? Had the Duc de Lydes and Bryce developed some betrayal once Melysande and Denis married?_

He leaned back in his chair. When Cailan had been particularly annoyed with him, Loghain would often retire to Gwaren House. When he did, Cailan would often appear to continue the argument, although he suspected it was also to be served some of Cook's lemon cakes. As children, he and Anora had concocted elaborate raids on the kitchen to liberate lemon cakes from their cruel captors. He had sometimes dreaded the grown up Cailan's visits. Now, he wished Cailan would stride through the door to admonish him about some fool concern. He closed his eyes, remembering a campfire somewhere in the Bannorn and three ghosts. Maric, furious at the losses at West Hill, had berated Rowan and him for leaving the battle to save him.

_"__This isn't about putting the blood of Calenhad on the throne," _Maric had shouted._ "This is about getting that Orlesian bastard off it. Because if he was a good king for Ferelden, none of this would matter."_

Rowan had disagreed._ "I think you—" _

_"__No," _he had interrupted her_. "I know exactly what I'm saying." _

He had then stared hard at Loghain._ "Loghain, if you hadn't come after me, you might have made a difference in that battle. At the very least, you might have gotten more of them out alive."_

Loghain had not met Maric's stare, instead frowning into his steepled hands. He said nothing.

Maric had sighed deeply and shaken his head, his anger evaporating._ "You both saved me, and while I'm grateful . . . you have to be prepared to let me go. My mother died. I could die. I would rather die than have the blood of all those men on my hands." _

_You're insane," _Rowan had snapped_. "Their blood is not on your hands."_

_If you both had been where you were supposed to be, maybe we might have won. Maybe you could have pulled your men out in time, and you would be in Gwaren right now." [3]_

Loghain rubbed his neck, stretching to either side._ This time I pulled my troops out old friend. I saved more than half the army. I protected Ferelden's troops, and blocked the passes to Orlais._ Now his patrols searched for the two remaining Grey Wardens, one of them Maric's other son. The patrols had orders to capture them alive. He had done what Maric told him to do. Save Ferelden, not the King. He wondered if his friend would say the same about abandoning his son, both of his sons. He knew what Rowan would say. He should have saved Cailan, made him listen to reason. _Maker, I miss them all._

Now, Anora, his cool, intelligent, capable daughter and his one and half year old granddaughter remained. Only Anora had hidden Elin away. He banged his fist on his desk. Part of him agreed with Anora's actions, but the other part knew the Landsmeet would demand to see the child queen before they approved a regency. _I'll just have to push it through._

He picked up the note from Rendon Howe._ He's demanding to meet with me. Why meet with me before he sees Anora? Does he think I'll believe him more easily and influence her? _ _Howe can wait. I'll listen to his fanciful tales later. _

He sighed, got up and poured himself a whiskey. He stretched. _Time to try get a good night's sleep while I still can. The whiskey always seems to help._

A few turns of the glass later, a portion of the bookshelves in Loghain's study pivoted. Two gowned figures entered.

"Check the door, Titus. We don't want servants to disturb us."

"The door is closed, Clivus." Clivus heard the snick of the lock.

"Nicephorus wants us to bring him back under our control quickly. We will have to come every night for some time. Check the whiskey. Make sure the sleeping draught has been added."

The blood mage entered Loghain's bedroom from the study. _He makes this so simple. A study and bedroom on the first floor, right by the tunnel entrance._ He took out the vial containing a few drops of Loghain's blood, sliced his own arm and mixed a few drops of blood with Loghain's. Then he began to chant. His _suggestions_ mingled with Loghain's own doubts and beliefs, strengthened the ideas Howe wanted emphasized.

Thoughts sped through Loghain's mind as the chant continued.

_Of course the Couslands could betray Ferelden to Orlais. _

_Of course he should take over as regent for his grand-daughter and daughter. Anora, so recently widowed, should take time to grieve. Ferelden needed her general. Anora had led no armies and, for all her intelligence, did not see that the real threat was Orlais. The Orlesians would continue to use the darkspawn incursion to further their ends. Ferelden's armies must and would deal with both. _

_The mage in Redcliffe must keep Eamon out of action and Isolde diverted as she cared for him and her son. _

_Howe's claims would prove true. He would keep the North safe._ The mage saw Loghain frown in his sleep. _Bryce hid his betrayals well. Only Howe had been close enough to see them. Close enough to intercept the letters between Bryce and the Duc de Lydes. _The mage spoke another line in his chant, pleased to see the frown smooth._ Howe would expect a reward. He deserved Highever._

The magisters had learned Loghain's weaknesses. His love of Ferelden and suspicions of Orlais allowed them to manipulate him. It would take a few weeks, but he would soon return to his fanatical hatred of everyone he believed had betrayed Ferelden to Orlais. Howe would use Loghain and his hatred to achieve his own ends.

**Cloudreach === The Royal Palace, Denerim**

Howe placed a sheaf of documents onto the desk in front of Loghain. "As you requested, Your Grace…or should I say Regent-"

"-Your Grace will suffice until the Landsmeet confirms the regency, Arl Howe."

Howe's smile always seemed off to Loghain. Now it seemed more a sneer.

Howe sat in a chair across the desk from Loghain, one leg extended, forearms resting loosely on the chair's own arms. _The effects of the spell will be minimal after only one night._ _Walk softly._ "Your Grace, then. These are copies of Bryce Cousland's documents. He denied everything, of course, but resisted when we tried to take him into custody and bring him to Denerim. We had to defend ourselves.

"After the battle, we found a hidden compartment in his study. We brought in leading townsfolk from Higheverport to witness when we broke in. We found these documents. One is original, so you can see the seals. I have the other originals safely locked away in Amaranthine House. I will produce them for Queen, well Dowager Queen, Anora and provide them to the Landsmeet, but I've made copies of those for you. It's not that I don't trust you, Your Grace, but I hesitated carry them about any more than necessary." Howe sighed. "Pity. Bryce and I did not always see eye to eye, but he was my liege, and we fought together. I thought him a friend. I had trouble believing him capable of such treachery."

Loghain looked through the evidence. As Howe promised, it was damning. Bryce's trip to Orlais with Cailan and Eamon Guerrin had involved him in more than mining and marriage. He had made other contacts, unbeknownst to Cailan. _He told me he went off for several days with Lord de Rievaulx. Is that when he conspired to betray us?_ The letters, to and from the Duc de Lydes and others, showed a planned landing of Orlesian chevaliers in the north. It seemed Orlais, with Cousland help, planned to secure a land route across the north, allowing more Orlesians to enter Ferelden. The result would be Ferelden falling back under Orlesian dominance.

The scheme outlined in the documents confirmed Loghain's worst fears about Orlesian intentions. _I expected this from Eamon and Redcliffe, not from Bryce._ The letters from Orlesians also discussed sending Grey Wardens with the chevaliers to combat the Blight and ensure Fereldan's cooperation. _Surely Bryce understood this meant reconquering Ferelden. He could not possibly believe that, once landed, the chevaliers would leave?_ _Fergus understood that when the chevaliers came to Ostagar._ Loghain sat up straight, rubbing his neck. _Or were Fergus' actions an opportunistic diversion? Was he just pretending to be outraged at the chevaliers' arrival at Ostagar?_

The letters made no mention of Redcliffe or Arl Guerrin. _The Orlesians likely have several plots in place. Eamon and Bryce had little love for each other. It's no surprise the Orlesians would conspire separately. Chevaliers in the North and West – a classic pincer move. Landing a large contingent in the North would prove far easier than smuggling so many into Redcliffe, unnoticed. Especially since we protested those accompanying Warden Riordan last year. But even a few at Redcliffe could hold the fortress._

Loghain blocked the image of a brave young warrior and his beautiful archer wife chatting with Rowan during the Rebellion. Even more difficult to block was a Summerday at Highever with King Maric and Lys. _What turned the man into a traitor?_ _Orlesian gold? A promise of the throne as an Orlesian puppet? Resentment of Cailan's treatment of him after he became King? Had Lys' reluctance to marry the Orlesian been an act?_ These were not the acts of the man he knew, but they had all changed in the five years since King Maric's disappearance.

"I understand trying to capture Bryce," he growled, "but why everyone?"

"We believe they aided him. They hosted the Orlesians for months, but we did not try to arrest the Teyrna or the girl. We only planned to keep them at Castle Cousland until the Landsmeet determined Teyrn Cousland's fate and theirs. They resisted, when we tried to arrest Bryce. Eleanor and the girl took arms along with her Orlesian lover. Of course, the Arl of Higheverport was in it with Cousland. The Arlessa and her guard resisted at the Keep. Our forces had to defend themselves. I wasn't at the Keep, I was at Castle Cousland, but my lieutenant can testify to the Arlessa of HIgheverport's actions."

"Oriana and Oren resisted?"

"Loghain, you've been in war. Once your troops taste blood, it's difficult to restrain them as they see their comrades die. I wasn't in the room, but, yes, as I understand it, Fergus' Antivan whore resisted. The brat got in the way. It's better this way, no wife and heir escaping to Antiva ready to foment more rebellion to retake the Teynir."

Loghain sighed, "I thought your Amaranthine troops more disciplined than that Rendon. Oriana Cousland was no fighter. Surely they could have subdued her and the boy?"

Howe's lips compressed, but he showed no other emotion. _Mercenaries have expectations. I did not want to disappoint them._ "My troops follow orders, Loghain, but ours has been a peaceful Arling. This resistance surprised them. They showed more restraint in the days that followed. We did not sack Higheverport. The Teyrnir's business proceeds, as we seek out any other traitors. Fergus'…wife was known to use poisons. It unnerved the soldiers, I'm told. Knowing the Couslands tolerance of magic, some even feared she was a witch."

Loghain solemn demeanor did not change. "So you planned to occupy Castle Cousland? Hold the family there? You expected Bryce to meekly allow you to take his family into custody? I can see Bryce acquiescing if he thought you would bring him before the Landsmeet, but taking all of them?"

"I did not expect wholesale resistance, Loghain. He has never been a fanatic. He invited my guards to share the barracks with his when we arrived, even though he encouraged me to leave as soon as possible. So yes, I thought he would agree to come to Denerim. I planned to send my army on to Ostagar with more of Bryce's guards, if they proved loyal to the King. My Shield would hold Highever, pending the Landsmeet's decision. Instead he resisted, raised the alarm and a battle ensued."

Loghain stared down at his desk, brow furrowed. _It almost sounds reasonable. But, why would Bryce wait for Howe with so few troops? And then invite Howe's Shield to stay inside the castle? Either Howe's lying or Bryce had no idea Howe suspected him. _

"So you believe Fergus conspired as well. That I do find difficult to believe. Fergus is as loyal a Fereldan as I know." He frowned, trying to dispel his doubts. "You think to take the Teyrnir yourself? Because Fergus may still live." Loghain shook his head slightly, not sure what expressions he had seen flicker across Howe's face. _Is he surprised? Did he plan to ensure Fergus would die?_

"Indeed, it is mine by right, Your Grace. Howes held that land until the Couslands rebelled and took it." _The old man is getting soft. Once he literally forced King Maric to kill his lover Katriel. Now he dithers over an Antivan bitch and her spawn because he thinks Fergus Cousland less a traitor than his father. I should have been more careful to implicate Fergus, but he must be dead now._

"Has Lord Fergus survived the battle? I understood the Highever forces perished."_ And the girl, the damned girl. _ _Well, I won't admit the girl might be loose. If my patrols didn't capture her, she would be dead soon enough, from her wounds, exposure, or starvation._ _Eleanor too._ _There's no noble or town in Ferelden that can hide them from me. _

"...Rendon."

Howe looked up, "Sorry, Your Grace, I was thinking."

"I said Fergus was not in the battle. I sent him on a scouting mission in the Wilds with a large force. We don't know his fate."

"Ah. Is there much chance he survived?"

"No, it's a small hope. What about the Orlesian? Lys' betrothed? Do you hold him?"

"He was gravely wounded, Your Grace. I hold little hope for his survival. We tried to save him and the girl, but…as I said, in the heat of battle, it's difficult. Pity really. I would have married her to Thomas, had she lived. Maker knows, a child gotten from her would have been preferable, an heir combining both lines." Howe sneered, a ugly grin spreading across his lips. "As you know, she fancied herself a fighter. She led the resistance. Stupid girl thought she could fight men.

"Lys Cousland is…was a talented swordswoman. There's no need to diminish your opponent, Rendon. You could have captured her if she offered so little opposition. You defeated them. Why make it seem easy?" _How had it come to this? Howe as his ally against the Orlesian's and Bryce his enemy?_ _Now a dead enemy._ He tried to clear his mind and failed. Instead, he changed the subject.

"Rendon, you realize you have not succeeded to the Teyrnir by capturing Highever and holding documents you say prove Bryce a traitor. The Landsmeet will need to review the evidence and pass a Bill of Attainder against House Cousland before they can confirm your elevation. They will want to know why Bryce Cousland wasn't arrested and brought to face them for judgment. Even with the evidence, you'll need to defend your actions. They may refuse to award you the title, preferring to condemn Bryce, but allow Fergus to succeed."

"Why would they think him any less guilty than his father? These documents condemn the whole family, even if Fergus is not specifically mentioned. Between their Antivan and Orlesian conspiracies…"

"What Antivan conspiracies? These show nothing untoward about the Couslands' long standing trading relationship with Antiva. I know Fergus is no traitor."

Howe restrained himself and did not roll his eyes. _We must bring him back under our influence._ _Nicephorus' mages must work harder. Mac Tir must defend me before the Landsmeet, not raise objections. _

Loghain leaned back in his chair. "Then there is the problem of calling a Landsmeet. So many died at Ostagar. Given the dangers of travel, it will take time."

"Perhaps you should declare yourself acting regent until the Landsmeet gathers. Or did Cailan leave other instructions?"

Loghain eyed Howe warily. "King Cailan left instructions, Rendon. Queen Anora and I will act in accordance with them." He changed the subject. "I take it you plan for Thomas to inherit the Arling, while you take the title of Teyrn?"

"Once the Landsmeet sees the evidence and takes action, yes, that is what I hope, Your Grace." Howe's tone had become unctuous. "At present, my troops hold Highever and keep it safe from invasion. All traitors will be identified and brought to justice." He saw Loghain frown. "We will, of course, hold them, pending the action of the Landsmeet. The investigations, however, must proceed to ensure none escape to pursue their schemes."

"Yes, just hold them, Howe. I don't want to hear of executions until the Landsmeet speaks."

"As you say, Your Grace."

Loghain would have preferred Bryce face judgment by the Landsmeet, but, since he, his family and his retainers resisted… if what Howe said was true he had no choice but to defend himself. He read through the documents again. _I will have to take these to Anora tomorrow._ _If unforged…and I don't see evidence of forgery, but these are copies and I'm no expert_…_these might convince those who question the brutal manner in which Howe resolved their treason._ That there would be questions, Loghain had no doubt. Why kill Fergus' wife and child, when Fergus seemingly played no part in the treason would be one. Why kill Lys for agreeing to a marriage her King suggested? She would fight to defend her father and had surely fought alongside her mabari. _The pup I gave to her._ He shook his head to dispel the bloody imaginings. It did not dispel the growing headache. _Denerim headaches again._ With the Orlesian and Darkspawn threats, perhaps a quick conclusion to the Cousland traitors was best. Higheverport and the northern coast were now secure. _Or so I can tell myself. Anora will not be as easily convinced._

Loghain avoided the thought that hovered in the back of his mind. _How had the people he knew best turned traitor?_ How had those he least respected, like Howe, become his allies? He realized Howe had spoken again.

"I had word from my man, Rogier, Your Grace. It seems you spoke with him?"

"Yes, he's solving a problem you brought to my attention some time ago. Has he arrived in Redcliffe?"

"No, he sent one of his soldiers to me with the message. I'm glad you agreed to the plan."

"Eamon will be ill for some time, Rendon. We will have reports from Redcliffe Castle itself, if the mage succeeds." He reached for the topmost parchment in the pile to his left. "Thank you, Arl Howe."

"Your Grace, I had one other concern."

"Yes?" Loghain's replied abruptly. His eyes narrowed as he rubbed his neck again.

"As you may know, Your Grace, two Grey Wardens appear to be recruiting a rebel force. I can only assume they collude with the Orlesians in this. All their activity has been in the west. I took it upon myself to develop a solution."

"A solution? I've already ordered their arrest and detention. I want them brought to Denerim for questioning."

"A wise choice, to question them. Yet they still run free, Your Grace."

"What's your proposal, Rendon?"

"I've taken it upon myself to actively contract with an Antivan Crow master. His agent can assassinate or capture the wardens, as you wish. At your word, I will proceed with the agreement and put the plan in motion."

The door to Loghain's studio opened and a man, head and face clean shaven, entered.

"A Crow?"

The Crow remained behind Howe, in shadow. "The Antivan Crows send their greetings, Your Grace. We understand our services may be of use to you." He bowed. "I stand ready to serve."

Loghain's eyes narrowed. The man looked familiar. He thought, but the memory he sought flittered just out of reach.

"Death or capture, I simply need to know. Your wish will be my command. Alive. Dead. Interrogated. Compliant."

"An assassin? Have we fallen so low? Surely we can capture these wardens ourselves."

"Eventually, of course, Your Grace, but I think the Crow can…expedite the process."

"Fine. Bring both Wardens here to Fort Drakon alive, and fit to be interrogated." _I'll not have Alistair cut down on the road by a Crow Assassin. He deserves a hearing at least. _Loghain head ached. He rubbed his neck._ So did Bryce._

"Ás the contract specifies, Your Grace." The Crow glanced at Howe, bowed again and left the room. Loghain's eyes followed him, but again, no memory came.

"Your Grace." Howe, bowed too, and followed him out.

In the hallway, the Crow stopped. "Shall we change the contract, My Lord?"

"No, Ignacio. The contract stands. I prefer the warrior be brought to me alive, but kill any others. Loghain will be told that they resisted and died. I'll handle it." _By the time the Crows complete the contract, Loghain will agree with anything I say._

Loghain watched the two men until the door closed. He leaned heavily on the desk as he stood. His head had begun to throb. Perhaps some air. He walked to the narrow window embrasure. The shutters had been removed, as they always when he used his study in summer. Window seats bracketed the opening. He sat in one, raising his boots to rest on the other. He leaned his head against the cool stone of the wall behind him.

_Maker's Eyeballs, Maric, what have we come to? I could not save Cailan from himself and the Grey Wardens. Now, I send a Crow assassin after your younger son – another boy I once treated as a son, myself. Does he hate us so much for leaving him? The Chantry or the Wardens…I suppose the Orlesians would use him either way. Saving him is not the point, is it, old friend? I must do what's best for Ferelden. _

* * *

[3] Gaider, David (2010-04-01). Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (pp. 261-264). Macmillan. Kindle Edition.

**_A/N:_**_Thank you for reading. If you have time, please review. I appreciate all followers, favorites, kudos and comments._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas __**Kira Tamarion and ElyssaCousland. **__They make it a better story. Any remaining errors are mine._

_Thanks for the reviews and comments. Thanks to _**_SnowHelm_**_,__**SageMus,**_**_clafount_**_, __**dustywalker**_ _and _**_Mike3207_**_. Thanks to those who favorited, followed and gave kudos. I hope you continue to read and enjoy._


End file.
